All Is Not Well
by Vgerland
Summary: The story started off as what might happen if SupermanClark was to suffer from PTSD. L&C tie the knott & start life as a family. They enjoy a honeymoon till Trask makes trouble...Trask sections are as writted by SHADOLibrarian. Final Chapter52 now posted.
1. Chapter 1

by Vgerland

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. No money has been made or will be made from the production of this work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time since returning from his five year journey everything seemed right with the world. Superman had just left his son's bedside and said a simple but many layered _goodnight_ to Lois. After the bombshell Lois had whispered in his ear, he had found the urge to see and be near "_his son_" utterly irresistible. He smiled to himself as he drifted off into the early morning sky wondering why he hadn't know at first sight that the small charmer was his own flesh and blood.

He still had not found an apartment so he decided to head to the Fortress to rest. Although he had left the hospital, he still was not back to full strength even after basking in the unfiltered sunlight of the stratosphere. He realized he needed to recuperate more before returning to his usual nightly patrol. Surely, he thought, the world could manage one more night without him.

The Fortress seemed cold and barren without the comforting presence of the "father" crystal. But he didn't allow further thought of that now. What he needed now more than anything else was a good nights sleep. He had instinctively known he wouldn't have gotten one at the hospital. Even with the guards, there was constant activity inside and around the room where he had been. How long had he actually been there anyway? His memory of the time there was mostly a blur. It didn't matter; he would figure it all out tomorrow. For now he just needed some plain old uninterrupted sleep.

He couldn't help smile as his eyes became heavy, his thoughts again were of Jason, _his son,_ and the many possibilities the future now seemed to hold. Soon the darkness took over and he welcomed a deep sleep. Unfortunately the peaceful sleep was to be short lived. As he moved, turning over onto his stomach he experienced a dull pain under his rib gage. Then without warning his head was jerked up. He realized too late that Lex Luther was suddenly straddling his back with a kryptonite shard pricking his neck and was whispering in this ear_," thought you got away didn't you"_. Then the whisper became a scream "Well not this time. How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead? Do you know how easy it would be to just slit your throat? But, no, that would be too quick. This way is much more fun!"

The pain became unbearable as his back was once again pierced by the kryptonite shard that had seconds before been at his throat. Lex's laughter seemed to be coming from all around him as he had screamed how he had once again surprised the mighty Superman, this time in his own so called _fortress._

The laughter became intolerable and mixed with the pain radiating from the wound in his back, the nausea and lightheadedness added to his agony. He tried to move, tried to grab the shard only to find nothing there but the scar where the shard had been only seconds before. Superman jerked awake. The room was dead quiet and superman realized he was alone, Lex nowhere in sight.

Superman, now fully awake still did not quit grasp that the entire event had only been a very bad, very vivid dream, or nightmare to be mere exact. Sitting up, he reached around and felt the scar on his lower back once again experiencing the dull ache which merely suggested at the sharp pain from mere seconds ago. Looking around the fortress with his x-ray vision Superman satisfied himself that he was indeed alone. He took a slow deep breath and once again lay down. So much for an uninterrupted night of sleep.

Clark stepped in the bullpen of the Daily Planet feeling better but still shaken from the nightmare that kept replaying in his head. Dismissing it, he went to his desk and decided if he got busy his head would clear of the images that seemed to persist. Coffee, maybe that would clear the cobwebs. Now back at his desk with coffee in hand he took one long gulp before almost spitting it back out after the taste proved unpalatable even to him. He sat the cup down puckering his lips thinking to himself. Lois must have made this, so much for coffee.

Jason had seen Clark come back into the room with his coffee cup. Smiling to himself, he started sneaking up on the unsuspecting reporter. Giggling to himself he thought this was so much more fun than school. He was glad to have the day off to play with Clark. He had heard his mom whisper in Superman's ear just last night but wasn't quite sure what she could have meant. Richard was his daddy, how could Superman be his father? Wasn't daddy a other word for father, he thought? He was so glad to see Mr. Clark when he came in. That meant he was all well again. Good, 'cause he had a feeling Superman would be a lot of fun to hang out around. Now, Jason thought, can I sneak real quiet and scare'em?

Clark was standing next to his chair sorting the "junk" paper that seemed to always end up at his desk when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. The multitude of papers went flying in the air as Clark let out a startled shriek, lost his balance and fell into his chair only to find Jason screaming with laughter behind him. "I snuck up on you Mr. Clark", he said between fits of laughter. Richard and Lois had turned just in time to catch the whole incident from Richard's office. They both came out trying to contain their laughter. "Jason, you scared poor Mr. Clark half out of his skin. Clark, are you ok?" Lois asked with concern but her eyes danced with laughter. While Richard insisted Jason help pick up this mess.

Clark in the meantime had turned a crimson red. How had Jason surprised him like that? The look of surprise was replaced with a brief look of concern as Clark; thinking to himself realized that his reaction had been real. All these years he had been faking moves just like this. He wasn't use to them actually being real reactions. He recovered quickly. "Boy, Jason, you really surprised me, I bet you would make a good detective." He said getting up and joining Jason and Richard in picking up the papers that had gone flying all over his corner of the office. Looking up and smiling at Lois, Clark said, "Jason is just having fun, isn't that what childhood should be about before having to face all the responsibilities of life that come with adulthood? Beside, now I won't need any more of that," (clearing throat) "awful coffee this morning?"

"I made the coffee this morning", Lois said with a question on her face.

Richard smiled. "Clark probably already realized that." At that Clark raised his eyebrows and smirked in acknowledgement.

Lois taking Jasons' hand, "Oh! Come on Jason; let's leave Clark in peace so he can get back to work."

"It's OK Lois, I enjoy Jason's company. He is welcome to stay here and color or something"

"Can I mom, ple-ease, I LIKE Mr. Clark."

Lois looked from Clark to Jason both smiling with the same pleading brilliant blue eyes. She shrugged. "Ok, but if he starts bothering you Clark be sure to let us know. Jason, NO more sneaking up on people this isn't a playground, ok sweetie?"

"OK, Mommy, I'll save my sneaking for the playground."

Clark gave Jason some of the papers he had been going to throw away and took out some crayons he had bought just for this purpose. Soon father and son were sitting side by side each smiling to himself and each peaking looks at the other from time to time till their eyes met.

"Why don't you wear your other neat blue suit here? Is it what you wear only when you are flying around doing cool fun stuff?" The question startled Clark and before he could catch his breath and even fathom an answer, Jason continued, "and why does everyone call you Clark when you're here in the office, and why did mommy whisper to you last night at the hospital that you were my father?"


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown to either Clark or Jason, Lois and Richard had both come up to see if perhaps Clark would like to go get some "real coffee" from down the street. The expressions on the three adult faces all mirrored the same wide mouth look. Was it shock, denial, sheer fright or a little of all three? Clark finally came out of his shocked state only to realize there were two racing heartbeats directly behind him. He recognized just who at least one of the heartbeats belonged to and correctly guessed the second. Jason and Clark both turned around slowly. Jason smiling and Clark looking very un-Clark like thinking to himself, the jig is up no use trying to hide it any longer. His own 5 year old son had just outed him at least to Lois and Richard. Maybe he could contain the damage.

"Yes, I think we all need to go get some real coffee, Down the Street!" He didn't even bother putting his overcoat back on as he moved quickly to the door.

Jason ran up behind him grabbing his hand smiling, "Can I have hot chocolate, I don't think I like coffee?"

Clark smiled down at his son holding his hand then looked directly at Lois, then at Richard who had not moved from the spot behind Clark's desk, "You _are_ coming aren't you, _after all_ it was your idea in the first place." Clark then looked around the room to verify that everyone else was too busy in their own worlds to notice anything amiss in the exchange.

Lois and Richard suddenly seemed to contain their dismay and finally registered the situation more fully. Both quickly said almost in unison, "Yes, Yes we're coming."

Jason seemed to be in high heaven until he realized Clark wasn't leading them to the nearby coffee shop but to the garage, or more specifically to his Mommy and Daddy's car. "I thought we were going to get coffee and hot chocolate?" he said with a small pout. 

Clark kneeled down to his son's level and spoke softly to him, "Jason, I'm sure your mom has some hot chocolate or something just as good at your house." Then, standing up and looking from Richard to Lois, "We need to talk _privately_, a coffee shop will simply not due."

With that, he pulled the handle to the door but it didn't open. Richard came out of his reverie and took out his keys and pushed the button twice to open the doors. Lois too, was moving as in a dream, a thousand thoughts going through her head but none seemed to make sense. Clark helped Jason making sure he was properly buckled in and then buckled himself in on the other side of the back seat. Cramped in the back seat as he was he considered just flying there but decided against it. Better to try and maintain the little control he had left of the situation; however it played out from here. Lois and Richard looked at each other and finally climbed into the front seats with Richard driving.

The drive from the parking garage to the waterfront house was completely quiet. Jason wasn't sure what was wrong but had a feeling it was his fault; he looked from one adult to the next. After all it had gotten weird after he had asked Mr. Clark those questions. His Mommy and Daddy must have overheard him and he was really wanting some hot chocolate. He always heard how good it was and he had never been allowed to even try it cause he was 'lergic. Maybe he wasn't 'lergic anymore now, he hadn't had any attacks since that time on the ship when he had been scared and helped his Mommy. But he didn't want to think about that, it scared him too much. So he thought about how good it would be to get to finally try hot chocolate. Maybe his Father would give him some since his Mommy and Daddy most likely wouldn't. He would have to ask, maybe when they were not so quiet.

After entering the house Lois said. "I'll make the coffee." Richard and Clark both laughed at the same time and the three adults looked at each other and let out a breath. The ice in the room was only partly broken.

"I think we can do without the coffee. But maybe Jason wants his hot chocolate; he seemed so excited about the prospect." Clark spoke in a voice not normally used outside Smallville.

Jason, "yes, yes, I want my hot chocolate. Please, I don't want to be 'lergic anymore."

"Honey, not wanting it doesn't make it so." Lois looked at her son hating to disappoint him.

Pouting again, he ran upstairs to his room.

Lois turned back to Richard and Clark, or was it Superman and the three of them took seats in the living room as each waited for one of the others to break the cold silence.

Finally Lois looked at Clark and said, "Superman?"

Clark sighed and as he removed his glasses he said, "Yes".

"So, that's what you meant when you kept saying, I'm always around? How, could I have been so blind? I'm supposed to be an investigational journalist. Jeeze, my son sees things I look right past."

Richard was silently watching the exchange trying to figure out where he stood in the mix of developments. He had know he wasn't Jason's biological father, the timing was way off, but he would never have in a thousand years believed Superman was the missing father that Lois refused to talk about. Especially since Jason had so many allergies and medial problems. The morning had been a complete roller coaster ride and the curves just kept on coming one after another. He remained silent biding his time to see what was around the next curve.

Clark smiled at Lois, "There was a short time when you did know Lois. We were happy till we came back to reality and landed smack in the land of Zod! We came to realize, or at least I did, that we couldn't be together and you couldn't bear the loss so I made you forget." 

With that, Lois took in a deep breath and bowed her head, suddenly dizzy as the memories flooded back." Their night together, Clark giving up his powers to be with her, the diner, the fortress again and Superman finally defeating the dreaded Zod, then the office, the pain, too much pain, he kissed her and suddenly all seemed ok with the world. He had sacrificed his own happiness for the world and then again for her alone. Lois looked from Clark to Richard, tears streaming down her face and then she ran from the room unable to sort out her many mixed feelings and emotions for the two men now sitting before her.

"Richard, I think you had better go after her. It looks like you and Lois need some time alone."

"She has just re-lived some very unpleasant memories that I buried almost 6 years ago. From the look of things you have your own questions that she needs to answer. If you don't mind I'll take Jason for the afternoon. By the way, someone needs to call Perry and give some kind of excuse as to why we're not there. You might not be fully aware yet, but my excuses are often pretty lame." Clark said somewhat sarcastically, "So maybe you can come up with something better!" 

Richard thought for a minute shaking his head, an implied agreement. Before he had time to reconsider on either account Clark called to Jason who appeared at the top of the stairs.

Clark smiled up to his son, "Jason, how would you like to spend the afternoon with me."

Jason smiled and ran down the stairs into Clarks arms and they were out the door before Richard even managed to say goodbye. Normally Jason wouldn't have left without hugging and kissing his mommy and daddy, but today things were really weird and he was just glad to be going somewhere with Mr. Clark, or was it Superman or maybe even Father. He would have to ask, but not here, not now. Maybe he could even get some hot chocolate, he wasn't 'lergic anymore no matter what Mommy said, he just knew and it had to be so!


	3. Chapter 3

_I've grown certain that the root of all fear is that we've been forced to deny who we are. _Frances Moore Lappe O Magazine May 2004

Superman reflected that he hadn't even considered what he and Jason were going to do. It really didn't matter to him anyway just spending time with his son one on one was such a new wondrous experience in itself. But then he stopped and caught his breath and was finally honest with himself for the first time since his life had started unraveling that morning. He had to be honest, at least with himself. The real reason he had abruptly left was not to spend time with his son but to remove himself from _that_ house. If they had only known what was going on in his head while he had seemed so calm and in control. Had he just chosen the flight scenario rather than taking what might have been the perfect opportunity to fight for the love of his life? Was he afraid that if he chose to fight for Lois, that she would chose Richard over him. Maybe he was too late and she had already chosen. Maybe he was afraid to find out. He had to process what had just happened and why. He didn't remember having all of these doubts before…

Clark's thoughts were abruptly cut short by the little hand tugging his, "Mr. Clark, are we going somewhere or are we just going to walk around, 'cus if we're gonna just walk can I get my bike, or will you carry me?"

At this Clark suddenly realized Jason had been practically running to keep up with his long strides. He kneeled down, some of the strain leaving his handsome face as he looked on his son the one bright spot in this whole predicament, "I'm sorry Jason, we should do something fun. What would you really like to do today? Anything special?"

Jason only needed to think for a second. "My daddy takes me flying in his plane when he wants to do something special with me. Can you take me flying like Superman?"

"Jason, flying is one of my favorite things; I would love to take you flying with me." Clark smiled broadly, all his prior worries of the moments before forgotten.

Jason looked up. "If flying is one of your favorite things, what is your mostest favorite thing?" He couldn't imagine what could be better that flying without even needing an airplane.

Clark mussed Jason's hair. "I have a brand new one Jason, spending time with my son. There's nothing better in this whole universe." Jason beamed, reflecting the same joy as his father. With that, Clark looked around and made sure they were well concealed and before Jason could even blink his eyes Clark had transformed into Superman. Superman looked his son in the eyes and gently picked him up, "Are you ready?"

Jason chirped "Ready!"

Jason remembered when Superman had saved him and his mommy and daddy by lifting them in the air, that had been a little scary but this was very different. Jason felt the soft but secure safety of his father's arms around him but at the same time he was amazed at how free he felt. The only noise was the wind in their faces and the birds that sometimes passed below them. After awhile they ended up perched high in the air just floating looking at the earth below. After a long look at the amazing panorama below him Jason looked up at his father noticing he had his eyes closed. Jason watched him for a short while then he too closed his eyes drinking in the warm glow. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling but he understood it felt good and he was content to stay there floating in the silence as long as his father wanted.

Neither knew just how long they floated only that they both felt they were where they should be. Finally Superman opened his eyes and smiled at Jason. He started to descend taking a different route to show Jason even more sights but still careful to stay above notice of prying eyes.

They landed near some trees at a park near Jason's home and Superman switched back to Clark after making sure no one was watching. Jason almost immediately started to run for the swings and to his dismay; Clark realized Jason was suddenly running much faster than any five year old boy should have been able to run. Clark quickly caught up with Jason sweeping him off his feet. He just hoped no one had seen them. Jason was smiling completely unaware what had just happened. Clark went over to a deserted park bench and sat down placing Jason on his knee.

"Jason, do you know what just happened?" Clark said excitedly. Jason shook his head. Superman continued. "You just displayed the start of super speed." Jason looked perplexed not really understanding what Clark was meaning. Clark thought for a minute wanting to give Jason a simple test that the little boy could understand. Then he picked up a nearby rock and handed it to Jason. "Squeeze this as hard as you can."

Jason squeezed the rock but before he even had time to scrunch up his face the rock was no more than simple dust in his little hand. Jason was amazed and could not contain his excitement. "Mr. Clark does this mean I'm gonna be just like you? Can I fly now?" He said jumping down from Clark's lap and then continuing to jump up and down in an obvious attempt to leave the ground.

Clark put two and two together and realized Jason's Kryptonian heritage was suddenly making its presence known due to the intense charging session they had just shared. Wait, how long had they been up there? He had simply lost all track of time and _that_ had never happened before. Clark had a stark realization that the intense radiation Jason had just received from the sun could have been disastrous. He studied his jovial son, who continued to jump around and satisfied himself that there were indeed no ill effects, only good. Clark knew he had better take Jason back to where he belonged, he no longer felt a fit guardian of this trusting little angel.

Flipping his cell phone open Clark decided he should call Richard first before walking back to the house. Then he realized he didn't have a phone number to reach either Richard or Lois. "Great!" he thought as he flipped the phone shut and then opened it yet again and called Jimmy. At least _he_ _had_ given Clark _his_ cell number. 

"Hey CK what gives?" Jimmy answered excitedly always glad to hear from Clark.

"Uh, Jimmy, I need a favor. Could you please give me Richards's cell phone number?"

Jimmy seemed perplexed. "I guess…but why do you need it, aren't you and Lois with him on that super secret surveillance thing that Richard called Perry about earlier?"

Inwardly Clark freaked hoping he hadn't just blown their cover story. "Uh…er, you know me I…uh, somehow got separated from them and now they're nowhere to be found. I need the cell number so I can get back in contact with them."

Jimmy laughed, "Sure CK, just a minute I can get the number, I'll get both their numbers just in case."

After Clark had taken Jason that morning, Richard had indeed gone up to console Lois. Part of him wanted a confrontation. When he entered the bedroom Lois was sitting quietly on the bed, her head in her hands. He went to her placing his arms around her as his protective side won over. Lois melted into his arms softly weeping. They stayed like this for several minutes then lay back on the bed in each others arms. After a while her weeping subsided and Lois slipped into a soft restful slumber.

Richard didn't sleep, but stayed by her side playing over the memories since the first day she had entered his life until he was pulled back to reality by his vibrating cell phone which was still attached to his belt. Gently Richard detangled himself from Lois's arms and managed to retrieve the annoying phone knowing it might very well be about Jason. The ID came up Caller Blocked but he decided he had still better answer just in case so he managed to get up and then tip toe from the room without waking Lois.

"Hello, this is Richard White."

"Uh, Richard, Clark here. I was just calling before dropping Jason back off." Clark said awkwardly. Wondering if he should disclose any of the new developments or not. He decided NOT. It would be better handled face to face so they could see for themselves.

For the short walk back Clark placed Jason on his shoulders. Realizing he had failed to impress on the child the importance of what had happened this morning he started, "Jason, you asked this morning why everyone calls me Clark and why I don't wear my blue Superman suit all the time. People don't know that I'm Superman when I am not wearing the blue Superman suit. In order to protect the people close to me like you and your mommy and daddy and even my mom I can't let people know who Superman is. Do you understand?"

Jason slowly shook his head, remembering the car ride just a few hours earlier, how everyone had been so quiet. He softly asked, "Am I, in trouble. Are you or mommy mad at me? I didn't mean to tell."

With that, Clark swung Jason from his shoulders into his arms and into a soft loving embrace. Then holding him back, looking into his brilliant blue eyes, "No, Jason, you're not in trouble, and we are not mad at you. It's ok for your mommy and daddy to know. I would have probably told them soon anyway. But Jason, I need you to promise me that you will help keep my secret and now you will need to keep secrets of your own. You must never let anyone know how fast or strong you are. You can never let anyone know you're Superman's son. Only your mommy and daddy can know. We all must work together to make sure you and your mommy and daddy remain safe. Do you understand?"

From the solemn expression on Jason's face Clark could only hope he did.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time, and a courageous person afterward_. (Jean Paul Richter 1763-1825)

Richard was watching from the front window and saw the pair approach wondering at their sudden solemn faces. He had seen Clark swing Jason around from his shoulders into an embrace just before both faces turned serious. They stepped upon the porch just as Richard opened the door to let them enter the house. Richard couldn't help but ask, "What was that all about, you both looked so serious all of a sudden?"

Jason looked from one to the other puzzled. Clark answered, "I was just explaining to Jason why it was so important that Superman's identity was kept a secret. And even more important, that he must never tell anyone that he is Superman's Son." Clark noticed Richard couldn't help but flinch at the last statement.

Richard saw Clark looking up at the staircase as if to see if Lois was approaching. "She's asleep. I think it best to just let her be for now. I'm not sure what all is going on in her head, she wouldn't tell me, but she spent the better part of the morning crying. I haven't seen her like this, well, since before Jason was born."

Clark looked helplessly up the stairs not wanting to cause Lois any more pain, and then looked back at Richard. "I wanted to tell you both together but I guess that's not possible. I took Jason flying showing him what it's like. I routinely go up above the clouds to… well… recharge my energy levels and it seems to also have a calming and healing affect." He said and then thought to himself, especially welcomed after being stabbed in the back.

Richard looked pensive not sure just where this was leading but growing concerned that something had happened to Jason. But he looked fine; in fact he had never looked more like the very picture of health. Just that morning when he left his nose had the reddish tail, tail signs of a cold but now the only red on his face was his slightly rosy, very healthy looking cheeks.

Jason noticed his daddy looking at him intently as his father spoke. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Richard turned back to Clark as he realized Clark had stopped talking but knew there was more to come. "Yes, continue, I remember Lois telling me you get your energy from the sun." Seeing the changed look on Clark's face made Richard think of that night at the office, Clark with that crazy grin on his face waving. "You heard what we were saying about you, didn't you? Oh, never mind he said suddenly annoyed, please, just continue."

"It seems Jason gets energy from the sun as well and I don't think you need to deny him hot chocolate or egg rolls anymore. "Clark responded.

Richard didn't know what to think, "Are you trying to tell me Jason suddenly has your powers?" He looked from Clark back to Jason.

Clark then told Richard about the crushed rock and the spark of super speed Jason had displayed. Richard had just reached overload and raised his hand in a jester of surrender, or maybe it was stop. "I'm sorry this is just too much to take in all in one day."

"I certainly have to agree with you on that count. Welcome to my world. It's been like this since I got back. I keep praying this ride will slow down at least long enough for me to get some sense of bearing." With that Clark turned around ready to leave.

Richard looked at the world's foremost hero and felt he had just had a glimpse into a tortured soul. Hating to add more to his burden, but not knowing what else to do, Richard spoke up. "I told Perry the three of us were working on a really big Superman Exclusive. I knew that would get him off our backs for a while. Have you got anything we can actually use since there is no way we can print what Lois and I have at this point?"

Clark sighed and shaking his head said, "I'm sure I can come up with something, after all, I _am_ Superman. I just always hated writing about myself. I guess I'm stuck being my own press agent now, huh?" The irony wasn't lost on Richard. "I'll see you and Lois in the office tomorrow morning we can discuss what I come up with then." He added as almost an afterthought, "Along with today's events and possible repercussions."

Clark stooped down giving Jason a quick kiss on his cheek and was out the door and into the darkening sky before Richard could even register his leaving.

As he climbed into the sky Superman wondered just what Perry would consider a "big exclusive". Before he could give it another thought his ears picked up sirens coming from the warehouse district on the other side of town. This, I can do. Suddenly Superman felt in his element and raced off to find where he was needed at that given moment in time.

Arriving at the scene Superman saw a car chase in progress. Four people were in the front car being chased by five police cars down a busy street. Superman wondered why so many police cars would be following one lone car. Looking closer, he realized one of the passengers in the car being chased was a terrified woman with a small bundled infant in her arms. The man in the seat beside her was holding a gun to the back of the driver's head and shouting that he would kill them all before he would give up. Another man was hanging out the front passenger window shooting back at the police cars.

Superman thought out his plan of action. He knew he couldn't let the gunmen see him before carrying it out. Moving faster than the human eye could ever hope to follow he flew past the passenger window, pulling the gunman out the window and dropping him along the side of the road somewhat roughly but not so much as to cause actual harm. Then before the second gunman even realized his partner was gone Superman flying along the opposite side the car now shot a beam of heat vision onto the gun pointed at the drivers head causing the gunman to scream out in pain dropping the gun to the floor of the car. Before the gunman could recover Superman tore the door off the still moving car and pulled the second gunman out depositing him alongside his partner at the side of the road.

Superman quickly turned his attention back to the still speeding car. Flying behind it he grabbed the bumper to slow it down while waving to the driver that it was now safe to stop the car. The driver had been in such shock he hadn't realized both gunmen were gone. Seeing Superman in his rear view mirror it finally clicked and he applied the breaks. Superman quickly let go of the car and flew up a few feet to avoid smashing into the back window of the car. As the car came to a stop, Superman helped the trembling woman out of the car making sure both she and the baby were unhurt. The driver got out by himself and ran around to his wife and child wanting to see for himself that they were ok.

After giving them a quick embrace he turned to Superman. And with a thick accent exclaimed, "How can we ever thank you. I was sure we were all dead. Those gunmen highjacked us 20 minuets ago. I think they were high on drugs or something. I've never been so scared in my life." The man gave Superman a big bear hug and then embraced his wife and child again.

Superman smiled and said, "Simply seeing that you are all ok is thanks enough, Goodnight." After he made sure the police and paramedics were ready to take over the scene he took off back into the sky ready for whatever was to happen next.

Later that night after several more routine rescues including a small high rise fire with victims trapped inside. Superman once again heard screaming from miles away. Racing to the scene he saw four men circling a woman, while a fifth man had her pinned to the ground. The man reached down and grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled her up in a rough embrace. For a split second the man became Lex Luther and Superman saw himself struggling to get free. He took a deep breath then the image was gone.

The woman pleaded for the man to let her go. Superman flew into action and dove at the man that just seconds before had seemed to be Luther hitting him full-on in the back sending him flying across the dark alley in a rumpled heap. Superman swung around knocking each of the other four men out cold in one long sweep. Turning back to the woman, he tried to gently help her up but she screamed and swatted at his hand. "Shsss, you're safe now". He said, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Still in shock she said nothing, but seemed to finally understand she was safe. Just then a police car came into view, Superman picked up the still shaken woman and carried her to the cruiser and placed her gently in the front seat. A second police car pulled up and Superman motioned to the officers. After giving a statement on what had happened he made sure they took charge of the still unconscious thugs, or perhaps would be rapists. Then he again headed into the night sky.

This time he headed for home. At least he hoped it was still home for a little while longer. Descending slowly to the farm house he looked inside making sure only Martha was there. It was late but she was still up sitting in the living room, book in hand but she didn't appear to be reading. Superman landed but it was Clark that walked inside.

Martha was instantly on her feet, running to her son with arms outstretched. "Oh, Clark somehow I just knew you were coming tonight. I've been so worried about you, why didn't you call me. There was no word of you after you left the hospital. I've been beside myself. Are you really alright, let me see you?" All her pent up anguish spilled out all at once.

"Mom, I'm alright really. I'm sorry I didn't' call you. I left the hospital late last night and didn't want to bother you. Today was crazy. I promise I'll tell you everything first thing tomorrow morning but right now I would just like to go to sleep."

Seeing the pained look on her son's face Martha relented giving him one more long hug. She then watched him go up the stairs and disappear into his old bedroom. Sighing she turned off the lights and decided to retire herself. She wanted to be wide away before the chickens so she could make her son a good hearty country breakfast. He looked like he hadn't been eating too well in the city and heaven knows how much weight he'd lost on that trip of his. Maybe she should reconsider selling the farm. It wasn't too late. If Clark needed her, she would stay in a heartbeat.

Clark had drifted off quickly feeling secure in the comfort in his old childhood bedroom. Just before dawn his sleep became restless and as he moved, turning over onto his stomach he experienced a dull pain under his rib cage. Then without warning his head was jerked up. Someone was suddenly straddling his back, a kryptonite shard pricking his neck and then someone was whispering in his ear_, "thought you would be safe here huh?"_ With a start, he recognized the voice was that of Lex Luther! Then the whisper became a scream "Well think again, haven't you realized yet that I'm always going to be at least one step ahead of you. Do you know how easy it would be to just slit your throat? But, no, that would be too quick. This way is much more fun, yes Soup-er-man, I live to see you squirm! Ha, HA, **HA**"

Clark moaned loudly, the pain became unbearable once again as his back was pierced by the kryptonite shard that had seconds before been at his throat. Lex screamed again with laughter and soon the laughter seemed to be coming from all around the room. Lex screamed that he had yet again surprised the mighty Superman, this time in his own childhood bedroom.

The laughter once again became intolerable and mixed with the pain radiating from the wound in his back. He tried to move, tried to grab the shard all the while screaming his agony but the shard wasn't there instead he grabbed a hand and Clark jerked awake. The room was dead quiet and Clark realized his mother was standing over him white as a sheet with big tears in her eyes. He hadn't seen tears like that in her eyes since his dad died many years ago.

_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls._  
George Carlin

Stay tuned - "**Exclusive Superman Interview** ". coming in Chapter 6.


	5. Chapter 5

_Feel the fear and do it anyway._  
_Susan Jeffers, _Feel the Fear and Do It Anyway_, 1988_

Clark released his mother's hand and jumped out of bed and stood beside her. "Mom, are you alright, did I hurt your hand, I'm so sorry I …."

Martha cut him off as her tears subsided, "My hand will be fine, you squeezed a little hard but no harm done. I'm more worried about you. I heard you screaming from my room and came running in here to find you struggling trying to reach something on your back. I was attempting to wake you up when you grabbed my hand." Clark was standing in front of her clad only in pajama bottoms. She maneuvered around him wanting to get a better look at his back and there just above the waistband was a newly healed scar about 2 inches in length. She gently touched it and she felt him flinch.

"Mom, I'm ok, I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Son, Dreams don't leave scars like that. It's almost time to get up and face the day anyway so let's both get dressed and you can tell me what's going on. As I recall, you promised to tell me everything this morning and I fully intend on holding you to your word."

Clark just shook his head and looked down at the floor as she left the room. Clark decided to take a quick shower, glad his mom had finally updated the bathroom to include a shower above the tub. The hot water felt good hitting his shoulders and lower back but he had to duck to wash his hair. He realized the scar was still somewhat tender to the touch; the stream of water was like a soft massage easing the persistent dull ache that had set in over the last couple of days. As he got out and toweled off he noticed the bathroom scale in the corner and thought 6' 4" 225 pounds, faster than a speeding bullet… Smiling he got on the scale. It read 204. Had he really lost over twenty pounds? He thought about the trip in space, then his hectic week in Metropolis and finally that immense crystal structure the press insisted on calling _New Krypton_ which he had somehow pushed into space. Mom must think I'm wasting away he thought as his nose picked up the smell of fresh bacon, those wonderful hash browns she always made especially for him and was that cinnamon biscuits cooking?

With that he hurriedly got dressed and descended the stairs. "Mom" he said, "that smells great. What can I do to help?"

"Well for starters, you can sit right down in that chair and start talking. I know you probably have to go to work today having just got rehired and all. But you're not leaving here till I know what's going on. And don't tell me nothing is wrong. Because I can see something is bothering you, now talk!" She half turned back to the stove and stirred the scrambled eggs then poured Clark a large cup of steaming chamomile tea.

Taking the tea and not even waiting for it to cool, Clark took a long drink then sat the cup on the table beside him. He opened up pouring out all the days' events since leaving for Metropolis. He touched on Lois having a fiancé and a five year old son. At this Martha raised a knowing eyebrow but said nothing letting her son continue. He explained how Luther had set a trap for him and bragged about tricking him into believing Krypton might still be there. Then he detailed rescuing Richard, Lois and Jason only to have them in turn rescue him shortly after being beaten and stabbed by Luthor and his henchmen. And finally about the struggle to purge the earth of that madman's monstrous creation. He stopped for a moment reflecting on all he had said.

Martha realized even with all that he had already conveyed to her that her son had more to say. Sitting the oversized plate full of food in front of him she said. "Why don't we eat while it's still hot? You don't look like you've been eating right. There'll be plenty of time for you to continue after we're done eating."

Clark realized he hadn't had much of an appetite lately but the wondrous aromas coming from the good old country breakfast before him worked wonders on revving it up.

When they had both finished, Martha refilled Clark's cup with more tea and sat back down waiting for him to continue. He told his mother he thought he would die there in space, not knowing how he fell back onto the earth. He was thankful no one was hurt or killed by his fall. Then he said his first memory was of a soft, barely perceptible whisper in his ear. How all he made out was Jason… your…son. With that he stopped and looked directly at his mother but she showed no sign of surprise.

She smiled. "That I already knew. I saw them coming out, of the hospital that day. I knew the minute I saw that little boy he was your son". She retrieved the book she had been holding the night before and took out an old picture of him when he was about five or six years old. Shaggy medium brown hair in his eyes, sweet smile. Clark grasped, the resemblance to Jason was uncanny.

Martha thinking the revelations were finally drawing to an end started to get up. Clark put his hand over hers staying her movement. She sat back down wondering what else there could be and then she realized yesterday was still unaccounted for and he had said it had been a crazy day.

Clark said simply, "They know, Jason Lois and Richard all know Clark Kent is Superman." He then began to relay the events as they unfolded the day before. As he promised he told his mother everything, well almost. He had left out the fact that he seemed to be having almost the same recurring nightmare. He wasn't ready to admit that yet, not even to his mother.

Clark looked up at the clock realizing he should have been at the Planet before now. Martha noticed his gaze. "So what are you going to do for this _Superman Exclusive_?"

Clark sighed loudly shaking his head. "I haven't a clue, but I need to come up with something fast."

Martha smiled. "Why don't you tell the story about what happened to you just like you told me? People would like to know how you did what you did, understand why you're willing to die for us. Maybe if they understand you're as much human as alien your life will be less of a burden to you."

Clark hugged his mom. "That seems like a great idea. In fact I'm going to run with it." But I really do need to go now.

Martha smiled realizing he had a genuine smile on his face. The first she had seen since he arrived, that is outside the moments he was taking about her grandson. Smiling back, she called to Clark as he headed for the door. "I'll see you for dinner, any requests and I won't take no for an answer."

"I'll call you later and let you know what time to expect me"; he smiled again "I'm sure anything you want to fix will be delicious."

Arriving just moments later at the Planet bullpen, Clark noticed the typical morning bustle. He thought no one noticed him as he entered and sat at his desk. He pulled his recorder from the drawer and quickly slipped it into his pocket just as Perry yelled…

"Kent, Lane, White my office NOW!"

Lois and Richard both seated in Richards office immediately rose and looked towards Clark. Clark took a deep breath and headed to Perry's office. The three of them took seats. Perry stood one hand on his hip. Well, what have you got. I'm waiting.

Richard and Lois both looked towards Clark who spoke up without hesitation. "Well, we uh, met Superman yesterday and he wants to give the paper an exclusive account of everything that happened from his point of view. How he was attacked by Lex Luthor and how he was able to fly the crystal continent into space."

"So it's an extended interview?"

"That and more, it's going to be a first person account. Plus he also answered a lot of questions many of yours from the other day but some much more revealing. I think you will be very surprised. I'm to get with him later today to continue with the first person account."

Richard and Lois were still just sitting there not sure what to do or if they should say anything. Clark seemed to be handling it without their help. Besides they were as much in the dark as Perry so what else could they do other than just wait and go with whatever he had planned.

Perry looked at Lois asking, "So the three of you met him, at some undisclosed location? How did he get in contact with you?"

Lois started to respond but Clark spoke up "He called me. And yes we met him yesterday at an undisclosed location. It will remain undisclosed at his request. It's a condition he made very clear. By the way, I have everything on tape." Clark smiled taking out the recorder and showing it off knowing full well it had nothing on it.

"He called you? Did you get his number on the caller ID?"

"No, Perry the caller ID was blocked." Clark said with a wry look on his face.

Richard couldn't help but laugh to himself remembering the number was in fact blocked. He wondered at how suddenly Clark was an expert at covering his tracks. But, then he wasn't really Clark, was he!

"So you asked him the questions I laid out?" Perry went on excited, testing Clark he asked, "Has he lost weight, is that a new suit?"

Clark shot back, "Yes he said he has lost just over 20 pounds due the recent events but doesn't see it as a deterrent to his health. And yes, the suit is new. He decided to go with more muted colors and the new suit is even waterproof. But those questions are just fluff compared to the others he answered."

Satisfied, Perry looked from Lois to Clark saying in turn, "Lois…reconstruction Clark …Superman. Now both of you get back to work. Stopping Clark he looked him in the eyes saying "Clark…take your time with this piece…this could be the story of your lifetime so do it right. Heck it could be the story of both our lifetimes."

With that, Perry sat down pulled out a cigar from his desk drawer and ran it back and forth under his nose inhaling the wonderful smell. Almost as good as that story Clark was working on was going to smell in print. He knew he had hired Clark back for a reason. That kid could write he just needed the right subject matter, something he could get passionate about. He had proven that in the past and Perry sensed it was still true.

Before going back to his desk Clark followed Lois and Richard back to Richard's office and they shut the door.

Lois looked at Clark and said, "I guess they're right when they say be careful what you wish for." Clark looked puzzled so she continued. "I guess I'm not Superman's private press agent anymore…it seems you are!" Softening ever so slightly she continued, "I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday."

Clark started to speak up but she raised her hand not having any of it, "Clark, there's plenty of blame to go around, let's just not get into it now. I think I understand why you did what you did but you have to accept that it's too late to undo the damage it caused. I guess you'll always have a piece of my heart, but it's painfully obvious that we don't trust each other." With that she put her arm around Richard and made it clear she had nothing else to say. She couldn't help thinking …_how hard can it be to get an exclusive interview with oneself anyway! _

Clark left the office and went directly to his desk sitting down while putting the earpiece in place and attaching it to his recorder giving the appearance that he was busy working.

Lois soon followed and sat at her desk trying to concentrate but finding it next to impossible. Richard soon appeared at Clark's desk pointing at the tape recorder wondering just what was on it. Clark handed it to him and he noticed there wasn't even a tape in the little machine and the computer screen was blank as well.

Clark just sat there a minute. Then he said quietly to Richard. "It's all in my head, but I don't think I should type this here on a public computer in a public place. I need to be able to work this out in private and make sure I don't reveal too much."

Richard gave him an encouraging pat on the back and said, "Go ahead, leave, do what you need to do. I think your stock just went way up as far as Perry is concerned. I know I was certainly impressed. With that he went back to work himself wondering if the three, well four of them counting Jason were going to manage to work their way thru this tangled emotional web. No matter what Lois said, he wasn't sure how this was going to finally play out. And he had to admit to himself that he was starting to have doubts as to weather he should even stay in the game as his respect started to grow for the man he now felt was fast becoming a personal friend.

Clark stood up and opened his phone as if he had just received a call, when in fact he was making one. "Yes, It's me." He could hear his mother smiling on the other end of the line. Clark looked towards Perry and then Richard both who just happened to be watching. He gave them the thumbs up sign. "I'll be there shortly." With that he shut the phone, put on his overcoat and left the office without another word to anyone. Clark to his utter surprise was actually enjoying this little subterfuge.

**Coming next chapter an in depth Exclusive Interview With Superman**


	6. Chapter 6

_It is when power is wedded to chronic fear that it becomes formidable_.  
Eric Hoffer The Passionate State of the Mind, 1954

As Clark neared the farm house he couldn't help but overhear his mother finishing up a call.

"I'm sorry Ben; I just think we need to slow down…. No, it not about Clark. I'm having second thoughts about selling the farm. I don't think I can do it at least not now. Besides winter's coming. We would freeze in Montana…Ok; I'll call you maybe tomorrow, Goodbye Ben."

"Mom, what are you doing? I though you wanted to move to Montana with Ben. I hope you're not changing your mind because of me."

"Oh, Clark…Ben was just a phase, I missed my boy, and he was here and well…" Clark went to her and they shared a quiet embrace. Then he broke away. "I'll be right back."

With that Clark left the house and Superman took off heading to Ben's house with a smile on his face. He had made a decision. If he could trust Richard who he had only known a few days then he could trust the man that he had known since he was a kid, a man his mother obviously had deep feeling for. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of fate. He just hoped he didn't land on a slippery slope.

Superman saw Ben coming out of the house looking forlorn. Ben looked up surprised to see Superman heading directly for him. Then before his eyes as he landed Superman was suddenly… "CLARK? What, huh?" And then it clicked, of course Clark just flew in, last week, only he hadn't used a plane.

"Hello Ben, I see you appear to be over the initial shock so I'll get right to the point, Mom thinks she needs to cool things with you to protect me, to protect our secret, but, she's wrong. I'm hoping this will make things right."

With that, Ben surprised Clark with a big hug the first they had ever shared. "Clark, er Superman is it? I always knew there was something special about you."

"It's Clark, and thank you. I'm going to be working on something for the paper at the farm today. Why don't you come over and keep mom company. I know she would enjoy it no matter what she just told you."

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Ben said thinking how his life had turned on a dime twice in the last 30 minutes. He was glad it was landing heads up this time and thought to himself if he was a betting man he would buy a lottery ticket. Then he realized he didn't need to, he had just been handed a winning ticket he just needed to cash it in. With that he ran for his truck heading for his future.

Clark walked back in the farm house smiling broadly like a kid that had just been given a long desired prize. Martha was glad to see the change but unsure what had caused it, then heard Ben's truck speeding up the road.

"Clark, what did you do?"

"I took a leap of faith and told Ben our secret. There's no reason for him to be kept in the dark. If you were going to run off to Montana with him then you must trust him. I want you to be happy. I've lost Lois. I don't want you to give up on love. Maybe seeing you happy…after dad…will help me move past Lois and open myself to the possibility of finding someone else too."

Just as Clark was finishing his short speech Ben entered the house, went over to Martha, looked into her eyes briefly then embraced her and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth right in front of Clark.

Martha broke away, blushing, feeling her mouth with one hand remembering that kiss. She was not used to public shows of affection, especially in front of her son. "I don't know about this, how am I going to maintain the upper hand with you two ganging up on me like this." she smiled.

"Well, my work here is done, so I'll leave you two love birds to yourselves Clark said smiling as he headed for the door. I have some writing to do. I think I'll go out to the barn and work on my laptop there. I always did some of my best thinking out there in the loft." He smiled again and winked at Ben.

Clark spent the rest of the morning working in the loft area of the barn, his old childhood hangout. Shortly after noon Martha and Ben fixed lunch together. Ben offered to go get Clark. Martha laughed and said in a normal speaking tone…"Clark, lunch is ready. "

Before they could finish pouring the ice tea, Clark was entering the house smiling, laptop in hand. "I think I have something good here. I'll print it out and let you both read it after lunch. I've never attempted anything quite like this before and I'd like to know your opinions before I send it to Perry."

The threesome sat down to lunch and talked with an easiness of a long time family.

Martha and Ben told Clark that they had decided not to go to Montana after all. Instead they were going to "shack up" together and either sell or rent out Ben's farm.

Clark asked why they we're going to marry, thinking of Lois and Richard at the same time. They mentioned that the reason they weren't going to get married was because of the financial impact. Then mentioned friends who were doing the same thing.

At that Clark offered, "Mom, I can help out financially. Before I left I asked..." not wanting to say Bruce Wayne he said "uh, Batman who is a financial genus to overlook my finances. He made a killing in the stock market for me"

"You know Batman?" Ben thought, this is going to be much more fun than fishing in Montana. "I wouldn't have guessed that Batman was a financial genus."

"How do you think he affords all of those toys of his?"

While Ben and Martha cleared the table Clark printed out two copies of his work.

Going back to the table he handed the copies to Martha and Ben and waited for their reactions.

After a short time Martha said, "I wouldn't change a word honey." as she placed her hand over his. She had never felt as proud of her son as she was right then. Ben was speechless but shook his head in agreement.

Clark got up from the table and went back to his laptop glad his mother had high speed internet service and with the touch of a button send the file to Perry with blind copies to Richard and Lois.

He sat back and thought to himself, _one down. Now I just have to write that first person account. That was going to be much harder.  
_  
He decided he should do something he had been putting off for far too long first. He needed to find out what had happened to Luthor and his thugs. He'd already done some serious research both on the internet and with his many sources and personal contacts. Lex had somehow managed to stay under the radar since that fateful day. Clark knew he was out there. He had seen the helicopter. Where could he be and what was he doing?

Clark decided it was time for action. Perry would be appeased for a couple days with the interview he had just submitted.

After telling his Mom and Ben that Superman had work to do, he went out the door and Superman was up in the sky determined to make headway in his search for Luthor.

**+++++ EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH SUPERMAN +++++**  
Clark Kent,  
Investigative reporter with the Daily Planet

The following is an exclusive interview given on October 6th, 2006 at an undisclosed location to Clark Kent, investigative reporter with the Daily Planet.

Clark: Superman, first of all, let me thank you for agreeing to this interview and also for the opportunity you are giving me to make your story known. In the past you've made a point to avoid the press except for a few short interviews most often given to Miss Lane also with the Daily Planet. Why the sudden change? Why now?

Superman: I have never been comfortable with the story being centered on or about me. As an illustration, in this edition, (note for readers he was holding up the October 1st morning edition of the Daily Planet) I happen to know now that the woman in this picture is actually Katherine (Kitty) Kowalski. She is Lex Luther's girlfriend. But did anyone in the press catch on to her? No, she is simply an unnamed woman who I rescued after her brakes supposedly failed. In reality she was a decoy to keep me busy so her boyfriend could break into the Metropolis museum and steal a meteorite which just happened to be full of kryptonite. The author had more important things to report. Like gee, I look like I've lost weight, and what's up with my suit.

Clark: You seem angry.

Superman: No, I'm not really angry, but I am disappointed.

Clark: What do you mean, what are you disappointed in, the press, the public?

Superman: When I become the story the outcome of the event loses much of its importance. The human side of the equation gets lost with the…I don't know. The thrill of the alien connection. Does that make sense?

Clark: Let me see, you're saying the tragedy and suffering of the victims gets lost or downplayed in the spectacle of reporting something trivial about you.

Superman: Yes, that's exactly what I mean.

Clark: Then why this interview now? Exactly what do you expect to accomplish?

Superman: Maybe if I'm not such a mystery to everyone, just maybe I'll stop being the main focus of so many stories and so much speculation. Much of which is blatantly false by the way.

Clark: Can you give an example of a blatant falsehood.

Superman: That I am some kind of god on earth, or pseudo god, or a…a superman. I am none of those. I am no more than a man who has been given, because of events outside my control no less, powers and abilities that enable me to do some things other cannot do. That does not make me a savior. And I think it became very obvious just a few days ago that I am not immortal. I DO try to set an example. More than anything I think that may be my role in this life, my reason for being here. I do want to make a difference in the world.

Another falsehood is that I'm not afraid of anything? I have many of the same fears everyone else has.

Clark: Are you afraid of death?

Supermen: I think the process of dying can be fearful because there is often pain involved. I am afraid of outliving people I care about deeply, or somehow outliving the earth itself. But no, I am not afraid of dying. Everyone dies it's just the natural progression of life.

Clark: Are you afraid of Lex Luthor?

Superman: Yes. But the fear will help me defeat him. Luther is an egomaniac. He may think he can outsmart me, but I will be the last one standing in the match kryptonite, or not. Luthor is overconfident and it will be his undoing. The biggest danger from Luther is the collateral damage he causes. I've looked in his eyes, the man has no soul.

Clark: Aren't you giving him the advantage by letting him know you fear him?

Superman: No, think about what I've just said.

Clark: Ok, where do you want to go from here?

Superman: What do people want to know about me?

Clark: This could be dangerous, are you sure this is what you want?

Superman: Yes, if I feel something is inappropriate or beyond what I want to disclose, I will simply not answer the question or give a vague answer.

Clark: Here goes, since you already brought it up how much do you weight?

Superman: (Laughing) I weighed 204 this morning. And yes, I've lost weight. I guess going on a five year space voyage of which most of the time was spend in stasis is not conducive for maintaining ones weight. Not to mention the marathon lifting session of that crystal monstrosity a few days ago. But, not to worry, I'm sure I'll be gaining most of the weight back shortly. I had breakfast with my mom this morning and she piled enough food on my plate for three people. I'm still not sure how I finished all of it.

Clark: Mom?

Superman: Yes, mom. I was adopted as a child. I lived here on earth long before I ever made my presence known. I was found by a family who raised me as their own. Because of their influence on me, my values are more human than Kryptonian. I only know my Kryptonian parents by way of latent memories and teachings given to me on my trip here and later from Kryptonian crystal storage devices they send with me.

Clark: Why are you so willing to die for this planet when you fled your home planet during its destruction?

Superman: I was too young to make that kind of decision. My parents placed me in a starship when I was no more than 3 or 4 months old. I appeared to be about 3 when I arrived here. This is truly the only home I have ever known. I have no wish to survive if, god forbid, something catastrophic were to happen here.

Clark: What kind of parents would place a 3 month old infant in a starship and send him off alone to another planet?

Superman: Parents who wanted their child to have a chance of life when all hope was lost unless they did send him off.

Clark: Hmmm, Ok moving on, what about the suit? It looks a lot different what gives?

Superman: (rolling eyes) This one I don't get at all. Am I not allowed to wear anything but the same suit year after year. Ok, here goes. The old suit was actually made by, yes, my mom out of the Kryptonian blankets I was wrapped in when I arrived. This suit, I made myself using Kryptonian technology. I actually prefer these more muted colors. The cape is not just for adornment as is so often reported. It serves several purposes. I can use it to shield or protect people from the elements such as cold, wind or even fire. There is also a hidden pocket. And no, I will not reveal what all I keep there so don't even bother to ask. And what's with this underwear on the outside crap. Haven't they ever seen a Speedo?

Clark: Why not just wear, oh say jeans and t-shirt?

Superman: I know people thing this suit is revealing, but believe me, as I was growing up when I first learning to use and control my powers I ended up a lot more revealed. How, should I put this? Ordinary clothes seem to disintegrate very fast when traveling at high speeds or when running around inside fire areas. I'm sure you get the gist of the idea. The skin tight nature of the suit gives me more freedom of movement. And by the way, this is not a stylized S. It's my family crest.

Clark: Superman,

Superman: Would you please call me Kal-el? At lease for this interview. I have always hated being called Superman. It implies I'm something more than I could ever be. It's really starting to get on my nerves.

Clark: Speaking of names, does it bother you that you are sometimes called the "boy scout.", or the "blue boy scout?"

Kal-el: Why should it bother me. I don't see anything wrong with being labeled a boy scout. Guess what I call Batman? I think he's the one who started the whole boy scout thing.

Clark: I can't imagine, are you two friends?

Kal-el: Darth Vader. You have to admit, there is a passing resemblance. And yes, I would say we have an unconventional sort of friendship. We just have very different views of the world. He's very territorial. As long as I leave Gotham to him and ignore his over zealous tactics, we get along fine.

Clark: A lot of people think of you as a hero. Who are your heroes.

Kal-el: I have a lot of heroes. I see many every a day around the world doing what they can to help others in need. I would have to say my dad was my first hero and he inspires me still even though he died several years ago. I am who I am because of his love and guidance. I was also in awe of Christopher Reeve and saddened to hear of his and Dana's Reeve passing. His inner strength was what legends are mad of.

Clark: I know he portrayed you in a documentary film many years ago. Did you ever meet him?

Kal-el: No, I'm sorry to say, I never had the privilege.

Clark: Ok, Kal-el, why did you leave, you already said your parents sent you here to save you from Krypton's destruction, so why did you try to go back?

Kal-el: (note there was a long pause here) I think deep down I knew what I was going to find. But, I couldn't not go. I had to see for myself. I had to see if there was any trace or hope that someone else besides me survived. I couldn't help but wonder after Zod and his cohorts had survived that maybe there were others as well. To be honest, there were other reasons too. I was…

Clark: Yes, you were…

Kal-el: I was burned out. After that whole episode with Zod I just needed to get away for awhile.

Clark: How could you be sure Zod would not escape again?

Kal-el: There was a defect in the …containment field that let Zod and the other two escape. I made some modifications, they will not escape again.

Clark: What was the voyage like?

Kal-el: I think is must have been my own version of hell! I'll just say I barely made it back alive. Krypton is now a graveyard composed almost entirely of kryptonite.

Clark: After that incident, being stabbed, raising the crystal monstrosity as you call it, and falling to earth. You haven't been seen much. How are you? The doctors reported you left in the night without even being released. You were comatose and then just disappeared.

Kal-el: I'm fine, there is a scar where I was stabbed and some minor residual aches associated with the wound but nothing to be alarmed about. I plan to resume my normal activities tonight. I know there has been a lot of speculation concerning my being pale since my return. But that's ridicules. I've always been pale. I don't tan like a human. My physiology processes the sun's energy differently than humans.

Clark: You frequently travel around the globe cropping up at all hours of the day and night. Do you ever sleep?

Kal-el: Yes, but I normally require only a couple hours a night.

Clark: Well, that's all the questions I have for now, is there anything else you would like to add?

Kal-el: Not at this time.

With that, the interview concluded.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Don't miss the **_Exclusive Superman First Hand Account_** of the New Krypton or Crystal Monstrosity incident which will be featured in this Sunday's **_Daily Planet_**.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

I would like to think all those who have been reading my story. Thank you to the ones who have taken the time to comment and review. I would really enjoy hearing from more of you. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember that fear always lurks behind perfectionism. Confronting your fears and allowing yourself the right to be human can, paradoxically, make you a far happier and more productive person. _Dr. David M. Burns

Superman ascended to his perching altitude and closed his eyes as had become his custom when he opened his mind and allowed the reception of the multitude of noises below and around him. Slowing working his way around the mundane, searching for only high pitched or low pitched sounds that usually signaled trouble he became aware of a rumbling noise much closer. He realized it was his cell phone vibrating in his cape pocket. Wondering who it could be since only a handful of people had the number he retrieved the devise and looked at the ID showing in the window before answering. It read Richard White.

"Clark here. Richard, not that I mind, but how did you get this number?"

"I asked Jimmy the same way you did yesterday. It seems he is the only one who has your cell phone number. Why is that anyway?"

"Because he is the only one who asked. Did you get the interview; I sent it about 30 minutes ago? "

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. It's amazing. Perry is running around like the proverbial chicken with his head cut off. He even stopped the presses to get it into the evening edition. How on earth did you finish it so fast…Oh, never mind. Are you coming back into the office today?"

"No, I decided it is way past time I started looking for Luthor." I figured Perry would give me some time to do the first person piece once I got the interview in. The interview was easier than I thought it would be but I'm not looking forward to the first person piece."

"Where are you now? The three of us still have a lot to clear up. Can you stop by for dinner at our house, say 7ish?"

Not wanting to be too precise on the phone Superman answered, "I'm on cloud nine right now. Do you really think dinner is such a good idea, have you asked Lois how she feels about having me there for dinner?"

"Cloud nine?" shaking his head deciding he didn't even want to know what that meant "Clark, it was HER idea, well, really Jason brought it up at breakfast. She came in here just now and asked me if I minded and really, I don't. She...no WE need to talk to you about something very important to all of us and that us includes Jason."

"I'll be there at …7ish. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"No, that won't be necessary. And, just so you know, even Lois was impressed with that interview, but I doubt she'll admit it to you directly. "

Hanging up Richard thought, _Wow, I just realized, I have Superman's personal cell phone number. Well, Jimmy does too, but technically that doesn't count since he doesn't know he has it._ He decided he should give the number to Lois just in case she needed to contact him by phone rather than just screaming or yelling like she used to.

Before putting his phone away, Superman called his mom and told her he wasn't going to be able to make dinner after all, she started to protest until he told her why.

Superman went back to listening and satisfied with the relative peace decided to see if he could make any headway on his search to find Luthor or at least some trace to go on. He decided to start at the beginning out in the Atlantic where he had last seen the helicopter days before.

Going in wider and wider circles his concentration was suddenly rocked by screams and panicked calls for help. Perplexed as to where they could be coming from since he was several miles from land he finally saw a large ship off in the distance. It was listing to one side and showed signs that it might start sinking at any time.

He felt the call to action grip him and without a second thought dove toward the water and under the ship. He found a good sized hole in the hull just below the water line. Using his fists he battered the metal back into it rightful place and then using heat vision smoothed it out and made sure it was completely sealed and water tight. He knew this was only a temporary repair but should make the ship sea worthy at least till it could reach port.

Reaching the surface Superman surveyed the ship and after satisfying himself there were no other problems he hovered above the deck near the bridge where the captain was standing.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?"

"Gladly Superman, Boy, I'm sure glad you spotted us. We were starting to fill the lifeboats but the ship was showing signs we might not have been able to do it fast enough."

"What happened, do you know what caused the blast, that was a pretty big hole" Superman said as he landed on the deck near the captain.

"We're not sure why but it was the furnace, it just suddenly blew up."

"Don't worry, I took care of the hole, it's patched for now. I'm sure you know you'll need to have it repaired properly when you get to port. Is there anything else I can help with? Was anyone injured?"

The ship's doctor came running up and answered for the captain, "A man was badly burned, He needs to be taken to a hospital, ASAP but I'm afraid he won't live long enough to make the trip. Maybe if we wrap him in some wet blankets you can get him the help he needs before it's too late."

Moments later Superman was carrying the badly burned victim down the very same hospital corridor he had been rolled down just days before. Although he had no memory of that event the eyes following him now did and they all stood in shocked awe just like they had that other fateful day.

Superman gently laid the man on a gurney and when no one came running over to start treatment he looked up and said sternly, "What are you all waiting for? This man needs your help, NOW!" The room came back to life. Superman watched for a minute until he was satisfied he had done his part; the man's fate was now in other hands.

Almost as soon as he got back into the air he heard shots ring out from a bank only a few miles away. Racing to the scene he flew inside and confronted the lone gunman who immediately began shooting directly at him.

"Don't you guys ever learn those bullets have no affect on me?"

Concerned someone else might get hurt by the bullets bounding off his chest Superman raced to the gunman and grabbed the gun. But the gunman had been expecting him, and had a smaller gun concealed in his sleeve and it was now aimed right at Superman's head.

Superman started to feel a prickling up and down is spine thinking to himself, _This didn't feel right, something was wrong with this picture, the thug had wanted him up close and the guy was smiling. This couldn't be good. _

As the thug, pulled the trigger, Superman dodged out of the way just in time and then carefully smashed his fist in the guy's stomach just hard enough to effectively knock the wind out of him. Then instantaneously he grabbed the gun and scanned the gunman for any other hidden weapons. Once satisfied there were no other weapons Superman somewhat roughly grabbed the guy's arm while looking intently at the gun with his x-ray vision. He was still unsure weather he should open the gun's chamber or not. He wasn't feeling any of the usual tell tale signs of nearby Kryptonite but to be on the safe side decided to wait till officers arrived to take over the scene. Scanning the room he asked if anyone was hurt. People started coming out from under desks and behind counters.

The bank manager came running over to Superman and held out his hand for a handshake. Superman looked at him as shrugged since neither of his hands were available to shake. The bank manager laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, sorry. "Everyone is ok Superman I think he was wanting your attention specifically."

Finally the police officers started streaming in and Superman relinquished his detainee to their custody.

Opening the gun, he saw five bullets were remaining in the chambers, they were green but Superman knew immediately they were not kryptonite, but they did give the appearance due to a green prosperous coating.

The thug finally had caught his breath enough to say, "I almost had you."

"No you didn't, someone _had you_" spilling the bullets in his hand not caring he was possibly tainting evidence. "These are fake, where did you get them?"

"What, no way, Damn that Lex Luthor."

Superman grabbed him back from the officers. "Where is Luthor, tell me now or I'll break …" he stopped himself realizing what he had been about to say …break your neck with my bare hands.

The thug was shaking, looking at the police officers for help. They offered none. Superman's eyes were shooting daggers but he softened and controlled his actions, taking another tactic.

"If you have any knowledge whatsoever about Luthor you had better tell me now. I am not the one you need to fear, Luthor is. He set you up and you've been caught which is most likely what he expected. Do you have any idea how many prior associates he has had killed, people just like you? Once they'd served their purpose, just like you."

"Ok, ok, just let me go, I'll tell you everything I know, which isn't much. I met him this morning down by the dock yards. He told me the bullets were made of Kryptonite and if I killed you he would pay me 5 million bucks. How could I turn that down? I got expenses, you know, nothing personal Superman."

"How did you know when and where to meet him and where exactly did you meet him?" Superman said loosening his grip slightly.

"He called me. I have no way to contact him none, nada. That is how _he_ works. We met just outside that old warehouse on the corner of Dock Street and 7th this morning about 4 AM".

"So, you basically accepted a 5 million dollar contract on me and didn't even get a means to collect the payoff, did he give you an advance?" Superman said looking at the thug and shaking his head as if he can't believe the guy could be so dense.

"Well, no, I asked and he laughed and grabbed me and said he was good for it. Heck, I didn't want to push it. He is Lex Luthor." The guy shrugged still in Superman's grip.

"And you really expect me to believe you?"

"I swear it's the truth." The thug said while putting one hand over his heart to make a point.

Superman shoved the guy back to the police and left. He raced over to the warehouse and searched the entire area. Three police cursers showed up before he finished his methodical search of the grounds and warehouse. He made sure the officers were clued into the details of the hunt before leaving the scene. He hadn't expected to find anything but wasn't going to take any chances. Luthor would eventually make a mistake; he just had to make sure to catch it.

Remembering the time, he decided to fly to Belgium on a whim, on the way he pondered the developments. The bad news was Luthor was in town. The good news was Luthor was in town and he knew it, at least he knew it.

Not only was the guy in town, he was playing with him. Then he thought, wait till he reads in that interview, that I'm afraid of him. He wondered for a minute if it had really been a good idea to actually state that he was afraid of Luthor. Then thinking, back at what he had told Clark…he stopped in mid air. Wait a minute…I am Clark. Laughing at himself he continued on his way to Belgium thinking of something far removed from his search for Luthor.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Thanks again for the kind reviews. I have had a lot of fun writing this story. Hope you enjoy the rest.

Thanks for taking the time to review. I do love reviews. It might make me post the chapters faster since I like to see the response before I post too many new chapters. I am currently writing chapter 23.

YYYYYY YYYYY

Please note, I re-edited this after maaike-fluffy commented. I am not a professional writer. I am doing the best I can. The story is posted up to chapter 22 at the Planet Fan Fiction site at I am doing additional editing and very minor rewrites as I move it here.


	8. Chapter 8

_You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you. _Eric Hoffer (1902-1983)

Almost exactly at 7 PM Clark knocked on the door. Jason went running so fast he was unable to stop and ran smack into the door. Laughing, he picked himself up and opened the door to find Clark laughing with him. Clark had heard the crash and knew exactly what had happened even without using any of his super powers of observation.

"Jason, I can remember running into the door just like that on more than one occasion."

Looking up from his son to Lois and Richard who had come running from the kitchen at hearing the crash he became more serious. "I've never really gotten the hang of this "ish" thing. Richard, I know you said not to bring anything but where I come from…" clearing throat Hmmm. "I mean where I was raised, if you're invited to dinner you bring the host something."

Offering an elegantly wrapped package he stated simply. "I put out a fire at this little out of the way bakery and chocolate store in Belgium about 7 years ago. They insisted I try some of their goods. I've been hooked ever since."

Richard took the package and peaked inside smelling a wondrous chocolate fragrance "hmmmmm, thank you, boy it sure smells good."

"Did you get me anything, I can eat chocolate now, did you know that?" Jason said dancing around in front of Clark.

"Yes Jason, I got some special chocolate just for you, but you'll have to wait till after dinner, ok?" He saw the smile drop slightly at the prospect of having to wait. "I also brought you something else that you can have right now. Do you want to see what it is?"

"Yes, yes, what is it?" he said jumping up and down. Richard and Lois watched the exchange between father and son with interest.

Clark reached into his coat pocket and produced 3 small bean bag balls one looked like the earth, one the moon and the third the sun but all were the same size.

Noticing Jason wasn't too impressed he started juggling the three balls and as he did he took more balls out of his coat pocket until he was juggling so many balls that Jason couldn't even tell how many there were because they were moving too fast for him to count. He screamed with delight.

Richard and Lois came to stand closer to Jason watching with amazement. Continuing to juggle the balls, Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag marked Solar System Juggling Balls and then he allowed each ball to fall into the open bag which he handed to Jason.

Jason just stood there with his mouth open looking into the bag of juggling balls speechless. Then in an almost breathless voice, "Thank you. Can you teach me to do that?"

"That is why I gave them to you. My dad taught me to juggle when I was just a little older than you are now. It won't be easy at first but once you get the hang of it you'll be able to add additional balls till you can juggle them all at once just like me. But you have to promise to only play with them where you won't break things if you miss. We don't want your mommy mad at us, do we?" Clark said smiling at Jason and then looking over at Lois.

Jason nodded in agreement then headed for his room carrying his bag of juggling balls like they were priceless breakable spun glass.

Lois laughed at the picture of the juggling balls all over the house that entered her mind just as a timer went off in the kitchen. She ran back into the kitchen and opened the oven.

"Dinner is almost ready we actually cooked tonight, no take out." Richard said and then continued "you know you really didn't have to bring him a present the chocolate was more than enough. But, I have to ask, can you teach me too?" 

Clark laughed as both men headed to the family area just off the kitchen. "Don't tell Jason, but the juggling balls are meant as much more than a game. I actually learned with fresh eggs believe it or not. It was my dad's idea." Lois looked horrified thinking of raw egg everywhere!

Clark saw her expression and then laughing "Don't worry; I certainly won't be the one to tell Jason about that, at least not yet anyway. I ended up with egg on my face more times than I would like to remember. But there was a reason for using eggs. They break easy if you catch them wrong, or if you miss, just like people. If Jason ever decides to follow in my footsteps he needs to learn very precise eye hand coordination among other things. He needs to learn to control and make use of his developing powers as they manifest. My parents and I had some hard times, a lot of trial and error trying to figure everything out. Hopefully I can make the process smoother and less stressful for Jason."

"Now, I'm confused, what could be stressful about getting superpowers like you have?" Lois was listening from the kitchen wondering the same thing that Richard voiced.

"I don't want to scare you, but as an example, when I first started getting my vision powers I had a lot of problems with control. There was a short time when I was afraid to open my eyes for fear I would burn someone with my heat vision. But don't worry; most of the powers won't surface till he hits his teens. At least that was my experience. Thought, being half human he may have a different experience and result."

Calling up the stairs Lois said, "Jason, wash you hands honey…Dinner is ready." then she turned toward the family room, "I hope you're hungry Clark, I made my mothers special lasagna."

The three of them shared small talk during dinner with Jason adding his perspective from time to time. Then the conversion turned more serious. Lois mentioned Jason had shown more signs that he was fast changing from the fragile child he had always been. She didn't voice her real concerns though wanting to wait till Jason was asleep in bed so as not to frighten him.

After they finished the main meal Lois opened the box Clark had brought and found an assortment of fancy chocolate pastries, each looking more luscious that the next. One had a little clown on it and Jason could hardly wait to taste the new delight his father had chosen just for him. Lois put the little pastry in front of him and while the adults watched he dug in not waiting for anyone else. Lois cut the other pastries in smaller pieces so they could each try the different varieties.

As they were finishing the last bites Richard spoke up, "You know you are going to have to supply us with these, oh say, at least once a week now?

Clark, sitting back from the table relaxing, "I think that can be arranged."

Jason went running out of the room and returned with his jugging balls. "Can you teach me now?"

Clark took 2 balls out of the bag and said…"What you do is gently throw the ball making an X so each ball will fall toward the opposite hand. Making X's toss, toss, catch, catch."

He showed him several times repeating the toss, toss, catch, catch. "Start with one ball practice catching it with the opposite hand. When you can do that use two balls, then work up to three." Jason excitedly ran to his room determined to learn to juggle.

The adults were now ready to discuss more important topics.

Moving into the family room Lois was the first to speak. "We didn't just call you over here to chit-chat; there is something you need to know about what happened on Luthors' boat. Luthor was gloating saying how you wouldn't be able to stop him. He took out a big piece of green kryptonite and it really scared Jason for some reason, he tensed up. Luthor noticed and asked me who the father was, I of course said Richard. But the way he looked at us…then he asked if I was sure. Clark, he put that dam thing right in Jason's face". She could see the anger in Clark's face building. "Clark, he knows."

"How…? Did the kryptonite hurt Jason?"

"No, it scared him but it didn't seem to affect him like it does you. Clark, Jason saved my life by shoving a grand piano at a guy trying to kill me." And ever so softly as if afraid to say it aloud, "The man was crushed when the piano hit him and I'm sure Luthor has guessed how it happened."

"Oh, my god, that's what he meant…he wasn't referring to my father but to Jason!" Lois and Richard looked lost. "When he was beating me, he was taunting me about how he had combined the crystal with kryptonite then made a comment _"Sort of like a son inheriting the traits of his father". _Lois it's not safe here. The three of you need to leave here as soon as possible. Luthor is in town!"

As if on key Lois' cell phone rang from the other room. The three of them exchanged worried glances. She ran to retrieve the phone and noticed the display read ID Blocked. She answered anyway.

"Hell-low, Miss Lane, H-owe's Jay-son…thrown any pi-an-os lately?" click the line went dead.

Lois threw the phone across the room as if it was a hand grenade and she had to get it as far away as possible. Richard knew from her reaction that the caller had been Luthor.

Clark had heard what Luthor said and immediately began scanning the area making sure he was no where in the vicinity. While he continued to search he told Richard to go get the seaplane ready. They wasted no time, taking only what they could grab going out the door and within minutes.

Richard, Lois and Jason took off in the seaplane heading away from the house in a round about way to a destination that had been quickly decided by the men. Superman took off in a different direction making a sonic boom in his wake. He was heading towards Smallville which was in fact the destination to alert his mother and Ben to prepare.

The seaplane had gone only a short distance when the engine began to sputter. Richard, looked at the gas gage, it was in the red. "What the…that tank was full when we took off, I double checked and I filled it myself this morning."

He looked at Lois, she didn't hesitate, she screamed. "Superman, Heeeelppppppp, Help us!"

The seaplane started falling from the sky with Richard trying to control the descent and land on the water but they were being battered by a crosswind and the plane started spinning out of control. The seaplane was falling fast and was running out of airspace.

"Daddy, help me, I'm scared, I don't like this, daddy, daddy." Jason cried.

Richard could only pray now that Superman heard their pleas in time to race back. Remembering the sonic boom he had heard, he thought to himself, _please god let him save Lois and Jason, you can take me if you must but spare them.  
_  
On a yacht a couple miles offshore several men were scanning the sky in different directions with high powered binoculars. Another man dressed in an expensive smoking jacket was sitting comfortably nearby smoking a big Cuban cigar while at the same time snuggling up to a dark haired woman.

"Sir, over there, it has to be them." The man jumped up threw his cigar overboard and grabbed binoculars roughly from one of the other men. Looking through the binoculars he saw the seaplane just before it hit the water breaking into pieces on impact.

"No Stupidman in site. Ha, ha, ha…" Talking to one of the crew, "Head over there, I want to be there if that kid somehow survived that crash and surfaces or if Stupidman shows up. I want to see the FEAR and PAIN on his face if he dares to show his STUPID face. He hasn't even begun to learn the meaning of the word FEAR or PAIN!"

His hand was stroking something cold and green in his pocket and it wasn't a cigar.

_Courage is fear that has said its prayers._ Dorothy Bernard

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX X XXXXX

Just a little aside as to how I came up with the juggling thing.  
I am a Josh Groban fan (really good classical/ pop opera/adult contempory singer in case you don't know who he is.) Anyway, a short video was posted on his website a few weeks ago called Josh and ???? hard at work in the studio but it was really him teaching one of his producers to juggle with the toss, toss make an X thing it was really cute. I started remembering one of the stories here or at Fan Fic net teaching Jason marbles as part of his training. So I immediately thought juggling would have been a cool way for Superman to teach himself... and with eggs even better.

Anyway I hope you liked it. And Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

_Fear is a little darkroom where negatives are developed_. Michael Pritchard

Just mere seconds before the seaplane hit the water Superman swooped down to the plane faster than any eye could have followed tearing open the door and entering. He grabbed Jason and Lois, instantly wrapping them up in his cape. Seeing the desperate look of relief on Richard's face he quickly, said "Are you ready for this?"

In answer Richard closed his eyes with tears falling down his face, thankful at least his prayer was being answered. Resigned to his own fate, he felt himself being pulled and tossed about, everything fading to black as he lost consciousness.

Superman flew out of the seaplane once again careful to move at a speed no one could see. This wasn't what I had planned to happen but what ever was. At least they would be safe now. It might even be easier this way, he thought. I had already planned to hide them out at Ben's farm house. Ben is there now getting the place ready. Yes, this would definitely work to my advantage.

Superman didn't even stop at the farm; instead he gently dropped his cape with its precious cargo while calling out to Ben. He then sped back to the site near where the plane had gone down. Diving straight into the water near the yacht.

Luthor said to no one in particular "BINGO! Stupidman is here. Just in time for my little party too."

After only a couple minutes the yacht was rising into the air. Luthor realized too late what was happening and the yacht was already way too high in the air to chance jumping over the side. He took out his large kryptonite shard and dejectedly said, again to no one in particular. "I guess this won't be of any use now."

Superman flew the yacht to Metropolis and very purposefully dropped it from several feet up right in front of the same police station he had left a yacht his first night in the blue tight business. He allowed himself a smile as he thought how fitting it seemed.

Superman remained in the air a safe distance from Luthor wanting to strangle the life right out of the monster. Instead he just stared at him with deep loathing and hatred visible in his normally warm features. Yes, he thought, for all he has done and tries to do, I will allow myself to hate this man.

Luthor stared back smugly. As the police came running out of the station with guns pulled Luthor whispered for Superman's ears only. "Well, at least I got the PAIN thing right. How does it feel Supes? Finding and losing in such a short time frame. Three down, one to go. I'll be out before you know it and then I'm coming after you. Watch your back. Supes."

By then the police had managed to board the wrecked yacht and were forcibly taking the whole gang into custody. One of the officers looked up at Superman. "We'll do our best to make sure he is in for keeps this time. Good job Superman."

Superman still keeping his distance in the air alerted the police that Luthor had threatened and possibly been involved in causing a plane carrying Richard White, Lois Lane and their young son to crash. He provided the approximate co-ordinates saying he had looked for signs of survivors but so far had found none.

The officer, seeing Superman appeared to be in a state of despair, said he would personally make sure the search and rescue squad was dispatched immediately.

Superman nodded saying he was going back to the scene to continue his own search. Then he was off like a streak of lightning creating sonic booms as he went.


	10. Chapter 10

_One need not be a chamber to be haunted. _  
_One need not be a house;_  
_The brain has corridors surpassing _  
_Material Place_.  
Emily Dickinson

Superman landed near the front porch of Ben Hubbard's house and bent over with his hands on his knees as if everything had become just too much to bear. He stayed there a moment not moving as if going over everything in his head one last time.

Jason came bounding out of the house, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" his face still showed signs of the tears he had shed.

Lois came to the screen door seeing Superman obviously in great turmoil pushed through the door and followed Jason.

Jason ran and as he got closer Superman stood up. Jason jumped into his waiting arms as Lois came to his side and put her arms around both of them in a quiet embrace. Mother, son and father each drawing strength from the other none wanting to break the bond, they stood like that for several seconds.

Lois finally broke away looking into Superman's eyes, eyes that looked lost.

"Lois, that was too close, I don't know if I can continue doing this. I almost lost you both. If that ever happened…there's no way I could go on living."

Lois again joined the embrace. "I know… I feel the same way."

Ben came to the doorway then went back into the room without saying anything just reflecting on what appeared to be happening out in the yard. Martha had filled him in on the troubled past of the couple now sharing what looked like an intimate embrace. He couldn't help but think it was justified under the circumstances.

Lois again was the one to break away. "Aren't you going to change into Clark?"

Superman patted his Speedo, "No pockets." With that they headed inside. Superman was still carrying Jason who seemed to be holding on as if his life depended on it with his arms wrapped tightly around Superman's neck and his legs around his mid section.

Ben called out. "I called Martha, she's gone to get Doc. Baker and should be here any time, that is if he isn't off fishing again. I don't know why that guy can't come into the 21 century and get a dang bern cell phone like everybody else."

As the three entered the house Richard turned slightly in the chair where he was sitting with one leg propped up. "You know, I'm going to have to sue you for breaking my leg not to mention my seaplane." He said then turned serious, "I really thought you were going to leave me there. And I wouldn't have blamed you if you had."

"It did cross my mind, the risk of trying to save all three of you was much greater than just saving Lois and Jason, but I couldn't leave you behind no matter what the risk. Lois and Jason would never have forgiven me or themselves if I had saved them but left you to die. I had to take the chance."

"What did you mean when you said: _Are you ready for this_?"

"Richard, your face was stark white, and I heard your heart beating erratically. I was afraid you were going to have a heart attack, plus you were making no effort to help me. Your seat belt was still attached for peat's sake. That's why you have a broken leg. You're just lucky it wasn't a broken back." Then lightening the mood, "...so sue yourself!"

Jason made no attempt to leave his daddy's strong comforting arms but his eyelids had grown heavy and his head found a resting place on those broad shoulders. Superman not wanting to let go of his son long enough to change just stood there slowly rocking hoping to sooth his son who seemed to still be trembling slightly even as his breathing slowed into slumber. Superman turned to Ben, "I take it you have introduced yourselves. "

"Yes, and everything is all set for them to stay here as long as they want. I've started moving what I need to Martha's. You're staying with us there, right?"

"I will be in and out most likely, but yes, I will stay till we get this sorted out."

Turning back to Lois and Richard, "I found Luthor. That beast is back in a cage where he belongs. I'm sure he rigged your gas tank to spring a leak somehow because he was watching from a yacht waiting for the crash. I saw him just before I reached your seaplane and made a split second decision to…well come inside the plane and just carry the three of you to safety while letting the plane crash. That way, I knew Luthor would think the three of you were dead. And by the way, it worked. I gave a little performance at the police station and he took it hook line and sinker."

Richard asked, "Does this mean we can go back to our lives."

Lois and Superman both voiced at the same time, "NO!"

He then filled them in on the bank incident with the _fake K_ bullets and that Luthor had been behind it setting up the man as a contract killer promising him 5 million dollars if he killed Superman.

Superman continued. "We need to make sure the jail time sticks, besides just because he's locked up doesn't mean he's not a threat." Looking at Jason and seeing he had fallen fast asleep he said more softly, "Personally I will not feel any of us are truly safe, till that man is dead and in the ground."

Lois who was now sitting on the arm of Richards chair didn't remember ever seeing so much hate and loathing in Superman eyes but she didn't blame him. If she ever got the chance she would kill Luthor herself without a moment's hesitation or regret.

What Lois didn't know was Richard was thinking the exact same thing. All the while taking note of his son appearing so natural sleeping in Superman's…no, in his father's arms.

Lois also noticing Jason had finally fallen asleep gently took him from Superman and carried him up to his temporary bedroom and tucked him in for the night. Obviously the evening had taken a heavy toll on the little guy.

When Lois re-entered the room the mood had lightened and she heard Superman say, "But, if I had known you were going to be so uncooperative I would've just flown the whole seaplane to safety. You really do need to take some lessons on victim rescue cooperation techniques from Lois. Her seat belt was already off, but then she _has_ had a lot more practice." Superman said laughing. "By the way, sorry about your plane."

Lois smiled as she realized the two men she loved most in the whole world were becoming best friends. She could tell. The tone in their voices in these little exchanges reminded her of how it had been between her and Clark before he left. The bantering had a way of easing the tension in the air and also showed the level of comfort now growing between them. She smiled but at the same time looked haunted as she realized she loved them both in vastly different ways. She knew she could only choose one in the end. Would she choose passion and a deep unfulfilled longing or comfort, stability and the familiar?

Superman took on a far-off look as he turned back toward the road. The others following his gaze but he was just looking towards a blank wall as far as they could tell. All they could do was just wait for his reaction. Soon they could hear a truck coming up the road towards the house and then entering the dirt driveway. Superman relaxed almost immediately seeing his mother with Doc. Baker in the passenger seat. Running to his cape which was draped on one of the kitchen chairs he became Clark before anyone had even seen him move.

Lois noticing he had suddenly changed into Clark and seeing the cape was missing from where it had just been, laughed and smiled at him. "That's right, you said the cape has a pocket. I don't remember feeling anything in it though when we were all wrapped up like a rug."

"Lois, surely you don't expect me to divulge all my secrets."

Not in on the earlier _Speedo_ comment, Ben and Richard didn't get the joke that Lois had just shared with Clark.

Martha came running into the house with Doc Baker not too far behind.

After examining Richard's leg he confirmed it most likely was indeed broken but only a simple fracture. Being a country doctor he put a cast on it right there and recommended they come to his office the next day for x-rays and additional treatment if needed. Then he was on his way.

Clark in the meantime had introduced Lois to his mother and the two women went upstairs. Martha had to see her grandson and was not going to wait any longer. She told Lois she could introduce her to Richard later, after the doctor was gone. Lois smiled at Martha's reaction to the sleeping child. Martha had gone over and placed her hand on his check and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I know having this child was hard on you with everything that happened. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You can't imagine what this means to me. I was afraid I would never know the joy of having a grandchild."

Lois was truly touched and just smiled. Putting her arm around the older woman she thought, _I wish my mother was alive to feel that same joy_.

By the time the women came back down the stairs Richard was asking Clark what was next. He was worried about his family being told the three of them had died.

They decided Clark would go as Superman and clue in Perry. At the same time Superman would tell Perry that Clark was also with them in hiding. Perry in turn was to let Richard's parents know what was going on emphasizing the importance of playing along with the plan. For the time being at least Lois, Jason and Richard where to remain missing and presumed dead.

Just as he was approaching the house on his return from talking with Perry he heard a cell phone ring coming from inside the house. Superman raced in to find his mom answer her phone. His expression relaxed somewhat.

Looking from Richard to Lois he said urgently, "If they're on, TURN OFF you phones now and don't try to use them, period. If anyone tries to call you they must receive a message that the phone is not available at this time or whatever message the company uses for dead phones. You haven't used them since you got here have you?"

Seeing them both shake their heads he was satisfied but he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else he might have missed.

Deciding it was late everyone said goodnight with plans to meet up early the next morning. Martha and Ben left with Clark and headed a short way down the road to what was now Ben and Martha's farm.

On the way Martha started, "Clark, that was Rachel Walker on the phone calling me back. She opened a little gently worn consignment store in town a few years ago. She's going to open up early and let us shop for some things tomorrow morning for Lois, Richard and Jason since at this point none of them have a thing to wear except what they have on their backs. Do you think it's safe for them to go or should Ben and I go by ourselves?"

"I would rather you and Ben go alone. We all need to keep a low profile, you know how people talk in small towns. They should be safe here and in town but I want to keep it that way. If I don't have to worry about them I can concentrate on making sure Luthor continues to be contained."

As he changed the subject, Martha could see annoyance in her son's face. "Perry insisted I not forget that First Person Account I promised. You should see the ads he's already plastered all over town. I'm beginning to wonder what I got myself into. I **_specifically _**remember just committing to the account of that crystal monstrosity. Perry has signs everywhere announcing a two part account the first being my _Return to Krypton." _At that he rolled his eyes as if thinking, what's next? "I plan to work on it tomorrow, maybe if I just get it done I can finally forget about that whole blasted trip."

Martha could tell he was more than just stressed, he was in fact near infuriated at having to relive that ill-advised voyage of his. She felt anger towards Perry for taking advantage of her son, especially now in light of everything else. Hadn't he been through enough?

Arriving home Ben and Martha decided to retire. Clark on the other hand turned on the news to see what, if anything was being reported about the day's events. The first thing that came on the screen was an advertisement, **_"Announcing the Daily Planet Exclusive coming in the Sunday Special…._"** before he knew what he was doing he threw the remote at the TV breaking the screen.

Ben came running out of the bedroom he now shared with Martha who was close behind. Ben was half dressed with a bat in his hand. Seeing the broken TV screen with a remote sticking out they turned and looked at Clark who was just sitting on the couch looking sheepishly up at them.

"Sorry mom, would you believe it was an accident?" They all three laughed. "I think Superman is going to go out for a while before he gets grounded." He said as he walked to the door and quickly left.

Martha looked at Ben both still laughing, "You see what I've been missing for the past five years?"

Superman flew to Metropolis and verified Luthor was still in custody. He thought about going in and asking to see Kitty Kowalski but decided it was too late, maybe tomorrow. He remembered how she had acted towards him the night he had _rescued_ her and flown her to the hospital. Maybe he could finesse some information from her if he played it right. It certainly wouldn't hurt to try.

Restless but deciding he had had enough for one day he headed back to the farm. Flying over the old Hubbard farmhouse he hesitated then flew down and decided to check on Jason but the window was locked so he contented himself with just hovering for a long while watching the little chest move ever so slightly up and down, up and down. Later, back in his old room, laying in bed he again was thinking of how close he had been to losing that little boy forever and Lois too.

Finally he let himself fall asleep but just before dawn he heard Jason screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, noooooooooo it's the bald man Daddy, I'm scarred help me."

He raced to his son _"Thought they would be safe here huh, playing dead, well Lois is really dead now and this little brat is next. You just try and stop me this time?"_ Luthor had two sharp pointed Kryptonite shards in his hands one was at Jason's throat. He threw the second shard directly at Superman hitting him square in the stomach. Luthor's aim wasn't meant to kill him, only keep him from saving Jason.

Superman fell to the ground paralyzed. As he was falling he saw Lois and Richard lying together in a bloody heap. He was unable to move or even scream as his world fell apart and was laid bare in front of his eyes. Luthor howled his delight as he then killed the precious little boy with a quick slice of the throat. Superman had no will left to even try and pull the shard out of his stomach. He just wanted everything to just be over. He wanted nothing more than for the darkness to take him so he could join his loved ones in death. The sharp stabbing pain coming from the wound in his stomach was nothing compared to the sharp pain that had pierced so deeply into his heart.

_"Now you can hold that picture in your mind for the rest of your life. Bet you **wish I would kill you now**, But this is so much better. This way is much more fun, **yes Stoop-er-man, I live to see your anguish**… Ha, HA, **HA**" _Luthor pulled the shard out of Superman and left, **_wanting_ him to _live_ with the images of his dead lover and son seared in his mind.**

Clark moaned in his sleep and woke up with a start looking around quickly, disoriented it took him a moment to realize it had only been another nightmare. He still felt numb, and utterly compelled to make sure everyone was ok, starting with Jason. He quickly confirmed everyone was safely asleep in their beds. He was thankful at least he hadn't frightened his mother this time. Hearing Ben snoring in the bedroom down the hall he realized that had probably kept her from once again running to his room to see if he was ok. He got dressed and went to the barn deciding if he had to spend the night having nightmares it might as well be one of his own making.

Review and let me know what you think of my story


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note:

I was also thinking about the speed with which I made the reveals in the first 2 chapters. I think what I was trying to show was how very fragile Superman's secrets really were. A five year old saw right through his disguise. Also how easy it would have been for a five year old child to make an inadvertent slip and drop the boom. At the same time Superman came back changed, insecure in himself. He is putting up a front when others are around. He's having to find out where he really fits into this world, his home but not. We all saw the tears trying to form in his eyes on more than one occasion in the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom._ Bertrand Russell _Unpopular Essays_ (1950_), "Outline of Intellectual Rubbish"_

Clark had been sitting just staring at a blank screen since he came out and climbed up the stairs to the loft area of the barn. He had fully intended to write the Return to Krypton first person account that Perry had forced on him and just be done with it. He wanted nothing more than to forget that whole five year period of his life.

After the nightmare from a couple hours earlier he knew he wasn't interested in trying to get any more sleep. He really didn't need the sleep anyway since he wasn't tired, just restive. He knew should go and check on the world to make sure there were no trouble spots. He got up and started to do just that, but first he looked to the Hubbard farm, scanning, making sure they were safe. Then he found himself back looking at the blank screen not even remembering how he got there.

This process of events repeated a second time but this time he somehow broke out of the reverie. He went out and stood by the fence where he had stood throwing a baseball, was that really less than two weeks ago. It seemed like a different lifetime. The time of day was the same but this dawn did not have the painted sky he had so enjoyed that morning. Instead it was dark and ominous, threatening to storm at any given moment. He thought it seemed strange how the morning sky was matching his moods, that day and again this.

Looking toward the Hubbard farm yet again it occurred to him that he was filling his vision with their images because every time he closed his eyes he was bombarded by those other images from his nightmare. He couldn't help but cringe, the dreams had been so vivid, so real, so terrifying, each that much worse than the one before. He had to pull himself together. Far too many lives depended on him. He couldn't let anyone see him so torn, so lost. His whole Superman persona was about exuding confidence and courage. Yet it seemed all he thought about lately was fear and doubt. How could he expect to help anyone else if he couldn't even help himself out of this bleak mood?

He went back to the loft and turned a radio on and sat back down at the computer.

**_Let me fall, Let me climb, There's a moment when fear And dream must collide…_**

**_Someone I am Is waiting for courage, The one I want, The one I will become _**  
**_Will catch me, So let me fall, If I must fall, I won't heed your warnings, _**  
**_I won't hear them _**

Listening to the song he finally broke past his current doubts and was able to start the account and once started it seemed to flow with a life of its own. All the pain and demons seem to leave his body as the words flowed onto the computer page freeing his mind and finally freeing his spirit.

As the storm clouds passed through the area without a drop of rain the darkness of night gave way and the sun finally was able to break through signaling the start of another day. It had been only a short time since Clark had been standing lost at the fence. But he had already completed the painful account and had found by doing so, he had actually found himself. In fact, he felt better than he had since before that fateful trip five long years ago.

_That was Josh Groban singing Let Me Fall. Hey listeners did you know that is actually a song from Cirque Du Soleil. Now here is Greg Sheffer with the top of the morning news. Greg?_

_Thank you Michael…It seems that Lex Luthor was unceremoniously dropped off by none other than Superman at a Metropolis police station last night, and I do mean dropped. Superman actually just dropped the yacht Luthor and his gang were on from about 10 feet in the air. There seemed to be some major animosity going on between them but Superman left without making a full explanation. After that recent interview I might have expected him to be a little more open. I guess he really is afraid of Luthor, eyewitnesses said he seemed to be keeping a good distance between himself and Luthor never even touching down. _

_I guess even Superman is entitled to have some fears, after all, how many times has he almost been killed by that maniac?_

_Turning to other news..._

Clark turned the radio off and left the loft taking the laptop with him. He had heard his mother in the kitchen starting to get breakfast. Entering, he went over to her and embraced her warmly. "Have I told you lately mom how much I appreciation everything you do for me?" Ben came down the stairs just in time to see the exchange.

"Ben, I would like you to meet my real son." She said pulling only halfway out of the embrace to face Ben. Then pulling away she went to the oven.

"Mom, I just want to warn you, I am _really _hungry." he said this while grabbing a very hot biscuit as she was pulling them out of the oven. "I'm going to pick up Lois, Richard and Jason. ...be back in a few minutes. "

"Clark, that biscuit was for breakfast" she said shooing him on his way smiling broadly, yes her Clark was definitely back.

Lois and Richard had gotten up early and had been worried about the dark threatening storm clouds. They were both relieved when the storm passed on by the area.

They were sitting together on the sofa in the same rumpled cloths as the night before. One of Richard's pants leg was cut to accommodate the cast. Looking at Lois, Richard seemed to be trying to piece things together in his head.

"Lois, I still can't even imagine how he saved all of us. I mean, the other time he saved all three of us he took my hand, but I was holding you and Jason was holding on my back. How did he do it? For the life of me, I don't know. I remember being in my seat struggling with the controls knowing it was fruitless. I remember praying for God to let Superman save you and Jason. Never expecting he would because I remember hearing the sonic booms when he left going in a completely different direction than us. Then he was…just there. It seemed he appeared out of nowhere and already had you and Jason wrapped in his cape. I remember seeing the cape at that point but not either of you. He looked at me and I barely made out that he was asking me if I was ready for this. I swear... I though he was a dream and I was already dead, so I just closed my eyes." He was shaking slightly at the memory. Lois leaned closer to him to provide comfort.

"I stopped trying to figure out exactly how he does things like that a long time ago. Here is what I do remember. I didn't want Jason to be alone while we were falling out of the sky. So I undid my seat belt and somehow managed to get him in my arms, then we were suddenly in darkness, I guess wrapped in Superman's cape. He must have seen me get Jason. Then there was an absolute flurry of movement and you were with us in the dark. I remember a lot of noise like swooshing wind but the three of us were wrapped up tight and it somehow felt safe. Jason even stopped crying. Then it felt like he put us down and the swooshing noise stopped. The next thing I knew Ben came running out of the house and helped unwrap us. He said we looked like a cocoon. The only way he knew it was us, was Superman had called out to him to take care of us and that he would be back very shortly."

"Do you think he was serious about me taking victim cooperation lessons from you?'

Lois playfully hit his shoulder, "No, I'm sure he was kidding. Besides, I think I'm finally ready to get out of the victim business anyway."

"Lois, I can finally see why you love that guy so much. Heck if I was a woman, I would fight you for him?"

"Richard, I …."

"It's ok Lois… let's just get past one drama at a time."

Clark knocked on the door just as the last exchange was taking place. He had heard it all. Not meaning to, but he heard it just the same.

Lois let Clark in the door just as Jason came bounding down the stairs saying "Daddy, Daddy." Both men looked to their son in answer. Then at each other's reaction. Jason unaware it could cause a problem said cheerfully looking at both his Daddy's, "I like having two Daddy's" both men relaxing as if saying all was fine and acknowledging the other until Jason continued, "Are you going to live with us now Daddy Clark?" All three grownups grasped and turned bright red at that thought.

Clark was the first to recover. "Jason, I have my own place, or at least I will soon. You'll be able to visit me there whenever you want and when it's ok with your mom and Daddy Richard."

Giving Lois and Richard a_was that ok kinda look_, Clark asked if they were ready to go since breakfast was almost on the table at the Kent's.

During breakfast Ben mentioned that the news had just reported Luthor was to be arraigned the next day being charged with assault and battery, multiple counts of attempted murder and robbery among numerous other charges. Clark mentioned he had finished the New Krypton First Person Account and was interested in all of their reactions before he submitted it to Perry. Laughing, he even said he would put Lois and Richard on as _ghost writers if they wanted_! They all joined in his laughter at the double-entendre.

The grownups noticed Jason opening and looking in the cupboards. Martha smiled and asked, "Did you want something sweetheart?"

Jason answered, "I was just looking to see if your cupboards were still bare grandma." Everyone looked puzzled so he continued…"Remember mommy, old mother Hubbard went to her cupboard to get her poor dog a bone, but when she got there the cupboard was bare."

Trying to not seem to laugh at the little boy Martha replied "Well, I'm not _that_ Mother Hubbard; as a matter of fact my name is Kent just like your Daddy Clark."

That said Ben and Martha took off for town with a list of things to buy. Clark produced his old beginning juggling ball set for Jason, leaving Lois and Richard free to review Clark's article together. Before they finished reading, Clark heard unmistakable calls for help which he felt compelled to answer. Looking at Lois he said, "I won't be gone long."


	12. Chapter 12

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. _Marianne Williamson.

"Lois, this is powerful. Who knew that guy could write like this. I read some of his earlier work after Perry said he had hired him back. I even looked some of his features up in the archives after Jimmy kept talking about him. The feature stories often had a depth to them but nothing like this. Who knew Superman could write like this. I though he was mostly flash and muscle. Personally, I don't think we should touch it. I'm not sure what he wants from us other than perhaps a sounding board. Surely he knows what he has here."

"I agree Richard. Clark was always a good writer, but I think he was hiding some of his real talent. This far supersedes anything I've seem him do before. I guess it was because he was hiding in plain site so to speak and didn't want to call much attention to himself. He has bared his soul in this piece. I never knew he was so…so deep."

"You know, Perry is going to flip when he reads it. He was flabbergasted with the interview, but this... Well the paper subscriptions are going to skyrocket. We're going to have to keep Perry in check or he may find a way to blackmail Clark… er Superman for more articles."

Elsewhere, Superman landed just inside a gated mansion and in a flash so as not to be seen from the outside world changed to Clark. He proceeded to the front door knocking only once. An older man answered the door. "Mr., Kent. Please come in, I am sure Mr. Wayne will meet with you. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you Alfred. Please, call me Clark."

"Sir, that would be presumptuous of me. I will alert Mr. Wayne. Can I get you anything while you wait?" He asked leading the way to the library.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I don't plan to stay long…..Bruce, I guess you saw me coming. Sorry I didn't call first. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"So, Boy Scout, you call me Darth Vader huh?" Bruce said entering the room and motioning to Alfred they needed privacy.

"Well not actually to your face before, Darth." He said smiling broadly.

"I guess I can handle that. What is it you came for. I haven't seen you in what, over five years?" he said rather sarcastically.

"Sorry about that." His smile faded then back to business, "I suppose you know Luthor is back in Jail. I came here to get some advice on how to make sure he stays there. I also want access back to my accounts. By the way, I can't believe the change in value. You didn't involve me in any insider trading did you?"

"Clark, everything was legit. I just have a knack for picking companies starting out, oh say like Google. So, you want to make sure Lex is kept in wraps do you. Why didn't you just drop that yacht from say a thousand feet instead of 10? He would have been history and the world a lot better off for it."

"Bruce, you know I could never do that not that it didn't cross my mind," his face darkened for a moment. "It's against every thing I believe, everything I stand for. But...If I were ever to kill anyone though, it would be him." He said obviously meaning every word.

"Well, I 'm sorry but the way I see it the system is rigged in favor of the creeps. You know that whole innocent till proven guilty thing. I can understand why you're worried thought, that guy seems to have a permanent Get Out Of Jail Free Card. After that whole New Krypton thing I'll do whatever I can to help you. I hear the arraignment is tomorrow, are you planning on attending?"

"There is nothing that could keep me away." Superman said with determination.

"Tell you what; I'll be there with my best team of lawyers. "

Standing preparing to leave, Clark said, "Thanks Bruce, I appreciate any help you can provide. I'm afraid we may very well need that team of lawyers before this is over."

"Hey, Boy Scout, be careful what you say in those articles. And don't talk about me; I don't like all that touchy feely stuff."

Superman handled a couple typical emergencies in Metropolis then decided to make sure his presence was known at the crash scene. Landing on the main search and rescue boat he asked if they had found anything yet. He informed them he had completed a search of the crash scene both before and after taking Luthors yacht to the station and found nothing. The plane had totally disintegrated on impact. Offering his help again now, they quickly agreed. He dove under the water bringing up as much of the plane debris as possible. After all, he felt it was only fair since he himself had made sure it was in tiny pieces to start.

As he had carried Lois, Richard and Jason to safety he had used his heat vision to make sure the gas tank on the plane exploded so as to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that all had died. Now he hated that the rescue and recovery team was wasting so much time when they might be needed elsewhere. He finished their job so they could call the recovery off. One of the workers asked if he didn't know one of the victims, Lois Lane. He turned away as if in pain, then turned back, and very softly said yes, she was a good friend and he missed her already.

Heading back to the farm, Superman couldn't wait to show Jason around his childhood home. He hoped no one had beaten him to it. Touching down and going into the house he was greeted at the door by Jason who came running, glad his Daddy Clark was back home. He wanted to go exploring and Lois and Richard felt funny exploring on their own so had made him wait.

"Hey Scruffy, want to see more of where I grew up?" Clark said mussing up his sons hair.

"My mommy and Daddy Richard call me Munchkin."

"I know, but I think you look more like a Scruffy to me, is it ok if I call you Scruffy?" he said picking the little boy up so as to get him to a better level to talk.

Lois and Richard smiled and Lois asked if she and Richard could join them for the tour.

Clark smiled, "Sure, I was hoping you would ask. Richard, let me know if your leg becomes a problem and we'll slow down."

Jason asked to see his bedroom so that's where they started, "There really isn't much here just a simple bedroom. As a matter of fact it looks just how I left it when I left home after high school."

Richard and Lois marveled at the simple room looking around they noticed a bulletin board with pictures from his high school years, a school pendant and a faded card from his father, which spoke volumes:

Son,

I know you have a destiny to do great things,  
Remember to always live by this Golden Rule

Do all the good you can  
By all the means you can  
In all the ways you can  
In all the places you can  
At all the times you can  
To all the people you can  
As long as you can

Love, Dad

Seeing what Lois and Richard were reading, Clark took a deep breath and softly said, "Dad gave me that card just days before he died of a major heart attack."

From there they went out to the barn and stood in the doorway looking around. "We used to have fields of corn as far as the eye could see, well your eyes as least. The farm has been in the Kent family for three generations. I spent much of my youth running in the cornfields or in a tree house in the back area. As I got older I graduated from the tree house to the loft up there. They both served as my own private sanctuary. Jason, there is a set of drums up there, if you want I'll teach you to play them sometime." Looking at Lois and Richard, "another of Dad's ideas to teach strength control."

Jason, suddenly wanted down, "Daddy I want to run in the cornfield and see the tree house."

"Jason, I'm not sure it's still safe, let me check it out first. But let's race, can you see the fence way out there by the road." Jason answered by nodding, "Ok, I'll give you a head start, GO!" then to Lois and Richard, "If you want to look around go ahead, we'll be back shortly."

Both Jason and Clark were out of sight moving faster than the eye could follow with any clarity. Richard and Lois just looked in awe. Their son was racing Superman, not that Superman was really running at full speed, but still…. Looking out at the field a faint movement in the stocks was all that was discernable. They noticed a car coming down the road; Clark and Jason suddenly appeared near the fence and waved at the car. Martha and Ben honked and waved back.

As the car pulled up in front of the house Clark and Jason appeared, both laughing. Clark asked if he could help with the packages.

Ben said with a sly smile on his face, "You can start with that TV in the back. The one in the living room met with an accident last night."

Carrying the new TV inside Clark explained to all what had happened with the old one the night before. Richard shook his head, "what where you so bothered about Clark? Lois and I both agree the article is fantastic?"

"Thank you Richard, I had a very difficult time starting it, but once I did it practically wrote itself. I think I needed to write it even though I didn't know at the time. I feel free for the first time in a very long time. I guess I need to thank Perry for forcing it on me."

Within minutes the new TV was turned on and a special news report came on the air.

_This just in: Authorities have just confirmed the small plane that went down last night just off Metropolis was owned by Richard White International Editor at the Metropolis Daily Planet. It is believed that both he and his fiancée Lois Lane and their five year old son were aboard. Superman helped with the recovery efforts this morning. One eyewitness indicated he seemed disturbed by the event. Initial indications were that the plane's gas tank exploded on impact killing all aboard. As yet no sign of the bodies. Stay with News 5 for continuing coverage. _

Clark, Lois and Richard all looked over at Jason who had picked up his juggling balls and was thankfully paying no attention. He was already juggling three balls with some consistency and seemed very pleased with himself.

Clark smiled wryly "I plan to pay a visit to … the _hooker."_

Lois turned, "Huh" then remembered her comment in Perry's office.

"Luthors girlfriend Katherine Kowalski, I though I might be able to get some incriminating information on Lex from her."

Lois gave him a, don't mess with me Kent, look. But then let the smile show through. Things seemed to be going so much better today. If only it would stay that way. She thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ultimately we know deeply that the other side of every fear is a freedom._ Marilyn Ferguson

The women went about preparing lunch while Jason watched cartoons and Richard and Ben became better acquainted. Clark had become pensive and left the room momentarily returning with a small lead box. Martha knew what it was and asked. "Clark what are you doing?"

Looking from Lois to Richard and back again Clark said, "We need to know if Jason is affected by kryptonite. I hate to expose him, but its better we find out now." He handed the box to Lois and prompted Jason to come stand a short distance in front of him.

Jason looked from Lois to Clark not understanding what was about to happen, but trusting his mommy and daddy all the same.

Lois looked at the box, "Clark, I …" hesitating.

"Lois, we **_need_** to know."

"You're right, but you should move farther away, no use exposing you too."

"No, you need to be able to see the difference in affect between us. From what you told us earlier, Jason doesn't appear to be affected much, if any."

Nodding in understanding with all eyes focused on Jason and Clark, Lois slowly opened the box. The entire room was quiet, and it seemed the adults watching were all holding their breaths. Jason just looked at the green thing in the box as Lois took it out and held it close to her son. Clark started to move back just slightly as he got weak in the knees. Jason appeared to be totally unaffected. While Clark was struggling to breathe collapsing in intense pain Jason actually reached over and touched the Kryptonite.

Clark managed to say, "No Jason…don't touch it" then he weathered to the floor.

Jason seeing his daddy in such pain went to him hitting his chest softly crying, "Daddy, Daddy, what's wrong?"

Lois seeing more than enough quickly put the kryptonite away as both she and Martha joined Jason at Clark's side. Slowly his breathing started returning to normal and he regained enough strength to partly set up. He quickly took hold of Jason's hand that had touched the kryptonite examining it. Then still somewhat out of breath and completely oblivious to his own discomfort asked. "Jason what did the green thing feel like?"

"With tears in his eyes he answered as everyone looked on. "It was cold, are you alright Daddy, you scared me."

"I'm sorry I scared you Jason, I'll try to not ever scare you like that again. I'm OK now, so you don't have to worry. The green thing makes me sick. We wanted to make sure it doesn't make you sick too. Did your stomach or head hurt?"

"No, Daddy, It didn't hurt me, I thought it was pretty so I wanted to touch it. But it was just cold. Is that ok, are you sure it's not going to hurt me?"

"No, Jason it won't hurt you." Smiling he turned to the adults, "I would have been burned if I had touched the kryptonite. It looks like he's immune. His half human side must be protecting him. We'll need to monitor him from time to time to make sure it stays that way." Looking thoughtful he continued. "We **all** have the responsibility, no the **duty** to make sure Jason is brought up understanding the power he has. We must make sure he is inherently good, because if what I think is happening, does in fact happen it may become near impossible to stop him if he were ever to be corrupted."

Clark finally getting back up looked from one to the other making sure they understood he meant all of them. Richard nodded his head understanding he was included and was accepting the challenge.

Jason not sure exactly what was meant but knowing it was about him just looked from one adult to the other. Then quietly he asked if it was ok if he watched some cartoons.

The mood cleared and the women went back to preparing lunch, while the men talked amongst themselves.

Richard thanked Clark for making sure he was included, and then motioned for Clark to follow him outside so they could speak privately. "You know she still loves you, I'm sure that is why she never committed to even sitting a date to marry me. I'm resigned that she will be leaving me for you, but I will always be there for Jason no matter what, you can count on me."

At that Clark cut him off, "Richard, she loves you too. I see it when she looks at you, and I feel it when she looks at me. Don't count yourself out. As much as it pains me, I know she would be better off staying with you. I can't offer her the security and stability you can. And I agree with you, you will always be a father to Jason; he needs your influence in his life no matter what happens with us adults. I am not going to actively try to take Lois away from you. But if she comes to me on her own, just so you know, I WILL be waiting, arms open wide. It has to be her choice not mine and not yours."

Just then Lois came out of the house to tell them lunch was ready, "I thought I heard my name, what is my choice?"

Nodding to Richard then looking to Lois, "I suggested to Richard that perhaps I should take Jason for another sun exposure. Maybe it will speed up his development of invulnerability which would be a good thing. I said the choice was yours."

Lois looking unsure and biting her nails. "I think you're right, do it, the sooner the better. Jason was asking when he was going to get to fly with you again anyway." Then changing the subject, "Are you two ready to come back in, lunch is ready?"

After lunch Superman did indeed take Jason for another flight and the two enjoyed another session in the sun. Jason was full of bounding energy afterward but showed no other readily noticeable difference.

After dropping Jason back off at the farm Superman headed for Metropolis jail. He spoke with Detective Johnson who was in charge of Luthor's case. He had previously made a full statement regarding Lex Luthor's New Krypton involvement days before. Now he filled the detective in on the fact that he was certain Luthor was the cause of the plane crash involving Richard White, Lois Lane and their small son. He didn't say anything about the rescue or their being alive.

Once the report was complete he asked if it would be possible to see Katherine Kowalski and told the detective of his plan to persuade her to testify against Luthor.

When she heard she had a visitor she was surprised, it would be her first. She had no idea who it could be. Entering the room and seeing it was Superman she wasn't sure what to do. After the beating on New Krypton she was sure he must despise her.

Slowly, walking over and sitting at the table opposite him she smiled. "I am sorry you know. I hated the way they were all beating and kicking you ….."

"I didn't come to talk about that, it's over, I survived. First you're going to tell me what happened to the crystals Luthor took from my fortress?"

"She looked around afraid to answer, he'll have me killed if I talk, you know that don't you?"

"Katherine, you're already dead even if you don't talk. I'm your only hope at this point. Luthor does not leave loose ends, and surely you know that. So talk and I'll make sure you get protected. If you don't talk, I will walk away and what ever happens, happens."

Katherine looked around nervously, "I had no idea what he was doing when he made that thing. He was going to just kill billions of people. Ok, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to protect me."

He motioned for her to continue.

"Luthor grabbed the crystals as the structure started shaking and the walls started falling. We all ran for the helicopter but Lex and I were the only ones that made it. The others were all killed by a falling column. When Lex was starting the helicopter and wasn't looking I dumped the crystals out the door onto the structure. I thought he was going to kill me when he found out. He started to go after them but it was too late. We barely made it off that place."

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I like powerful men." leaning back she raised her foot up to touch his leg.

Superman in turn simply moved his chair farther away from the table and glared at her. She straightened up realizing he was having nothing of her games.

"What is he planning next?"

"Do you really think he would tell me, especially after dumping his precious crystals? Can you really protect me from him?"

"I'll do what I can. You'll need to testify against him though. He needs to be kept in jail. If you'll testify I'll make sure you get the best legal council and permanent protection from Luthor. Keep in mind, I can promise nothing if you don't decide to testify. You're either in Luthors camp or mine, period. If you're in his I won't lift a finger to help you. I'll leave you to consider what I have just said.

Getting up and heading for the door Superman turned, "I suggest you decide very soon, prior to the arraignment and let Detective Johnson know. I'll be in contact with him."

xxxx xxx xxxx xxxx

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do._ Eleanor Roosevelt

The rest of the day was uneventful. Superman handled several emergencies all over the world but made sure to check in momentarily at the farm several times during the afternoon. He did not come back for an extended time till early evening just in time for dinner. He had found himself fully enjoying the full house of people and Martha was thrilled to have them all there. It was the extended family she had always dreamed of.

The news had reported several of the rescues but when asked, Clark just shrugged and said they were mostly typical stuff nothing out of the ordinary. It was obvious he just didn't like talking about it, which is what he had said in the interview piece days before.

He did tell them of his visit to see Katherine Kowalski and the offer he had made her.

When asked if he thought she would testify Clark said, "If she has any brains at all, she will testify otherwise her life isn't worth a plug nickel. By the way they're planning to televise the whole thing so you'll be able to see what happens as it happens. I have arranged with a friend to have expert legal counsel there representing our interests and Katherine, if she decides to testify against Luthor, if not she's on her own." He didn't want to say anything but he had a very bad feeling things were not going to go their way.

Jason talked about how his grandma had shown him how to feed the chickens and gather the eggs and how he had to be very careful not to break them.

Clark couldn't help but laugh at Lois' terrified expression. He wasn't trying to juggle them, was he she had thought? Martha realized what Lois must be thinking and winked at her as if to say don't worry, I won't tell him if you don't.

Just then Clark got that far off look and excused himself and was off before anyone could answer.

"It's nice to finally understand why he does that" Lois said with a grin while looking towards Martha.

They all went to the living room and Jason climbed into Richards lap making sure not to hurt his leg. "Does your leg still hurt daddy?

"No Jason, it doesn't hurt it's just hard to walk because of the cast."

Martha decided to entertain the guests with something she had never been able to share before. "How would everyone like to see our family videos of Clark growing up?" The room was suddenly quiet.

"You have videos?" both Lois and Richard said together.

Jason clapped very excited, "Are they movies of Daddy when he was little like me?"

"Yes, and nobody but Jonathon and I have ever seen them, well Clark has seen some of them but he never was one for watching movies of himself and most of them are of him. Jonathan and I were always so proud of him."

They spend the remainder of the evening watching the most amazing movies of Clark growing up, running through the cornfields, jumping and reaching unbelievable heights till he was finally actually flying, at first uncontrollably moving but airborne all the same. Clark's mother and father had documented his growth in size as well as his growth into his powers. All in the room had been held spellbound and didn't even here the subject of the videos enter the room.

"Mom….I can't believe you're showing them those old home movies." Then looking uncomfortable with a pronounced blush to his usually fair face he said. I'm sure that there **_has_ **to be an emergency **_somewhere_** where I'm needed. Ben, can you take the guests back to your house when they're ready?" Then he was once again gone.

The next morning after taking a shower Clark looked at the scale in the corner. Thinking of all the elaborate home cooked meals he had eaten in the last couple days he decided to step on and weigh himself fully expecting to have gained a pound or two. It read 203. "NO WAY!" he said aloud, in surprise, then thinking to himself, with all I've eaten… this scale is broken!

"Clark, are you alright in there." Martha called from just outside the door.

"Fine mom," he said sighing."

The front of the courthouse had been a media zoo, with cameras everywhere. Superman had no problem whatsoever eluding them. Bruce Wayne however, had not been so lucky.

Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne, Gil Truman, with the Daily Planet, "Why are you here? What is your interest in the Lex Luthor case?"

"Luthor almost destroyed the Entire United States with that maniacal stunt of his, **_that_** is my interest in his case, isn't **_that_** enough?" he continued on in a huff.

Inside the courthouse just a short time later Superman met up with Bruce Wayne, glad to have his support. Bruce introduced the three lawyers with him and Superman gave them a brief overview of the crimes Luthor had committed in the short time since he had been out of prison this time. He also explained the offer he had made to Katherine Kowalski. Unfortunately she had not made any contact saying if she would testify yet.

Entering the courtroom they took seats close to the front with Superman on the outside by the isle.

Luthor was brought in and seated. He turned around and smiled at Superman like he had not a care in the world. Then it turned into a grimace.

Superman just ignored him but it _was_ all caught on camera. The judge entered and called the room to order.

The prosecutor rose, Your Honor, Luthor has committed numerous crimes and atrocities now and in the past. Although Miss Lane and Richard White are missing and presumed dead under suspicious circumstances they gave a detailed account of the events that transpired on the day New Krypton was created prior to their disappearance. Superman himself has made statements and is available to testify. Society needs to be protected from the likes of Luthor and his gang. I ask that you remand Lex Luthor for trail without bail."

Luthor's head lawyer rose shaking his head in dismay. "Your honor, respectively, the only eye witness to any of the so called events is Superman. Superman has just survived a near death experience after lingering in a coma. Can you truly be sure his memory was not affected by that fall to earth?"

He continued, Your honor, it is as simple as one man's word against another man. Yes, I know the other man is Superman, but my client insists Superman has had a vendetta against him even before he left on that five year odyssey of his. My client and his lady friend Ms. Katherine Kowalski were merely enjoying an evening on his yacht minding their own business when Superman suddenly appeared and transported the yacht dropping it from a height that nearly killed everyone aboard. Your honor this clearly indicates Superman has a deep animosity toward my client which would make his testimony suspect."

The courtroom went wild, the reporters all buzzing at once. "Order in the court, order in the court. If you don't all shut up I will clear the room."

For effect the lawyer then added, "I am sure Superman is an honorable man, perhaps that fall to earth has indeed affected him. "

The courtroom broke out into utter chaos. "Order in the court, order in the court. I WILL clear the room if order is not restored now!"

"Your honor, in light of the meager and mostly circumstantial evidence, the fact that Lois Lane and Richard White are not available and the clear animosity displayed by the only witness, I request, on behalf of my client who has been terribly maligned and unlawfully detained be released immediately with all charges dropped."

"The judge leaned back in his chair, clearly not liking what he was about to do. "Unless the prosecution has additional evidence linking the client to the charges I have no choice but to dismiss all charges."

The courtroom again went crazy with people shaking their heads in amazement not believing what was happening. "Order in the court, order in the court. One more outburst and I will find that person in contempt."

The lead prosecutor pleaded, "Your honor, the evidence clearly shows Mr. Luthor was involved with the incident. I ask that you allow us more time to gather additional evidence."

"If and when additional evidence is found you can re-file. All charges are hereby dropped without prejudice. Luthor, you are free to go."

The room went wild. Superman hadn't really been too surprised at the outcome, just the speed it had taken place. He had remained calm and perfectly quiet throughout the entire event fully aware the cameras were on him often during the proceeding. He stepped into the isle blocking Luthor's exit. The cameras focused on the two men waiting to see just what would happen.

Luthor stopped right up under Superman's nose giving his typical satisfied smirk. Everyone backed away giving them room. Only Bruce Wayne stayed put, close behind his friend.

"How many times am I going to have to put you in jail Luthor before you stay there? Mirroring what Luthor had said to him for real and in his nightmares.

Luthor smiling whispered so no one else could hear, "Probably as many times as I have to kill you before you stay dead! By the way, Kitty is not interested Superman, but you're right, she may have worn out her usefulness which is a shame, she is so very entertaining."

"I'll be watching you, you're not going to get away with what you've done."

He raised his arm and used it to sweep Superman aside and as he left the room he turned around one last time and said. "Why Superman, I just did!"

XXX xxxx XXX

TO KRYPTON AND BACK Superman's First Person Account as told to Clark Kent

XXX xxx XXX

Please review maybe I'll update sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ultimately we know deeply that the other side of every fear is a freedom._ Marilyn Ferguson

_It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you NOT to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightening about shrinking so that other people won't feel unsure around you. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It is not just in some of us; it is in everyone. As we let our own Light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others._ Marianne Williamson.

Superman walked out of the courthouse talking privately with Bruce Wayne. The two men made plans to jointly keep tabs on Luthor at all times, each using his own abilities and resources. The lawyers at Bruce Wayne's disposal were to continue trying the legal route as well working with the understaffed, underpaid DAs on the case.

As they approached the reporters swarming the front steps of the courthouse Superman started to leave, then he thought better of it and instead stopped to make a statement.

Speaking in a microphone placed in his face Superman said with a determined look, "As long as Lex Luthor is free to roam the streets at will, I will be distracted from what the citizens of Metropolis, no, the citizens of the world, may perceive as more important ways of occupying my time. I know what Luther is capable of and I will not rest till he is off the streets for good." He turned and nodded to Bruce and then was off before any questions could be asked.

Superman returned to the farm house with a solemn feeling. He knew Lois and Richard would be downhearted with the results of the arraignment. He was sure they had been watching. Entering the farmhouse he decided to bring up a subject he had been considering since leaving the courthouse.

As he entered the house changed back to Clark, Richard was the first to speak. "Well, I guess we shouldn't have been surprised. The creep never gets his due, why should this time be any different?"

"Lois, Richard, I want you to know I will not rest till Luthor is put away, hopefully for good. But unfortunately, it may take some time. You no doubt noticed Bruce Wayne at the courthouse. He's a friend of mine and he has agreed to help. He has even provided his best team of lawyers for the duration. He doesn't know I'm hiding you but we may want to tell him. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he can be trusted. This may go on for a long time and I doubt you'll want to stay here hiding from the world as long as it may take."

Looking from one to the other he continued, "Government relocation is **_out_** of the question. All we need do is ask and I'm sure Bruce could arrange relocating the three of you with new identities at a place of your choosing. I, of course would remain in contact and be available as needed. I don't expect you to make a decision right now. Think about it and let me know. Maybe something will shake loose elsewhere and we can take quick action, but I have a feeling it may take a while to get justice done."

"Clark, is there some way we can contact Perry, or my parents?" Richard queried. "And by the way, you need to send in the **_TO KRYPTON AND BACK_** account so Perry can get it to print. He must be waiting on pins and needles about now."

"Funny you should ask _. . ."_ Clark handed Richard and Lois new cell phones explaining that Bruce had provided them. "They're state of the art untraceable satellite phones that will work virtually anywhere. They are also completely anonymous. I took the liberty to pre-program some phone numbers I thought you might need. Mom, Ben I'll be getting phones for each of you as well. I would've gotten them today if Bruce had known about Lois and Richard being alive. When Jason is just a little older he'll have one as well."

"As you can see the phones were made at Wayne Enterprises and the accounts are recorded as Wayne Enterprise staff with all bills directed and paid by Wayne Enterprises." Smiling he said, "I've found it pays to have friends in high places."

Totally flabbergasted, Richard looked at the phone Clark had handed him and as soon as he figured out how it worked he called his uncle Perry White. Lois played with her phone while she listened in on Richard's call.

Clark went over and kneeled down where Jason was coloring his latest picture, titled **_My Family._** He smiled to see it showed very clearly, Lois with Clark on one side, Richard on the other, Martha and Ben behind Clark, Jason directly in front of Lois and Shelby sitting nearby.

As Richard talked to Perry and filled him in, Clark sent an email containing the long awaited account to Perry explaining it had been difficult pinning Superman down long enough to finish but he felt the effort was worth the wait.

_The following is an exclusive accounting of Superman's Five Year Absence and Journey to Krypton and back given at an undisclosed location to Clark Kent, investigative reporter with the Daily Planet._

**_Prologue _**

I would like to begin with the statement that when I first agreed to the interview and first hand account I had not intended to give an accounting of my 5 year absence from earth. It was basically forced upon me. Yes, I could have declined but reluctantly decided to proceed with the account and just be done with it. My thought was, if nothing else, it would stop all the persistent questions.

I had a very difficult time starting the account you are about to read. In fact, I avoided it for days, but once started, it actually became a freeing experience, a true cathexis so to speak. It turned out to be exactly what I needed to do in order to purge myself from the twin demons of self doubt and recrimination that had somehow crept into my life. Therefore, I wish to thank Perry White Editor of the Daily Planet for his part in instigating this accounting.

It is true what is often said, _the_ _truth **will** set you free_.

**_TO KRYPTON AND BACK_**  
**_Superman's First Hand_** **_Account_**  
as told to Clark Kent _, investigative reporter with the Daily Planet._

I certainly hope Perry White, editor of the Daily Planet is not holding a large place for this account, because I seriously doubt it will be anything like he expects. For although I was gone from earth for just over five years it was more like a long weekend as far as I was concerned. I was in a state of very deep stasis for all but a short period at the start of the journey and while at the Krypton destination site.

When I was sent here as an infant I was placed in a very light stage of stasis to allow a normal growth pattern during the two and a half year trip. This trip I elected for the deepest stage and while in that state, time all but stopped for me. I do remember some thought and dreams for a short time while reaching the deep stage and coming up from its depths. Most of those are private and I will not be sharing them here.

To truly understand the trip you must first understand why I felt the need to take it in the first place. It all started with General Zod, Non and Ursa the three Kryptonians that terrorized Earth shortly before my departure. They had escaped Krypton's destruction by being imprisoned in what was known as The Phantom Zone which was meant to be a permanent prison.

Shortly after I was able to return them to that same but perfected prison, scientists reported finding what looked like a planet where only the remains of Krypton should have been. How could I not wonder if my father had been wrong? Perhaps Krypton's sun did not die as he had predicted. Perhaps my father had in fact been wrong and Krypton was still viable, still supporting life. Kryptonians like me. Those persistent questions caused me to feel more alien than I had in my entire life up to that point. I had no choice in my mind but to seek out the truth whatever that might be and whatever the cost. I wasn't just looking for the truth; I was also looking to find myself. I was tired of all the secrets I had to maintain and the fact that I could never just be me.

Had only one event occurred, or had they been separated by more time, I might have been able to resist the call. But as it was, I felt compelled beyond reason to go. My mother was the only living soul I told before I left. I could tell she wanted to stop me, but somehow she understood my need to go and reluctantly wished my well.

My ship…my starship was grown from part of a crystal sent with me from Krypton. When used properly the crystals can do wondrous things. When used improperly they can and will cause utter chaos, but that's a story for a different day. The design echoed the starship I arrived in years ago but on a much larger scale to accommodate my change in size. Since I was to be in deep stasis nourishment was not needed, however, a small amount of water and a somewhat larger amount of oxygen was. Contrary to some widely held beliefs, I do, in fact need to breathe oxygen. In the deep state of stasis my heart and respiration would appear non-existent to all but the most precise sensors. The starship was self guided tracing back on a pre-determined path which I had taken on the trip here years ago. The starship was designed to store energy absorbed from the stars themselves on an as needed basis, thus the name Starship.

I stayed awake for the ascent from Earth and the trip through the solar system. I never tire of looking at the Earth. It's so beautiful from space that I am always awestruck viewing it. Looking to the far reaches I am also taken by the beauty and colors of the rings around Saturn. Unfortunately as you pass by, upon closer inspection the beauty turns to a grim truth. The rings are made up of a million pieces of debris. Was it once a moon, a sister planet, who knows? I do know it saddens me every time I see it with that perspective. As I looked, seeing it from that perspective again that day I remember wondering if that was what I was destined to find at my destination. All I could do was pray that it wasn't. Pray that my trip would not be made in vain.

Shortly after passing Jupiter I lay back in the stasis chamber and the compartment was sealed. The last thing I remember was feeling recriminations for not telling more people that I was leaving. I had taken the coward's way out for fear someone might convince me to stay when all the while I felt utterly compelled to go. At that point it was too late to change my mind. Sleep was fast taking me to a depth I had never been before and the oblivion felt good, in fact, it felt welcomed and safe.

As I was summoned awake from the deep sleep I started to become conscious of my surroundings. I remember at first being terribly confused as to where I was. The chamber was completely dark. As I lay there for what seemed like hours, I finally was able to regain my senses and remember where I was and what I was attempting to do. I remembered that for better or worse at least all my questions would be answered and very soon. I was within a very short distance of where Krypton should be, if indeed it was still there.

My starship was designed to be opaque for most of the trip to better shield me from possible dangers. As the destination neared, the outside sheeting became clear enabling me to see for the first time in my memory the region of space I knew to be my origin. The first and most noticeable thing was the almost complete darkness. Where the Krypton sun should have been was only a very faint impression of a dark disk. I checked and rechecked the coordinates thinking this has to be wrong. With no sun, there could be no life, no hope.

As I was finally coming to accept this, the planet came into view. I reached for hope yet again. It did seem intact at first view. Crystal structures were there, made visible by intense light beams shot from my ship. Pure, clear, beautiful crystal structures, this had to be Krypton.

I continued on the path pre-set taking me to my origin point from years ago. I again, against all reason hoped, maybe some had somehow survived. I saw no signs of life or even death. I hoped they had somehow escaped in the last moments as I had. My ship continued toward a horizon, and then suddenly I saw why there were no people, no signs of life. Where there should have been a teaming city, I saw a leveled ruin turned to dust by what had to have been a nova event. My father had indeed been right. The people had been taken instantly along with any recognizable structures in the massive sun flares created by Krypton's _dying _sun.

Not wanting to go on, but at the same time unable to quell the need to know everything possible, I allowed my starship to continue on still following the pre-set path to my origin. A domed structure came into view, which I remembered from my latent memories to be the city of my birth. My starship descended inside the dome by way of a large hole in the top. I couldn't help but wonder if my original starship had made the hole those long years ago.

Inside the dome I recognized instantly that I was in the Valley of Elders which celebrated the achievements of times long past in Krypton's history. There where great monoliths with the likeness of three of Krypton's most revered statesmen who had been instrumental in ushering in the final peaceful generations of Krypton. The first, Kol-Ar had an emblem showing an open hand which represented truth and justice. The second, Pol-Us had an emblem of an open eye meant to depict eternal vigilance against those who might wish to return to Krypton's barbarous past. Finally there was Sor-El who had a diamond-shaped crest with a serpent inside looking very much like a stylized letter S. The crest was meant as a warning to never return to the dishonesty and violence that had once be so prevalent on Krypton.

I had been taught about them by my mother's voice on that other trip. I was also told that Sor-El was my ancestor. For the first time, I saw the origin of the crest I wear on my chest. I know this only by the teachings given me on my previous journey away from that place. That these monoliths had somehow been protected by the dome once again gave me hope even though it was beyond all reason at this point. I clung desperately to that hope until finally my destination was reached. Only there was nothing there, and I could no longer deny it. I was indeed the last and only survivor of this desolate place.

The world dropped off into nothingness as if a bite had been taken out of it. The whole side of the planet was simply no longer there. And floating in the space now vacant were the remains, of everything. The people caught here were not incinerated as the people elsewhere on the planet. The people here had died frozen in time and space their remains still floating here as testimony to the fact. I expect my parents were there among the millions of unrecognizable corpses as this was where my starship was leading me this whole trip. I went looking for the home, I never truly knew. But what I found was a totally unrecognizable panorama of death and destruction. In essence, hell.

I was overtaken by a deep overriding despair. Too bad the open hand had not made the final elder statesmen surely floating here among the corpses open to scientific evidence of possible annihilation. Too bad the open eye had not made them more vigilant in preparing for natural disasters. And finally too bad the serpent's warning was ignored as my own father was accused of insurrection in suggesting to the elders what was happening to Kryptons' sun. His pleas had fallen on death ears. So in the end all he could save was me, his infant son.

I was so devastated and distracted by the horrific sights that I failed to notice certain signs of radiation poisoning stating to affect me. I had also failed to notice that whole sections of this side of the planet were glowing green. Kryptonite! As I finally did see the truth before my eyes I desperately began to re-direct the starship up out of the domed graveyard and away from the dead planet. Away from the nightmare before my eyes.

Nausea, light headiness and then extreme weakness and paralysis soon overtook me. I realized too late that my symptoms were caused by more than the shock of the open graveyard before me. The skin on my hands was starting to turn faint green. I am sure the rest of my skin was as well.

As my starship was leaving that place it was bombarded by green, glowing Kryptonite meteors. Some of the meteor strikes where causing critical damage which would soon exceed the repair capability built into the ships design. It was as if the planet itself was trying one last time to claim me, the lone survivor. Was I meant to now, finally join my fellow Kryptonians in that floating graveyard?

My starship finally made it back out of the domed city but the meteors were being drawn out the same opening in the ship's wake and were still close enough to cause me harm. Somehow before my strength and will to live faded completely my starship outpaced the meteors and headed back the way I had just come a short time before. But now with all hope lost and the horror I had just seen haunting me fiercely.

After my return to Earth, I had no desire what-so-ever to re-live any part of that ill-fated trip. Therefore, I only learned of the events which took place during my time in stasis after finally reviewing the flight log in preparation for this accounting.

The last thing I do remember is somehow managing to finish the final instructions to return the starship to Earth. I remember falling back into nothingness. I must have literally fallen back into the stasis chamber hitting the controls as I fell initiating the deep sleep almost instantaneously.

The danger hadn't stopped with my fall, the starship needed to recharge and since there were no nearby stars the ship used the radiation energy emanating from Krypton. Had I not been in the chamber somewhat shielded and already in deep stasus I would have most surely died very quickly from the intense Kryptonite radiation absorbed to power my very own starship before ever leaving Krypton's orbital influence.

Even with the protection the shielding and deep stasis chamber offered me, I was slowly dying. According to the status records, my vital signs were much lower than they should have been and were deteriorating at an increasing rate due to the continued exposure to the radiation. I had but a short time remaining when my starship finally approached a superior source of energy and dissipated all the Kryptonite radiation it had absorbed in favor of the pure energy.

I was and continue to be struck by the fact that I was ultimately saved by Polaris. For those of you who are not acquainted with Polaris, it is also known as the North Star. The very same bright star people (humans) who are lost use to find their way home.

Writing this accounting now, I can't help but wonder what it all meant. I think I had to take that journey to find myself, my place in the world, in this world. I may not be human, but look at me. If humans were created in **_God's_** likeness, then so were Kryptonians. So was I.

I feel, almost on a daily basis, that something or someone is guiding me, protecting me. I truly believe that I am here today by the grace of God. I was sent as an infant, alone, in an untested ship from a planet that was being pulled apart and incinerated. Somehow against all odds I survived. In fact, I thrived. I was found and raised by a wonderful family who accepted me as their own without question of my origin. And yet again, I survived this trip against seemingly insurmountable odds. Why am I still alive? Why am I Here? There has got to be a reason I survived and made it back here.

My real father, that is my human father, is no longer in this world but I feel his presence constantly. I find his counsel in my mind every bit as much as my Kryptonian parents who are becoming less and less of an influence on my life as the years pass by. He was forever telling me I was here for a reason. He also told me on many occasions that it wasn't always the results that mattered but the experiences. I console myself by remembering and hearing him tell me that now.

Everyday I search for the reasons, some are more clear than others. It feels that each day I live, I must re-earn the right to be that survivor I see in the mirror.

My true mother, yes my human mother, was there the night I returned with tears in her eyes. I know I hurt her deeply leaving but she didn't berate me. Istead she understood and welcomed me back with open arms. I had returned in the dead of night and was extremely weak and disoriented. Her tear streaked face is one of my first memories after my return. There was no way to recharge my energy levels other than simple sleep which I did. Her strength those first few hours was all that kept me going, kept me sane. I wish you could know her as I do. I would be nothing without her continued influence in my life.

It was two days after my return before I even considered returning to the life I had abandoned so abruptly. Had Mom not pushed me, I might not have returned at all. I was not coping well. Actually I think I was only pretending to cope.

Over the years I have had a lot of practice in pretending to be something other than what I really am. I had told no one the details included here and they were wearing on me, day after day especially after that fall in the park. This accounting has finally freed me from a self imposed prison.

My values are and have always been, human as taught by the loving parents who raised me. I have finally because of this experience, been able to once and for all get past being an alien. I know I will never be human, but I do feel like I am finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

_Let the fear of danger be a spur to prevent it; he that fears not, gives advantage to the danger_ Francis Quarles

Richard called his parents and let them know everything was going well. He managed to do this in a manner that if anyone was listening in on the other end of the line only his parents would know it was him.

Lois likewise called her Dad, the General, and with Clark's OK, actually gave him the number of her new phone. He was speaking on a similar, though less advanced, secure phone and they had felt it to be safe. Perry had already informed him what had really happened and he in turn had let Lucy, Lois's sister, into the inner circle.

As they both finished up on their calls Clark came back over to them and indicated he wanted to fill them in on the next moves.

"I'm going to take a trip to New Krypton, Katherine Kowalski told me she dropped the remaining Kryptonian crystals out of the helicopter as she and Luthor were escaping."

"Clark, please you can't go back there." Lois and Martha said almost in unison. Lois continued. "It's too risky. You could die up there all alone."

"I'm not planning on _going_ alone"

"Let me go with you, can't you get a space suite for me, or….maybe rig that starship of yours to accommodate me."

"Richard, you're on the right track, but I can't allow **_you_** to go with me. I'm counting on your staying here to keep Lois and Jason safe. Don't worry; I don't have a death wish. I am going to _rig,"_ Clark said with a little more than sarcasm, "my starship to accommodate Batman. He has already insisted on going with me to act as a lifeline. Believe me, I will be in good hands if I need assistance. I will also be wearing a lead lined space suit to protect myself. I have every intention of returning unharmed."

"Clark, there's something I've always wondered. With Kryptonians being so advanced why does your ship always crash land instead of landing softly. When you landed this last time I was terrified by that crash landing and the first time it barely missed striking our truck."

Smiling and then giving his mom a warm hug Clark explained, "Mom, I'm truly sorry it scared you, but the ship is meant to appear to be nothing more than a meteorite crashing into the ground. The entire approach to Earth is camouflaged for the same reason, along with the final descent. If the ship landed rather than crashing there would be swarms of government agents still here looking for what landed in the cornfield. Eventually they would figure out it was me, that first time and again now."

Martha's eyes got big in understanding. "I never even thought of that, but you're right. This house would be tented up like they did in ET, or even worse!"

Ben was taking it all in, thinking back to the night they had played scrabble, remembering that he had heard something but Martha had insisted it was just another meteor hitting nearby and he had agreed.

Lois and Richard listening intently looked at each other, then at the little boy a few feet away coloring and working a picture maze glad he was oblivious to the adult conversation. They both wondered how they would ever have been able to keep him safe without Clark's help. Then they turned back to Clark who had followed their gaze.

Just then Clark's cell phone rang. He looked at the ID rolled his eyes and answered. "Yes, Perry, Good you got the ….Thank you, I glad you liked…No, I am NOT coming back to the office………Perry, Superman has me here with Lois and Richard. He's wants us all to remain where we are at least for the time being. Yes, I …Superman will be giving me the New Krypton Account this . …..Wait a minute, Chief…….er, Perry." He held the phone away from his ear letting the others hear the scream. Then finally Perry let him complete a sentence, "There is no reason I can't work from here. I have several features I can finish in the next few days and submit. Thank you, sir." Closing the phone, Clark smirked, "I just love calling him Chief just to get that reaction. By the way, Richard, I though you said my stock had **gone up** with Perry. It didn't seem like it what with all the demands he was suddenly making of me."

Richard's phone rang. He now made a face and quickly said, "With my uncle you're only as good as the story you're currently working on but I'm sure that you already know that!" Then answering his phone, "Hello Uncle Perry, yes he's standing right here next to me, did you have something else to say to him?...What do you mean, what are Lois and I working on? Have you forgotten we're both dead? I read it in the Daily Planet so it has to be so." He shook his head and smiled broadly at Lois and Clark, he held the phone away from _his_ ear as the speaking got louder from the other end. "Uncle Perry, we both have a lot of vacation coming to us. We are, as of now, using it. Goodbye." And he shut his phone effectively cutting him off. "Lois, if your phone rings don't answer it," he said laughing, happy with himself for getting the last word with Uncle Perry for once.

Clark with his face now serious, "Lois, I've been thinking there is something you can do to help trap Luther, but we'll need to act fast if it's going to work. Are you still writing that…did you call it a _novel_"?"

Lois looked embarrassed, "What novel, I don't have any idea what you're talking about?" Then looking at Richard shirking, "I don't know what he's talking about, really."

Richard, liking that Lois appeared caught off guard laughed and said, "I think you had better fess up, remember who is asking you."

"Lois, I'm serious, I know you were keeping a journal about me. I'm not kidding, this is serious, you two. How current is it?"

Lois now serious, but not knowing where Clark could be leading answered. "I haven't written anything in it since just before Jason was born. And Jason is not mentioned in any way shape or form in the journal if you're wondering. What could this have to do with what's happening now to make you so serious all of a sudden."

"I came up with what I think may be a really good plan to perhaps trip up Luthor. Remember he thinks you three are dead. I fully expect he will have someone break into your house very soon trying to find out if you know anything about me that he can use. With help from Bruce the house has been kept under constant deep cover surveillance almost since the seaplane crashed. No one has shown up yet, but they will, I'd bet on it."

Richard looked back and forth between Lois and Clark. Martha and Ben were also listening intently neither used to this kind of intrigue except on some of the TV programs they occasionally watched.

"So, you want me to put something in my journal that will, what did you say, trip him up?"

The four adults all looking at Clark, now finally understood what he had in mind. Suddenly they all had the same satisfied and determined look on their faces he was displaying on his. Finally they were going to be doing something proactive rather than waiting for the next bomb to be dropped on them.

Martha feeling it better left to the younger crowd decided to go see what Jason was coloring now. He was such a joy to have in the house Martha hoped they would be staying for at least a few more days. Besides she still had room on her frig for more of the wonderful pictures he loved to draw and color. She had almost forgotten what a joy it was to have a small child around.

Lois, Clark and Richard went over ideas each contributing bits and pieces finally coming up with the journal entries that would produce the result they wanted. They were all excited about what they had as sure as Clark that it would indeed trip up Luthor. Superman would sneak into the waterfront house and plant the updated journal onto Lois's laptop. The file was password protected just like all of her other files. _One password fit all Lane_, they started calling her.

Superman left to plant the journal entry and was then planning to meet with Batman to prepare for the trek to New Krypton. Things were definitely looking up.

Clark had left his laptop for Richard and Lois to use in his absence. Lois couldn't help snooping in the computer files. Since she knew Clark was out doing Superman stuff, she thought it was safe to take a peek around. She found a file that intrigued her, a file labeled** FOR MY EYES ONLY** which was password protected. She looked at Richard, "Should we…" She typed in Jason….the file opened up…"Hmmm after the ribbing he just gave me, that seemed a little too easy."

**_Yes, Lois, that was too easy, kinda like all of your passwords being 8 letters starting with S and ending with n. Get over him, he is merely a figment of my, or is it maybe your, imagination._**

_**BTW, can't you read? The file was plainly marked** **FOR MY EYES ONLY. This is not your computer therefore my eyes does not include YOU!**_

_Good thing I'm not James Bond. I would be forced to kill you! But seriously Lois, you have got to be careful about where and when you snoop._

_Just to quell your innate curiosity, this is a new laptop. Perry just gave it to me last week. There is absolutely nothing on it you don't already know about me. In fact, I'm not sure I have any secrets left that would even mildly interest you. So just go surf the web or something. Smile, you have just been caught on candid camera! Sorry, I just couldn't resist._

Richard started laughing hysterically wondering when Clark had taken the time to add _that_ file and thinking to himself, _he is good_! I wish _I_ had thought of something like that. Lois stomped out of the room in a pretend huff trying to look annoyed but laughing in spite of herself. Richard showed Martha, Ben and Jason what had caused the little ruckus.

Jason laughed with the rest but didn't really understand except that his Daddy Clark had tricked his Mommy and everybody thought it was funny, so it must be. He went back to explaining his latest masterpiece to his doting grandma.

Richard decided after his laughing stopped that he should use this time to try to get close to Lois again. Clark had told him he was not going to fight for her. It suddenly dawned on Richard maybe _Clark_ was trying to level the playing field for him. Maybe he should fight and show Lois how much he loved her. Yes, he had to make his play before it was too late.

She was standing by the fence just daydreaming watching the sun sink into the ground. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her nuzzling her neck and rocking softly. She leaned back against him relaxing in his arms putting her arms around his. _It felt right._ They stayed like that for several minutes watching the setting sun, neither saying a word, just enjoying the beauty of the countryside, the brilliant sunset and each other's arms. _We really are comfortable together and it has been days since we have really been this close together. Maybe I do have a chance._ _"_Do you know how very much I love and respect you Lois? I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Lois turned around and looked into his pale blue eyes and smiled, "I know Richard, I love you too. I always will." Then they shared a tender kiss that deepened becoming passionate with an almost demanding intensity.

Superman was returning at that moment and saw them kissing. Looking at them sadly he continued on without them ever knowing he had been approaching. After a moment of reflection, he thought _At least they can be happy, it's as it should be. Maybe someday I'll find someone and then they can be happy for me. Until that time I have a son to love and maybe even spoil a little_. As always just the thought of Jason put a smile on his face and a shine in his brilliant blue eyes.

XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

_Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared._

**Eddie Rickenbacker**

Superman flew around Metropolis aimlessly until he finally decided to go check in with Bruce to see if he had finished his preparation for their trip to New Krypton. Thinking to himself, _Heck, what did Bruce need to do anyway? I have to dig up the ship, take it to the Fortress, pull out the stasis chamber and the list goes on and on. I guess he does have to pack his lunch or something!_ Jeeze.

Then he sighed realizing he was taking out his hurt feelings on the wrong person_. I should be thankful Bruce has insisted on going with me. The bulk of what needs to be done requires my attention and no one else. It is as it should be. You blew it way back then, over five years ago when you left her! If you are mad at anyone be mad at yourself. Get over it Kent! Move on!_

He decided to head west and find a perch and rest for a short time in the sun's glow while placing a call to Bruce. He always felt better after being in direct sunlight. The sun not only recharged his energy it seemed to warm his spirit.

Taking out his cell phone while perched in the warm, comforting, glow he called Bruce. "Bruce, it's me, just checking in. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course, what do I have to do to get ready anyway? Is there anything you need me to help you with?"

"No, what needs to be done are things only I can do at this point."

"You said 10 PM right, at your fortress?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there. You do know how to get there don't you? You do know I could fly you there much faster"

"I am very capable of getting there on my own. I will not be flying around in your arms. Eekkk, it gives me the hebe jeebies just thinking about it. I'll meet you there. Goodbye," and closed his phone.

"Somebody besides myself has issues that need to be resolved!" Superman smiled to himself then decided to head back to the farm and see if perhaps it was "safe". He had work that needed to be done there. Not to mention it was dinnertime.

As he approached he saw everyone was in the house and could hear the clanging of plates as Jason was helping set the table. Richard was asking what everyone wanted to drink. Clark walked in and nonchalantly replied whatever type of tea is available, knowing his mom had many varieties.

Lois turned around and with a glint in her eye said, "So James, kill anyone lately?"

Richard patted him on the back. "That was priceless, you should have seen the look on her face."

Clark joined the laughter walked over to the laptop and pulled up a file. "I **_did_** say you were on candid camera. You're right Richard, this video is **_priceless_**!"

Lois was the only one was not laughing and she tore over to Clark looking at the computer screen which indeed had captured the moment from when she opened the file till she closed it. "Clark, you can't just tape people like that without their permission."

"Sure I can Lois. You were the one snooping. Now I have the proof. Wonder if it would stand up in court? Hmmm, what do you think Richard, should I sue? Naw, better to save it in case I need to blackmail her in the future to do my bidding." Richard and Clark both seemed happy with themselves and continued talking quietly.

Lois on the other hand didn't know who to hit first, so just made a face at both and went back to helping Martha. "You _KNOW_ your SON IS IMPOSSIBLE! "

"Honey, you're not telling me anything I haven't known for years. I'm just glad to have my real son back. Up until the last few days, I thought a stranger had replaced him."

Clark shaking his head smiling, "Richard, you **_do_** realize she said that extra loud for you to hear. If she had done it for my benefit she would have whispered it to Mom instead of nearly shouting." Clark reflected for a brief moment then, thinking to himself, _it feels like I'm competing with my brother for the woman we both love. _

After dinner Clark told them all he would be meeting Batman later that night at the Fortress. They were planning to leave shortly after 10 PM for New Krypton. If everything went as planned they would be back by early morning.

"It's amazing that you can fly all the way out there in such a short time," Richard seemed extremely impressed.

"Actually we'll be taking my starship."

"How fast does the starship travel."

"It's designed using light speed, but by making use of wormholes and other natural phenomena it can actually travel distances at a greater perceived rate. Light speed is all we will be using tonight. The ship is currently in the cornfield. I'll dig it up after dinner so I can take it to the Fortress. If you want to see it, Mom can bring you out to where I'll be uncovering it."

"Mom, how much time till dinner? I would like to take Jason up for another session in the sun before I leave. As it is we'll have to head west to catch it."

"About 15 minutes. I can delay it if you need longer."

Jason had heard his name and flying and had thrown the rest of the napkins on the table and ran over to his Daddy and jumped in his arms almost before they had opened for him. He was laughing and squirming ready to go.

"Thanks, 20 minutes would be great. Jason, I guess I don't need to ask if you would like to go flying with me, huh? You don't mind do you Lois?"

"Go, just both of you get back in time for dinner."

Jason was once again relishing the pure sunlight on his face relaxing in his Daddy's strong arms. Looking in his face he smiled then said, "Daddy, Batman is going to help you tonight? The kids at school say he can beat up Superman. But I told them Superman could beat up Batman. Batman won't beat you up will he?"

Superman smiled at the question and at having his son in his arms again, "Jason, Batman and I are friends, we wouldn't want to beat each other up." Then with a smirk on his face and brilliant blue eyes staring into matching brilliant blue eyes he said conspiratorially, "But Superman could beat up Batman if he wanted to. Just don't ever tell Batman, all right? It might hurt his feelings even thought he says he doesn't; have any feelings to hurt."

"Okay Daddy, Can I meet Batman?" Jason now feeling much better about Batman was eager to meet the man who was going to help his Daddy.

"Sure, but not tonight. I will make sure you get to meet him soon though. We had better start heading back. Would you like to see what it feels like to fly by yourself? I can hold you by one arm. You don't need to fear… ever. I'd never let you fall."

"Can I? Oh boy. Yes! I'm not afraid Daddy, I trust you."

With that, Superman released Jason's legs and took firm hold of his left wrist and slowly started a descent heading back for Smallville into the darkening sky. Father and son gliding almost like kites laughing and smiling the whole way.

When then entered the farmhouse just 30 seconds late Jason was so excited he could hardly contain his energy telling everyone he was flying just like his Daddy. Lois looked over at Clark with a, what did you do to my son look. Her eyes were big with shock and concern.

"Lois, I had his wrist the entire time, he was perfectly safe. I would never endanger **our son**, you must know that." Thinking a moment remembering that time long ago with her he added, "And I didn't let go not even for a second."

The room was quiet and Clark stared down Lois, "**My son** is not your science experiment. I want you to remember that mister. I don't care **who you are**!" She then smiled and mussed Jason's hair listening to his account and hearing his excitement softened her mood. "I guess you're off the hook this time _Kent_, just watch your step or I'll call James Bond myself!"

Once dinner was finished Clark excused himself and went out to uncover the starship. Within a few minutes it was in the open field and Clark began refilling the hole and covering any evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened there.

Two trucks drove up as he was finishing, Martha and Lois jumped out of the first and Ben, Richard and Jason the second. Clark went over to his Mom kissed her cheek and gave her a warm hug saying "Make a big country breakfast tomorrow morning, I have a feeling I'll be very hungry."

He then shook both men's hands and bend down to pick Jason up. "Hey, champ, I'll see you tomorrow. I want to see how you're doing on your juggling, ok?" He kissed his cheek and then set him back down. Looking at Lois, "Goodbye Lois, I'll be back tomorrow, I promise?"

Clark went inside the ship and touching a panel it suddenly became alive and lit up the area both inside and around ship giving them a better view. He waved to them then the ship silently ascended into the sky with the lights going dark very quickly to better hide from prying eyes.  
They stood there for several minutes trying to see if they could discern the ship in the night sky. Seeing nothing they finally broke up. Lois joined Jason and Richard headed back to the Hubbard farm house and Martha and Ben went back home to the Kent farm.

XXXXXXX

Superman began making the modifications needed for the trip as soon as he got to the fortress. He removed the stasis chamber then instructed the crystal ship to enlarge its circumference and added equipment to handle the needs of a human passenger. Both would be wearing space suits for the entire trip. His was lead lined, both allowed easy movement. His eyes would be the only part of his suit not lead lined so he would retain his vision. The Kryptonite on New Krypton was not pure which lessened the way it affected him but it did affect him and he wanted to be as safe as possible. He had left Jason once, and was determined to not do it again. He felt confident this was going to work.

Just as he was finishing with the final retrofitting he heard Batman approaching in his helicopter.

Going out of the main fortress entrance he directed Batman in for a good landing spot. Once inside the Fortress he gave Batman the 5 cent tour.

"Little cold isn't it?" Was all Batman said. Superman handed Batman the suit he had prepared for him to wear. He looked at it a minute holding it out like he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of putting it on.

"Batman, I know it is not as stylish as your cowl, but I think you had better wear it anyway. Besides, I'm the only one who will see you anyway, and my suit is even worse looking."

"You said that, not me!" Batman said, while removing his cowl and leaving it nearby in the fortress waiting his return.

Soon they were off into the night, both men in the small starship. Batman had never been in a space ship let along a starship before and had to admit to his friend he was dumbfounded and agreed Earth was breathtaking from space. New Krypton had settled just this side of Jupiter giving the men a few minutes to kill on the way. Superman started smiling to himself thinking of what Jason had said.

Batman noticed and interpreted the look, "you're thinking about your son aren't you?"

Superman returned his gaze, "Yes, how did you know, I never told you?"

"You just did, Boy Scout. I figured something was up the way you've been acting, first wanting me to keep the White/Lane house under surveillance then your reaction to Luthor getting out. I've never seen you so incensed. And you've never asked me for help before. I knew it was bigger than just your safety. They're all still alive, aren't they?"

"Yes, and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way."

"Does White know, about Jason that is?"

"Yes, he knows everything. He's cool. You would like him. He's actually a lot like us, only without the costume and garbage that goes with it."

"By the way, Jason wants to meet you. Evidently the kids in his school think you could beat me up."

"Smart kids. I would just need a tiny bit of green K and you would be history."

Frowning, "You would stoop to cheating? If Jason asks, I would beat you period, enough said. And I don't need to cheat to do it."

"Hey, using your opponent's weakness is not cheating. It's called being prepared, have you forgotten your Boy Scout code?" Batman laughed hysterically almost falling out of the crystal chair he had been sitting in.

Superman just shook his head. Superman suddenly became quiet and pointed up ahead to the monolithic structure filling up the view.

Batman looked incredulous, "Has it grown since you pushed it into space? No way, could you have moved anything like this."

"It's only grown very slightly since I got it into space. It grows by absorbing material around it. Water is the igniter, but it will use anything in its path. Out here in space there's very little material to use."

"So you're saying you pushed this…. monstrosity into space all by yourself, with no help. Maybe you _can_ beat me up."

"I'm not really _sure_ how I managed it. I just knew the consequences if I failed and asked God for the strength needed to… to just do it. I think I forgot to ask **_Him_** to keep me safe at the same time though because I was out like a light right after I _did do it_."

"I'm going to land the starship near where I believe Luthor had his helicopter. What we're looking for should be nearby, if we are lucky."

As they landed both men continued to look in awe at the immense structure. Superman made sure the starship was recording everything they saw. Before opening up the starship both men double checked their suits then stepped out on the surface. Batman signaled to Superman asking if he was OK. He gave an OK sign back and then continued. The place was just as he remembered; pointing to a large pillar they went over and saw the leg of one of Luthors men sticking out on one side. Walking to the other side they found the tip of a hand from a different man.

Superman suddenly remembered one of the men was video taping when he landed and had continued to tape while he had been brutalized. He looked up and pointed to the chamber where they had been. He walked up and there on the table perfectly intact was the computer just where it had been left. The video camera was nearby with a CD still inside. Superman picked up both items. Looking around finding nothing else of interest he signaled Batman back the way they came.

Following the path from the pillar with the dead bodies they started searching the ground for the crystals. Batman was the first to find one and quickly signaled Superman who was moving slower now than he had been moments before. Batman, touched his arm and again gave him the OK signal. This time Superman gave an OK signal followed by a wavy hand. Batman took it to mean sorta OK.

Looking back where he had found the crystal they circled the area and found seven others including one that was larger than the other six. Superman nodded his head and they headed back to the ship. Superman seemed to getting visibly weaker as they went. The lead suit was protecting him but the eye openings were allowing the radiation to seep in. Batman came up beside him lending support the last few feet.

As soon as they were back inside the starship, Superman set the controls to take them up and away from the structure.

Once out of the range of radiation, Superman recovered rapidly. Taking a final look at New Krypton he looked at Batman and touched a control that sent a high intensity beam directed squarely at the structure. The structure slowing started moving away. Then he touched a second control and a rocket type device was sent to propel the structure even deeper into space. New Krypton was being relocated yet again; it would eventually arrive at the site of the original Krypton. Superman felt it only fitting. He certainly didn't want it to stay here marring up this solar system.

"Alright, so tell me about this kid of yours. I assume he looks just like you did at that age, am I right?" Batman said starting to feel just a little bit of curiosity directed at the kid. Should he meet the kid who was having such a dramatic affect on his friend? Yes, he definitely should.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Hubbard farmhouse with Jason tucked safely in bed, Lois and Richard had resumed their kissing getting more and more passionate. As the intensity increased Richard pulled his lips off Lois to kiss her neck, her ears, her…… Lois arched her back not wanting to lose contact with his hot kissing mouth. She began kissing his neck in return then bit his ear finally whispering with pure lust in the same ear "Clark, I missed you so………..They both stopped, time seemed to stop…. Richard pulled away. Lois jumped up out of the bed entirely crying… not knowing what to do or say…she ran out of the room.

Richard sat on the side of the bed not moving. He stayed there for what seemed like hours. Then got dressed and went down to the living room and turned the TV on. Not even wanting to try and sleep. Just wanting to be numb and not feel the pain that was suddenly so predominate in his heart.

Lois cried in the bathroom till she heard Richard go downstairs then she went and crawled into bed with Jason. Finally falling asleep just a short time before the alarm was to go off. Everyone had planned on being at the Kent farm to greet Clark back in the morning for a big breakfast.

The next morning Richard, Lois and Jason arrived at the farm bright and early anxious to check on Clark. Lois and Richard were unusually slow and quiet. Martha assumed they had been worried. She hadn't gotten any sleep herself and had kept Ben up almost all night. Ben was out in the cornfield walking around as he loved to do early every day even if he'd had a bad night.

Jason on the other hand was a ball of energy and without waiting for the adults went running into the farmhouse. Martha was fixing the big country breakfast as Clark had requested and before she could catch him Jason was up the stairs and in his dad's room jumping on his chest. Only, it wasn't his Daddy's chest. A strange man jerked awake and grabbed Jason out of reflex scaring the little boy.

Daddy, Daddy. Clark was there before the second Daddy taking his son from the man now sitting up in his bed.

"Boy Scout, when you insisted I stay, you never told me I was going to get a personal wake up call from your son. Jason, I'm sorry I scared you. I'm a friend of your Dad and Batman. My name is Bruce Wayne." He held a hand out to shake the little boys hand who was now safely in his dads arms wincing away from the stranger. Then noticing there was additional company he cleared his throat. "I'm really not used to these farm hours. Do you always get up this early?"

Richard, Lois and Ben were all standing near the door looking at the familiar stranger in Clark's bed and then at Clark himself standing there in his boxer shorts setting Jason back down now he knew there was no danger. Richard noted the look on Lois's face at the sight of his perfectly chiseled body. Clark noticing the stares grabbed a robe from his closet and quickly put it on handing a second one to Bruce who was still sitting up in bed but under the covers.

"This is Bruce Wayne. I told you he has been helping Batman and me. It was really late so we decided to just come here after we got back last night."

Richard looked over on the chair where a Batman suit lay draped. Lois was still too wrung out from the previous night and the sight that had just been thrown in her face to think about anything else. She was still just standing there unable to move, speak or think. Clark noticed what Richard had undoubtedly seen and ushered everyone out.

"That's it, shows over. Everyone back down stairs, we'll be down shortly."

He knocked on the door and re-entered, "It's just me this time. Welcome to my world. By the way, Richard saw your suit. What do you want to do about it and why did you just leave it lying around anyway?"

"I didn't realize this was going to be grand central with your kid running in jumping on my chest for Pete's sake. You said your mother and Ben were the only ones here. I don't know why I let you talk me into this anyway."

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to be a problem, they usually don't come over this early."  
And Jason is not usually my personal alarm clock."

"So you trust this guy, I guess I'll have to too now. Unless you want to give him one of those forget me kisses of yours." Batman couldn't help saying trying to make the best of a bad situation. "The kid is not to know, he's too young to keep secrets. You of all people should know that."

"Well Bruce, the bathroom is down the hall, do you want to go first or should I." Bruce shrugged so Clark said I'll just be a minute then it is all yours. If you need anything help yourself."

Richard sat at the table looking straight ahead. _Bruce Wayne the rich spoiled playboy is Batman that explains why he had been helping Clark. Who would have ever thought….well meek timid reporter Clark Kent is Superman. I guess it all fits somehow. Shaking his head still trying to get his mind around the revelation and realizing he was the only one who noticed he kept his mouth shut. Superman knew he knew that was good because he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Actually he was glad in a way; this new revelation was keeping his mind off his problems with Lois. It had been made painfully clear last night who she wanted to be with. Well, if it was any consolation, at least he had lost her to someone who could compete with Adonis the beautiful mortal loved by Aphrodite. Man that man had abs of steel. Fitting since he is so often called the man of steel. _He was shaken out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder.

Clark, AKA the man of steel, motioned him outside for a moment.

"Richard, I know what you saw up there. Bruce is not happy that his secret has been discovered. I don't think anyone else noticed. He wasn't expecting anyone to come into that room this morning or he would have been more careful. He had already figured out the three of you were alive and he knows about Jason too. He's been helping us without question this whole time and that won't change. We keep his secret and he'll keep ours. Any questions?"

Richard shook his head. "I guess not, wait, what about Lois shouldn't we tell her?"

"No not unless it becomes necessary. It's really not our secret to tell. We must protect his secret just as we protect our own. If we have to tell Lois in order to protect the secret from others then it would be acceptable. He doesn't want Jason to know, he thinks he's too young to keep secrets and he has a very valid point."

"We better go back in. Bruce is coming down the stairs now."

"Mom, Ben, Richard, Lois this is Bruce Wayne. It was really late last night…really this morning so I convinced him to stay over and join us for breakfast. Bruce this is my mother Martha Kent, her friend Ben Harper, Richard White, Lois Lane and their son Jason. At each introduction they nodded at each other and shook hands.

"That man scared me. Why was he in your bed? Where did you sleep Daddy?"

"I slept on the couch Jason, your grandma tried to stop you before you ran up the stairs but you were too fast for her. I was asleep till you screamed."

"I guess he's all right if you let him sleep in your bed." Jason went over and extended his small hand to the scary man and smiled.

"Okay everybody I had a request last night for a big country breakfast and it is on the table getting cold. Let's eat. We can continue getting to know Bruce while were eating."

"Martha, this looks and smells wonderful. Do you eat like this everyday?"

"No, but lately more than usual, you see my son came back from a long trip and then wasn't eating well….but that's a long story, needless to say I'm just trying to put a little weight back on his tall skinny frame."

"Mom, really!"

Lois said barely under her breath, "He looked just fine to me." Then she pulled her blouse collar out away from her neck and fanned herself briefly. Clark had paid no attention but was helping his son fill his plate and cut his food. Things Lois would normally have done any other time he naturally did now loving the opportunity provided him. He didn't even question why she was ignoring their son at the moment.

Her little comment and action was not wasted on either Richard or Bruce as they both took in the whole scene.

Richard watched the three of them Lois, Clark and Jason, thinking to himself, _he doesn't even understand that **she wants him. Will she ever let him know** or are they each going to continue waiting for the other one to make the first move. Somebody should be happy in this darmn mess. It might as well be the two of them. Heaven knows they deserve it. It all but kills me, can I let her go, **can I live by his example**. He was willing to back away for my sake, can I back away for his._

Bruce was also watching but he had included Richard in his observations. _What a tangled mess this appears to be. He remembered what Clark had told him on the trip back, how he had gushed about Jason every chance he got. He could see why, the kid was cute, a lot of trouble but definitely cute. The three of them should be a family and it looked like they would be if they could just get over whatever was keeping them apart. Richard seemed to see this as well from the look on his face when he thought no one was watching._

Bruce found himself wondering just what it would be like to have a son. He had lost his family when he was just a little older than Jason is now. He'd never even considered having a family but observing Clark now he was wondering if maybe he might change his mind. They looked so natural together, like they had never been apart. He found himself getting jealous of what his friend was now experiencing and surprised at his own unexpected response.

Oblivious to the scrutiny Clark looked up smiling after he finished preparing Jason's plate and in turn looked at each person at the table. "The trip was even better than we could have hoped. We recovered all the missing crystals and sent New Krypton to join the Kryptonian graveyard. Smiling even broader he continued, "I think Batman and I may also have found some indisputable evidence Luthor left behind. We haven't even looked at it yet but it's extremely promising. We're waiting to talk to Bruce's lawyers first. The last thing we want to do is destroy or taint it in any way."

Bruce was also smiling broadly agreeing with everything his friend was saying.

"Tell us, don't keep us in suspense, surely you can tell us what you found", Richard  
begged leaning forward in his chair catching Clark's excitement.

"Yes, Clark, tell us", Lois finally found her voice.

"We found a computer and a video camera that was left behind. We don't know what all is on the computer or the video disk but I have a good idea of at least part of it. Luthor had one of his goons taping the whole time I was there. He did quite a bit of bragging much of which was highly incriminating the whole time they were…" he stopped remembering his small son was sitting next to him and paying close attention. Not wanting to say any more …."Taping all the time I was there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXX

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

_No Passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear._  
_Edmund Burke "A Philosophical Inquiry into the Origin of Our Ideas of the Sublime and Beautiful", 1756_

Just as they were finishing breakfast Bruce's' cell phone rang. He excused himself from the table and went to the other room to take the call. Not a minute later Clark's phone began to ring. Likewise he excused himself and went outside to take his call.

Yes, this _is_ Clark Kent. … Are you sure…… "Good, I expect he'll head straight to Luthor at the Vanderbilt Estate. Don't lose him just in case he goes elsewhere. And, thanks, that was good work. Please keep me informed." Hanging up he rushed inside just as Bruce was hanging up motioning to him. By this time the rest of the family had joined Clark and Bruce waiting to hear the latest news.

"Clark, Luthor has taken the bait our team is tracking the hired hand now."

"Yes, I just heard the same thing from the second team."

"Now for the next part of the plan." Clark once again opened his cell phone this time placing a call to Perry White.

Looking directly at Richard and smiling broadly as he spoke, "Perry, this is Superman, I have a favor to ask of you and I will not take NO for an answer.….Perry, after all I've done for you and the Daily Planet I would expect you to treat me with a little more respect. I believe you are still waiting for one final First Person Account from me….actually the only one I had agreed to do if I remember correctly. ….Really… You don't even know what I'm about to ask."

Richard could tell Clark was just having fun with Perry and was rather enjoying the exchange, imaging what his uncle must be thinking and saying to Clark.

"Perry, you do realize I could call any paper or TV station in the U.S. or the world for that matter and they would jump at the chance to do me a favor. …That's more like it. What I need you to do is schedule a press conference for tomorrow afternoon. We want all the major players in the industry. And Perry, go heavy on the International players. I know this is perhaps out of your normal realm but I trust you to pull it off. …I don't care where it's held, New York, Metropolis, France it doesn't matter. No, you can't have my cell phone number. I'll be in contact with you. If you need to reach me call Clark or Richard. Thanks." Clark hung up the phone, "All I need is for Perry to know he has Superman's personal cell phone number."

Looking around the room, smiling and shaking his head Clark said, "This is going to work, I have a very good feeling about it. Luthor has made one too many mistakes. He's going to get caught in his own snare, finally."

Then Bruce piped in, "I need to get the evidence to the lawyers."

Handing Bruce the computer and video camera, Clark asked. "Are you ready? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I can handle it. I'll be in contact soon. Just be sure to keep me informed. After retrieving a small bag from Clark's room he smiled at Martha, "That was a wonderful breakfast. I had almost forgotten how nice breakfast could be. Goodbye everyone. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." He then shook Ben's hand, nodded at Lois and winked at Jason. Finally turning to Richard, with a stern look in his eyes he intoned softy, "Just keep it to yourself." He then walked out the door.

Looking at the others Clark said, "I'm going to walk Bruce out, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Clark, do you know what you're going to say at the press conference?"

"Yes, I'll write it up and send you a copy. That way you'll be prepared for any questions that might come up. By the way Bruce, thanks. Are you sure you don't want me to help you clean up Gotham City when this mess is over?"

"Yes I'm sure. You just keep your nose out of my city, thank you. If I ever ask for your help, call me a shrink first!" Both men laughed and each patted the others back then suddenly Clark became Superman to lift the helicopter up and away from the area so as to not alert anyone else that Batman had been at the farm house instead of just old playboy Bruce Wayne.

As Clark arrived back into the farm house he could tell Jason was upset about something. So he went over to him, "Jason, what's the matter, you look awfully sad."

"Daddy, I thought Batman was coming to visit. You said I could meet him."

"I'm sorry Jason, Batman is a very busy man and wasn't able to stay over like Mr. Wayne. But, I promise you will get to meet him soon, even if I have to take you to Gotham City."

Richard couldn't help shake his head, smiling he whispered to Lois, Martha and Ben "Kids, his dad is Superman and he wants to meet Batman." Martha laughed then left the room momentarily.

Jason recovered from his disappointment quickly, "Daddy Clark, Daddy Richard look at me." He had his juggling balls and was juggling five balls.

Clark smiled and said, "That's great Jason, lets try something, start passing them to me instead of from one hand to the other. That's it." The first couple of Jason's throws were wild and Clark had to really reach for them but he managed to catch them, then pretty soon Jason's throws were on target and father and son were juggling not five but six balls back and forth. That is until Martha came back into the room and called it off.

"Boys, boys, what have I told you about throwing those balls in the house. I hardly have a piece of ceramic left as it is. She laughingly said, "Outside if you want to play."

The whole family followed Clark and Jason outside where they continued to practice even adding more balls and difficult moves. Lois stood near Martha marveling at the two "men" in her life. When she realized what she had just thought she looked over at Richard, trying to figure where he fit in. She was surprised to see him smiling as well and having as much fun as everyone else.

"It's so nice to see Clark like this. When he was growing up he had to keep so many secrets, he never had anyone to juggle with like this. Jonathan, bless his soul couldn't juggle worth a darn."

Lois continued gazing at the duo her heart melting faster by the minute. Again she looked over at Richard and finally approached him, motioning for him to come with her.

"Richard, I don't…."

"Wait Lois, before you say anything….I know it's over,… if it ever was going anywhere in the first place. Don't worry, I don't blame you. We just … weren't meant to be, that's all. There is something you need to know. If you want Clark, you're going to have to make the first move. He's just too darn … noble for his own good. He sworn to me he wouldn't do anything to break us up but he also warned me if you came to him he would welcome you with open arms. Lois, what are you waiting for, **_Go to him_**. Are you really going to let your hurt feelings from the past destroy your future?" As he stopped for a moment he saw tears spilling down her lovely face.

Looking in his pale blue eyes she saw tears forming and slowly running down his face…"Just know, I will always love you and I will always be there for you in any way you need me. As far as I'm concerned, Clark is my brother. I know he feels the same way, I can sense it. I'm a better person today for knowing him. And you don't have to worry about Jason, no matter what; I will always be his Daddy Richard. Lois, Go to him. Don't' wait another day."

Without so much as a glance back Richard turned and walked to the truck and drove back to the Hubbard farm house alone. He had somehow managed to get out what had to be said. But now he needed some time to himself to fully accept what was to come. To let it sink in that Lois was no longer his.

Lois stood there not wanting to move, going over all Richard's words. He was right. She had never stopped loving Clark, not for a moment. Oh, she had been mad at him for sure, but she never stopped feeling that deep longing to be at his side.

Just as she wiped the tears from her face and turned, he was there. She hesitated momentarily then walked over and ripped open the top of his shirt revealing the emblem on his chest.

He stood there shocked not knowing what was coming next and to his utter amazement she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Afraid to even wish for what was happening he pulled away. She said in a deep throaty voice looking up into his brilliant blue eyes "Kiss me you fool, I love the whole darn package, Kal-El, Clark and Superman or whatever else you want me to call you. Now are you going to make an honest women out of me or what?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Fear is the tax that conscience pays to guilt_. George Sewell

Clark had not expected this rapid turn of events. He had seen Richard leave abruptly and had gone to check on Lois leaving Jason with his grandma playing in the yard with Ben and Shelby. He saw Lois standing immobile as if thinking intently. She turned and ran towards him, tearing his shirt open before he even thought to stop her. Then she looked up into his eyes and mouthed the words that still rang in his ears, "_Kiss me you fool, I love the whole darn package, Kal-El, Clark and Superman or whatever else you want me to call you. Now are you going to make an honest woman out of me or what?" _Rising onto her toes so she could reach him she had planted a big passionate kiss on his lips. Needless to say, he was dumbstruck not sure how to respond. Was this one of her tricks, he pulled away and looked into her eyes and realized she had been recently crying.

"Lois, what are you doing? Where did Richard go?" and then in a soft almost whisper, "Please don't do this to me unless you mean it"

"Oh, I mean it alright. Richard and I …well… we realize we were not meant to be. I **never** truly got over you. He made me admit that to myself just now… and he also told me what you had told him. Clark… Richard wants us to be happy. He told me I'd have to make the first move. I'm moving so where are those open arms you _warned_ him about. I _need_ them now more that I ever have in my life."

Opening his arms widely Clark put his arms around the woman he loved with the most sincere smile framing his face. He then lifted her back up and they shared a second passionate kiss and then another. Hearing little feet coming their way, they broke apart not wanting to confuse the curious little boy. But they and been distracted and he had already seen the two kissing and looked at them with his head turned sideways as if thinking.

"Where's Daddy Richard? Are you going to live with us now Daddy Clark?" Lois and Clark looked at each other not knowing how to answer.

"Jason, Daddy Richard went to the other farm house for a little while, we'll see him later." Lois avoided the first question, not sure what to answer. She looked at Clark shrugging her shoulders. Just then his cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID he motioned a thumbs up to Lois and answered. "Hello Bruce…. good I was planning to leave shortly. Richard is at the Hubbard farm, you'll have to pick him up there. … I know, but it can't be helped. I'm sure you will hear all about it, but I don't have time to fill you in now. We all have our part to play. I need to go do mine without any delays."

Hanging up, Clark kneeled down to Jason's level, "I have Superman work to do, we'll talk tonight when I get back I promise." He stood back up and kissed Lois one more time bringing her close to him in the process in a full on embrace and said, "So it begins. You're to wait here and I mean it, Lois. No tricks, stay with Jason and Mom. I **_will_** be back and we'll all talk then." Before she could respond he was gone.

Superman arrived at his fortress and slowly looked around comparing it mentally to New Krypton. He walked over to the empty console and took out the crystals recovered from New Krypton he had brought with him. He placed them one by one in their proper slots, that is all but the Father crystal. Looking at it he hesitated, remembering all the guidance he had received from the AI. For a second he considered throwing it into space not wanting a Kryptonian influence in his life anymore. He was capable of making his own decisions based on the needs of Earth and his family not what his long dead father would consider the proper thing to do. He held the crystal in his hand over his head preparing to throw it. Hesitating he brought his hand back down realizing someday he might reconsider and again want his Kryptonian Parents guidance. Jason might need or want the knowledge stored there. Either way it would be foolish to discard it now.

He put the father crystal in a holding slot then held his hand near the console for an instant touching one of the crystals. The lights all came on and suddenly the place was alive again warming up almost immediately. He smiled looking around the place that was once again so familiar to him. Touching more crystals he completed some new programming thinking he should have taken these security measures years ago. He then touched the first crystal and the lights went back off and the fortress again appeared dead. Waving his hand the entire console disappeared into the floor out of sight.

He turned and walked around the entire Fortress reacquainting himself with each nook and cranny making a modification here and there. Once satisfied he returned to the area were the console would surface if called. He heard a quiet rustling from behind but continued looking at the area where the console was hidden as if concentrating on something. After a few seconds he turned around to see Luthor and three others standing in a circle directly behind him.

"So, we meet again **_Stupidman_**, I see your so called _Fortress_ is still wide open! Your little lady friend led us right here. Her journal was very intriguing I must say. Too bad about her and that kid was so cute too, but then accidents do happen!" Luthor spat out.

"That was no accident and you know it. You'll never get away with what you've done Luthor, I plan on making you pay." Superman answered in a determined voice.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? You have no proof. We already went though that in court. Oh, but you were there weren't you? It's your word against mine remember? And gee, _you_ were just in a coma so who's going to believe you?" His face turned sinister as he took out a chunk of green Kryptonite and held it near Superman's throat. Luther smirked, "Face it Stupidman you lose, again!" If you suddenly were to… oh, say… just disappear, everyone would just think you _took off_ again on another _fools quest_."

Superman became visibility weak nearly loosing his balance, "No, Luthor, you lose this time." His voice was filled with gasps as his breathing became labored. "Take a look around Luthor. I'm not here alone this time."

Luthor laughed and motioned to his men, "that's the oldest trick in the book."

Before he could even fully turn around or make good on his threat to Superman he realized it was no trick. Lois was right behind him and she kicked him in his crotch with every ounce of strength she could muster. Batman at the same time had chopped Luthor's hand holding the Kryptonite sending it flying clear across the room and shattering his hand in the process. A second later Batman grabbed Lois by one wrist and held her back as she trained her 357 magnum on the very spot she had just kicked.

At the same moment in time Richard had gun whipped the three hired hands and then pointed the gun directly at them motioning for them to stay put or else. Seeing what Lois had just done he shook his head and thought to himself, That woman of mine….catching himself ….he simply shook is head and looked at her as if to say **_you go girl_**.

Ben had a shotgun which he had fired into the air before training it on the same group of cowering men. "In case you're wondering, I know how to use this, I've had a whole lot of practice killing wolves attacking my cattle." Thinking to himself, and relishing every moment, _I could never hurt a fly, I'm just a simple farmer, but these jerks don't know that. Heck, I arrived with Batman! _He was still having a hard time believing **that** himself. _Jason is going to be jealous for sure_. Ben now without a second thought was thinking of the little boy as his own grandson.

Superman recovered quickly and grabbed Luthor up off the floor where he had withered. Luthor's one good hand was now trying to protect his privates. His other hand was visibly swelling. Superman looked over at Lois shaking his head smiling, barely containing his laughter.

"I thought I told you to stay with your son."

"What, and miss all the fun, no way. If you just let me at him for one more minute he'll be begging to plead guilty and go hide in prison." Lois said moving so she still had a clear shot at Luthor.

Now unable to contain his laughter, Superman gave her a conspiratorial look that thanked her and told her she had done enough all at the same time. Turning back to the sorry excuse for a man still in his hold, "This time you fell into my trap, Luthor, and I've got all your rambling on tape, not only now but from New Krypton as well."

Taking Luthor with him, he stepped over to the console and held out his free hand. The control panel came to life and rose out of the floor. As he touched the proper sequence the Fortress was brought back to life. After another crystal was touched a hologram appeared displaying the entire scene from when Luthor had entered the fortress following his every move.

"You recovered the crystals from New Krypton, how, when?" He then realized the journal entries he had read had been planted. _Superman wasn't spending nights here alone and dejected as Lois had alluded to in that journal, it was just a trap set for him. How could he have been so blind in his quest to destroy the man he hated? _

Batman came to stand within inches of Luthor's nose as Superman continued to hold him up roughly with one hand grasping his coat. "Yes, Luthor and we also recovered your laptop and video camera. I just spent most of this afternoon viewing them with Commissioner Gordon among others. Maybe we should see how you like being on the receiving end of a beating. So much for it being Superman's word against yours? Looks to me like you're going to be staring as the prime witness against yourself. "

Richard and Ben seemed to be enjoying every minute of their part in the capture. Richard remembered Ben calling, telling him Luthor had taken the bait and that Batman was coming to get them any minute with no time to spare. He had jumped in Ben's truck and arrived back at Ben and Martha's farm just as Batman landed nearby in his special helicopter.

As they ran to the helicopter Lois joined them insisting she was not going to be left behind. Saying Martha could watch and keep Jason safe. And besides, she had asserted that she was just as good with a gun as Richard, if not better. After everything Luthor had done she was determined to be there when he got what was coming to him.

Having no time to spare and unable to convince her otherwise they reluctantly let her join them. Batman had tracked Luthor's helicopter as soon as he was alerted that he was on the move. They wanted to be far enough behind to track Luthor in secret but close enough to help Superman before things got out of hand. The plan had worked perfectly, Richard thought, and then it suddenly dawned on him. Superman and Lois would no longer need him. Would they still let him be a part of Lois's life, what about Jason's? Plus he was really going to miss this friendship with Clark, where do they stand now?

Clark noticed the sudden change in Richard's attitude. Releasing Luther into Batman's rough hold he went over to Richard and pulled him aside. "The four of us need to talk tonight I promised Jason as much, before I left. Lois told me what you said to her. I never meant for all this to happen. I'm sorry you got caught up in _our_ mess. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I will be, just… give me a little time."

Lois had remained with Batman watching Luthor's every move. Just waiting for another chance to make him pay for all the crimes he had committed against her loved ones. Batman somehow managed to keep her at bay all the while holding Luthor in a firm grip. Ben had hog-tied each of the hired hands and then went to work on Luthor himself relishing every moment. Soon all four of them were loaded into Batman's helicopter to be taken to Gotham City where Commissioner Gordon was patiently waiting.

After Batman left Superman looked around and asked if they would like a tour of his not so homey home away from home. Afterwards, Richard, Lois and Ben boarded Lex's helicopter and Superman flew it back to the farmhouse.

Martha had been wringing her hands while trying to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary so as to not frighten Jason. He had just finished coloring his latest picture of his mommy and daddy

k-i-s-s-i-n-g with his daddy's shirt open showing the Superman emblem.

When the four burst into the door laughing and comparing stories of how horrified Luthor had looked when Lois had kicked him in a very bad spot. Martha ran over to Clark making sure he was unhurt and then continued to listen intently to their stories about how Luther had spilled just about everything right there to be caught on tape.

"Martha looked sad all of a sudden, "I guess you'll all be leaving now to resume your lives back in Metropolis. It's been so nice having you all here. I'm really going to miss the company and getting to spend so much time with my grandson."

"Mom, we promise to visit often and don't forget you and Ben can come visit us as well."  
"I know but it just won't be the same. Do you have to leave, tonight; can't you all stay just one more night and have breakfast with us tomorrow? Are you sure Luthor isn't going to try again?"

"Mom, I'm sorry we do need to get back tonight, there are some things that need to taken care of. Luthor is not in a position to do anything else now. He's boxed into a corner and will be worried about a lot more than trying to get even with any of us. Plus Bruce has been working with the Vanderworth's and his money, as of this afternoon, is frozen. Don't worry, I don't intend to let my guard down though. I'll fill you in soon, I promise."

"Richard, you and Lois, don't be strangers, you're both part of the family now, you know that don't you?" Martha said as she patted Lois on the back.

Richard just smiled and Lois had a look on her face Martha couldn't quite place.

"Mom, I'll _talk_ to you tomorrow. Jason, come on I'm taking you all home to Metropolis, _lets go_."

Jason jumped up and gave the picture he had just drawn to Martha. "Here, grandma, this'll make you feel better." Then kissing her cheek he took his mommy and daddy's hands with one on each side as the three of them followed Richard out the door to Luthors' waiting helicopter.

Martha looked down at the drawing Jason had handed her looking at it for the first time. "Can it be?" She showed the picture to Ben who shook his head and said, "So that's what all the drama was about."

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	20. Chapter 20

_Even the fear of death is nothing compared to the fear of not having lived authentically and fully._  
Frances Moore Lappe _O Magazine_ May 2004

Superman flew Luthor's Helicopter carrying Richard, Lois and Jason to Gotham City since Luthor had been turned over to Commissioner Gordon. Just before entering Commissioner Gordon's office Superman smiled. Having looked through the door, he knew who was inside. "Jason, Batman is here and I'm sure he would love to meet you. I've told him all about you."

Jason's eyes got wide with excitement and he started jumping up and down. Then Superman leaned down and quietly reminded him they were in a public place and he needed to remember he had secrets to keep. He shook his head understanding the importance of what his Daddy had just said.

They had been directed to the commissioner's office and told that they were expected so they knocked and entered the room. Batman turned around and smiled at Jason. "Well, who do we have here? Is it really Jason Lane?"

Jason hadn't really known what to expect and was somewhat frightened by the big man in the black suit, mask and cape. He looked mean and even though his voice seemed friendly he was not sure he liked him. Looking up at his Daddy Superman, but remembering he was supposed to not let anyone know Superman was his daddy he went instead to Richard. He hid behind him peaking out from one side at the big scary man in all black with the mask.

Richard stooped down to Jason's level, "Jason, Batman won't hurt you. He's just dressed like that to scare the bad men. He's our friend, promise."

"You won't beat up Superman?" Jason said softly peeking around his Daddy Richard's leg.

"No, Superman and I are friends. We wouldn't want to hurt each other. Besides I wouldn't stand a chance against him. After all, they don't call him superman for nothing!" He said this winking at Superman but giving him a look that said don't try it or you might just be surprised.

"Could you come to my school and tell Billy and Johnny. They said you could beat Superman 'cus Superman fell down from the sky."

"Jason, the fall from the sky didn't hurt me, I was hurt before I fell, but I am perfectly fine now. Batman is right. We're friends and friends help each other, they don't beat each other up."

Feeling better Jason walked slowly over to Batman and with one finger touched his suit noticing it was much different than his Daddy's suit. He didn't think it could be very comfortable but he didn't say anything to Batman because his Mommy would probably say it wasn't nice. He decided he liked Batman.

The adults gave their statements and shortly after that all but Superman were in Batman's helicopter headed back to the waterfront house in Metropolis. Superman had opted to meet them at the house and changed into his Clark attire after landing and making sure the coast was clear. Once the helicopter arrived he informed all aboard that he had talked to Perry and the press conference was to be held in Washington at 9 AM the next morning in order to have better international coverage. Batman stayed only long enough to drop them off saying he had a city to protect and reminded Clark that even though Lex Luthor was now in a Gotham prison, that it did not give Superman free reign in the city. Clark just smiled holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Superman had already checked room by room with his x-ray vision making sure everything was as it should be before the helicopter arrived. Richard and Lois looked around making sure for their own piece of mind that nothing had been bothered. Luthor's man had been discreet and the computer was not even missing. In fact there was no sign anyone had been there. Perry had made sure the place was locked up pending the outcome of the "search" and it was too soon for them to have been declared "officially dead."

Jason headed to his bedroom to check on his toys.

Richard and Clark followed Lois into the kitchen and sat down at the table while she started to make a pot of coffee. Clark looked at Richard, "Are we sure she should be making coffee? I remember the last time she made coffee."

"Don't worry Clark, we buy special pre-packaged bags even she can make good coffee with them."

"I don't have super hearing but I can hear you two. If you're not careful, I might just spike this stuff just to get even." She gave them both a whimsical look then joined them at the table waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Considering what happed to Luthor we certainly don't want to get on Mad Dog Lane's bad side." Clark snickered.

Richard agreed giving her a sideways look. Lois kicked Clark's shin under the table with considerable force as he hit the table with his hand in a fit of laughter in response.

"Good thing I'm sitting here Richard. That would have broken your shin. Are those the same shoes you were wearing when you kicked Luthor?"

"Why yes, why do you ask." She said laughing boldly.

"**_Because_** I would have expected **_you_** to be in pain from that kick you just gave **_me_**."

"It didn't hurt a bit, these boots have steel toes. I had Martha get them for me just in case I might have the opportunity to kick some $#. Don't worry. I would never kick either of you where I kicked that monster."

"That's good to know" both Richard and Clark said almost in unison. The banter continued until the coffee was ready and that seemed to signal that it was time to get serious.

With a serious look on his face Clark started, "You know, Richard, Lois asked me to make her an honest woman this afternoon. Unfortunately we were interrupted before I could give her a complete answer. We haven't had time to talk yet and have no plans right now, but the three of us need to make sure Jason is not made to feel threatened by the changes to come."

Lois added, "I've no doubt that he will forever think of you as a father that is **_if_** you remain in his life."

"His first daddy in fact and you need to hold that in your heart as these changes occur. I speak from experience." Looking from Richard to Lois and then back Clark continued, "I also want you to know I value your friendship immensely and hope we won't loose that. I've had to remain aloof from almost everyone most of my life, I've come to treasure the friendship we've found this last week. Not to mention how great it was to have friends standing with me and covering my back tonight."

Shaking his head with a small smile on his face Richard spoke up, "This week has been amazing. I would never even have imagined that I would ever become a friend or confidant of Superman's. As I told Lois this afternoon, knowing you has made me a better person. I just hope I can continue living up to your standards. Of course, I will always cherish time with Jason; I'll forever be there if he ever needs me. So, where _do_ we go from here?"

Clark looked from Lois to Richard before answering, "We don't need to do anything tonight, tomorrow is the press conference and you two need to be rested, it's going to be a zoo. I think Lois and Jason should stay here with you for at least tonight. We can make more plans tomorrow. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

"I can stay on the couch in the office. It won't be the first time. Lois and Jason are welcome here for as long as she wants to stay."

"What did I ever do to deserve you Richard? We'll stay for the time being, at least till Clark and I can find a place. Maybe we can find one nearby so you'll be able to see Jason easily."

Clark looking pensive, sighed, "We're also going to have to consider if Jason should stay at his school. I'm concerned he will give himself away. He's very young to have to keep so many secrets. He could very easily make another mistake like he did giving my secret away. I 'm most worried about him giving himself away."

Lois and Richard nodded remembering that day in the office when they overheard Jason talking to Clark.

Clark continued with a far off look, "I've been thinking of offering to buy Ben's farm so we have a place to stay there while visiting. Plus it would be a perfect place to continue Jason's training. What do you think Lois?"

"Clark, that's a wonderful idea. I thought I would go crazy there the first day, but now I'm actually sorry to be back here. I finally see why you love that life so much, farm boy." Winking at him she continued, "I guess now that we're 'not dead' we'll all have to return to work too. At least that will make Perry happy."

"I assume your plan is to let everyone make the connection that Clark is actually Jason's real father and that you two have rekindled your romance while in such close quarters?" Richard asked.

"We actually hadn't had the time to discuss it but that does seem like the logical explanation. What do you think Lois?"

Lois shook her head clearly not looking forward to playing out this scenario, "Well, I think everyone knew something was up last week. It works for me. Now what do we tell Jason? Clark, you promised him we would talk to him tonight."

"We'll tell him the truth in a way he can understand. He needs to know." Clark answered

Lois went to get Jason but found him asleep lying on the floor with his toys scattered all around. Gently picking him up she got him ready and into bed as Richard and Clark came up and kissed him goodnight.

Lois whispering and stroking her son's soft cheek, "I guess it can wait till tomorrow, oh to sleep like a child." Kissing him, she followed the men out.

"It's probably just as well that he fell asleep. You two should get some sleep too; it's late and tomorrow is going to be a full day. I'm going to the Planet and post a story about Luthor's capture and about the crash cover-up. Commissioner Gordon is supposed to be keeping it all under wraps, but you know how that works, Mad-Dog. Just think how embarrassing would it be if we got scooped on this story?"

"Do I need to kick you again Kent? She said smirking, then turning serious, "Are you sure you don't want me to write something?"

Ignoring her first comment but smiling again Clark answered, "I can handle it in a manner of minutes. You just try and get some sleep. Batman will be picking you up early in order to make it to the press conference on time. I don't think we should take Jason so I'll stop by and pick him up and take him back to the farm. That should make mom happy anyway."

"Clark before you leave, I've been meaning to ask, aren't you worried about all the people scrounging the ocean for that Kryptonite that fell off New Krypton as you lifted it into space." Richard said looking back and forth between Clark and Lois.

"I hate every time I hear that thing called New Krypton but then again it really wasn't any worse than the old Krypton I visited. In answer to you question," laughing "They're wasting their time. The only thing that fell from that structure was magma which I had melted off the ocean floor in an attempt to put something between me and the Kryptonite. It helped for a time but I couldn't wait long enough for the magna to firmly adhere to the crystal structure, plus to make matters worse, the crystals were still growing."

Lois and Richard were both listening intently as he continued.

"The magna started falling off almost immediately. By the time I had it out of the gravitational pull of the Earth there was Kryptonite right in my face. Thank God it wasn't pure or I could never had gotten that thing far enough to keep if from falling back. If that had happened it would have been a catastrophic event that could have destroyed the entire Earth. I had to try, because it would never have stopped growing till all the available material on Earth was converted. Luthor had failed to program the growth and he vastly underestimated the growth potential and power inherent of the crystal."

"So you're saying there is no Kryptonite out there." Richard said looking at Lois as they both took in all Clark had said.

"And the **_entire Earth _**distroyed?" Lois added remembering Luthor's maps.

Looking at Lois, "Well, that one Kryptonite shard you took out of my back is there. But I guarantee you none broke off the structure as I was lifting it. I would have had to hit it with considerable force to break any of the crystal off. Some was broken during the struggle with Luthor and his men but they were well within the structure and would not have fallen out into the open sea. And yes, the entire Earth as we know it would have been converted killing everything in it's wake. Don't worry no one will ever get their hands on the crystals again, I've made sure of that."

"Then those men are out there wasting their time. Are you going to tell anybody this? Or are you going to include it in the New Krypton piece"

"Actually, I think it's poetic. I have absolutely no interest in telling them. The only reason they're out there is to find something that could kill me. Let them waste their time it'll keep them busy for a while. I haven't decided whether I'll mention it in my account or not. I was leaning towards leaving it out along with the full details of what would have happened had the growing crystal structure remained on Earth. But then, I would be lying by omission. What do you two think I should do?"

"I say gloss over it all, it might cause a panic for what might have been. As for the Kryptonite, it's like you said, it will keep the creeps busy for a while. At least till they give up."

"I agree with Richard, I just wish I had never reported that Kryptonite could hurt you in the first place."

"Lois, it would have come out. I didn't want people to think I had unlimited power, or that I was unstoppable. That's why I told you in the first place. Now I really do need to go to make the press deadline for the morning edition. Perry is holding it up as we speak he thinks it's already written. I'll see you both when I stop by to pick up Jason. Is 7AM ok?"

"See you then, tell Uncle Perry we'll see him **_after _**the press conference."

Lois walked Clark out to the patio area. They kissed goodnight and he flew off into the night sky.

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

**Please Review It doesn't take long.**

We put a lot of sweat, uncertainty and sleepless nights along with the love into our storys. If you truly enjoy reading them you should let us know. Believe me We ALL LOVE it when you do! It keeps us motivated to continue because it is not always easy to find the time or energy. 


	21. Chapter 21

_To use fear as the friend it is, we must retrain and reprogram ourselves…We must persistently and convincingly tell ourselves that the fear is here - -with its gift of energy and heightened awareness - -so we can do our best and learn the most in the new situation. _

Peter McWilliams_, Life 101_

Superman landed on the roof of the Daily Planet and made his way down to the bullpen. Taking a seat at his deck he looked around to make sure no one was in sight who might notice he was typing much too fast for any mere human.

He was concentrating on finishing the task when he heard Perry shout from his office "KENT, GET IN HERE… NOW!"

Looking up surprised, he saw Perry sitting up from the sofa in his office where he had evidently been sleeping. He was staring intently at right at him. Glad Perry could not see his hands from his vantage point he finished the story and sent it to print and to Perry's email in one fell swoop. "Hi, Perry, I was just printing out the article, you should have it right ….now." Getting up he headed for Perry's office, thinking to himself. _Wow, I should have checked the office better. I didn't even know he was in there._

Perry motioned for Clark to have a seat. "Clark, just because you are suddenly this close to Superman doesn't mean you can walk all over me. I am still the chief…. I mean the boss!" He had held his fingers up as he spoke with a very small space between them.

"Er…uh….yes sir. I…I had no intention of any disrespect sir…. I…. uh…. Superman …."

Clark was cut off with a wave of Perry's hand.

"Oh, can it Kent…. we both know what's going on here." Perry said with no patience.

"We do sir….. and what exactly is that?" His voice cracked, and he looked as if he was totally lost, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Do I have to spell it out for you son? Superman was annoyed at me for trying to control him so he took control of MY people. Sure maybe it was necessary to keep Richard, Lois and Jason safe…. but you, you were just to put me in my place."

"Uh, …I…. well, maybe you're right sir, but I, uh… I did _help_ you know. And … well … I did need time to write that first person account. By the way, Superman still needs to supply the input for the New Krypton story so you wouldn't want to make him mad. He might decide not to do it." He said raising his eyebrows as if in the know.

"Yeah, yeah, but you know son, the way I see it, he needs us just as much as we need him. That said, let me see what you have for me here. Hmmm, this is pretty good. So that is what the press conference is about! Damn, why didn't any of you tell me before?" Grabbing the phone and calling the press room…."HOLD THE PRESSES. YES! I said hold the darn PRESSES. I want the story I'm sending down to you right now to go on the front page above the fold. Use that picture from the arraignment showing Superman standing in the aisle blocking Luthor's exit from the courthouse. And Marty, use full color. This is **_big_**!"

Looking back at Clark, "Good job son. And by the way, welcome back. We've all missed you. Now when do you expect to complete that New Krypton Account?"

"Thank you sir, but as for completing the final account, it depends on when Superman can finish giving me the details. You do realize I'm not just making this stuff up as I go don't you?" Clark snickered to himself.

"Well, do what you can, Sunday is fast approaching, but I guess you know that. Now why don't you go get some well earned rest? See you tomorrow. Are you covering the press conference?"

"Yes, I'll be there, somewhere. Batman is picking all of us up. Richard and Lois should be back in the office sometime after the press conference is over so, we'll all see you tomorrow. Goodnight and thanks Perry."

Clark left the office and decided it might be a good idea to make Superman's presence once again available to the world as a whole. He tackled several typical Superman type jobs that he had been for the most part ignoring the last few days. It felt good to get back to normal stopping fires, rescuing people and catching the run of the mill bad guys.

Arriving at the waterfront home exactly at 7AM he knocked on the door dressed as Clark. Jason opened the door and immediately jumped into his arms. "Daddy, are we going to fly to Grandma's house?"

"Is there any other way to get there?" Clark said laughing and kissing his sons cheek in the process. Looking up he saw Lois approaching them.

"My, we are punctual, aren't we? I don't remember Clark ever being that punctual in the past," Lois chuckled.

"Well the Clark you knew in the past wasn't the real me, was it?"

"Touché! So what's the plan for today?"

"I'll take Jason to Mom and be back here in time to go with you and Richard as Clark. Superman will show up on his own." Still holding Jason, Clark leaned over to Lois giving her a quick kiss on the lips. As he kissed her Jason quickly extended his arms around both parents. All three stayed like that for a several seconds enjoying the closeness of a special moment.

Richard came downstairs just in time to see this tender embrace and his heart skipped a beat, again wondering where he was going to really fit into the picture. Just as the three parted from the embrace Jason saw Richard and squirmed down from his Daddy Clark's arms and ran over to him.

"I'm going to grandma's house with Daddy Clark, so can I have a kiss and hug goodbye before we go? Do you want me to bring some homemade cookies back for tonight? Grandma's cookies are so much better than the ones we have here."

Happy again and feeling better to be included in his sons plans he smiled and answered, "that sounds yummy, I love peanut butter or chocolate chip, how 'bout you?"

Both Clark and Lois were smiling, happy that Jason was making Richard feel more at ease.

"Grandma makes 'em all good. Bye Daddy." Giving him one more hug Jason ran back to Clark and they both smiled and waved to Lois and Richard as they walked out the door hand in hand.

Superman took Jason up for a short father and son talk at what was fast becoming their favorite spot high above the clouds. They enjoyed the early morning sun while softly talking.

"Jason, your Mommy and I want to live together as a family with you. We're going to find a new home for the three of us share. Daddy Richard will stay in the house where you live now. We hope to find something nearby so we can all see each other whenever we want. How does that sound to you?"

"Why can't we all just live together in the house we have now?" Jason asked looking hopeful.

"Someday you'll understand why that's not possible. There can only be one husband and one wife in a family. Your Mommy and I want to have that kind of relationship. Don't worry, Richard will remain close, just as I have remained close since I returned. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Are Mommy and Daddy Richard getting a devoice?" he asked somewhat confused.

"You mean divorce, and yes, it's something like that. But, don't worry, Richard is not going to go away. He will always be there for you. In fact I feel sure he'll be there for all of us."

"Okay, what kind of cookies do you like Daddy? Do you think Grandma will make some for me today. She makes the best cookies. I love Grandma."

Smiling, "I love her too Scruffy and I know she loves you just as much as you love her, maybe even more." He said as he mussed his hair and then proceeded to tickle him all over. With both now giggling Superman started to descend from the sky heading toward the farmhouse.

Entering the door they were warmly greeted by Martha who embraced them both in turn saying. "My two favorite boys, then looking around at Ben who was reading the paper…."hmmmm, you're my favorite man!"

Jason jumped down from Superman's arms and ran to the table grabbing a hot biscuit. "Hey, save one for me," Superman said laughing heartily.

"I had a feeling you'd be here this morning. I take it you haven't had breakfast yet? There's more in the oven staying warm, along with some scrambled eggs and bacon. Take a seat both of you. I just have to pull them out."

"Mom, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're right. I forgot all about breakfast. Jason did you eat yet?"

"Just some cereal, I'm hungry too."

"Clark, you have to remember to take better care of yourself. How can you expect to continue to take care of everyone else if you don't take care of yourself first?"

"You're right Mom and now I have the best reasons in the world to inspire me, right Jason?"

"Huh?" Jason mumbled with his mouth full of biscuit and bacon. Ben had put his paper aside and was intent on the conversation wondering if perhaps …..

"Mom, you better start looking for a special dress to wear as mother of the groom. We haven't made the plans yet but _count_ on it soon."

"What? … Do you mean….. Why didn't you tell me …is this what you meant last night when you kept saying you would talk to us today… Jason's drawing last night … Oh, Clark." Dropping the hot pad holder she had in her hands she ran and put her arms around her son with tears in her eyes.

Taking a seat at the table Clark noticed the paper was the past Sunday edition of the Daily Planet, which had just arrived in the mail. He pulled the Sunday special section curious as to how his article had been treated in the paper. Not finding it he looked up at Ben with a questioning look.

Ben was holding up the front page and there it was as the main feature predominately on the front page taking up the whole page above the fold. Not believing his eyes he grabbed it saying that was not a front page story. "What is **_wrong_** with Perry? Didn't he bother to read the **_darn interview_** I gave **to _Clark_** last week?"

Martha and Ben just laughed and continued to eat. "You know Clark, he's going to do what he thinks will sell the most papers! Isn't that right Martha?" Then to Martha the continued, "Has he always referred to himself in the third person like that?"

"Only when I'm annoyed or **_one of us wants_** to make a point," Clark said joining their laughter. "And Perry is starting to annoy **_both of us_**!"

Jason was enjoying his second breakfast too much to pay much attention and he wasn't sure he understood anyway. "Grandma, Grandpa, did you know I got to meet Batman last night? He's a little scary at first but he likes me and he's a good guy. Did you know that?"

xxxxxx

Arriving back at the waterfront home shortly before Batman was expected Clark filled Lois and Richard in on the bare bones of the conversations with Jason and the one at the farmhouse.

Lois seemed a little upset he had talked to Jason on his own saying "we should have told him together."

"Believe me, I wanted for us all to talk to him last night but things are just happening so fast I felt he needed to be told and the opportunity presented itself so I took it." He then gave her the complete account of what he and Jason had discussed.

After hearing the full account she kissed him and said "you handled that just right. Jason needed to know and the sooner the better."

Hearing the helicopter land in the street in front of the house they all ran out and climbed in heading to Washington for the press conference. Batman was piloting and had his headphones on so was unable to join in on any conversation. On the way there Clark filled Richard and Lois in on the encounter with Perry the night before. He also told them that the Return to Krypton Account had been placed on the front page of last Sunday's paper which had very much annoyed him.

Shaking her head and laughing with Richard Lois said, "Like you didn't see that coming!" then she became serious, "You really don't see yourself like everyone else sees you do you?"

"What do you mean, like everyone else sees me?" Clark looked confused as he asked.

"Clark, Superman is BIGGER THAN LIFE!" Whatever you do is going to make the news and more often than not it will hit the front page. I would have thought you'd be used to it by now." Richard answered as he patted his friend's back.

"I don't think I want to get used to it, because I simply don't like it. As I said, I don't like _being the story_. There are too many other more important things going on in the world for _me_ to be the focus."

Arriving at their destination they all climbed out making their way to the platform in front of the open park like press area. Clark made himself scarce just after Perry arrived and warmly greeted them. Commissioner Gordon from Gotham City was also there with them to answer questions if needed.

Perry made his way to the podium and nodded to the cameramen to start the live feed which was being sent to all the major TV stations. He then raised his hands and everyone was suddenly hushed. The headline story on the morning edition of the Daily Planet had splashed over onto all the morning news programs. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the rest of the revelations expected to come out in the hastily called press conference. There was a loud whooshing sound as Superman landed on the platform taking his place near Perry at the Podium.

"I see you made it, are you ready to proceed? This **_is_** your show." Perry whispered to Superman.

"Yes," smiling "I'm ready." Then into the microphone…"I wish to thank all of you for taking the time to come here without fully knowing what it was about. Two days ago Batman and I went to that crystal structure commonly referred to as New Krypton that I somehow managed to push into space. As you know it had taken up orbit near Jupiter. It's now on its way to join Krypton which is nothing more than a graveyard in space. The main purpose for our trip was to search for irrefutable evidence against Lex Luthor and secondarily to recover the remaining crystals Luthor had stolen from my fortress. The crystals are important to me and when used properly pose no threat to mankind. In fact they may someday prove to be very beneficial."

"The crystals are back at my fortress which is now secured and protected against all intruders. I alone will be allowed past the force shield currently in place. Others will only be given entry at my discretion. I take full responsibility for Luthor being able to enter in the past. My former security precautions were merely scare tactics. Luthor knew me too well and understood that when he encountered them."

"I tell you this as background information only. The real reason you've all been asked here is to inform you that Luthor is back in prison. This time there are multiple witnesses to his crimes. Including Richard White and Lois Lane of the Daily Planet along with Batman of Gotham City." Turning around he motioned for them to join him.

There was stirring in the room, then it quieted again as he continued everyone intent on hearing everything he had come to say.

"I have had Richard White, Lois Lane and their young son in deep cover both to protect them and also so they could help me gather enough evidence to put Luthor away for life. It seems the American courts give more credence to a vicious, diabolical madman than to the voice of reason. You need to make your countries aware that Luthor poses a threat to everyone on this planet. If left unchecked, his egomaniacal ways will continue to cause wanton destruction wherever he goes."

The room erupted into shouting and calls for _Luther to get what was coming to him_. Superman raised his hands to silence them.

"I called this press conference to ask that Luthor be tried in a World Court. His crimes include those against the world and therefore he should be tried in a world arena."

The room again erupted with cheers, woops and clear support from the entire press gathered.

"Thank you, that's all I had to say." Richard, Batman, Perry, Commissioner Gordon and all the others on the stage rushed over to shake his hand. Lois just stood there in awe thinking how proud she was of _her man,_ and how happy she was that she could finally admit it.

The press started to breakup each trying to put their own slant to the story out as fast as possible.

Feeling like he was on a roll Superman looked at the editor intently, "Perry, that Return to Krypton account belonged in the supplement section not on the front page. I will not give the remaining New Krypton account to Clark unless you give me **_in writing_** that it will appear where we originally agreed. **_I am not the story._** If you insist on constantly **_making me the story_** you will find me shunning your reporters. Is that understood?"

His smile fading to a serious look, "Sorry, I never knew it bothered you that much. Whatever you want. I see your point. But, you have to realize I make my decisions on what will sell the paper."

"Perry if the people know it's in the paper, the paper will sell. It doesn't have to be in their face. The real news, the important news should go on the front page, **period**. The Daily Planet is a respected newspaper not a cheap tabloid. Why do you think I sought your reporters out in the first place? Don't make me change my mind."

Taking a quick look beyond Perry to Lois and Richard, he could see them smiling agreeing with his every word. "Goodbye, I'm done here. I've got other work to do." Then looking again at Lois, Richard and Batman he smiled, "Thanks again, I couldn't have done this without all of you helping all along the way. It's really great to have such good support." He was gone before they could answer.

Batman said smiling as his friend disappeared, "Hmmmm, I think the boy scout is growing up, getting some backbone on that skinny frame of his. Man, I wish I could make exits like that!"

Lois just, shook her head thinking to herself, **_he doesn't look skinny to me. He looks migh-ty fine. I can't wait to see more of him._** Making herself blush at her last thought she quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

Taking his usual perch wanting to contemplate how great things where going he happened to tune into a car radio far below were he floated and he closed his eyes and just listened to the song that so perfectly captured his mood at that very moment.

_Birds flying high... You know how I feel... Sun in the sky _

_You know how I feel ...Breeze driftin' on by ... You know how I feel _

_It's a new dawn... It's a new day ...It's a new life For me _

_And I'm feeling good_

The radio played on as Superman listened just enjoying the semiment and the radio DJ announced:

That was Michael **Bublé singing ****_You Know How I Feel _**

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	22. Chapter 22

_At the first Cock-crow the ghosts must go_  
_Back to their quiet graves below._  
Theodosia Garrison

Shortly after Superman left Clark came running up to the group. He explained he had spotted some old friends from his travels. Since he wasn't asked to join the group on the platform he had felt more comfortable sitting with them and the other reporters covering the story.

Batman asked Perry if he cared to join them in the helicopter for the ride back to Metropolis. He appeared rather excited to be included and asked Batman for an autograph for his nephew.

"Sure, um, who you like it made out to?"

Perry leaned real close, "Just put it to Perry, but shhhhsss, don't tell them, I'd never live it down."

Richard and Lois looked over at Clark and saw him trying to hide his amusement. They immediately guessed what he had overheard Perry whisper and joined him in snickering. Pretty soon the three of them were laughing outright which alerted Perry that at least one of them must have overheard what he had just whispered. He turned crimson. "None of you had better breathe a **_word_** of this, do you hear **Not a_ word_**!"

Arriving back to the bullpen the three long missing reporters received a warm welcome. Flowers were on Lois's desk and everyone spent so much time telling Lois and Richard how happy they were that they were back and still alive that neither got any work done. Some noticed that the couple seemed different, somehow, like they were maybe not together. As the day progressed someone commented, _"Well you know Jason is not really _his_ son"_. Then someone commented, "_Did you see how she kept looking at Kent and smiling. What's up with that?" _

Clark heard all the talking and winked at Lois.

She just smiled back in return. _Better start off low key she thought_. When they had finally had enough she called out to Richard loud enough for several people in the office to hear, "Richard, Clark and I are going to pick up Jason. We'll see you later."

As they headed for the elevator hand in hand both could hear the whispers. Lois looked over her shoulder at Cat, the entertainment writer who once had a _thing_ for Clark and stuck out her tongue as they left the room. Once in the elevator Clark asked her if she wanted to take his "_special exit_" to which she nodded and smiled. Before she had even known what was happening he had changed, wrapped her in his cape and exited the elevator shaft through the roof headed for Smallville to pick up their son.

Once safely in the air and away from prying eyes where he could slow his speed he unwrapped his cape from Lois's face so she could see. She leaned in to kiss him but he laughed, "Hey, I'm flying here. I have to keep my wits about me. It may seem like we're alone up here, but believe me that can change fast." Taking her to his perch for a moment he smiled arching one eyebrow, "now we can kiss." They did, very passionately in fact till both were completely out of breath. Pulling away, Superman said, "I think our son is waiting for us."

Arriving at the farm Jason had been happy to see them but seemed perfectly content staying with his new grandma and grandpa. He talked a mile a minute about what all they had done over the course of the day. How he had made friends with the chickens and helped collect the eggs and even walked the field with grandpa.

Martha and Ben insisted they stay for dinner. Martha had hoped they would say something about their future plans. She could tell Clark was signaling for her to not say anything about what he had told them that morning so she reluctantly held her tongue. They talked about the press conference and Martha commented on how handsome he had looked on TV and that she was so proud of him. Ben nodded in agreement at her every word.

Helping his mom with the after dinner cleanup at super speed to save her the trouble, Clark asked, "Ben, are you still planning on selling your farm?"

"Well, I was planning to sell it but I'm having second thoughts. Martha and I thought you and Lois would like us to hold onto it for when you visit. It will give you kids a place to stay and maybe we could see you more".

"Actually, we talked and would like to buy if from you if still plan on selling it."

"I really don't see where you need to buy it, why don't I just keep it and you can stay there anytime you want. Maybe help me keep the place up? I'm sure you have better things to do with your money. Besides we're family now, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, with us living together we're both better off financially and well it's so nice to be able to take care of each other. We don't really need to sell."

They continued visiting for another hour or so till Jason appeared to be practically falling asleep. Saying they really needed to get back to Metropolis they excused themselves and Clark gathered both Lois and Jason in his arms and flew them back to Richard's house.

Lois put Jason to bed while Richard and Clark talked again recalling the events of the day. Lois came back downstairs smiling at how smoothly things were going. Clark indicated he was ready to leave so she walked him out to the patio. Tilting her head she gave him a questioning look, "I was hoping you would want to stay at Ben's house with me tonight?"

Clark sighed and smiled at her taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss that nearly made her swoon. Pulling away, looking deeply into her eyes, he said. "You don't know how much I was tempted to do just that, but we need to do it right this time. Not that I would ever consider Jason a mistake. He's a pure blessing and I can't even imagine life without him in it now. But the two of us need to be totally committed to each other before we get carried away again. We owe that much to ourselves, to Jason and even to Richard. I'll see you tomorrow _Miss Lane_." He gave her a second passionate kiss and was gone before she opened her eyes.

The next morning Superman requested to speak with Lex Luthor just prior to his latest arraignment. Entering the prisoner holding cell at the courthouse he had a determined look about him. Luthor was brought in wearing hand and ankle cuffs with his lawyer hovering nearby just after Superman arrived.

"Hmmm, you look good, sorta natural in those things Luthor. I just wanted you to be aware of some facts. First of which is that this is the last time I bring you to an American prison system. If you somehow beat the charges this time, or ever escape I will find you and personally take you to some country where they shoot you first and then maybe bother to wonder if you're innocent."

Luthor looked around to see if his lawyer was hearing this. "Fred, did you hear that, he's threatening me."

"That was no threat Luthor, that was a promise. A threat would be me telling you that I was going to kick you all the way to that god forsaken crystal landmass you created. I suggest you just plead guilty. Good day Fred, I suggest you keep a sharp eye to your back. Luthor has a bad habit of stabbing people there. If you don't believe me, take a look at the current status of his former employees, lawyers included." Feeling satisfied he had made his points Superman left the room.

"Mr. Luthor, I suggest you take another look at the offer the DA is making. With the current sentiment you won't get a better offer after the trial starts. I'm not even sure it's possible to get an untainted jury pool if we do go to trail."

Luthor made a grimacing gesture at him shaking his head.

Fred continued, "Everyone hates you Luthor. They have a video you made yourself that shows you bragging about the very crimes you say you didn't commit. On top of that they have a second video where you brag again about some of the same crimes and once again threaten Superman's life. There are multiple witnesses. Do I need to go on?"

Luthor shakes his head more and puts his head in his cuffed hands.

"With all the evidence they have against you now, you'll lose if it does go to trial. Take the deal or find new representation."

With a look of resignation Luthor looked at his lawyer, "Tell them I'll take the deal. And Fred, Superman is right, you better watch you back." Luthor stayed at the table while his lawyer hastily left the room white as a sheet.

Noticing Superman just down the hallway talking to the DA Fred ran up to them out of breath and still white from fear. "Superman, you were right Luthor just threatened me. I told him to take the deal on the table and he told me to watch my back."

The DA shook his head, "You play with wolves, and you're bound to get bit. You of all people should know that with as many wolves as you've represented."

"Don't look at me; I'm officially out of the personal protection business. You're on your own." Superman raised one eyebrow looking from the lawyer to the DA.

"Well, uh, ah, he wants to take the deal. What kind of assurances do I have that he won't be able to put out a contract on me from prison?"

"About the same as the rest of us. We'll do everything we can to make sure he has limited contact with the outside world. That is all we _can_ do." The DA shook his head. "I guess we should go into the courtroom. The proceedings should be starting soon.

As they entered the courtroom the DA continued, "I'm glad this judge is not allowing cameras in the courtroom. Luthor does love to mug for the cameras. But then he may change his mind, after all, those videos are some of the best evidence I have ever seen against a defendant. I still can't get that beating you took out of my mind. Who was that screaming anyway I can't for the life of me make it out? And how on earth did you stand up after all that?"

"I know the beating looks like it was really hurting me, but the truth is the Kryptonite radiation was causing much more pain than the beating. The guy dragging me was shouting insults. Luthor was screaming something…I not sure what. I don't really remember exactly _what_ they were saying. Luthor was taking such delight in torturing me, I realized the only chance I had was to get away as quickly as I could. My sole focus was on getting to the edge of the cliff where I could get away. Then when Luthor stabbed me I was determined to not give him the satisfaction of seeing me die. I gathered all the strength I had left to stand and then, well I just fell backwards off the cliff into the water."

"Just so you know someone has already leaked that video. I'm ashamed to say it's someone either in my office or the Police Commissioners office. We'll get to the bottom of it, whoever it was."

"It was bound to happen, it always does. I'm not really concerned that people are going to see it. In a way it's good, they can see for themselves what that man is capable of. I've been beaten before, and I'm sure I will be in the future. It's just too bad the press will play up the sensationalness of the beating and for the most part ignore the really important part where he's bragging about his new "land mass" replacing North America."

The proceeding started and with Luthor pleading guilty this time quickly ended. The DA thanked Superman for attending and they all departed.

Superman headed back to Metropolis, Lois had made an appointment with a Realtor for them to view some homes in the area. The plan was for him to rendezvous with her and Jason at the park near Richard's house. Seeing Jason on the swings and Lois nearby Superman landed in a concealed area and joined them as Clark.

Walking over to her he embraced her tightly picking her up off the ground and whispering in her ear, "Care to join me for a moonlight flight tonight? Just you and I and the stars to keep us company. The Moon is almost new so the stars will be extra bright just for us."

"My handsome, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you. _Somebody_ is in a very good mood. I take it Luther is to be actually tried this time?"

"Even better, he pleaded guilty. I had a little talk with him beforehand and told him I would take him to some country that shoots first and then wonders afterwards if someone is guilty or not."

"You didn't"

"Yes, I did. I think I've been spending too much time with Batman. His style is starting to rub off on me, but it couldn't happen at a better time." They both laughed at that.

Clark continued more serious. "I don't know if my threat made him plead or his lawyer telling him that he didn't have a defense with all the evidence against him. Whatever, Luthor should be history. But let's not spend anymore time talking about Luthor. Where's this house you're so excited about?"

"Well there are actually three we are going to see today, but the first one is the one that I am really interested in from the information Virginia Land sent me in an Email. She is the sales agent who found Richard his house. Get this, the house in just two blocks from Richard's, it's not on the water but it has a wooded back yard. It's recently been upgraded with a lot of nice features according to the information Virginia sent me. We won't have to do a thing. Virginia says it's what is referred to as "turnkey". Oh, I think that's her now, she said she drives silver CRV."

A middle aged woman with auburn shoulder length hair pulled up to the curb and waved to them as she got out of the car.

"Ms. Lane, I would recognize you anywhere, I've seen your picture in the paper so many times. And you must be Mr. Kent? Please call me Vger, everyone does. It is very nice to meet you both. Is that cute little boy on the swing Jason? He looks to be about the same age as my grandson."

They smiled in return and both Lois and Clark shook her hand as Lois replied, "Yes that's Jason, our son. He's 5 and a half and a handful."

"Are you ready to go see the homes we talked about?"

Lois called to Jason, "Yes, definitely. Jason, munchkin, we're leaving now, come on you can swing later."

The first home was indeed exactly what they were looking for. The wooded backyard with no rear neighbors would provide perfect cover for Clark's departures and for Jason to play and even possibly train undisturbed. The interior looked like it had been decorated by a pro. Evidently the owner was being relocated to France and was even willing to include most of the furnishings if the buyer was interested and the agreed price was reasonable.

The kitchen was totally remodeled into what was called a gourmet kitchen. Lois was impressed but when she commented about how nice it would be to have a gourmet kitchen Clark laughed and said "I can already see the counters full with takeout boxes."

That prompted Lois to hit at his shoulder and then laugh with him saying "But, won't they look really good on that granite countertop?"

Vger smiled at the young couple who were obviously in love. She kept thinking something looked familiar about Clark but couldn't quite place what it was. Knowing he was also a reporter she assumed she had seen his picture in the newspaper, but still…

Jason had been quiet until they went out into the back yard off the kitchen where he noticed a big wooden fort the prior owner had built for his son and nearby a doghouse also custom built. Jason looked in the doghouse but appeared sad to find it was vacant.

Vger smiled at the little boy, "I always ask owners to take their pets with them when I show a home. Some people are afraid of animals or sometimes the animal misbehaves. The dog who lives here is a beautiful golden retriever named Einstein after the dog in a book the owner read. They're actually hoping the buyers will want to adopt the dog since they won't be able to take him with them. Einstein is only a little over a year old and is very well trained. Well, would you like to see the upstairs?"

The rest of the house was also perfect. The downstairs den would make a perfect home office for both of them. There was even a two sided fireplace in the master bedroom and French doors leading to a wooden deck. The more they saw the more they loved it. Vger insisted they look at the other two houses just in case and also so they could compare features. After viewing the other two houses they made an offer on the first one. It was indeed perfect for them and they saw no reason to wait.

"Mommy, Daddy, I want to meet Einstein, can we adopt him if we like him, huh?"

Clark looked at Lois shrugging, "I don't see why not. We should also ask about the furniture."

An offer was made and accepted within a few hours. Vger called to inform them the escrow would only take a couple weeks since they were paying cash with no loan to be approved and the current owner was anxious to move as well.

When they got back to Richard's house they told him the news. He seemed to have mixed feeling. Everything was still a little too new but he was happy for them. Jason was excited to be getting a dog. Lois cautioned him saying that part wasn't settled yet since they insisted on meeting the dog first.

Lois and Clark both kissed Jason goodnight and Lois told Richard they were going out to celebrate. Once back outside, Clark was suddenly gone replaced by Superman. Taking Lois in his arms he gently floated up into the darkening night sky.

Lois gasped at the beauty. She could never get enough of flying with him _like this._ It felt good to be back in his arms gliding in the night sky. She thought to herself, _He was right, the Moon was almost new and the stars did seem extra bright just for them. _

Arriving at his resting perch but this time the sliver of a moon shining in his brilliant blue eyes he smiled softly at Lois. Reaching into the pocket of his cape with his free hand he took out the ring he had made for her that other night. Holding it out to her he said. "Lois…Kal-El, Clark and Superman or whatever else you want to call me would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I'm done with playing the fool and I definitely want to make an honest woman out of you."

With laughter in her eyes but tears running down her face, she replied, "I thought you would never ask."

XXXXXXXX

**I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing**

**Please take the time to review, it is appreciated**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Lois, Clark and Richard arrived at the bullpen together talking spiritedly amongst themselves. They did not notice everyone suddenly going quiet as they entered.

Perry yelled. "Kent, Richard, Lois get your butts in here, now! Clark, have you started that New Krypton piece yet? You realize the paper has been touting it all week. Are you trying to give me another heart attack! I'm tired of Superman pulling my chain. Can't you do something to prod him along?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders, and raising his eyebrows as Clark often did, replied. "Superman hasn't given me zilch since last time you and I spoke. What can I do? Hey, I'm caught in the middle here. I think maybe he's pissed at you for something. I saw him briefly at the press conference and he just ignored me." Clark looked over at Lois and Richard as if looking for support from them.

Richard trying to keep from snickering raised his hands up in surrender and as he left the room said, "I can't help either of you. I got my own work to do. I'm still trying to find the top of my desk for all the stuff that has piled up in my absence."

Lois shook her head, eyeing Richard escaping and followed his lead, "As I recall, I am no longer Superman's personal press agent Perry. You gave that job to Clark. Therefore, I will leave you two to sort it all out."

Lois winked at Clark as she left with an oh-so-sweet smile. Was it with mock revenge or seductress that she cooed, "Lunch at Mimi's? Hmmmm, I'm in the mood for something French. That place has the best French Onion Soup in the city..."

Clark turned to her, "Hmmmm, that does sound very good, but I know a better place we can go," winking back ignoring Perry's wide-eyed look of shock as they both ignored he was even in the room.

Perry stood with his mouth open at the sudden turn of events that seemed to be going on right under his nose with his two top reporters. "Clark, please pay attention. You need to take me seriously. Are you at least able to get in contact with the big guy? Come on, give me some clue."

"I'll see what I can do. Personally I think he's just playing with you. He knows when the deadline is so my guess is he'll help me meet it. What did he say when he was talking to you?"

"Oh, geeze, I forgot he wanted a written agreement that the piece would appear in the Sunday Special Section and not on the front page. Do you think that is what the hold up is?" Perry quickly typed out an agreement stating what Superman had requested and handed it to Clark.

Taking the paper and looking at it Clark said. "Well, this can't hurt. I'll do what I can to reach him and let you know. He doesn't like the idea of working here, so if I'm able to reach him I'll have to meet him at a place of his choosing."

"Fine, fine whatever you have to do. Just don't fail me now. The circulation of the paper hasn't been this good in decades. And Kent, thanks."

"No problem, Chief"

Perry looked up as if to say, don't call me chief but instead waved his hand in dismissal sitting down at his desk . He thought to himself, _What is going on with Clark, was he really standing up to me?_

Returning to his desk making sure Perry was watching he made a call to his own cell phone which was on vibrate in his pocket. Speaking briefly he hung up and made a second call, this time to Lois. "Bonjour, Looks like I'm free for lunch, how about you? Parlez vous Français?"

Lois smiled broadly to herself keeping her back to Clark so as not to alert anyone in the room that they were talking to each other. "I can break free any time you can. I'm just doing background stuff on the shockwave aftermath. No real deadline for me, Mister. So am I to believe this little place of yours is in France?"

"Whatever could have given you _that_ idea?" Clark answered playing with her.

"As if you _don't_ know. I thought you were on a tight schedule, are you sure you can get away?"

"No problem, Superman is calling the shots on the article. I can't do anything till he clues me in on the final details," he laughed. Besides I **_AM_** a very fast typist when I need to be! Plus, I can't work on the article here. I already told Perry that so he will be more than happy for me to leave the office." Clark said laughing devilishly.

"I think Batman may be right, you are developing a backbone and I **_like_** it. But he is wrong on one count, you are not _too skinny_." She purred.

"What?"

"I know you heard me. I am so loving the new you. I love that you stood your ground with Perry. Way to go! Now as much as I would love to come over there and whisper soft nothings in your ear, I had better at least try and get some real work done. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Jason's school is having open house tonight at 7 PM. Will you be joining me?

"I would love to join you. It'll give me the opportunity to meet Jason's teachers and the administrators of the school. Maybe we can talk to them about the possibility of a part time schedule for Jason.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." Covering her mouth with her hand so the office couldn't tell what she was doing she smooched twice into the headset, "I miss you, bye."

"Stealing a glance her way he smiled at her back and said, "I miss you too, see you real soon! Bye."

Indeed neither one got much done the rest of the morning. They mostly just shuffled papers on their desks. Whispers again were heard around the room. Speculation was running rampant as to what was going on with not only Lois and Clark but also why was Richard suddenly out in the cold?

Perry went into Richard's office. Aware of all the office gossip, he looked at his nephew saying, "What's going on here? It appears Clark has taken your place in Lois's life. What's more I've been noticing how Jason not only enjoys hanging out with Clark but actually takes after Clark. They even have the same color eyes. I knew he wasn't your son, but…" Realization played across his face. "Great Caesar's Ghost! Niagara Falls… it all fits. Clark is Jason's father!" Seeing the look on Richard's face, he knew immediately he was right.

Shortly after noon their eyes met. They both got up in unison heading out of the bullpen arm in arm entering the elevator. Since they were lucky enough to be alone in the elevator Clark and Lois kissed feverishly as they had wanted to earlier while on the phone together. Finally pulling apart as the elevator dinged signaling the door was about to open Clark smiled at Lois as he was instantly replaced by Superman. The elevator was fast becoming their new exit of choice. Superman flew them up and out of the building by way of the escape hatch in the ceiling and roof before the doors of the elevator could open.

Supermen flew up into the sky with Lois cradled snugly in his arms, "I guess you used that exit many times in the past, eh? Is that why you seemed to prefer meeting me up on the roof?" Lois said cuddling her head up to his neck.

"Yes, it's usually a good exit choice for me. That is if the elevator's empty. You and your smoking habit, hmmm, it did make it easier to meet you in private." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh, my god, I just remembered that first night after you got back. I had no idea what all you had gone through. I was so awful to you. I could tell you were hurting, but I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Lois," resting his head on the top of Lois's head to cuddle back he responded, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that left. Let's not waste any more time on what we can't change. The future looks so bright now, let's concentrate on that."

Smiling, "Yes it does, doesn't it?" Laughing she continued, "That was so funny. Remember Richard asked if I had been smoking."

Descending into a deserted alley, Superman set Lois down and was quickly transformed back into Clark. Taking her hand they walked out into a quaint French street.

"Oh, you weren't kidding when you asked if I spoke French. I know very little. I just hope you know more. The last time I was here I had an English to French translation book and still had difficulty."

"We'll be fine, I speak fluent French. Je vous aime that means _I love you_," he said kissing her softly before continuing on. "I though we could plan our wedding and honeymoon over lunch. You do realize it's 9:30 PM here so technically it's dinner."

"Hmmmm. Honeymoon. You promised to make an honest woman of me. I say the sooner the better. I can't wait to start that honeymoon. But no way do I want to go to Niagara Falls. Did you bring me here for a reason? Maybe a French honeymoon? **_I like._**" Lois smiled raising her eyebrows as they walked hand in hand looking around at the marvelous sights, sounds and smells.

"Darn and I was so looking forward to booking that same suite." Clark teased.

Leading Lois a short distance they entered a little out of the way café. Clark spoke briefly to the waiter in French. He bowed gently and showed them to a seat in the corner. Soon an older man came out to the table.

Speaking in a thick accent, "Mr. Kent, So glad to see you. It has been such a long time. Ah, Mademoiselle, I am, how you say, the owner Frederic.'

"Frederic, this is Lois Lane, who is soon to be my wife."

"Ah, Mademoiselle Lane, welcome to my little café." Looking at Clark and then Lois, he said: "Might I pick your meal Mademoiselle? I know what Clark always orders. We have a delightful selection today and the best French Onion soup in all of France."

"Ummm. That sounds wonderful." Lois smiled back at him. Then reaching over to squeeze Clark's hand as Frederic left, Lois said, "Is this what I have to look forward to in the coming years? Trips to far off places for lunch or dinner at the drop of a hat, I can certainly get used to this sort of treatment very fast!"

"Start getting used to it then. I'm looking forward to having company from now on during my little sojourns."

Soon the soup arrived with a heavenly aroma. While they ate they made their plans for a small wedding trying to decide between Smallville and Metropolis for the low key event.

Lois asked Clark what they were going to tell her family. She knew there would be a lot of questions, particularly from her dad.

Clark cringed saying, "Your dad doesn't much like me. Do you think we can trust him with our secrets?"

"Dad and I haven't always gotten along. He never got over me not being a boy. Who knows maybe he'll embrace you, eventually anyway. I think we should wait on telling him. See how things go first. I just wish mom could be here to share in our happiness."

Clark just shook his head in agreement enjoying his soup.

"Now Lucy, I don't think we'll be able to avoid telling her. I think she already suspects you're Jason's father."

"I trust your decision on both counts. If we do tell them they need to understand all the ramifications. I'm still getting used to this whole idea of openness. But I must say I'm pleased with the results so far. You can't imagine how very tired I was of all the secrets, having only mom to confide in. I hated keeping the secret from you most of all."

"I guess I didn't make it any easier on you. I treated Clark pretty bad at times throwing myself at Superman. What you must have thought of me."

"I loved everything about you almost from the first time we met in Perry's office." he said leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Hmmm, you are way too much of a distraction. Now back to the plans, I keep going back and forth between Smallville and Metropolis. If we go with Metropolis it'll be harder to limit the guests. Everyone we know will want to come. I want something more intimate, just family and real friends. Let's go with Smallville. And to think, I used to call you that as a friendly putdown."

Laughing Clark answered, "I never minded being called Smallville, I found it rather endearing in spite of your intention. I like your reasoning, Smallville it is. Now the only question is when? I agree, the sooner the better"

Lois thought for a minute relishing the last of her soup, "The house is supposed to close escrow in about three weeks. How about we marry in two weeks, honeymoon for a week then move into our new house together?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Taking her hand in his, "Now, about that honeymoon, yes that is why I brought you here. I have a special fondness for this little town and I know just the place to stay. If you would allow me to surprise you with the exact details I will make all the arrangements."

Squeezing his hand and leaning over the small table she met him in a kiss as an answer.

The rest of their meal was every bit as good as the wonderful French onion soup. They lingered over every morsel. Between bites they laughed and reached for each others' hand often hating that the table was between them all the while enjoying the food.

Finally realizing they really had to get back, Clark requested the check only to be told by Frederic that it was a pre-wedding gift and he would not allow anything otherwise. He wished them well telling them he looked forward to seeing them again soon.

Clark dropped Lois off asking her to tell Perry that Superman had finally called and he was going to meet him. Kissing goodbye they agreed to meet at Richard's house at 6:30 PM in order to go to the open house at Jason's school.

XXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

**_Vgerland _**  
**_All Is Not Well_****_ - A Superman Returns Fan Fiction Sequel At The Planet Fan Fiction_**

Exerpt from Future Chapter 35. Trask

... this Superman creature had fooled everyone. Trask knew that an alien craft had landed near Smallville ...he'd kept an eye on Kent and Lane for some time..the alien entity seemed to take a special interest in them...he would find it, prove that Smallville was just ground zero for an alien invasion.

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

_Fear not those who argue but those who dodge_.

Marie Ebner von Eschenbach, _Aphorisms_, 1905

Superman handled several routine jobs that could have been taken care of by the local police or fire department. Thinking to himself,_ did that cat really need help to get out of the tree? Why do they climb them if they can't get back down by themselves? Am I avoiding writing that article or what? _Even acknowledging the fact to himself he still made no effort to even go to the farm where he knew he would need to go in order to find the sanctuary needed to write the piece as it deserved to be written.

Lois in the meantime had gone to pick Jason up from the school. When she got there on time for once, he was talking intently to a little dark haired girl who looked at least a couple years older than him. Since he seemed occupied Lois decided to take the opportunity to talk to the teacher about the open house schedule.

"If you ever need help again, call out to Superman, he can help you. I'm sure of it. Say, _help me Superman, I'm scared_." Jason said patting the older girl on the back gently trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure Superman is way too busy to help me. He has lots more important things to do than help a little kid." The girl said forlornly.

"No, he likes little kids, he will help you all you have to do is ask." Jason whispered to her in all earnestness.

"How do you know this?" She said listening intently and starting to show hope on her face.

"'Cause, he helped me, that's how. That's my mom. I'll see you next week. Remember just ask." Jason smiled at her as he walked over to his mom ready to go feeling very proud of himself. His daddy was right. It did feel good to help people.

"Are you ready to go Munchkin?" Lois said putting her hand on his back guiding him gently to the car.

Lois and Jason arrived at the bullpen to find an uproar due to a news exclusive showing the tape of Superman being beaten by Lex Luthor and his cronies on New Krypton.

Richard came running over to Lois. "Get Jason out of here, he doesn't need to see this. Both of you just go home. I'll handle Perry, GO!"

Before Lois could respond she saw Jason standing transfixed staring at the TV Screen, his Daddy being grabbed and then being stabbed by Luthor. Quickly picking him up and holding him close, just in time to muffle his cries of Daddy, she exited taking the stairs to make a quicker escape. "Jason, it's ok, Daddy is fine."

"No, I saw the bald man stab him. Daddy, Daddy where are you? I'm scared." He cried inconsolably.

Superman hearing his sons cries was there in an instant meeting them in the stairway taking Jason from Lois who had tears of her own streaking her face.

Holding Jason close looking to Lois for an explanation Superman felt helpless.

"When we walked into the bullpen, that video was playing. Jason saw Luthor stab you. God it was awful!"

Holding Jason out so they could look into each other's eyes Superman said softly, "Jason, remember when you, mommy and Daddy Richard saved me from the water and flew me to safety in the seaplane? That is why I was hurt, that is when the bald man stabbed me. I'm fine now. I was only hurt for a little while. You helped save me by seeing me in the water remember?"

Jason nodded, putting his head on his daddy's chest. "I thought it just happened. You're sure you're not still hurt? That man scares me. He was mean to Mommy and me too. Are you sure he won't hurt us again?"

"Jason that man is back in prison where he belongs, he won't hurt anybody else."

"Good. I don't like him. I hope they throw away his key." Jason said not quite getting the expression right. Lois and Superman both sighed, feeling relieved. They were glad to still be in the stairwell with no one around. Superman took the opportunity to switch to his Clark persona deciding his family needed his time and attention now. He could work on the article later.

Arriving at Richard's house which was still considered home to both Jason and Lois, Jason seemed perfectly fine. He understood the scene he had just seen on the TV hadn't just taken place and his daddy was not still hurt. He went to his room and began playing as if nothing had happened.

Lois and Clark decided to take the opportunity to do some wedding planning since they unexpectedly had a couple hours before the open house was to begin at the school.

"Lois, what would you think if I asked Richard to be Best Man? I know it seems kinda awkward, do you think he'd accept? I really feel he's the only one I want to even ask. Ben would be nice, even Bruce, well, I'm not sure about Bruce, and definitely not Batman but…."

Putting her fingers to his mouth laughing, "You're rambling Clark, I think Richard would be an excellent choice. And I am almost sure he would be happy to do it too. I do still love him you know. Not the way I love you, but I will always have strong feelings for him. Who knows how long it would have taken us to find each other if he hadn't forced me to confront my true feelings for you."

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to choose him. That and the fact he has more or less become my best friend. I just hope we can maintain that friendship in the future."

"I've asked Lucy to be my matron of honor. She's coming in a few days to go dress shopping with me. I guess we should tell her the other news then. Boy was she shocked when I told her I had finally set a date. I sorta failed to tell her Richard wasn't the groom. It just seemed like it would be easier in person."

Laughing Clark said, "Boy, do we have a crazy life or what?"

"Why Clark, whatever do you mean?"

The time went quickly and after finishing a quick dinner it was time to leave for the open house. Lois called up the stairs, "Jason, come on Munchkin, its time to leave for the open house at your school now."

Richard was not home so they left a note that dinner was in the oven staying warm.

Arriving at the school Jason showed them around and pointed to several of his pictures adorning the walls of his classroom. Some were pictures of him and Superman. Lois and Clark looked at each other and shrugged.

His teacher came over and Lois introduced them, "Clark this is Ms. Saavikam, Jason's teacher. Ms. Saavikam this is Clark Kent my fiancé and Jason's real father."

"Mr. Kent, I've heard a lot about you. Jason is very proud of his Daddy Clark. I see you are admiring his artwork, he shows an active imagination. But then that's typical for children of his age." She said looking at a picture Jason had done as an assignment for open house showing his family. The picture had a mommy and two daddies and a dog with what appeared to be Superman flying above them in the sky.

A middle aged woman with curly brown hair showing just a just a hint of grey came up to them handing Jason a book. "Jason, I think this is the book you were asking about this morning." He took it over to his desk and sat down opening it up eagerly.

Looking up at Lois and Clark the woman said, "You must be Jason's parents. I'm Deborah Shado, the new school librarian.

Lois noticed she was wearing very comfortable looking Birkenstocks wishing her shoes were just half as comfortable she replied. "Yes, I'm Lois Lane and this is my fiancé Clark Kent, Jason's father."

Clark smiled, "Nice to meet you Ms. Shado."

"Jason seems to love reading. But I guess with journalists as parents it runs in the family. Do you read to him a lot?"

Lois answered, "Yes, books are a big part of our household. We all love books and read whenever time allows. We're making sure to give Jason a good exposure to different kinds of books even at his young age."

Deborah smiled, "Did you know we're having a book fair early next month just in time to provide great Christmas gifts for the kids."

"Wow, that sounds great. Is there anything we can do to help out?" Clark asked sincerely.

"Well as a matter of fact we are looking for sponsors and also parents to help out at the fair. Your celebrity would do a lot to encourage attendance. Miss Lane, It might be presumptuous of me, but do you think you could ask Superman if he would make an appearance. The kids would absolutely love it. It might even make some of them take reading seriously if Superman himself promoted the idea."

"Well, I can't really speak for him but I will do what I can. Actually, Clark is going to be meeting with Superman later tonight for an article they're working on together. Maybe he can ask for you, honey?" Lois said smiling at Deborah and then turning to Clark.

"I'm sure he would love to help out. Give me your number and I can let you know for sure." Clark smiled back at Lois and then gave Deborah two of his business cards asking her to put her contact information on the back of one.

"Oh, I just realized you're the reporter who's doing that New Krypton article for this Sunday's paper. And aren't you the one who did that wonderful interview and the Journey to Krypton. I laughed and cried through the interview and then mostly cried reading the journey. You must know him really well for him to open up like that to you."

"Well, no not really, but we are more or less becoming friends. He is somewhat hard to pin down. You know, kinda flighty." He said waving his hand and laughing while arching his eyebrow.

"Oh yes, very funny. Well, as I said it was a pleasure to meet both of you. The sign up sheet is right over there. And thanks, I'm keeping my fingers crossed till I hear back from you."

After signing up to both sponsor and give time for the event they went back to speak with Jason's teacher Ms. Saavikam. After explaining that they were considering home schooling Jason 2-3 days a week they waited for a response.

The teacher thought for a minute looking at Jason still reading quietly at his desk. "Jason is a very bright child, so that might not hurt. He seems more advanced in some subjects than many of the other kids, particularly math and science. But you need to keep in mind he needs the socialization that he gets from interacting with other kids his own age. You'll need to speak with the administrators about the logistics but I can provide work assignments to help out and make sure he stays on track."

After talking with the teacher a while longer they said their goodbyes and headed back to Richards.

While Lois got Jason ready for bed Clark decided to approach Richard about being his best man. He had just arrived home and was at the table finally enjoying the dinner left warming in the oven for him. Clark joined him at the table and listened as he told about having to deal with the fallout of the video of Superman being beaten at the office all afternoon and evening.

"Perry was not happy about being blindsided. I guess we should have told him about it." Richard said shaking his head. "Boy you took some beating. So that's how you got stabbed. Man they were brutal."

"Everyone thinks the beating was bad, but as I told the DA, it was the Kryptonite that was killing me. As for Perry, he can't expect to get every scoop on Superman. What they're showing is tabloid sensationalism. I want no part of it and you can tell Perry Superman said that. The DA said the tape had somehow been leaked. I wasn't expecting it to hit quite so soon. I'll address the issue in my article which I plan to finish tonight."

"Well, that should keep Uncle Perry happy. If anything will, that is."

"I actually came in here to talk to you about something entirely different. Lois and I have set a date, November 18th. I know this may seem a little strange under the circumstances but I would really like you to be my best man."

"Wow, I'm honored. And Yes! Thank you for even considering me. I would have thought you would want someone like Bruce or Batman. Hmmm." He laughed at the contradiction of listing both names.

Laughing with Richard and relaxing at his response "Well, It is Clark not Superman getting married. And you _are_ a big reason we're finally together. What you did for us is beyond anything we could have expected. It's going to just be a small mostly family event to be held in Smallville."

They continued talking for a while enjoying each other's company. Hearing Lois in the adjoining family room Clark went to join her and Richard went up to read Jason a final bedtime story.

Lois was on the couch with the stereo on and a remote control in her hand. "Clark, I heard a new CD while waiting with Vger for the home inspector to finish earlier today. I was so taken by it that I went and bought one myself. Here, listen to this. It's as if he's singing several of these songs just for us."

Clark sat down next to Lois and she snuggled over close warping her arm around his neck while he wrapped one of his arms around her in return. They enjoyed each other's warmth as they listened to the CD. Clark was taken aback and agreed the songs seemed to hold special meaning just for them. Picking up the CD holder reading the contents he said thoughtfully, "Hmmmm, Josh Groban I've heard his work before on the radio, he has a great voice."

Lois looked up into his eyes, "I'd like to use some of these songs at our wedding. What do you think?"

"These songs are great but anything you choose will be just right I'm sure" he softly said while bending his head down so their lips could meet in a tender kiss.

"How's the New Krypton article coming?"

Shaking his head dejectedly, "It's not, At least so far. I'm thinking of keeping it just to my perspective. Narrow it down just to what I remember. Then there's the whole Kryptonite issue. People are worried about me thinking it's all over the place for anyone to find. Do I put them at ease or let the criminal element continue to occupy their time looking for something that's not there?"

"The Journey just flowed out of me. It was like a purging. I'm having a hard time deciding just what to include on this one. So much is already out there, what with what you and Richard already reported. Not to mention the news coverage of the entire event and now that video. The DA told me this morning it had been leaked somehow. I meant to warn you but completely forgot when we met at the park. I had hoped you would be able to read my account of what happened first to maybe lessen the visual images on that tape. I had no idea it would hit so soon."

"It's alright, so much has been happening lately, I can see where you would want to forget about that. I only saw a glimpse of what happened but it was more than enough. It was right when Luthor stabbed you. I could kill that man myself. He had better stay in prison this time… or I swear…"

"Lois…" Clark slowly shook his head and looked at her with regret.

"We never have really talked about what happened that day or after for that matter. Would it help you to talk about it with me now?" Lois said looking into his eyes which had turned soulful thinking about that awful day.

"What do you want to know? We came so close to losing each other and Jason too that day. It's just too painful to even think about. Do you have any idea how much you and Jason mean to me? I guess that's why I'm having such a hard time getting started." Reluctantly Clark gave Lois one last kiss and untwining himself from her arms got up saying, "I guess if I don't start I'll never be done with it. I'll see _you_ in the morning. After you read it we can talk and I'll tell you anything else you want to know. I'm sure there will be a lot that I'll have to leave out for obvious reasons."

Lois gave him a seductress look as he left saying. "Clark, call me if you can't get over your writers' block, I might be able to help you know. Maybe rub your neck, blow in your ear, whatever you might need…."

Shaking his head wanting to stay but knowing if he did….yes he had to go. No telling what might happen otherwise. And there was that darn article to write.

Almost immediately after leaving Lois, Clark heard what sounded like a child's scream "Help me, Superman, I'm scared."

XXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	25. Chapter 25

_Fear is a question: What are you afraid of, and why? Just as the seed of health is in illness, because Illness contains information, your fears are a treasure house of self-knowledge if you explore them._

Marilyn Ferguson

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing to the scene but keeping his distance to try and understand what he was seeing, Superman hovered in the air. A young girl was on the ledge of a tall apartment building threatening to jump. A woman was hanging out a nearby window trying to coax her back inside but she refused. Moving even further away crying the little girl said in a whisper. Not realizing the rescuer she had called was nearby and watching her every move, "Superman, I would rather die if you don't rescue me from this place." She jumped.

With tears threatening to form in his eyes Superman caught the young girl ever so gently in his arms. Looking at the woman with questions in his eyes, he flew off without asking a single one. He took the little girl with him not even bothering to look back at the woman.

Landing in a nearby park like area Superman sat the young girl down and kneeled on one knee beside her brushing away some of her tears. She continued to cry but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely not wanting to let go.

"Are you alright, why did you want to die? Did someone hurt you?" He pulled away so he could quickly scan her. He saw evidence of severe physical abuse where bones and scars had healed on her arms and legs. She was well dressed but the emotional toll was very evident in the lost look in her eyes.

"I knew you would save me. Jason told me how wonderful you are. Please don't let them send me back there. I would rather fall off the face of the earth than go back there. Promise me, please?" Then in the softest whisper as if ashamed to say, "My mother hates me, she beats me."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to see that you are safe and protected. You can trust me. What's your name? How do you know Jason?"

"We go to the same school. I'm two years older than him but we're friends. He's always been nice to me even when others are mean. I guess we're both kinda lonely. He told me you saved him when he and his mom and dad almost drowned and how you like little kids. I trust you, but please don't let them send me back there, like they always do, please." The tears that had almost dried began to fall once again. "My name is Katherine but everyone calls me Kala."

"Kala it is. I'm going to take you to the hospital where they will make sure you're okay. While you're there I'll talk to social services. You will not be going anywhere you are afraid of even if I have to kidnap you myself. Do you understand?"

Wiping away the tears, she allowed a smile finally and once again threw her arms around his neck fiercely hugging him with all her might.

Flying again with the young girl back in his arms Superman landed at the hospital traveling again the same route he had taken the day he was supposed to be writing about.

"Excuse me, uh, Nurse Lauraleye is it. This is Kala. She has been traumatized and needs to be examined for child abuse. I scanned her and saw evidence of several healed broken bones both in her arms and legs."

"Oh, my god, here follow me. She looks familiar. I think she's been here before. By the way, how are you doing? You left rather abruptly last week, not that we could do much for you anyway? I was actually the one who found you gone that night. I was glad, since it meant you had flown off suddenly better."

"I'm fully recovered. Thank you for asking. Right now I'm worried about this little girl. I want to speak to the social worker. I've promised Kala she will not go back to her mother and I mean to keep that promise." He said looking down at the young girl he was still carrying. She seemed so content in his arms he hadn't wanted to put her down.

Entering the exam room he gently laid her onto an examining table. Noticing she was hesitant to let go he said. "It's ok. I'll be right outside if you need me. Just whisper my name and I'll come to you from wherever I am." Before the door could even close behind him he heard her whisper softly so only he could have heard.

"Superman I need you please come back, I'm still scared."

Peeking back inside the room knowing it was a test he smiled at her, "I heard that, you don't have to be afraid, I will be right here, you can count on it."

While Kala was being examined the social worker arrived. She introduced herself as Sara Widow. She and Superman talked at length. It seems the little girl was almost eight years old and had a long history of physical abuse at her mother's hands. Each time she had been returned to the mother who insisted she would never hurt her little girl again. The mother, Ms. Victoria Jackson, was well off financially but a heavy drinker and when drinking got abusive. This was to be the last straw, Ms. Widow explained. But there were limited placements so Kala would become a ward of the courts.

"She needs love. Do you know she threw herself off the ledge of a high rise apartment? I heard her say she would rather die than stay where she was. I gave her my promise that she would be safe."

"We'll do everything we can, but you know how it works."

Thinking of a solution he excused himself telling Ms. Widow he knew someone who might be able to help.

Finding an isolated place nearby he dialed Lois. "Lois, I…"

"Oh, so are you calling me for the neck rub." She said seductively

Smiling at the thought he said softly into the phone, "That would be nice, but no. I have just brought an abused little girl to the hospital, she needs our help. Can you get over here as soon as possible? She goes to Jason's school and they know each other."

"I'll be right there. You can fill me in on the rest when I get there. Richard's here with Jason. It'll take about 15 minutes or so."

"Good I'll see you then, Love you. Bye."

Going back to Ms. Widow, Superman asked what was involved in becoming a foster parent saying he knew a couple who might be willing to take Kala. As they continued to talk Lois arrived.

"Lois this is Ms. Sara Widow, she's a social worker handling the little girl, Kala's case. Ms. Widow, this is Lois Lane, she and her fiancé Clark Kent are the couple I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Miss Lane, will Mr. Kent be joining us?"

Lois looked at Superman as if to attain the answer. "He's tied up at the moment but hopefully he'll be able to join us soon. Superman told me the little girl goes to my son's school. If she needs a safe place we would be glad to provide one as long as needed."

"Well, ordinarily we have to do a complete background search but this appears to be a special case. I am concerned with your history though, you do have a rather wild reputation. I'm just worried about the child's safety."

Looking again at Superman, "well I have a personal protector. He's standing right next to you. How much safer do I need to be?"

Smiling, Superman said. "Lois and I go way back. And, yes she has needed protection from various sources from time to time. But she is also capable of protecting herself and her son in most circumstances. I can also vouch for Clark Kent. Besides I have promised Kala, that I will personally keep her safe, I intend to keep that promise. The Kent's will make excellent foster parents, of that I'm sure."

"But you are not even married." Sara frowned looking at Lois shaking her head.

"That's true" Lois confirmed, "but we're getting married in less than two weeks. As a matter of fact you're welcome to come to our wedding in Smallville on the 18th to verify the fact if it would help."

"That won't be necessary Miss Lane. I see no reason she can't go home with you when they release her tonight on at least a temporary basis. It's certainly preferable to a child welfare shelter. This little girl needs some tender loving attention now! We'll see how it works with you and go on from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

**_Vgerland _**  
**_All Is Not Well_****_ - A Superman Returns Fan Fiction Sequel _**  
**_also at The Planet Fan Fiction site _**

**Excerpt from Chapter 35 - Trask posted in conjunction with SHADOLibrarian**

_... this Superman creature had fooled everyone. Trask knew that an alien craft had landed near Smallville ...he'd kept an eye on Kent and Lane for some time..the alien entity seemed to take a special interest in them...he would find it, prove that Smallville was just ground zero for an alien invasion._


	26. Chapter 26

Superman looked at Lois and Ms. Widow saying he was needed elsewhere and after taking one last look at Kala left abruptly. Seconds later Clark walked up and kissed Lois.

"You must be Mr. Kent? I'm Ms. Widow. Are you aware of what is going on here?"

"Yes, I was there when Superman called. I just wasn't able to leave right away. Are you going to allow us to protect the little girl?"

"Yes, taking the responsibility for a child is not a light matter. I just wanted to make sure you were on board and in agreement with your soon-to-be wife."

"We are in complete agreement. Now, can we see Kala? Superman said she was traumatized by her mother."

"Just sign these documents and as soon as the hospital releases her you may take her. But be aware it is only for a temporary assignment. She needs a permanent home as soon as we can find one and get her mother's parental rights terminated."

Lois and Clark answered almost in unison. "We understand." After signing the papers they walked over hand in hand to the door of the room where Kala had been examined and after knocking gently went inside.

Sara smiled, thinking to herself: _I think little Kala is finally going to get what she needs, that is if that couple decides to adopt her._

Kala looked up seeing the strange woman and a somewhat familiar man enter the room. She tried to look around them for the only one she wanted to see. "Where's Superman, he said he wouldn't leave me."

Lois answered softly, "Kala we're Jason's parents and we're going to take you home with us. Superman called us himself."

Going over to her and reaching his hand to out to her Clark also spoke softly, "You're safe honey. No one is going to hurt you. As soon as they release you you'll go home with us."

"But, I want Superman." Starting to cry again she whispered "Superman please you promised to stay. "

Looking at Lois he saw she was nodding agreement, understanding his decision. Taking a deep breath he took Kala's hand in his. She jerked away but he persisted taking it again saying in Superman's voice "Kala, I'm right here, I never left. Shhhhhh. I will not let anyone hurt you ever again."

Looking through her tears seeing his eyes "It, is you… but…."

Clark Looked around at the door, motioning to her. "Kala, only a very few people know who I am, we must keep it a secret. You trust me, now I'm trusting you."

Once they were finally able to leave with the little girl Clark insisted on driving telling Lois she needed her chance to bond with Kala since he already had. Lois sat in the back seat with her as they headed to Richard's place. At first Kala was very quiet.

Lois smiled at her saying, "You're the little girl I saw Jason with today at school aren't you? He's going to be so excited in the morning when he sees you." Trying to bring the little girl out she continued. We're going to need to get you some things tomorrow first thing. Is there anything you want from your house? Ms. Shadow said she could collect anything you want or need."

"No, I don't want anything from my mother. Wait, can I have the picture of my father from my bedside?"

Turning around, Clark asked "Where is your father? Why didn't he protect you?"

"My father died. He was killed in that war in Iraq when I was five. Mom never got over it. Now all she does is drink."

Lois pulled her as close as the seatbelts would allow. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. We'll make sure and get the picture for you and anything else you decide you want. We girls will go on a shopping spree tomorrow and get whatever you need. Clark and I are getting married soon I need some special things for the wedding and honeymoon. You can help me shop too. Hmmmmm, how would you like to be my flower girl? Jason is the ring bearer."

"Really, do you mean it? Oh Wow, YES!" She hugged Lois back and started crying again but this time it was happy tears.

Clark pulled into the driveway, smiling at the conversation he had heard. _Ow Oh, Richard, they should have called Richard,_ he thought to himself.

Lois seeing Clark's expression said, "I informed Richard when you called me. He'll be fine with this, of that I'm sure."

Clark let Lois settle Kala in for the night while he spoke with Richard. Lois called and he went up and kissed Kala goodnight, then they both checked on Jason who was sound asleep. Giving him kisses as well, the two then embraced momentarily.

Pulling away, Lois looked at Clark, "I think you had better go do that article or somebody is going to be kept after school by the Chief!"

"Yeah, I guess I am running out of excuses and time. Just one more kiss though, please." He said giving her a pleading look.

"How can I resist those puppy dog eyes?" Embracing once again they kissed, and then Clark pulled away and was gone almost before she registered his lips leaving hers.

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

**As a special treat the next chapter New Krypton will be posted shortly.**

**Please be nice and review.**

**_Vgerland _**  
**_All Is Not Well_****_ - A Superman Returns Fan Fiction Sequel_**  
**_also at The Planet Fan Fiction site _**

**Excerpt from Chapter 35 - Trask posted in conjunction with SHADOLibrarian**

... this Superman creature had fooled everyone. Trask knew that an alien craft had landed near Smallville ...he'd kept an eye on Kent and Lane for some time..the alien entity seemed to take a special interest in them...he would find it, prove that Smallville was just ground zero for an alien invasion.


	27. Chapter 27

**_NEW KRYPTON_**  
**_Superman's First Hand_** **_Account_**  
As told to Clark Kent,_ investigative reporter with the Daily Planet._

To say I was having a hard time finding my voice to convey this piece is an understatement. But not for the reasons you might think. For other more personal reasons. I simply wasn't sure I wanted to replay the events in my head just yet.

By now most of you will have seen the video Luthor had taken that day. Several people have asked me how I feel about it being shown. Honestly, I have no problem with the viewing. I do have a problem with the sensationalism surrounding the repeated showings.

The evening news programs tend to show what they think the public wants to see, idiotic car chases, interviews of victims obviously needing comfort not confrontation, destruction of peoples lives, me doing…well anything it seems. Rarely do they show the events people really care about.

More often than not I get angry at the content when watching the local news. Cable is better but even then they tend to at times gravitate to the current hot topic. They often leave the real stories on the cutting room floor so to speak.

If you're looking for something sensational, don't bother reading any farther, because you'll just be disappointed. I have decided to give this article a very narrow view. Telling only what I remember and feel like sharing of that day I fell back to Earth.

To understand the nature of the crystals, I feel a need to share some knowledge about them before beginning. First of all the crystals were sent with me on my original trip from Krypton. Some are merely storage devices containing knowledge and information of my home world Krypton as supplied by my parents. Some store other information, and some were to be available for programming at my will.

I used one to 'grow' the starship that I used on my trip just as the one that brought me here was grown. One had built my Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic where I spent considerable time training prior to making my presence here on Earth known. The crystal structure there is pure clear crystal, a beautiful gleaming structure in the tradition of Krypton itself.

The land mass created in the Arctic with my fortress is in some ways similar to what Luthor created. The differences are what caused the problems. First of all the crystal was not properly programmed by Luthor. Therefore the matrix was unstable creating a nearly unstoppable chain reaction of growth. As long as there was water and air, the growth would have continued. Secondarily Luthor combined the crystal with Kryptonite fusing the two together. The result was to produce a flawed abysmal looking structure that would have eventually devoured the Earth as we know it.

From the moment it landed me, yes the structure did in fact land me, I was drained of power and flight without even realizing it. Eventually the insidious place would have drained me of life as well. The beating you see on the video is superfluous, totally for Luthors self-satisfaction, nothing more. Sure it was painful, but nothing compared to what the Kryptonite was already wreaking on my body. But I am getting ahead of myself now, better to start from the beginning.

I have often received tips from certain reporters since first arriving in Metropolis. Two of these reporters work for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent, who is the actual writer I have used for these articles and Lois Lane. On that day I was alerted that Miss Lane and her son had gone missing which was strange since she was the guest of honor at an event to celebrate her Pulitzer Prize for the article she wrote "_Why the World Does Not Need Superman"_. As an aside, I actually agree with much of what she wrote, which is indeed interesting, since it appears she in fact personally needed me that very day. Not that I am one to gloat mind you. And, in all fairness she and Richard White did return the favor the same day which you will soon see.

I was alerted that a partial fax had been received in what appeared to be Lois's handwriting with coordinates and the words_ help us_ just after now famous electromagnetic pulse or EMP event occurred. I immediately headed towards the coordinates. As I raced out over the water, I suddenly heard a rumbling followed by a cracking sound in the water below me. I looked down and saw to my horror a rupture opening up on the ocean floor heading directly for downtown Metropolis. I hesitated briefly, torn between helping a friend and trying to prevent a major shockwave from wreaking havoc across the city.

I had no choice but to fly back to the city where I could do the most good. First I tried to stop the shockwave itself by creating my own shockwave countering the first. While that tactic did limit the damage it didn't prevent it completely. The only option left was to simply react to the destruction as it happened. Gas leaks started exploding all over the city with one explosion after another. The breaks had caused a gas plume and fire that did severe damage in large sections of the city. The flames were mere feet from the main gas plant before I could get ahead of it and blow out the plumb. That one was close, a little too close in fact.

Seconds later, I heard a rumbling and screams, looking towards the source I saw the globe falling off the Daily Planet building blocks away. With no time to spare I took off heading straight there through several buildings breaking through walls and windows as I went. When choosing between property and lives, lives always win as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, now there's a picture of me doing the Atlas routine. No doubt you've all seen it by now.

People think I don't get tired, but they're wrong. By that time, I was out of breath, indeed drained. I took a minute to rest and look around deciding the next course of action. Perry White Editor of the Daily Planet called over to me that Lois and her son were missing which I already knew. The shockwaves had stopped finally so thinking there was little else I could do in the city I decided to take the time to go to the coordinates I had be given earlier and try to find them.

Arriving at the spot all I found was a large crystal spiking high into the air. There was a small seaplane bobbing in the rough water nearby but nothing more. I listened intently and at the same time began scanning below the surface. I heard three heartbeats as I saw the aft portion of a yacht submerged and nearing the ocean floor with two adults and a small child trapped inside and only a small air pocket remaining.

I dove down and grabbed hold, bringing the broken aft section back up to the surface. I flew high into the air, far enough for the entire hull section to break the water's surface so as to avoid the rough sea swells. Still holding the broken hull section, with my right hand I tore the door off with my left. Richard White was holding Lois Lane who was unconscious and their son up above the water level. They had been trapped in what appeared to have been a yacht's pantry.

I offered my hand and asked if Richard could grab it. He nodded Lois in his arms and the child had climbed onto his back. He had to let go of whatever he was holding onto that had kept them above the water level in order to grab my hand. We barely connected hands as he started sinking. Once I was sure we had a firm grip I let go of the hull letting it fall back into the ocean. I then descended to the waiting seaplane with Richard dangling from my hold as he held Lois and the child hung on his back.

Once they were safely in the aircraft I decided it was time to find out who or what had caused the events I had been reacting to. I assisted the seaplane back into the air and took off in the direction of whatever was causing all the havoc.

I had a good idea what was causing everything but no idea how or why. It wasn't making any sense. Finding the center of the storm so to speak wasn't hard. The structure was already immense. It looked vaguely familiar but then not. Flying towards the center of the structure I descended. But to my utter surprise my landing was very hard, almost like being drawn in by a magnet. I remember thinking it strange but I was so intrigued with what I was seeing I totally dismissed it much to my own detriment.

Looking around I realized the structure vaguely resembled my own fortress but at the same time was so different it still made no sense. This structure was dark and murky, ugly with a feeling of malevolence about it. I noticed a helicopter and then behind me Luthor suddenly spoke up. That instant I knew things were only going to get worse. Boy that was an understatement.

I hadn't paid attention to details and was very soon to pay the price. I turned and there he was smiling as always. Gloating about how he had tricked me. As I walked over towards him going up a few stairs I noticed a woman in the background, the same one who had just a few days before careened through town and insisted she had heart murmurs so I would fly her to the hospital. She had been used to distract me from a museum robbery where Kryptonite had been stolen.

Someone on the other side of the platform area was taping the entire scene. I focused my heat vision toward him to fry the camera, only nothing happened. Surprised, I suddenly realized I was sweating and my pulse was racing.

Why hadn't I noticed the signs before? Luthor was right in front of me. He said something and I think I answered but everything was becoming a blur at this point. The next thing I knew he had slammed me with his fist and I went flying then falling down the stairs. He started crooning about how the crystals take on the characteristics of the mineral surrounding them, in this case, Kryptonite. It suddenly all made sense. Only it was way too late for me to do much except try and get away.

He followed kicking and hitting me over and over. Then someone else joined him. Soon I seemed to be surrounded by them. One of them was screaming insults as he dragged and kicked me back from the ledge. Luthor was also screaming something, taking such delight in torturing me. I didn't know or care what he was screaming at that point.

My only focus was, had to be, on getting away. I knew if I didn't get away soon the Kryptonite would kill me. I haven't seen the video, don't really care to. I lived it. I know it must look bad but in reality the beating was only keeping me contained. I attempted to ignore them still trying desperately to get away.

I almost made it to the ledge but Luthor grabbed me and I felt something sharp pierce my back. The pain was unbearable. I could only imagine it was a Kryptonite knife but it was not smooth, it was more like a shard. I felt him twist it inside me even deeper and then to my horror he broke it off leaving the deadly thing buried inside me. I reached for it, tried to pull it out, but there was nothing to grab hold of. By then I was so weak it would most likely have been pointless for me to even try and remove it.

Determined to not give Luthor the satisfaction of seeing me die in front of him, I gathered all the remaining strength I had and stood up. They had finally let me make it to the ledge. I remembered hearing Luthor say as he released me, "Now Fly". But there was to be no flying, I was falling.

I remember being in the water. I also remember hearing my fathers' voices, both of them in turn. I fought for the surface. In my fevered brain I thought I heard a plane. Then all went dark.

The next thing I remember was being on a bouncing floor hearing loud noises. Finally my head started clearing. I realized I was in the seaplane. Somehow Richard White and Lois Lane had rescued me and removed the shard from my back in the process. Once we were away from the crystal structure I started regaining my strength. Standing up I moved towards the door. Lois tried to stop me but I knew I had no choice but to go back.

Luther had stolen the crystals from my fortress making me partly responsible for the destruction he had caused and that would still result from the continued uncontrolled growth. I had no choice but to somehow purge the Earth of that unnatural menace.

I knew I needed to regain my full strength if I was to succeed in what I had to do. So I exited the plane and flew straight up till I reached the stratosphere. Once there I felt the pure unfiltered sunlight and was re-energized and healed in seconds.

Hesitating a moment longer, all I could afford as the structure was growing exponentially. I prayed for the strength and courage I knew I needed. Somehow I had always found my strength enough no matter how heavy the burden. This was to be the biggest test I had ever faced and the most important. I realized I needed a miracle to pull it off so I didn't hesitate to ask for one.

Knowing I stood no chance in direct contact with the crystal as I dove down through the clouds I used my heat vision to melt the surrounding land to create a layer of molten lava to create a buffer zone between me and the Kryptonite. It was risky, adding even more weight but I had to take the chance. Otherwise I would have been grounded before I even started.

I positioned myself under the mass with the molten lead and magma shielding me as I began pushing with every bit of strength I had. Slowly, thankfully the mass began to rise. I remember feeling relief as I broke the ocean's surface. The higher I got the more speed I was able to attain. The pure weight was straining every muscle in me. I wanted desperately to stop but knew I had to push on.

My muscles started trembling from the strain and then I started feeling the first affects of Kryptonite poisoning. I realized the molten lava was breaking off and falling away exposing the Kryptonite. Not only that but the Kryptonite was growing right through the magma. Soon it was right in my face. Had it been pure Kryptonite I would have succumbed to the effects. Somehow I pushed on. Praying again as I went for help to continue. I knew if I let go too soon, the structure would fall back to Earth creating massive if not total annihilation in its wake. No question, I had to succeed. I had to keep pushing past the point of the Earth's gravitational pull.

Just as I was starting to lose all sense of reality due to the radiation, strain and exhaustion, the weight became non-existent I had somehow broke free of Earth's pull. I know I tried to throw it, but I think I really just let it go. I simply had nothing left to give. I vaguely remember seeing it float away from me and feeling suddenly completely at peace, I simply closed my eyes. I have no memory or knowledge of how I fell back to Earth. Rightfully I should still be floating up there somewhere.

If you had told me days or even hours before I was going to do what I did I probably would have laughed. It _was_ impossible to even consider. I don't kid myself. I know I'm not that strong. I know I had help, something was there with me that day giving me the strength and will to finish what simply had to be done. I could feel a presence. I felt it as I saw the structure moving away into space. I felt it envelope me as I closed my eyes for what I was sure the last time. And I felt it as I opened them again in the hospital.

I keep asking myself even now why am I still here? As the father who raised me often said, "There has to be a reason why you are here." I am compelled to look for that reason every day. Some days I seem to find the answer, other days I am simply left to wonder.

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing 

Please be nice and review.

**_Vgerland _**  
**_All Is Not Well - A Superman Returns Fan Fiction Sequel_**  
**_a_****_lso at_****_ The Planet Fan Fiction site _**

**Excerpt from Chapter 35 - Trask posted in conjunction with SHADOLibrarian**

... this Superman creature had fooled everyone. Trask knew that an alien craft had landed near Smallville ...he'd kept an eye on Kent and Lane for some time..the alien entity seemed to take a special interest in them...he would find it, prove that Smallville was just ground zero for an alien invasion. 


	28. Chapter 28

_Love is like playing the piano. First you must learn to play by the rules, then you must forget the rules and play from your heart._

Unknown

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling relieved to have completed Superman's final obligations to Perry Superman floated above the night ski pondering all the changes in his life. Stopping in mid air-mid thinking_, just how did I get myself indebted to Perry for those articles anyway? Oh, that's right, it stemmed from that first day when the four of them fled the office after Jason had accidentally revealed his identity. I can hardly believe that was less than two weeks ago. _

So much had happened, so much had changed. He smiled and focused his hearing on the familiar beating of Jason's heart and steady breathing, re-focusing to Lois' and then testing to see if he could identify Kala's. Smiling when not only did he find her but she was sleeping peacefully. Lastly he searched out Richard. The smile faded as he realized his heart and breathing indicated that he was not at rest but most likely pacing the floor. His smile faded for he knew his current happiness was the root cause of this man's sadness.

As he continued listening he broadened the focus and then narrowed it yet again this time directed at the occupant of the apartment where hours before he had seen the woman, Kala's mother, hanging out a window.

He listened to her speak on a phone with words so slurred it was hard to make out what she was saying. "The creeepet took my litle girral. He soole herrrr ritte outta sa aapartmment …sshe jusste whent witet hm. If I evverr get my handes …"

Superman pulled back his focus, disgusted. Gathering himself he relaxed and opened his focus this time and followed the high end and low end of the spectrum searching for the signs of someone calling out for help or in pain. Finding his target he dove down no time to waste. Duty called.

After several typical jobs he overhead a newscast detailing a fast moving fire in Southern California that had evidently been purposely set just hours earlier. It was in a hilly area near Palm Springs known for its strong winds. Superman was familiar with the area having flown over it many times marveling at the surreal-looking white windmills that covered the hills.

Miles from the fire the sky was full of smoke soot and ash. Arriving at the fire Superman knew trying to blow the fire out was out of the question. The dry brush was serving as a tinder box and the fire was being whipped with the strong winds. Instantly he decided to use a tactic he had used many times before. He flew to a nearby lake and used his super breath to freeze a large amount of water. The headed back to the fire letting the ice melt in the extreme heat speeded up by the use of his heat vision. Repeating this several times he slowly flew over a section of hotly burning hillside that was threatening a group of ranch style homes.

Noticing what appeared to be the line of defense set up by the specially trained team of firemen known as "Hot Shots" he landed in their midst.

"What can I do to best help your efforts?"

Turning around with relief in his eyes the team leader smiled and said, "We saw you with the floating ice cube, that was ingenious. You couldn't have come at a better time. We have a firebug out there sitting more fires. Help us find him. But first, we have a very bad situation, there is an RV park being threatened that has about 200-300 people trapped. We have no way to get to them. The only road in or out is in the direct line of fire." Pointing to a map he showed Superman where the road lead to the isolated but popular RV campground used for off-road enthusiasts.

"I'll do everything I can to put out the fire in that section. Do you know were the firebug was last seen and how long ago?"

"He was spotted here about 45 minutes ago in a green pickup truck. The fireman said once again pointing at the map. "One of our tankers dropping fire retardant saw him. The sheriffs are out looking for him now. He'll be very hard to catch if he gets away."

Superman nodded his head in understanding and took off back to the lake to get another "ice cube" as the fireman had called it. He made several trips each time getting closer to putting the fire out in the area blocking the road and trapping the campers. Finally satisfied the fire threat was contained in that immediate area and seeing the Hot Shots move their front up taking the area he decided to search for the firebug.

Rising in the air up above all the dense smoke and ash he trained his eyes on the hillside searching for a green truck or something out of place. Within a minute he saw a flash of light, a new fire just at the stage of being ignited.

Diving down, Superman saw a man running for the safety of his green truck to escape the fire he had just set. Deciding to set an example, Superman dove for the truck and before the firebug could reach its safety it was high in the air moving away at near sound breaking speed.

Superman set the truck down near the same team of firemen he had spoken to earlier. The team leader once again came over with the sheriff that was now at the site, both looking puzzled at the empty truck.

"I decided to teach the firebug a lesson he will not soon forget. He's thinking he's trapped by his own fire just about now." Looking in the direction he had just left the firebug Superman smiled then continued, "and in fact he is."

The fireman and sheriff looked at each other not knowing weather to thank Superman or worry about him. Was _Superman_ really going to…_just leave_ the guy in danger?

Superman seeing their look of consternation said. "I took a short trip with Batman recently and I think he may have been a bad influence on me." Then smiling, "Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him. We all know he'll most likely be back out on the streets in no time. I just thought; maybe if he got a taste of his own medicine he'd be less likely to ever set another fire!"

Taking a deep breath, but coughing due to the smoke in the air the fireman said "You had me worried for a minute, as much as I would like to strangle the guy myself, I could never bring myself to actually do it. You're right though, maybe a good scare is exactly what these creeps need. I doubt the therapy they get helps much."

Superman looking in the direction of the trapped firebug, "Well I had better go and retrieve the bugger it looks like he's had enough already! By the way," looking at the sheriff, "he had just lit another fire, that's how I found him."

Landing near the site where the firebug was trapped he found him crawling with one hand covering his mouth. His eyes were tearing from the intense smoke but he was otherwise completely unharmed. The man seeing Superman return ran up screaming "Help, save me, why did you take my truck, didn't you see me running towards it? You left me trapped here!"

Superman just ignored the man as he grabbed him and flew him to the waiting sheriff. Quickly returning to the fire he put it out before it had much time to spread. Then continued helping the firemen till the fire was effectively contained.

Finally leaving the fire area shortly after dawn Superman smiled remembering it was Saturday morning. _Nothing is going to prevent me from spending some time with Jason today and Lois and Kala when they are back from shopping. Well, almost nothing else he thought. _

Morning came and Jason went running down the hall. It was Saturday. Oh, boy, cartoon day he thought to himself. Passing his Mommy's bedroom he stopped, deciding to surprise her. Forgetting all about the cartoons he flung open the door ready to dive into bed and cuddle.

Kala was turning over in the bed when Jason came running in jumping on the bed. Both screamed in unison. Once they had gotten over their fright they had laughed and hugged each other while jumping up and down in the middle of the bed.

Before Lois could run upstairs from the kitchen Superman was at the window looking in at both kids. As he shook his head he smiled at seeing they were both fine and waved as they waved back. Seeing Lois enter the room and look towards him he blew her a kiss and was off again.

Jason had instantly known what had happened. Kala had called and his Daddy had saved her just as he had told her he would. Now she was here with them. It was as simple as that.

"Well, Jason I guess you've figured out that Kala it going to be staying with us now." Lois jumped into the bed joining the two kids tickling them both in turn and laughing. "Are you two hungry? I was making some pancakes. We're going to need the energy. Kala and I have some serious shopping to do and Jason I don't know what you'll do today. What do you want to do Munchkin?"

"Shopping, Yuk, can I stay with Daddy Richard or Daddy Clark. I don't like shopping shopping's, icky. But do I still get pancakes, I like pancakes?"

"Of course you can have pancakes, I made plenty for everybody." Looking at Kala, Lois said, "Honey, you're going to have to wear what you had on yesterday. I got up early so I would have time to wash everything so at least everything will be clean."

As they were eating Richard came in with his hair messed up and tired looking eyes. He smiled kissing Jason saying, "Pancakes, hmmmm smells good. And you must be Kala."

Kala put her fork down, uneasy all of a sudden.

"Kala, it's ok, this is my Daddy Richard. I told you about him. You'll like him."

"Its ok honey, you're safe here. Remember."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be trouble."

Lois dropped the pancakes she had been about to turn over back on the griddle and went to the little girl wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, honey, you are no trouble. Why would you ever think that?"

Richard not knowing what to do and not wanting to frighten the girl decided the safest thing was to take over the cooking duties. He and Jason watched as Lois soothed her. Clark had told him how she had been mistreated but this took him by surprise.

Soon she became more comfortable with Richard and he joined them at the table as they ate and talked about their plans for the day.

Richard mentioned that Clark had sent the final article and that Lois should read it while the kids finished breakfast. He handed her a copy. He turned serious thinking about it. I see why he was procrastinating on that one. "I was glad to read it thought after watching that…" looking at the kids "…video over and over. Wait till you see what he says about the media. Personally, I agree with everything he says. But unfortunately I doubt it will change anything,"

Lois read the article fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes she looked up at Richard sighing. "Luthor is lucky he is safe in prison. That is all I can say."

"Lois, do you notice a theme in the articles? He seems to be trying to convey the idea that he's in the end just a man, nothing that special. He doesn't understand the world's pre-occupation with him and obviously doesn't like all the attention he gets."

Lois shaking her head in agreement said, "I honestly think he would rather hang up the cape and just be Clark all the time. But he feels he owes something to the world. It's that survivor complex. He feels he has to repay a debt for surviving. I think it actually haunts him. Sometimes I see the pain in his eyes when he thinks I'm not watching."

"Hmmm, yes I think I've seen it too." Noticing their son was now listening, "So, Jason did you want to do something with me today?"

Jason perked up now smiling, "Like what? Can we do something real fun? Bed-er-in shopping?"

Laughing "much better than shopping!"

After Lois left a message on Clark's phone saying they would meet up later she and Kala got ready to leave. Jason gave Kala a big hug saying, "You're going to like our family we do a lot of neat stuff. Just wait-n-see."

Hugging Jason back. "I already like it Jason, I feel like I'm in heaven. Thank you for telling me to ask Superman" then she whispered in Jason's ear so no one else could hear, "your dad for help."

Jason beamed. He hugged her again and then waved goodbye.

"Come on Jason, you can help me clean up the kitchen then we can decide what we boys are going to do. I guess we should try and reach Clark again. He might want to join us. What do you think champ?"

"Yes, let's call Daddy Clark." Liking the idea of the _boys_ doing something.

Before they had time to do anything there was a loud banging on the door.

Richard looking concerned told Jason to stay put then went to the door. Seeing General Sam Lane he relaxed and opened the door.

"What's the meaning of this, where's my daughter?" He was holding a wedding invitation.

"Uh, well, Sir, Lois is not here you just missed her actually. I really think you should talk to her."

"Well, she's not here, is she? So you'll just have to do. I don't understand, she has been engaged to you for years and now I get an invitation to a wedding in less than two weeks between her and that Kent jerk. Has she gone crazy?"

"Sir, its not my place, you really need to talk to her."

Punching his chest with his finger to make a point. "You are going to tell me what is going on. My Lois is NOT going to marry that …that…liver bellied coward. Not if I have anything to say about…"

Arriving at the waterfront house Superman couldn't help but overhear the scene playing out. He instantly changed to Clark and entered the house through the still open front door cutting General Lane's tirade off in mid sentence.

"Excuse me sir, but Lois is perfectly capable of deciding her own future. If you will kindly step outside and follow me we can discuss this like two rational adults." Seeing Jason peeking around the corner looking very upset, he gave Sam a scolding look then turned to Richard silently indicating he would take care of the General, if Richard would see to Jason.

Clark walked quickly out the door and proceeded to walk away from the house at a purposefully rapid pace. General Lane followed shaking his head angrily trying to keep up.

Clark stopped "I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I believe Lois intended to talk personally to you before sending you an invitation. That said, I will not stand for your interference in our lives."

Sam started to say something but Clark raised his hand to stop him before he was able to say a single word.

Continuing himself instead, "We worked hard to find our way back to each other and you will not be allowed to mar our happiness. I know you and Lois have not always gotten along very well. She wants you to be part of our wedding but if you want to remain on good terms with our family I suggest you change your attitude. Am I understood?"

"Just who do you think you're talking to young man? Lois is my daughter and I will not allow her to make a mistake like this. Rushing into a marriage, with you of all people. She was just engaged to another man for how many years, for crying out loud."

"Did you ever stop to consider why they never married? She was still in love with me. Jason is _our_ son and we are not making a mistake. The only mistake made is the one I made leaving her years ago. Lois and I are going to be married and you have no say in the matter. It's between us. And I will not allow any more of your tirades in front of our son. I know you don't like me, but get over it. Or you will not be welcome in our house spewing your venom."

General Lane stopped, hesitating momentarily perhaps seeing Clark in a different light, "Did you suddenly grow a backbone?"

"Sir?" Not quite picking up on the change in the man.

"You…you're not as I remember. You would never have spoken to me like that, heck I don't think anyone has ever stood up to me like that son. Maybe I misjudged you, or maybe that trip you took to the Congo" waving his hand trying to remember then deciding to dismiss it, "or wherever it was you went changed you. I guess maybe I should give you the benefit of the doubt."

Clark was still leery, "It really doesn't matter what you think of me. But for Lois' sake we should try to get along."

"Understood, but I will be watching you and if you ever hurt my little girl again you will have to answer to me. Now, do you understand me?" Sam allowed a softening smile surprising even himself.

"I would expect nothing less from a father that loves his daughter. But be aware, while you're watching me I will be watching you." And thinking to himself,_ I can see a whole lot more than you so you had better watch out and be on your best behavior. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense. _

Mark Overby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	29. Chapter 29

Clark and General Lane returned to the house after finishing their talk. The air had cleared somewhat but neither man seemed ready to give the other total trust. What they had was more like an understanding to allow the other an opportunity to earn a place of trust.

As they entered the house General Lane made an excuse that he really didn't have the time to stay but felt he had to come to see Lois about the 'surprise" wedding. Looking at Clark, "Lois must see something in you and perhaps I see some of it now too. I would still like to talk to my daughter though, please tell her to call me."

"Of course, I'll call her in a few minutes and ask her to call you. Goodbye."

Turning to Richard and seeing Jason behind him cautiously peeking out Clark smiled. "You can come out now Jason, he's leaving." Then to Richard, "Seems like all I've done all morning is put fires out." Smiling broadly raising one eyebrow as he spoke, "I think I finally figured out how to handle General Sam Lane."

"Are you telling me that was actually the same General Lane that was here just a few minutes ago? I don't know what you did or said but it definitely seems you learned how to handle him. By the way, what _did_ you do? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Noooo!, I'm not anywhere near ready for him to know that yet. I just gave him a mirror image of himself back at him. I can be as pompous as the next person if I have to be. It's really not in my nature but he seems to be one of those people who considers arrogance a desirable trait. Eck," he said shaking his head grimacing.

"I need to go to Smallville to make some of the arrangements for the wedding. I thought you, as my best man, and Jason would like to join me. Maybe even spend the rest of the weekend there. I can come back and get Lois and Kala when they're ready. I think the low key atmosphere would be good for Kala."

"That sounds good, how about if I fly the three of us? I was just about to pick up my new seaplane. We can test it out. I got a personal message from my insurance carrier that I was authorized to replace the old one at will. Can you believe that?"

"Wow, that's great."

"Evidently the 'mayor' put in a call on my behalf. Did you have anything to do with that?" Richard asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I wish I _had_ thought of it since I did more or less personally destroy your old one. But actually I had nothing to do with it. Face it, you're now a celebrity, I suggest you run and hide." Superman said laughing.

On the way to pick up the seaplane Clark called Lois and filled her in on his talk with her father. She had gasped when he started but felt good with the outcome. She promised Clark she would call him. Then Clark asked what she thought of spending the rest of the weekend in Smallville so they could finalize everything there. She agreed promising to call after the shopping trip was finished.

Just a couple hours later Richard was piloting his new gently used seaplane headed to Smallville. Once in the air he looked over at Clark who was looking out the window intently.

"Have you ever flown a plane?"

As if thinking how to correctly answer Clark finally said in all seriousness, "Well, not from the inside."

Richard burst out laughing. "Want a lesson in flying a plane from the inside, that is?"

"Sure, knowledge is power!" he said smiling. "Besides, you never know when I might need to know how to actually fly a plane using the controls," he said laughing with Richard.

Jason was watching and listening to his two daddies with interest hoping he would get lessons someday on both flying inside and outside a plane.

Clark had called and informed Ben and Martha they were arriving and Ben was waiting in the truck near the lake where they landed. Deciding to first go to town and check out the Woof Lodge they all climbed into the truck. Martha was already in town finalizing the flower and cake orders Lois had placed over the phone.

The Lodge, even with its rustic name, was quite modern and used by most of the families in town for important events. Woof actually stood for Wichita Order of Odd Fellows. The Smallville chapter was actually known as IOOF or Independent Order of Odd Fellows.

The locals just knew it as the _Odd Fellows Hall_. It was actually a part of the Masons but since most of the men were members and their wives members of the auxiliary, the Rebekahs, the place was more like the town social hall.

Jason was particularly impressed with the hunting pictures in the hallway near the restrooms showing the "olden times".

Coming out of the lodge the three men were talking excitedly with Jason running ahead pointing and jumping around in front of an ice cream parlor. Just before they caught up to the excited boy, Richard who was on the inside, ran smack into a young blond woman coming out of the local cleaners. She had been carrying an armload of freshly cleaned clothes and dropped several of the articles almost loosing her balance before Richard caught her.

The three men hurriedly bent down to help her pick up the dropped items. She looked up in embarrassment and gratitude, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where I was…..Clark, is that really you? Egads, I haven't seen you since high school."

"Chloe, wow I didn't expect to see you. Last I heard you were in Afghanistan working as a WCNN correspondent. When did you get back?"

"Just this week. Thus the load of cleaning." Her eyes then caught Richard who was handing her the remaining articles that had dropped. "Well, who do we have here?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chloe, this is Richard White, he's an assistant editor at the Daily Planet. Richard this is Chloe Sullivan an old friend of mind from high school as I guess you've already figured out. Of course you already know Ben, and that young man in front of the ice cream parlor is my son Jason."

Chloe smiled at Jason and then extended her hand to Richard. Clark noticed their hands seemed to linger as did their eyes.

Coming back to the group inpatient "Daddy, can't we get some ice cream, I'm hungry."

Chloe, would you like to join us? I'm sure the others would love to hear about your travels as much as I would love to catch up with you."

"Me? What about you? I just heard the news, evidently congratulations are in order. I would love to join you." She said to Clark while looking provocatively at Richard. Then looking back at Clark she continued, "So where is the lucky girl? I understand she works at the Daily Planet as well. Did I hear correctly, _The_ _Lois Lane_?"

"Yes, news does travel fast in small towns, doesn't' it?" Taking Jason's hand they all headed inside the old fashioned ice cream parlor. Martha had been across the street and seeing them crossed the street to join them inside just as they were taking a large booth in the corner.

Since it was almost lunch time they decided to order lunch first then have desert. Jason insisted he wasn't hungry.

"Jason, just five minutes ago you _were_ hungry, now you're not?" Clark tried to be serious.

In a small voice, "I'm just hungry enough for ice cream."

"We'll just order you a small lunch, then you can have ice cream. You want to grow up to be big and strong don't you?"

Jason nodded but seemed to pout just a little.

Martha smiled and looked at her son "And just what kind of breakfast did you have this morning, you do know breakfast is the most important meal?"

Clark though to himself, _oh no, caught again, she must know I was in California putting out that fire and didn't take time for breakfast…think fast Kent...I had something hot …no I don't think smoke is a food …_ deciding to just admit the truth, "Well, I didn't actually have time for breakfast this morning."

"Just as I thought, well you had better have a good lunch. I keep telling him he needs to take better care of himself. Hmmmp, fine example you're sitting for Jason. And what's this I hear about a little girl Kala is it?"

"I had pancakes for breakfast. And bacon too. So can I just have the ice cream now?"

Everyone laughed and Richard replied, "No, Jason we'll all have a good lunch and then ice cream."

Chloe was surprised Richard had replied to Jason rather than Clark but she dismissed it.

Richard, totally intrigued by Chloe asked, "So what brings you back to Smallville after working for WCNN no less?"

"I was really just one of the underlings and after 9 months over in Afghanistan I had just had enough. I came home to regroup so to speak. I was actually thinking about applying at the Daily Planet. I figured if Clark could make his mark there maybe I could too. I really enjoy investigative journalism."

"Chloe was editor of the paper at our High School. In fact she practically ran the whole paper by herself. I worked with her for a while. She's responsible for my getting the bug so to speak."

"Yeah, those were the days, have you seen Lana yet? Clark had the biggest crush on her all during high school. Little did he know I had a big crush on him the whole time."

"What? You what? No way!"

"See what I mean. Yes you big lug. I can't believe you didn't notice but then you only had eyes for Lana didn't you? Oh, I saw her this morning out jogging. She's getting ready to do some big run, a 2K or maybe a 5K. Whatever, she looks great. I'm sure you'll be seeing her around town. Is she invited to the wedding?"

"Actually I think Mom has just about opened it up to everybody in town. I would love to have you there. Can you make it?"

"Looking at Richard, "Will you be there?"

"I'm the Best Man, so yes without a doubt I'll be there, may I escort you, I hate to go stag to things like this?"

"Hmmm, I thought you would never ask."

Clark smiled and looked from Martha to Ben, saying, "Well if everyone is finished we should get out of here. There's a lot more we need to do. Chloe, why don't you show Richard around town. We can meet back up later at the farm?"

Richard's eyes got big but Chloe grabbed his hand before he could object and led him out the door.

Exiting themselves, Clark got a call from Lois saying she and Kala were ready to join them in Smallville. Ben and Martha took Jason home while Clark headed to Metropolis to collect the rest of the family.

"So what was Clark like in high school?" Richard asked as they walked down the street.

"What, a girl grabs you and you want her to talk about another guy, what gives?"

"Well, I guess I've never been grabbed by a girl like that before and I'm not sure how to react."

"Well, I don't really want to talk about Clark. I got over him a long time ago. As a matter of fact he's the very reason I grabbed you like that. After high school, pining after Clark all those years while he pined after Lana I figured If I was interested in a guy I should do something about it. Unfortunately you're the first guy I really felt that way about." Chloe looked directly into his eyes, "Do I surprise you? Being so direct that is, I mean we just met."

"No… well yes, but I think I like it."

Arriving at Richard's house, Superman entered though Jason's window as Lois had suggested when she called then instantly changed to Clark.

"Are you really going to fly us all the way to Smallville? Kala said excited. "To meet your family. I can't believe you want me to meet your family." She was sitting on the edge of Lois's bed.

"Kala, as far as we're concerned you are part of our family. As a matter of fact we're going to do everything we can to make it legal. What do you think of that?" Clark said softly looking from Kala to Lois.

"Do you really mean it? You want _me_ to be part of _your_ family."

"Of course Kala and as soon as it can be done legally," Lois said sitting next to her putting her arms around the young girl.

Clark who was still standing a few feet from the bed smiled at the scene before him. He thought they looked so natural together. He hated breaking up the scene but finally after several seconds he said, "Hey, lonely over here."

Lois and Kala both laughed and getting up from the bed Lois went to Clark and gave him a big hug and kissed him warmly. Then she helped Kala finish putting away the many things they had just purchased. They gathered a few things and Clark had the idea that he could transport them in the car. Lois got behind the wheel and Clark squeezed himself into the passenger seat with Kala buckled up in the back. Once out of town and out of sight from any prying eyes Clark got out and changing to Superman flew the car to Smallville not only providing them with transport but also a car while there.

Arriving at the farm Clark, Lois and Kala went inside. At first Kala hung back behind the two adults she had bonded with still fearful in new situations and strange people. Sensing the little girl needed time Martha and Ben didn't push.

Jason came bounding down the stairs almost immediately running up to her. "They're here, oh boy Kala's here. We are going to have so much fun. Did you know I can juggle?"

XXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXXXXXXXXX

Please be nice and review


	30. Chapter 30

_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage._  
Lao Tzu

After the kids were asleep in Clark's old room, Kala on the bed and Jason in a sleeping bag on the floor nearby, Lois and Clark excused themselves. They walked out into the yard, arm in arm, enjoying the refreshing night sky.

"Richard and I read your article today. I hate that you had to go though that. Is that why you bonded so quickly with Kala, having just been beaten yourself?"

"No, I can't explain it. She was just so fragile looking and her mother so uncaring, even menacing. She touched something deep inside me. I saw how you reacted. You feel the same thing, or am I wrong?"

"Yes, I do. It's like, I don't know, she was meant to be part of our family. But after seeing that video and reading your account I still worry about how it affected you."

Thinking he said, "Lois, you don't need to worry about that. I really don't think much about the beating. I did have nightmares of Luthor stabbing me for awhile, actually up until the night I wrote the Journey article. In fact that very night was the worse nightmare of my life. Writing the article seemed to… free me somehow. It was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I typed."

"Do the nightmares still bother you? Sometimes it helps to talk about a nightmare. Maybe that pain can be purged as well."

"I don't know I don't even like thinking about it…"

"It was that bad."

"Yes, it was. I dreamed I heard Jason crying for me and found Luthor had just killed you and Richard in Ben's house and was threatening to …" he stopped unable to continue his breathing becoming shallow.

"It was only a dream. Tell me and it'll go away. Tell me…I can handle it."

"He had a Kryptonite shard at Jason's throat. Taunting me to try and save him. He threw a second shard at me hitting me in the stomach. I couldn't get to Jason in time and he …he…" Looking away, unable or unwilling to put voice to that part of the dream. "Then he took the shard out of my stomach laughing that he wanted me to live with the memory of what he had done to you and Jason."

Lois embraced him and tenderly whispered in his ear. "We are right here, it was just a nightmare. Let it go. Luthor can't hurt any of us anymore."

Just then a small sports car raced up the driveway with Richard behind the wheel, screeching to a stop. Lois looked at Clark thinking, _what is going on_?

Clark laughed, "Lois, Richard met an old school friend of mine today. Come on, I'll introduce you. It looks like they're really hitting it off."

Getting out of the car Richard laughingly said, "You're right, Chloe. It does really take the turns and bumps in the road great! Oh, hi Lois, when did you get here?"

"Uh, several hours ago, I see you've been otherwise occupied." Lois said, eyeing the blond with a big smile on her face, happy to see Richard in such a good mood.

"Lois, this is Chloe Sullivan. As I just told you, we went to school together. Chloe, this is my fiancée Lois Lane."

Before long the two couples were talking and joking like they were all long lost friends. They decided to head to Ben's house where they could talk longer without fear of waking the kids or keeping Martha and Ben awake. Arriving at the house they continued enjoying their visit munching on some snacks and even enjoying a bottle of wine Chloe and Richard had brought with them. Chloe asked if perhaps they could turn on the late news. She hated being out of touch. They all laughed since being in the news business, they all felt the same way.

Richard grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

**"…_three shots were heard when the four gunmen entered the store but it is not known if they were merely warning shots or if someone was shot." _**

They suddenly all became quiet and turned looking at the screen.

**_The families of the 30 hostages are arriving, holding vigil waiting to see the outcome. This is the family of the store manager George… "_**

Crawling down at the bottom of the screen were the words _Hostage Situation continues at a Winn Dixie store located in Monkeys Eyebrow, a small town in Western Kentucky. _

"What a strange name for a town, Monkeys Eyebrow. Look they're showing the map, there's another funny name Possum Trot. Where do you think they come up with those?" Richard commented.

Seeing the location Clark was suddenly gone. Lois shook her head at the crazy name for a town then realized Clark had just disappeared. Lois and Richard looked at each other both wondering if they should do something to cover.

"Strange names, strange happenings seem to abound in small towns. Isn't that right …Clarrrk, Where'd he go? Don't tell me he's still pulling that disappearing act of his?"

Lois and Richard looked at each other both now realizing Superman must have been active before anyone knew about him.

Richard thought to himself,_ Most likely he would have wanted to help others as soon as he started having special abilities, hmm. It certainly did seem reasonable knowing him now._

"What do you mean disappearing act?" Lois questioned.

"Oh, you know every time something happened, he would just be gone, showing up later with some excuse. He even got detention for being late or missing classes a couple of times. I remember him saying he had a weak stomach or something like that. Does it still give him problems? Maybe that's where he is now?"

"Yes, it does still bother him. I guess he just internalizes all the stress and pressure," Lois said smiling, thinking that was perhaps a good cover here. She would have to get used to covering for him so might as well start right now.

Looking back at the TV, Lois and Richard had a hard time hiding their shock to see Superman arriving at the scene so soon. He had only been gone a few seconds.

**_"Superman has just arrived at the scene. Let's see if we can get close enough to see what he has to say to the authorities." _The reporter moved in closer to where Superman had just landed. **

**"…call off your sharp shooters now. I can see the four gunmen inside but they also appear to have one of the hostages holding a toy rifle. Give me a few minutes and I should be able to get everyone out unharmed."**

"Three shots were fired can you see if any one has been injured so we know what we're dealing with?" The sergeant in charge asked.

Reading the officer's badge, "Sergeant Woods, I saw no evidence of injuries." Superman said while moving away from the news crew only to have them follow with the live feed continuing.

Turning to look straight at the store and looking intently, he continued: "I see the four gunmen, two have hand guns pointed at a group of male hostages. The other two have rifles and are pacing back and forth near the back office area. The women and kids appear unharmed but are locked in the dairy freezer. Has your negotiator been in contact with the gunmen yet?"

"Well, yes but so far their demands have been absurd." Sergeant Woods replied questioning what good it would do to try talking to them. He had heard so much about Superman wasn't he going to do something spectacular to end the standoff?

Moving away from the news crew again Superman gave the reporter and cameraman a look of consternation.

"Do they have TVs in there where they can see what's going on out here?" The crew continued to follow Superman and Officer Woods as they moved away again.

"The store has no TV so they're not watching this." He was now also giving the media people an angry look as he tried to wave them back.

"Just have the negotiator call them. It'll make a good distraction. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll do my job."

Superman hovered above the store momentarily until he heard one of the gunmen answer the ringing phone in the store. Descending at a speed faster than even a camera could catch in a single frame he broke through a window. As he flew past he knocked together the two gunmen with guns pointed at the hostages making them lose consciousness momentarily. Flying on to the back of the store he grabbed the remaining two gunmen talking on the speaker phone causing them to drop their rifles as well, before the first two had hit the floor.

The fifth person Superman had seen with the fake rifle dropped it at once seeing Superman suddenly appear out of thin air there and cried. "I'm not one of them, I'm not one of them. This is a toy gun, and I'm not one of them."

"I know, don't worry. I already alerted the police outside that there was a hostage holding a toy rifle. Would you mind opening up the freezer so the other hostages can get out? They must be cold in there."

All the hostages started cheering in relief then started to run for the door and freedom. Superman quickly called out to them telling them to stay put for just a minute so he could alert the police and make sure it was safe for them to exit.

Speaking into the speakerphone nearby Superman said, "Officers the place is secure. Please holster your guns, all of the gunmen are now unarmed and no longer pose a threat. The hostages will start coming out as soon as you acknowledge it's safe."

Sergeant Woods spoke up, "We heard it all over the phone. We owe you a big thanks! They can come out now."

Superman handed the gunmen he was holding to the police as they came into the store. Motioning to the two gunmen languishing on the floor he said to Sergeant Woods, "I suspect they may be requesting some sort of headache relief but just so you know, I barely tapped them so there should be no lingering problem. If you will take control of the scene I'll be on my way."

"Sure, and Superman, Thanks that was well, Super!"

"Just glad I could be of help. Sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"Hey, it's a big world. We never even suspected you might show up. Wow, it really puts us on the map now. Our claim to fame in the past was Paducah's saying _Halfway betwixt Monkeys Eyebrow and Possum Trot."_

"Hmmm, so that really is the town's name? Well nice meeting you Sergeant, Ryan Woods is it? But I really do need to go." He took off flying back out the window he had entered again faster than the camera eye could capture.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Wow, he even bothered to read my name badge, Wait till I tell Pepper, she'll just die," Thinking of his wife. "Darn, I should have gotten an autograph!"

Lois, Richard and Chloe were still watching the live coverage as Clark came back into the house.

"Did I miss anything? I went to retrieve my computer from the car and realized it was in Ben's truck." Clark said entering the room holding his laptop.

Richard looked conspiratorially at him. "No you didn't miss a thing."

**_"… hostages are all milling around now re-connecting with their families. I'm sure they are all glad to be safely out. Now maybe if we're lucky Superman will grace us with an interview. Here comes the sheriff….Sheriff Woods, might we have a word."_**

**_"Just a quick update. The gunmen are all in custody thanks to the work of Superman and no one was harmed." He started to turn away the but the reporter stopped him._**

**_"Is Superman going to make a statement?"_**

**_"Sorry miss, but he already left."_**

Chloe noticed Lois and Richard give Clark a funny look and him just shrugging in response.

Clark in turn noticed Chloe's questioning look at the three of them, "I thought one of us might want to check on the internet for background information on that town. Sorry it took me so long. I decided to drive back and retrieve my laptop, see." Clark said for Chloe's benefit, holding his laptop out with that lopsided grin of his.

Lois, changing the subject, smiled at Chloe, "Chloe, I know this may sound weird having just met and all but would you consider being my bridesmaid. Since your escort is the best man it seems only natural. My sister is my Matron of Honor, but I really don't have many women friends and we seem to have connected tonight."

"Wow, you mean it? She looked at Clark and Richard who were both smiling broadly. "Yes I would be honored to be your bridesmaid."

"Oh, that is so good. Clark has asked Bruce Wayne to be a groomsman. This will even things up."

"What, Bruce Wayne, the playboy? You have got to be kidding. Clark since when did you run around in such circles? I'm impressed. I see we really do have a lot of catching up to do."

The four continued talking and laughing long into the night recalling fond memories and discussing current events.

The next morning Jason and Ben were the first ones up. Clark was on the couch and heard them coming down the stairs.

"Jason how would you like to take an early morning flight with me?"

"Oh goodie, I was hoping we could. See I'm already dressed. Kala is still asleep."

Superman took Jason up to a good perch in the sky and holding him close they talked about how the family was changing. "Your Mommy and I are going to petition to adopt Kala, what do you think of that?"

"I'm glad, I like having a big sister. Did you know we take care of each other at school when big kids are mean to us?"

"That's good you do that, but why are the big kids mean to you?"

"I don't know, they are just mean. Kala and I are quiet and they are just mean to us for nothing."

"I know it's hard, but don't let them bother you and they'll get tired and stop. Always remember to keep our secrets. Kala is going to be part of the family and she knows. She knows that I'm Clark and also that you're my son so you can talk to her but no one outside the family. We want to keep Mommy and Kala safe. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I will help." He said, grinning ear to ear. "Now can you teach me to fly without a plane some more?"

"Are you ready, here we go!" swinging Jason down holding him by the wrist they went soaring through the clouds.

XXXXXXXXX

_I have found the paradox that if I love till it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love._ Mother Teresa

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXXXXXXXX

Come on be nice and reivew


	31. Chapter 31

_There is no remedy for love but to love more. _Thoreau

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the farmhouse early the next morning, Lois helped Martha prepare breakfast. Wondrous smells were wafting throughout the house. Entering, both Jason and Clark immediately went over to where Martha was taking homemade biscuits out of the oven. Clark stole two, one for each of them.

"Jason, that's hot…. isn't that burning your mouth?" Lois said with concern.

"No mommy, it's really good hot out of the oven. Daddy and I like it like that, huh Daddy?"

"Clark, how many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing the hot biscuits? Can't you wait for breakfast?" Laughing she continued shaking her head, "So now you're teaching your son your bad habits along with the good ones. You're going to have a handful Lois between the two of them."

"Sorry Mom, Jason is a growing boy and you keep telling me how important it is for me to eat breakfast. What if I have to leave suddenly, I might miss breakfast entirely?" he said trying to keep a straight face winking at Jason in the process. Then he noticed Kala tiptoeing down the stairs.

"Kala, good morning did you sleep well? Are you about ready for breakfast?"

"Hmm it does smell really good."

"Daddy took me flying this morning. You should ask him to take you flying. It's really fun. He'd take you if you ask." Whispering in her ear, "Daddy loves to fly, you would too."

Kala took one look at everyone so happy and smiling looking at her and without another word turned and ran back up the stairs crying.

Lois and Clark both ran after her not knowing what could be wrong.

"Did I say something wrong Grandma? I didn't mean to," almost crying himself.

"Jason honey, you didn't say anything wrong. Kala just needs to find her way, and she will. Real soon too, she has a lot of love surrounding her now. You just keep doing what you're doing and everything will be fine."

When they entered the room Kala was face down on the bed crying loudly. "Kala, what is it honey, what upset you?" Clark sat on the bed gathering the little girl in his arms with Lois right next to them wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"You are all so happy, I don't belong here, and I don't even know what to call you."

Lois and Clark looked at each other. Lois was the first to answer, "Don't you know you can call us anything you want. You can even call us mom and dad if you want."

Kala straightened up for a minute then slumped again, lowering her head, "They'll just take me away again. They always do."

Clark spoke up, "No one is going to take you away this time. Remember what I promised you. I will always protect you, you're part of our family now. They will have to go through me to take you away. Don't you remember, I promised?"

Finally reassured she asked in a little voice, "Can I really call you Mom and Dad? I don't remember ever calling anyone dad before." Tears were falling down Lois' face and Clark's eyes were shiny as the three hugged tenderly.

Jason had been peeking in the room and heard what was said while sneaking up the stairs. As they continued to embrace he ran up crawling in under the arms which opened up to include him as the threesome became four.

Richard had called before they sat down to breakfast saying Chloe was picking him up and they would try to meet back up later. After breakfast Clark suggested he show Lois and the kids the town and surrounding area.

Driving around the countryside Clark decided it was a good time to broach a subject with Lois he had been recently considering. "I've been thinking I should quit the Planet and freelance. It's just too hard to keep the subterfuge going. I hate that I have to constantly make excuses so I can get away. Clark was always almost invisible as the goofy klutz, but I don't think I can continue that role now." Besides my time could be better spent than pretending to take hours on things I can do in minutes or even seconds.

"Clark, that's a brilliant idea! And with all the recent exposure you've just had, wow, you could just about write you own ticket." Lois was genuinely excited for him.

"I just feel bad leaving Perry after he just re-hired me…. Hey, Chloe said she was thinking about applying. I could recommend her! She has great credentials and besides I think Richard is falling for her. I wonder if he knows what he's getting into there."

"What do you mean, getting into?"

"Kids, look at the little pony over there." Clark stopped the car and they got out standing by the fence watching a young foal with its mother nearby.

"You were saying Kent." Lois said as she slipped under his arm as he stood at the fence.

"Well, Lane, or is that soon to be Kent, or Lane-Kent or Kent-Lane."

Kala was watching the foal with Jason but was listening intently to their banter.

"Oh stop stalling." Lois said as she tickled him on his side where she was cuddling.

"Oh well, Chloe ran circles around me constantly. She knows more about computers and hacking than you, Richard and I combined. And she is a darn good journalist to boot. The Planet would do well to hire her whether there's an opening or not."

"I though she said you didn't have a crush on her, sounds like maybe you did?"

"We were best friends. I don't know why but I just never saw her that way."

Hearing a horse coming down the road they looked to see a dark haired woman approaching on a beautiful golden mare.

"Clark, Chloe said you were in town." She said getting off the horse and approaching Clark with a big smile on her face. "Hey, give me a hug, long time no see. Oh, and let me guess this is Lois and Jason and who's this?"

"Lana, I wondered if we were going to catch up with you. Yes, this is my fiancée, Lois Lane, and these are our kids, Kala and Jason. Lois this is Lana Lang as Chloe mentioned yesterday we all went to school together."

Kala's heart skipped a beat at being referred to as one of "our kids".

"Well actually it's Lana Lancaster now. I see you're admiring por horses. Would you like to all go for a ride? We have plenty of horses gentle enough for the kids."

Kala looked hopeful and Jason was hopping up and down at the prospect. So they got back into the car and followed Lana to the Double L Ranch which she shared with her husband of three years Laurence Lancaster.

The rest of the early afternoon was filled with riding, meeting "Larry" and sharing lunch out on the patio at the LL Ranch. Lois and Clark made sure Lana and Larry would be attending the upcoming wedding before saying their goodbyes. Then Lois, Clark and the kids headed out to see more of the town.

Late in the day they finally met up with Chloe and Richard. Clark told them of his plans to quit the Planet to freelance. Richard frowned a second then smiled at Chloe realizing maybe he could convince her to apply since she had already mentioned it anyway. She could fill the hole Clark would be leaving in the staff. He relished the idea of her being around the office with him. She was so much like Lois but at the same time so very different. And besides Clark wasn't really leaving, surely he would give the Planet first crack at his work.

Richard asked Chloe to fly back to Metropolis with him and she gladly accepted. She had been planning to go to Metropolis in the next day or two anyway so this was perfect. She had family in the city and they where already expecting her.

XXXXXXXXX

Bright and early on Monday morning Clark and Lois together took the two kids to school. Talking to the school director and both kids teachers they alerted them of Kala's change in status. Her mother was not to be allowed near her by order of the court.

While there they also spoke to Ms. Shadow telling her that Superman would be delighted to help out at the book fair agreeing to read a story to the kids. He even had a book in mind if it was permissible, _Santa's Evil Twin _a children's book by the noted author Dan Coonts. Ms. Shadow seemed delighted with the choice and said she looked forward to his visit.

After showing the court papers and filling out several forms at the school they kissed the kids and left them in their respective classrooms.

The couple headed to the Daily Planet for the next order of business. Everyone by now would know of the upcoming wedding so they would have to handle the fallout. Plus Clark was going to resign effective November 17th. Perry was not going to be happy with that!

Jimmy had been beaming all day. People had asked him "Are you really invited? When did you get your invitation?" Along with other such questions. Evidently only Perry and Jimmy had been invited to the wedding and several people in the office appeared envious.

When they entered Jimmy immediately ran over to them congratulating them and shaking Clark's hand. "I can't believe it. You two look so good together. Wow, who would have guessed? Oh, and can I just RSVP right now or do I still need to call that number?"

Answering for both of them Clark smiled and patted his friend on the back, "No Jimmy, you don't need to call the number. We do have a special request of you though. We're hoping you would be our photographer. If you would rather just be a guest, that's fine but…."

"Of course Mr. Kent, I mean Clark. I would be honored. Really, wow, yes."

"Lane, Kent, in here NOW!"

"What's this I hear about you two getting married in less than a week, no less? Do you kids know what you're doing?"

"Yes Perry, we know exactly what we're doing. We should have done it over five years ago. Right after that honeymoon you sent us on!" Lois barked back at him.

"Um, so I was right, that was when it started. And Jason really is Clark's?"

"Yes sir, Jason is my son. I had no idea until I got back."

"So, this is going to be some shindig huh? What's this Woof Lodge thing?"

"It's actually a nice social hall. We thought since we wanted to keep it small and private it would be easier having it in Smallville. Otherwise everyone in the office would have expected to be invited. We do hope you can make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But now you two need to get to work if you expect any time off after the event for a honeymoon."

Looking at Lois, then back to Perry, Clark hesitated then spoke up, "Well, I hate to have to tell you this but I have decided after being on the road so long that I need more freedom." Handing in his resignation Clark continued, "I plan to freelance, see how that goes for a while."

"Kent, you have got to be kidding, freelance? Is this about that pay raise you deserve, or maybe all the pressure I put you under for those articles? I'm sure we can work something out no need to quit."

"Sir, I'm sorry but I've decided." Lois and Clark both headed for the door, Clark turned back to Perry, "Has Richard talked to you yet about Chloe?"

"Chloe? You mean that cute little blond he's been fawning all over all morning. No, what about her?"

"Well, I think you should consider hiring her if you plan on replacing my position. She's highly qualified. She just spent nine months in Afghanistan working for KCNN as a correspondent. We grew up together in Smallville where she was the editor of our high school paper. And she is the best computer wiz I have ever met."

"Hmm, I'll give her consideration. But son, I really thing you need to think this out more."

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have already made up my mind and Lois is supporting my decision. Rest assured I will give The Daily Planet first pass at my work. It's not really anything you've done, I just need more freedom."

"I can't help but think it is more to do with that power play between Superman and me. I can understand where you might need more freedom. And if that's what you need I can see to it you both get it," he said looking directly into Clarks eyes.

Clark was taken aback, thinking to himself…_both_ does he mean me and Superman or me and Lois.

"I can also understand that Superman wouldn't like to be intimidated. Perhaps that is now reflected in you since you two worked so closely over the last couple of weeks. You've changed. I don't know if it is because your self confidence has improved having won the girl so to speak or if it is because of something deeper.

Perry was still looking directly into Clark's eyes. "Just consider what I've said and if you want to continue working for the Planet on a less formal basis I think I can arrange that. Just let me know what you decide in the next day or two."

Leaving the office Clark again thought, _just what was he leading to, how much does he know or suspect_. He walked slowly to his desk sitting down he ventured a look back at Perry and found him still staring at him with an uncanny smile on his face. Clark wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Looking over at Lois he smiled at her but his unease continued the rest of the morning. To top if off just about every time he ventured a look Perry's way he was smiling back_. He definitely knows or suspects something, I had better be very careful. Or is he just pulling a power play on me. Hmmm. _

Late in the day Cat sauntered over to Clark's desk leaning on the corner so as to block Lois' view.

"Clark, I hear you are off the market, hmmm. And now that Lois is too, not that she wasn't already, I was thinking Superman must be lonely. I thought maybe you had his phone number. I was hoping maybe you give it to me or if not could pass on a message for me."

Lois by this time had come up behind her and was listening intently curious as to just how "Clark" was going to handle this.

Leaning away from her as far as he could without tipping over his chair Clark said, "Well, uh, I don't really have his number, he contacts me, but I guess I can give him your message uh, ahem the next time I see him."

"Could you tell him for me that I would love to have him over for dinner sometime? I make a mean lobster and oyster combination that I'm sure he would just love. If you know what I mean?"

Hearing this Lois shook her head rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"I really don't think he'll be interested but I'll give him your message." His eyes reflected dismay at her being so forward.

Getting up from the corner of the desk Cat almost bumped into Lois who was still standing right behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Hi Lois, I didn't hear you sneak up. Don't worry; I am not trying to steal your man. I just figured Superman was up for grabs now!"

"Oh well, I would ask _him_ about that first, sister!"

Clark had that look of a deer with its eyes caught in the headlights as the two women glared at each other. Lois noticed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back to her desk laughing.

A news flash came on the monitors about an emergency and Clark immediately got up heading for the door to the elevator. He saw Perry watching his every move as the elevator doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday Lucy met Lois and the two had a long discussion with Lois telling her everything. She wasn't that surprised as she had guessed as soon as she had received the invitation and Lois wouldn't give her any details on the phone. Lois was surprised her sister took the news so well.

Lucy said "Well I always did think Clark had an uncanny resemblance to Superman. I'm just surprised you didn't. How many men do you know that tall, that well built with those amazing blue eyes like that anyway?"

After a private lunch they met up with Chloe to pick out the wedding gown and the bridesmaids dresses. Since the wedding was just a couple days away they were all forced to pick out ready made dresses. But all three ended up happy with the final choices.

"I'm just so glad you're not making us look like a couple of dorks. I really like these dresses, they're sexy without being too much so." Chloe said as the three women carried their bundles out of the store. "Oh did you hear? Perry hired me. He says even if Clark decides to stay, he still wants me to join the team. Isn't that great."

"Chloe that is great. I think I'm going to love working with you almost as much as Richard is. What is going on with the two you anyway? Are you getting serious, I hope?"

"Well, you could say that. He's a terrific guy but then you know that don't you. I think it says something about the three of you that you can all be such close friends after, well you know."

"Yes, I think that time we spent with Superman protecting us had a favorable impact on the three of us." Lois said.

"Is Superman coming to the wedding? I've never met him. I of course have heard a lot. I was really impressed with those articles by Clark. I can't help wonder what that must have been like actually hearing Superman tell those stories." Chloe said as the three headed into a coffee shop.

"Clark hasn't really said much about it other than just he and Superman were there." Lois said cautiously.

"I wonder if he has it on tape, man, I would love to hear that. Hmmmm, wonder what was left out. For the most part the articles seemed pretty detailed but I'm sure there was a lot left out."

"So are you going to let me give you a bridal shower? We really don't have much time?" Lucy tried helping her big sister by changing the subject.

"I'm afraid it would just be the three of us. Unless we held it in Smallville then perhaps Martha could join us. Why don't we just call this the shower and quit while we're ahead. We could order Irish coffee instead of frappe," she said laughing.

The next morning the kids were both kept out of school. It was a very special day. Clark had called in several favors and managed to get a court hearing with a judge to move ahead with the adoption. The school was alerted that the kids would be missing the day and told why.

The four of them sat patiently waiting in the courtroom. Martha, Ben, Richard and Chloe were sitting directly behind them in support of their petition. Perry White was even present much to everyone's surprise. Sara Widow was also in the court room as was a special lawyer assigned to represent the best interests of Kala.

Judge Gwenevere Smith entered the room and taking her seat called the proceeding to order.

"First of all I have to say this is a highly unusual proceeding. I have never before in my time on the bench seen a case like this. Mr. Kent, Miss Lane, it seems you have quite a few important people in your corner all the way from the Mayor to the police commissioner and even the Governor of the state. You name it," she said holding up a large folder with papers almost falling out. "How you got all of them to respond in such a short amount of time is beyond me. That said I still have to determine what is best for the child. Ms. Widow, please tell the court what you know and please stick to just the facts. The short version, if you will."

"Your Honor, the child's mother should have lost all rights to her long before now. She is a known alcoholic, she has repeatedly beaten the child and been warned over and over with no improvement. The child should never have been returned to her after the last 3 abuse complaints were filed. Kala, uh 'Katherine', has had multiple broken bones …."

"Thank you Ms Widow. I see you have recommended terminating all parental rights of the mother and granting immediate rights to the Kent's. Is that in fact, your recommendation?

"Yes, you honor, I have seen them with her. Although they have only been together a short time there appears to be a true bond and genuine love between them."

The judge had herself noticed how Kala seemed to bury her head under Mr. Kent's arm and how attentive both Ms. Lane and he had been to both kids sitting with them.

After hearing from the attending doctor and prior reports of abuse in the medical records and watching the family interaction Judge Smith reviewed the papers before her.

"The court agrees the mother's parental rights should be terminated immediately." The judge hesitated momentarily. "I would like to hear from the child before I make a decision on the pending adoption. Ms. Widow, would you please bring the child to my chambers." Getting up she headed for the door. Everyone stood and Ms. Widow came to take Kala's hand.

"No, Daddy, please don't let them take me from you. I want to stay with you and Mom and Jason."

Clark bent down his heart almost breaking at the anguish and fear in her voice, "Kala, they will not take you away, you have to have faith. Talk to the judge, I'm sure she is a good woman and will listen to you. We will be waiting right here for you."

With tears streaking her face she allowed herself to be lead toward the judge who had been watching and listening to the exchange with tears threatening her eyes.

Once inside the chambers the judge softly asked Kala to come sit on her lap. They talked for a little while and soon they were coming back into the courtroom. Kala was now beaming as she headed towards Clark, Lois and Jason.

"Well, this is one of those days I see far too few of. A day I feel I can really make a difference in a young child's life. Although it is highly irregular, I hereby grant the petition of adoption."

The room broke into cheers.

"Order! Let me finish then you may cheer with the court's blessing. The adoption will not become permanent for six months. Ms. Shadow shall be responsible for verifying the child is well cared for. I doubt that will prove to be an issue after seeing the loving interaction in this courtroom and after speaking with Kala in chambers."

As cheers started yet again the judge admonished them with a smile… "I have yet to finish. I feel like Christmas is coming early this year. Actually I feel a little like Santa's helper."

The judge smiled as she handed the adoption papers to the bailiff who took them to Clark and Lois.

As they were handed the papers the Judge continued: "Kala made a request. She has requested her name be legally changed. I will let you see for yourself what she has chosen."

Looking in dismay they read:

_The child known as Katherine Jean Jackson shall henceforth be known as **Kala Lane Kent**. _

Clark picked Kala up in his arms and Jason jumped up next to her as Lois wrapped her arms around the three of them.

Clark and Lois both looked up to the judge and mouthed a thank you with tears in their eyes.

"Now you may cheer." The judge said with tears in her own eyes.

**XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOOX**

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

Please be nice and review BTW the story is complete at The Planet Fan Fiction


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Wedding Day**

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. _

William Shakespeare

XXXXXXXXX

The night before the wedding Clark, Richard and Jason had stayed at Ben and Martha's while Lois, Chloe and Kala had stayed at Ben's old house. Clark insisted he wasn't interested in a bachelor party so Richard complied. Instead they just spend the evening relaxing and talking.

Richard asked Clark if he was really going to go out on his own freelancing. Clark insisted it seemed like the most logical thing for him to do. He said too much of his time was wasted in meetings and unproductive work. But what most interested him was the freedom of choosing his own story ideas since he didn't always agree with Perry on what to write about.

Looking directly at Richard, he said "I believe the saying _the pen is mightier than the sword _has a lot of truth in it." Noticing Richard seemed puzzled he continued. "I just might be able to make more of a difference as a journalist than I can ever make in that blue suit."

Then thinking for a minute with a pensive expression on his face, Clark said, "I think Perry either knows or suspects something. He has really been scrutinizing me all week. And he's made several comments that really have me wondering. Has he said anything to you?"

"No not about that anyway. I'll keep my ears open and let you know he if does."

XXXXXXXXXX The Groom's day

The morning and afternoon of the wedding everything was running smoothly. Lois had insisted that Clark _and_ Superman stay away making him promise no peeking of any kind. She didn't believe in jinxes but was not about to take a chance.

When Clark wasn't busy as Superman handling routine jobs around the country he played with Jason, keeping him busy and out of trouble. He had informed everyone he didn't want any radios or newscasts on at the lodge. He simply didn't want to take a chance of hearing about any routine problems he would end up feeling compelled to solve. The world would just have to get along without him for a while. He would certainly hear of any major event by other means and would act accordingly.

Late in the afternoon Richard flew back to Metropolis and picked up Perry and Jimmy. Then he made a separate trip for Lucy, her family, and General Sam Lane. Once those duties were completed he met Clark at the Lodge where final preparations were taking place.

Almost as soon as he arrived Richard received a call. He went running over to Clark, "Hey I think you had better take this call. Evidently the RV with Josh Groban and his band and equipment hit something in the road. Whatever it was broke an axle. They're not going to be able to make it after all. This is Josh himself apologizing."

Showing his disappointment with a frown Clark took the phone from Richard "Hi this is Clark Kent the groom, where are you located now? Superman is expected here shortly perhaps he can provide your RV with an airlift to the site. That is if you're open to the possibility."

"You mean he would actually even consider doing that!" the excitement showing in his voice, "Wow, sure, uh hmm, we were just trying to figure out who to call to get towed not knowing the area."

Turning and speaking to the others in the RV Josh gushed, "Hey guys Superman is going to give us an airlift. Can you believe it? They need to know where we are."

Getting the location Clark smiled at Richard, he gave a thumbs up sign and then said into the phone, "I'll contact Superman now and let him know your location. You can expect him in the next few minutes. By the way, I really appreciate your doing this for us. Lois is going to be so surprised. We both love your CDs. Oh, There's a truck and RV repair shop close by that should be able to repair you RV."

Closing the phone he said to Richard, "If you can hold the fort or should I say lodge down I'll go retrieve the band."

Moments later Superman landed near the RV. Josh and his band mates jumped out eager to meet him. After introductions all around they jumped back into the RV and Superman lifted it effortlessly into the air and flew it 60 miles as a bird would fly to the Woof Lodge parking lot. After the band unloaded he flew the RV with the driver still inside to the repair shop.

Arriving back at the Lodge he entered as Superman and went over to Richard and Bruce who had just arrived in his corporate jet. The three started talking quietly. Noticing that Perry White was headed towards them Superman said "Ok, now that I've made my appearance and everyone has seen me here I need to find a good exit strategy."

Smiling at both men he quickly turned his head as if hearing something important. Saying loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, "Please give my apologies to the bride and groom I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere." He was out the door just before Perry reached them.

Richard went over to his uncle and patted his back, "Sorry, Uncle Perry. I'm sure it was nothing personal."

Clark came running in, "I heard Superman had to leave, is that true? The four men all nodded.

Just then a commotion erupted as several women recognized the young musician setting up with his band. Clark grinned and motioned for Richard to join him in greeting the singer.

After the introductions were complete Clark smiled and said, "Josh, I'm so glad you could make it. Lois and I have been touched by your wonderful music. As I told you on the phone she is unaware you're performing live. I can't wait to see the look on her face. She thinks we are just having a disk jockey play your recorded songs."

"Well, when Superman himself asked me to do him a big favor, how could I refuse? I'm in awe of that man. I was so excited to meet him earlier, is he here now?"

"He was but unfortunately he got called away for some emergency." Richard answered smiling apologetically at Josh then glancing over at Clark.

"Darn, I bet that happens a lot. I was hoping to talk to him again. We don't normally do weddings but how could I refuse. I understand both of you were involved in that whole New Krypton mess. Wow! I've been following your coverage. That interview and the two articles were incredible!"

"Oh, thank you but I basically just did the typing."

"I'm still trying to believe that Superman actually _likes my work_. Well, we had better finish setting up. It was nice meeting you and congratulations. I hope I get a chance to kiss the bride." He said winking as he went back to setting up the equipment with his band mates. They normally had an entire crew for that but this was not the typical gig.

Martha came up behind her son with Jason in tow and Ben following nearby. Putting her arm around him she said "Are you getting nervous? You look so handsome in your suit. Where ever did you find a tuxedo and cummerbund that would fit you so well on such short order?" she said adjusting his formal bow tie ever so slightly.

"I had it custom tailored in China, they're very accommodating there. I just picked it up this morning. Nervous ... am I supposed to be nervous. Why should I be nervous we've been waiting for this day?" Hesitating a moment he said… "You're, right I think I am nervous. Ohhh, I wish you hadn't said that. Now I think I'm getting very nervous."

"Clark, there's nothing to be nervous about. Everything's handled. Bruce and I'll start letting the guests in now. Just relax." Richard patted his back and walked towards the doors opening them for the guests to enter. He began showing them the way to the hall where the wedding was to be conducted.

"Mom, what was with that big sign in the main town square? And did you really invite the whole town. We wanted to keep this small."

"Oh, you mean the sign welcoming and congratulating the home town boy who has made it in the big city. Those articles you wrote have made a big splash here. Surely you know that. Everyone is just proud of you that's all. Clark, the whole town is not that big and everyone… well, it just happened."

"Mom, we didn't plan for that many people, there won't be enough food."

"Don't worry about that, everyone is bringing food. Most of it is already in the reception room now. There'll be plenty. Stop worrying about everything. This is how it's done in small towns. At least in this one. Now where did Jason get off too so fast?"

"Oh no, where is he. **Jason**…" Clark called looking around.

"Clark, Calm down. I'm sure he's right here somewhere. This is a big place he's probably just looking around." Ben said chuckling at how Clark was suddenly so nervous.

Clark "tuned" into his son's heartbeat, then finding him visually he realized he had a mere second to prevent a major calamity. Making sure no one was watching he raced to the reception hall where Jason was leaning on the table trying to get a little taste of the cake. The table was about to be turned over when Clark arrived grabbing his son and righting the table saving the cake in the process.

"Hi Daddy, I just wanted a little taste."

Clark started laughing some of the nervous tension relieved Jason, you are way too much like me." Then he held his son up to the cake so he could swipe a little taste of the icing with his finger where no one would notice. "Now, whatever you do don't tell Mommy or neither one of us will get any later." Looking around he thought to himself, _Mom's right there is enough food in here to feed an army!_

Richard came into the reception hall. "Are you ready, they're about to start and want us to take our places.

Taking a deep breath, with a smile on his face Clark headed to the Wedding Hall leading Jason by the hand. At the entrance Martha took Jason's hand and led him to where Lois and the bridesmaids were busy getting ready.

XXXXXXXXX The Bride's day

After sleeping in till late in the morning the girls had all headed to the new "Day Spa" that had been open in town just a few months. They had special pampering as a gift from the bride including an all body massage, special hair styling, manicure and pedicure. Kala was so excited and felt so grown up being included with the women. Soon it was time to head to the lodge.

Arriving at the lodge they entered by way of the back door so as to avoid the men. Almost as soon as they arrived Sam Lane knocked and entered. Approaching his daughter he smiled. "Lois, you know it is not too late to back out of this, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Dad, I have never been more sure. Now if you will excuse us, we need to get ready. My groom is waiting and I have no intention of being late."

"Just checking, I'll be ready to walk you down the aisle. I love you honey, I love both of you." He said as he kissed her gently and then turned and kissed Lucy before leaving the room.

Chloe whispered something to Lucy, turning Lois said. "I saw that, so what is going on? Are you two conspiring something."

"No, it's just something Richard told me. It seems Clark has a special surprise planned for you at the reception. You are going to be thrilled I'm sure, but I can't say anything else or they'll both have my hide." Chloe smiled.

"Well, I guess we had better finish getting ready. They'll be calling us anytime now," Lois said. Looking at her reflection in the mirror all she needed to do was add the small veil that complimented the rhinestones that looked like stars in her hair. She smiled remembering that _first date_ as she pulled the pink garter into place.

"Do you like… pink?"

"Yes, Lois, I like pink very much."

XXXXXXXXX

_You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her._  
Anonymous

Please Review


	33. Chapter 33

The Wedding Ceremony

Lois heard her phone ringing. Looking at the ID she saw who it was and answered immediately with an amused smile on her face. "Hello handsome, are you all ready out there?"

"Yes we are, but I was starting to get a little lonely. I can hardly wait to see you, I really miss you, and Kala too."

"You've been good, right? No peeking?"

"I've been very good. I haven't even been listening, and that is even harder to control. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Don't be long. Oh, just so you won't be terribly surprised there are a few more people here than we expected."

"What do you mean, wedding crashers?"

"Uh…errrrr, I don't know if they are technically crashers, I think Mom kinda invited the whole town. There are about three hundred people here." Clark said laughing.

"What! There's not enough food, we only planned on thirty people."

"Oh… there's plenty of food. Wait till you see the reception hall. I guess she told them BYOF."

"Huh?"

"Bring you own food! She told me this is how it's done here. I just didn't want you to be caught off guard when you enter the room."

"Chloe said you had a surprise."

"Oh _did_ she? Well I _do_, but _this_ is not it. You'll just have to wait for _that_ surprise. Oh… they say I need to take my place. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much." He kissed into the phone and closed it smiling softly to himself.

Martha and Ben had just been seated in the front row of the Groom's side. Clark, Richard and Bruce walked to their respective spots.

The music started and the doors opened to allow the procession to begin. The traditional wedding music was played as the bridesmaids entered and proceeded down the aisle. Jimmy was capturing the whole thing on video and also in numerous stills.

First Chloe came smiling, looking at Richard and moving into her place, followed by Lucy who took her place as the Matron of Honor.

Jason and Kala came walking down the aisle side by side smiling sweetly. Kala deposited flower petals as she went, making sure she used every one. Jason was smiling and waving to everyone like he was in a parade. Giggles and amused laughs abounded in the hall.

Seeing Kala, Clark was struck at how much she resembled Lois. Strange he had never noticed before, or perhaps he had but not registered the likeness consciously. As they approached Clark couldn't resist leaving his station as he went to them he bent down to kiss each in turn afterwards leading them to their proper places.

As he returned to his own place he caught a look at his mom who was already wiping tears from her face. He gave her a warm smile.

The music changed to the Bridal March. Clark had been careful to keep his eyes averted from the entryway so as not to inadvertently "peek' and see Lois before she appeared in the room. When he heard the room go suddenly quiet he took a tentative look and she was standing there smiling boldly at him. The sight of her took his breath away.

Richard caught his breath as well, then smiling he looked over at Chloe who was smiling back at him. He nodded at her and breathed easier.

Lois looking at Clark thought he had never looked more handsome or happy.

As Sam escorted her up the aisle towards him Lois and Clark's eyes remained locked. Once they were within a few feet of Clark, Sam stopped. Looking at Lois he winked and then looked at the minister, still somewhat surprised to find a woman even after the rehearsal the night before.

"Family and friends, my name is Agilina Vega and I have the privilege of performing this marriage ceremony today. On behalf of Clark and Lois we welcome and thank you for being here. They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives."

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do." Sam voiced assertively proudly looking at Lois, shuffling from foot to foot ever so slightly.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome."

"And now I will give a special reading."

"Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together you stand as one, sharing your future as it comes. The past is that, past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness are the fruits of love."

"Lord bless this day and always enrich them so their love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life."

"I understand you have written your own vows. Please take each other's hands. Clark you may begin."

"Lois as I take your hand and pledge my love to you for all eternity, I'm so excited, so happy. And yes, a little frightened. But mostly I'm filled with this incredible emotion that wells up inside me. It overflows and reaches every part of me, giving me such joy, such happiness, such a feeling of belonging, a reason for being. It's a wonderful complex emotion...I'm not sure what to call it. A little word like love doesn't seem big enough to describe it. But I guess there is no other word. So in the end I'm right back where I started...with no word to truly express the depth of my love, the joy of my emotion, the certainty of my commitment. I just want you to know that on this day, and every day thereafter, I will thank God for you. And I will love you from the bottom of my heart, from the depths of my soul, forever."

"And Lois"

"Clark, I love you. I got you back. You have no idea what that means to me. I believe that to have someone come into your life that you love as fully and completely as I love you...well, that's rare...and special...and something to be cherished. And, oh, how I cherished what we have. When you were gone I held onto that feeling we had and even though the pain from missing you was unbearable, I felt lucky for having had what we did. Some people never find it. But, us...well; we got a chance to have it twice in a lifetime. And knowing what it's like to be without you, for a day, for a month--actually, for sixty three months, two weeks, and five days, because that's how long I hurt. My heart ached to be with you--but all of that just makes this time, what happens from this moment on; all the more special. We're more than lucky. We're more than blessed. We've been twice blessed. I love you. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul."

"Do you have the rings?" Jason stepped forward and proudly presented the pillow. Agilina untied both rings kissing them then presented an open hand offering the first ring to Clark.

"Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

Clark taking the brides ring smiled at Lois and repeated solemnly, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

Agilina offered the grooms ring to Lois saying: "Repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

Lois taking the groom's ring smiled at Clark, "With this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

"And now...since you have signified your love by the exchange of vows and the exchange of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. These were two. Now are one. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure."

Moving to her smiling, taking a deep breath he bent down embracing her tenderly and kissed her softly. Lois held on to him as if her life depended on it returning his kiss as it became deeper and more passionate. Suddenly as if realizing they were not alone they slowly pulled back, both smiling shyly.

"And now reading from Corinthians 1:13; Miss Chloe Sullivan."

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, and it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end."

Agilina nodded, "Thank you, Miss Sullivan."

"Lois, Clark, please light the candles which represent love for each other and for Jason Karl and Kala Lane."

Picking up the candle lighter Clark took Lois's hand and together they lit the center candle which was then used to light the remaining candles on a nearby table.

Agilina continued, "From the uniqueness of these separate flames, they kindle a larger and brighter flame which represents the union between Clark, Lois, Jason and Kala. The side candles remain burning to symbolize the continuing importance of the individual integrity within the marriage relationship. The greater height of the center candle depicts their belief that together they can become more than either could alone."

Looking back at Lois and Clark, Agilina smiled, saying, "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two rings. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly."

Lois and Clark tuned around smiling. Clark again looked at his mother who was wiping the tears from her face. Then he noticed Sam Lane looked like he had tears welling in his eyes as he quickly averted his eyes not wanting to be caught. Clark then looked at his bride and laughing together they heard Agilina say.

"Let me be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Clark Jerone Kent."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Author's note, I wish to acknowledge that some of the Wedding vows and the special readings are not original but were taken from a wedding website.

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	34. Chapter 34

**Reception**

Lois and Clark headed to the reception area after finishing greeting the guests that had indeed swelled to nearly 300 people. Just about everyone in town had shown up bringing food and well wishes with them.

The room had tables adorned with flowers and candles. Due to the overflow of people most were milling around talking and sharing old stories. As the bride and groom entered everyone cheered.

Neither Lois nor Clark were interested in the food so they milled around with Clark introducing Lois to the people he knew. The atmosphere in the room was informal and friendly.

Noticing the band starting to take the stage Clark looked at Lois and said. "It's time for your surprise." Nodding to the stage she saw the band and then noticed the young singer approaching the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, in case you don't know me, I'm Josh Groban. I am delighted to have been asked to perform at this ceremony. I have been asked to perform several selections that the Bride and Groom have a particular fondness for." He looked back at his band nodding. "The first number is Called **_In Her Eyes_**. Nodding again he began singing.

"Lois looked at Clark and shook her head smiling as she mouthed, "How did you ever manage this?'

"Seems Josh is a Superman fan." Lois eyed him with a sideways tilt of her head, "Hey I've _got to_ take advantage every once in a while." He winked and put his arm around her as the song started.

_She stares through my shadow_  
_She sees something more_  
_Believes there's a light in me…_

_I am not a hero_  
_I am not an angel_  
_I am just a man_  
_A man who's trying to love her_  
_Unlike any other_  
_In her eyes, I am …_

Lois looked at Clark, tears brimming in her eyes. She buried her head in his chest.

The song finished and everyone cheered and clapped. Martha looked over at her son with his arms encircling Lois marveling at how happy they both looked.

This next song is dedicated to the new couple. I understand it was requested specifically for their first dance. Lois and Clark, I give you _So She Dances_. I hope you enjoy it.

Clark took Lois's hand and walked her to the dance floor as Josh started the song. Looking deeply into her eyes the music started and they began to move in time, waltzing around the dance floor.

A waltz when she walks in the room…

A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky…

All eyes were on the couple as they danced as gracefully as if they were born to be on that stage dancing together. Their movements were as one graceful and sure.

This romance is from afar calling me, silently…

To them there was no one else in the room just the music and each other. Their hearts seemed to be beating as one in time to the music.

She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart…

Sam Lane knew the tradition, he started to go to the floor expecting to break in and dance with his daughter for the last part of the song. But they waltzed right past him as if he wasn't even there. He stepped back and realized the entire room was spellbound by the music and by the dancers as they waltzed out onto the patio and out of everyone's sight…

Perry had been standing with Jimmy watching, his mouth fell open and his unlit cigar fell from his lips. Jimmy looked at him saying. "I think the pictures are going to have steam coming from them, I know my camera lens does."

Sam wasn't sure why but he went to the patio doors and closed them to give the couple a moment alone with the music and their dance.

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?...

What he didn't know was that they were already high above the lodge hidden in the clouds still waltzing.

"Wow, that was some waltz. We will be taking a short break to let the couple rejoin us." Josh laughed.

"I think the song is over." Lois said breathless

"I didn't want it to ever end. But I guess we all have to come back down to earth sometime." Bending down he kissed her with his passion growing. Pulling back he smiled, "To be continued later Mrs. Kent."

"You better Mr. Kent," laughing she said, "I absolutely love my surprise. I have one for you too, but _you'll_ have to wait a little longer, till we are truly alone."

After first making sure the coast was clear Clark floated back down to the patio and holding Lois' hand they re-entered the reception hall.

Realizing Sam had blocked the doorway Clark smiled and said, "Sorry, about the dance, I know you were supposed to cut in, I just wasn't ready to let go of her yet."

"No apologies needed son. Perhaps next dance?" He smiled genuinely.

As if on cue Josh retook the stage. "The next song is from an earlier CD I did and again was requested by the groom. The song is _When You Say You Love" _

Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling…

Clark led Lois back to the dance floor after a few frames Sam came and tapped his shoulder and he smiled and allowed Sam to take his place. Clark went over to his mom and took her to the dance floor.

When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive…

Clark soon motioned for Ben to cut in. Then he looked over at Kala and Jason who were giggling together. He went over to where they were sitting and gathered one in each arm and watched Lois and Sam while holding them.

You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong… Richard and Chloe were dancing and Lucy and her husband Stan were taking the floor. Couple by couple more joined the dance.

After a short time Clark walked over to where Lois and Sam were dancing with the kids still in his arms. Kala tapped on Sam's shoulder. He smiled and relinquished Lois to them as the four danced together.

When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you

The song finished and everyone was silent for a moment then started cheering and clapping.

"Thank you, Now we were asked to dedicate this song to Lois and Martha. It is called _February Song"_

Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song  
Tell him it won't be long  
Till he opens his eyes  
Opens his eyes …

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day…

Martha looked over at Clark once again wiping tears from her face. Lois sitting with Clark was also tearing up even though she was familiar with the song having played it over and over in the prior week.

"On behalf of myself and my band I would just like to say what a pleasure it has been to sing for all of you tonight. Now, for our final number _Awake._"

A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe…Clark led Lois to the dance floor once again and as Richard and Chloe joined them on the floor Clark offered Lois's hand to Richard and he took Chloe's as the two couples exchanged partners.

So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

"Are you alright with this Richard? I am truly sorry I hurt you."

"Lois, I'm fine. In fact I think I may be better than fine. Chloe, well I really like her Lois. When she looks at me she sees me. I wonder if perhaps you were seeing a pale image of him. I don't blame you, it was as much my fault as yours. I should never have pushed you so hard. I realize now we where both looking for someone else."

"I do love you Richard. I love the man you are. I love the man who was there for me and Jason. I will forever love you for what you gave us."

"Oh, but Lois you gave me just as much. Before you I was the typical spoiled rich kid bachelor. You changed me, and so did he. I am a much better person now. Thank you. I am proud to be included in your inner circle. Know that both of you will always be able to count on me for anything."

… Oh, I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today

The dance ended and the couples all went back to the table set up for the bride and groom and their attendants.

As Josh came off the stage he walked over to Lois and Clark. Lois was the first to speak. "That was so special. I can't believe you would take the time to do a wedding. Thank you. I could listen to you all day. Your songs have a very special meaning to us. It is almost as if they were written just for us. Thank you, thank you." she said with her hand on her heart looking from Josh to Clark.

"The pleasure was mine. That dance you two did, WOW! I think I may be dreaming of it for a while. You wouldn't want to repeat it on a video would you?" He said only half joking, "Please thank Superman for me. He really bailed us out earlier. I don't know if you heard Mrs. Kent, but our RV broke an axle and Superman flew us here RV and all over 60 miles. You two must be really good friends with him."

"Yes, I guess we are." Lois said smiling at Josh then putting her arm through Clark's leaning into him.

"Please stay and enjoy the rest of the party. I don't really know what is next; my mom sort of changed a lot of things on us. We were expecting a much smaller attendance. But this has been wonderful."

"This town sure seems to love you."

"Oh, you know small towns. They tend to exaggerate things all out of proportion."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Trask (As contributed by SHADOLibrarian)**

The grizzled man looked around the reception hall. He recognized General Samuel Lane, but Lane looked right at him and failed to recognize him. He relaxed, just a little, as much as he dared to, considering he had just walked into the devil's den.

Pity Lane was involved in this alien mess, but then it only went to show how well this Superman creature had fooled everyone. Trask knew that an alien craft had landed near Smallville in 1974, even if he couldn't prove the time. He knew it was alien because his hard work had paid off ten years ago when he found the craft buried in the field outside of Smallville. It was too small to hold any sort of humanoid, ergo, the alien wasn't humanoid, but something else, something that could control minds, control matter. But not human.

Strange, though, no one at the reception looked drugged or controlled. The 'happy couple' had their first dance, waltzed outside the doors and disappeared for a short time, but he'd kept an eye on Kent and Lane for some time. The unusual was expected of them, especially since the alien entity seemed to take a special interest in them.

That madman, Luthor, claimed Lane's son was an alien. He claimed the boy was Superman's son. Trask knew that was a preposterous claim. How could an alien impregnate a human woman? The boy was obviously under the alien's influence as well.

Trask walked around the reception hall, covertly talking samples of the food and beverages. If there was an alien drug in the food, he would find it, prove that Smallville was just ground zero for an alien invasion.

XXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

Note: SHADOLibrarian (My Beta) has joined me for a little excitement. She is highly informed on the inner workings of people in the Superman Universe investigating aliens. Using her knowledge she will be writing under the guise of TRASK reacting to my chapters as I react to her Trask entries.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I would especially like to thank mistressbabette51. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

Please Review Thank You very much to those who do!


	35. Chapter 35

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._  
Ingrid Bergman

"If I can have the Bride and Groom over here now, we'll cut the cake." Mrs. Calsax called out while looking over to Lois and Clark who were talking to the young singer.

"Excuse us Josh, it seems duty calls." Clark said laughing as he and Lois got up and went over to the cake.

Picking up the knife, Lois moved closer to Clark so he could place his hand on top of hers as they cut the first piece of cake. Each took a small piece and seeing the look in the other's eyes both threw it aiming at the other's mouth as they both ducked and started laughing.

Mrs. Calsax shook her head, "Darn that Funniest Home Videos show." Then she too started laughing. "Well, that _was_ cute. Now if you'll both try again."

Still laughing but getting control they once again faced each other, cake in hand. Clark noticed the bit of cake Lois had picked was mostly icing and he figured why that was so. As he started to gently feed Lois the bit of mostly cake he had chosen she smeared her bit of icing all over his mouth. He immediately grabbed her before she had time to react and with his very messy face and mouth kissed her. Then pulled away as they both again began laughing, this time hysterically both faces now smeared with icing.

"I think that is enough of cake feeding for tonight. I see their house is going to be full of laughter. I'll cut the rest of the cake and then you are all welcome to help yourselves." Mrs. Calsax laughed thinking to herself, _I don't remember Clark being so funny. I guess the big city has really changed him a lot._

"Hey, Lois, Clark I got that whole thing on film. It's prime. She's right, you might want to submit it to that funniest video show!"

"I don't think that will be in the cards Jimmy, but I am glad you got it on tape. It should be fun to show to our grandkids some day."

He was still wiping his face with a napkin then turned to Lois and said, "Here let me help". He took a new napkin and proceeded to smear the icing from her mouth to her nose and cheeks.

"OK, that is enough Mr. Kent or you will be grounded tonight!" She said with special meaning arching her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips as she tried to contain her laughter.

Jason and Kala came over wanting to join in the fun. Lois and Clark looked at each other and both seemed to have the same thought, _some example we are setting for the kids_. Then they started laughing all over again.

Martha came up and joined them and said with a amirk on her face. "I'll get some cake for the kids and **_forks_** too. Would either of you like to have an actual piece of cake?"

"Hmmmm, I _would_ like a real piece of cake that was good. I would rather have a little more cake and less icing though" Clark said still laughing at Lois.

"Oh, I bet you would. I'll take a small piece as well, Mom. You don't mind if I call you that do you Martha?"

"Why, no dear. I'm honored you want to call me mom." After kissing Lois's cheek she walked over to the cake table and allowed both kids to select pieces of their own. Then she selected pieces for Lois and Clark. After giving them their plates, she selected pieces of Ben and herself.

As everyone was eating their cake glasses of champagne were distributed to all the guests.

Richard clinked his glass and cleared his throat. Holding up his glass and looking at the bride and groom he started, "As Best Man I get the privilege of making the first toast to the bride and groom. As many of you may know Lois and I were engaged for several years. I never realized why she would never make that final commitment. Seeing the love displayed here today I no longer need to question why. These too were meant to be together. You can see the love in their eyes, the way they look at one another and the way they move together. I'm happy, no I'm thrilled to be included as a close friend in the new life they will now share. Lois, Clark, I wish you both all the best. I just hope I can someday soon find the same happiness that you two share."

Lois and Clark both smiled at Richard and joined everyone as they took a sip of the champagne.

Richard continued smiling. "Clark, let me offer you this word of advice in the form of a quote from Ogden Nash, _To keep your marriage brimming, with love in the wedding cup, whenever you're wrong, admit it; whenever you're right, shut up."_

"Yes, I would agree that is very good advice, Richard. Thank you and for the wonderful toast as well."

Lois gave both men a playful glare.

"Now if we can have the bride and groom over here we'll have the garter and bouquet throw." Mrs Calsax smiled, very much enjoying her job.

Lois was first and before she turned around she noted Chloe's location and aimed her throw of the bridal bouquet in her direction. Two other women, Ms. Widow and Noux vied for the bouquet but Chloe did indeed make the catch. Holding up the prize she looked over at Richard and arched her eyebrow as she blushed.

Lois sat down in a chair provided for her, pulling her long gown up to her knee. She presented her leg to Clark who kneeled down by her raising the dress a bit higher to expose the pink garter.

"Hmmm. How did I know that was going to be pink?" he said quietly so only she could hear as he gently started removing the garter allowing his hand to stroke her well shaped leg as he admired it with his eyes."

Hiding a shiver from his intimate touch she bent down and whispered so only he could hear, "Just no peeking, you don't want to spoil your surprise Mr. X-ray vision"

Looking up into her eyes, he smiled impishly and again said only for her ears, "I wouldn't want to do that. I haven't peeked all night, promise."

Standing up with the garter in his hand he followed Lois's example and aimed it like a rubber ban directly at Richard.

Since Richard was standing off to the side of the main group of men no one was even there to compete with him. He blushed as he easily caught the garter.

Walking over to Chloe he said,"Guess we are up on deck so to speak. I'm going to be staying at Ben's farm alone tonight if you would like to join me."

"Hmm, sounds very tempting," she cooed seductively.

"I didn't want to fly home after drinking. Lucy and her family, Perry and Jimmy have all booked rooms at a motel down the street. I'm supposed to fly them home tomorrow. I can take you back to Metropolis on one of those trips if you like."

Richard was standing with his hands in his pockets as he talked. Chloe put her arm through his and pulled up close, "I would love to. Do you mind if we stop at my dad's house so I can pick up my things?"

Smiling Richard answered, "No problem. We'll leave as soon as the Lois and Clark make their exit." He noticed Clark was finally being cornered by Perry who was steering him outside to the patio while Lois had gone to change into her traveling clothes.

"Perry, I know you wanted me to change my mind about quitting but, I just don't see it happening." Clark said decisively.

"Clark, if it's because you don't like me trying to control you, both of you, let me put your mind to rest," Perry said moving close to Clark inside what would be considered personal space by just about anyone.

"There it is again, both of you, just what do you mean by that ambiguous statement?" Clark said taking a step back.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, son. You and Superman. He doesn't like me trying to control him, does he?"

"What does Superman have to do with it? He doesn't control me either."

Perry moving back in a step toward Clark looked him directly in the eye, "So you say, but we both know that's not the case. I suggest you reconsider you resignation, son."

Clark now incredulous, said, "Perry are you threatening me, because that's what this is sounding like. I will not allow you to blackmail me."

"No, son, I don't mean to threaten you." His voice softened as if realizing he had been too assertive, perhaps even aggressive. "Just know you don't have to leave to have the freedom you want or think you need. I'm willing to let you work on your terms, whatever they may be. You can let me know when you get back. I'm just looking after the best interests of the paper that's all. You are a dammed good reporter no mater what else you may be. By the way this whole conversation is **Off the Record.** Oh, and don't let it bother you on your honeymoon, like I said we'll talk when you get back." He walked back into the reception hall and out the door heading for the hotel.

Clark stood there for a minute, thinking to himself Perry definitely knows. He did say it was off the record, does that mean he's going to keep quiet. He went back into the reception hall, almost running into Jimmy.

"CK, that was some wedding. Are you two about to leave now? I want to be sure and get the final pictures. Did you know I was a wedding photographer for a while to make extra money? CK, Mr. Kent, are you listening?"

"OH Jimmy, yes I'm listening and yes we will be leaving shortly. I just need to go change and find Lois. And thank you for doing this for us. We really appreciate it." He said as he left the room distracted.

He decided to wait to tell Lois about the confrontation with Perry. _Yes better to wait till they are alone,_ he thought to himself. They could figure out together what should be done. Thinking again _he did say **off the record** at least that was something._

After changing into a more casual suit, he found and knocked on the room where Lois was changing. She opened the door a crack saying she would be out in just a minute. That he couldn't come in because it would spoil his surprise and then closed the door.

Martha came up behind him with the kids. Clark picked the kids up one up at a time, kissing their cheeks and hugging them. He reminded each in turn to be good while at grandma's. They were to spend the week on the farm with Ben and Martha. Arrangements were made with the school for them to do their school work at the farm with Martha helping.

Clark promised to fly Lois back to the farm on Thursday for Thanksgiving Day. That way the whole family could be together for their first Thanksgiving as a family. Even Richard was expected to join them and from the look of things, Chloe as well.

Lois came out and kissed everyone giving both kids a long hug and kiss. "I'm going to miss you both. Be good and mind your grandma."

"Thanks Mar….Mom," Lois said smiling. "We'll see you Thursday... early." She smiled and blew kisses at both kids as she and Clark walked out the door.

As they exited the guests had lined up along the sides of the entrance and soon there were bubbles everywhere.

The couple ran to the waiting Wayne Enterprises helicopter which was already revving up with Bruce at the controls.

XXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

Please Review Thank you to those who do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Wedding Night**

_Love is the beauty of the soul._

Saint Augustine

Shortly after Lois and Clark left the reception, Richard and Chloe climbed into Ben's truck about to leave. Ben, Martha, and the two kids had just left in Martha's truck after saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up for Thanksgiving Day. Just as Richard was about to drive off, Perry came running up to the car. "Hey, Richard, the hotel messed up and gave away my room. I couldn't find Jimmy. Is there room for me at that place you're staying?"

Richard and Chloe looked at each other smiling wistfully, "Come on, Uncle Perry, there's an extra guest bedroom. I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind your staying with us. I did promise Chloe we'd stop at her dad's for a moment to pick up her stuff first though."

"Uh, am I intruding or something, I can try and find Jimmy again. He has to be around here somewhere."

"No, Perry it's fine, really. It'll give us a chance to get to know one another better," Chloe said arching her eyebrows as she looked at Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clark, Are you sure you don't want me to just drop you and Lois off at your house?" Bruce asked while piloting the Wayne Enterprises helicopter heading towards Gotham City.

"I don't think that would make a very good first impression on our neighbors, having a helicopter land in our yard in the middle of the night. I'll get us home from here. We just needed a cover leaving the reception. Thanks Bruce… for everything, don't be such a stranger."

"Yes, Bruce you're welcome at our house any time."

Clark instantly changed to Superman and picked Lois up in his arms. Opening the helicopter door, he dropped down into the clouds and headed for Metropolis. Landing quietly near the front door he was already changed back to Clark before Lois could turn around to face him. They kissed briefly, looking at the home they were going to share as man and wife. Walking up to the door Clark took out the key Vger had provided and unlocked the door. Picking Lois up in his arms once again he carried her over the threshold. He sat her down once inside and they quickly gazed around the room. Much of the larger pieces of furniture had been purchased with the house which gave it an already lived in appearance. It just needed their touch to feel like home. Heading to the kitchen they saw a note on the refrigerator.

Welcome to you new home and to your new life as a married Couple. 

I thought you might enjoy this wine and gift basket. The wine is one 

of my personal favorites. Please feel free to call me anytime.  
Your local REALTOR, and neighbor  
Virginia "Vger" Land

The gift basket had crackers, biscotti biscuits, gourmet cocoas and cappuccino, almonds, two wine glasses and a candle scented with strawberries and champagne. There was also a book of Love Coupons. They laughed as they saw the book contained coupons labeled _A Weekend Away, Free Dessert, Date Night Movie_ and even blank coupons to create their own.

"Hmm," Lois laughed, "I know what I'm going to put on mine, a waltz in the clouds."

"You realize you don't need a coupon for that. I'm always happy to accommodate."

Finding the wine cooling in the refrigerator Clark took it out and opened the bottle while Lois rinsed the glasses.

Looking very briefly at the remaining downstairs rooms they headed up the stairs carrying the wine, candle and glasses. Quickly checking each room, they ended in the master bedroom. Clark turned on the gas fireplace while Lois filled the wine glasses and lit the candle.

Clark took the wine glass she offered to him never taking his eyes off hers. Holding the glass up he toasted: "To the start of our new life, may it be filled with all the love we are feeling today."

They both took a sip. Sitting the glasses down on the small table in the sitting area of the room, they embraced and kissed deeply. Lois pulled away already breathless, "I see the bed is made. Are those our linens?"

"Yes, I arranged with Vger to provide most of the linens. The sheets are silk from China, I got them when I picked up my tuxedo. You like?"

"Hmmmm, another Superman perk? Yes, I like. But I would like them a lot better if we were between them."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Kissing her again he picked her up carrying her over to the edge of the bed setting her down beside it. She began undoing his shirt and was surprised to find his bare skin where she had expected to find "the suit".

Seeing the surprised look on her face he smiled saying, "I already dispensed with that." Breathing deep he began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"I forgot how smooth your skin is." Lois breathed deeply taking her time kissing his neck and shoulders as she removed his shirt completely.

"I remembered just how soft your skin is, but it feels so good to experience it again."

Their lips met again as he helped her remove her blouse and then her pants. He began kissing her neck, trailing down with his kisses he stopped momentarily, smiling. "Pink, very nice, very lacy but very not needed now." His voice was deep and breathy. He removed the lacy bra kissing as he went. The pink thong soon followed joining the growing heap of clothes

Lois worked on his pants and soon they were standing bare skin to bare skin. Falling into the bed together their lips locked as the passion became overwhelming. Soon they lay in each others arms still breathing deeply recovering from the intense uncontrollable fire their love making had stirred deep inside each of them.

As the fire cooled slightly they began kissing softly again stroking the flame but keeping more control as they explored each other as if for the first time. Time almost seemed to stop for them as they experienced each moment and each other to the very fullest. Afterwards they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the Ben's house the three immediately went inside. Chloe looked around and noticing Richards's laptop asked if she could use it. Jimmy had given her a copy of the pictures he had made at the wedding and she was excited to see them. Opening up the file she and Richard looked over the pictures remembering the events and comparing stories. Perry sat with them for a while then decided to go out onto the porch and smoke his cigar.

Richard asked what Clark was like when he was growing up. Chloe started telling some of her favorite stories about her old "best friend" laughing and smiling the whole time. Then suddenly became quiet and pensive as if remembering some long lost memory.

"What's wrong, you look so serious all of a sudden," Richard asked concerned for her sudden change in attitude.

Looking at Richard she started slowly, "When we were about 10 or maybe 11 a bunch of us kids were out on the pond ice skating. One of the boys fell through the ice. I had all but forgotten about this even happening. Richard, Clark jumped in after him. Somehow he found him under the ice and brought him to the surface. A couple of the bigger kids helped pull them both out. Jonathan and Martha showed up and rushed him home. Here, I bet I can pull up an article about it in the local archives." She hit a few keys and the Smallville Ledger popped up on the screen. Digging into the archive she finally found a small article about the event.

_Two Boys Survive Fall through Break in Ice_

_Two ten year old boys survived a fall through thin ice while skating on Saturday afternoon. It appears one boy, Pete Ross, fell in and the second boy, Clark Kent, dove in after him. Both boys were under the water over five minutes when young Kent managed to bring his friend to the surface. Several older boys helped pull them to safety. Doc Baker was called to the scene and appeared surprised the Kent boy, though cold and shivering, appeared unharmed. His parents refused to comment only saying they needed to get him home and warm. The Ross boy remains hospitalized in critical condition. Doc Baker insists the kids had to be wrong. The Kent boy could not have been in the water as long as his friend without serious complications. _

Included with the article was a small picture showing Clark with wet hair in his face huddled in a blanket looking frightened as his parents approached him.

"Richard, I was there. They were both under almost the same amount of time. Wait a minute." She went back to the wedding pictures. Making two screens she pulled up a picture Jimmy shot of Superman just as he was about to leave. Then in the other window a similar sized picture of Clark.

Perry came back into the house about this time and seeing the pictures side by side realized immediately what Chloe was doing. Richard knew too and he reached to turn off the computer just as Chloe electronically applied Clark's glasses to Superman's image. As the laptop when dead the three stared in silence at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark woke up a couple hours later as he was used to only short periods of sleep. He gently moved Lois so he could get up momentarily to turn the fireplace off. The candle had long since burned out by itself. He climbed back into bed lying on his side so he could watch Lois sleep beside him. He watched her for several minutes until she woke up realizing he was not holding her as before. Seeing him close by she cuddled over to him placing her head on his shoulder, once again yawning.

"How long have you been awake, is it time to get up?" she yawned again covering her mouth.

"I've been awake for a little while. You can go back to sleep if you want it's only 4 AM. Do you know how beautiful you are when you're sleeping? I could lay here watching you all night and never get tired of it."

Lois turned her head up toward him giving him a soft kiss. "I've always felt that way about Jason." She moved her hand to his abdomen stroking it feeling the muscles. "I still can't get over how toned you are, do you work out?"

Looking down at her he answered honestly, "It depends on what you consider working out. Would you count catching a car flying off a bridge and carrying it to safety?"

"Oh that counts that would make your shoulders and biceps strong," she said arching her eyebrows while stroking his shoulders and then his biceps.

"What about picking up too very big firemen off a collapsing roof?" he smiled catching her mood.

"Oh that counts too, that would make your hands and arms stronger," she said stroking his hands and arms softly.

"I blew out that same fire with my super breath it took at least a minute of blowing as hard as I could, does that count," now smiling devilishly.

"Oh that certainly counts; it would make your abs strong." She said stroking his abdomen once again with seductive strokes this time.

"I dropped kicked an asteroid last week pretending it was Luthor, does that count?" He smirked fully enjoying the game now.

"Oh yes that definitely counts that would make your legs strong," she said moving down his body to stroke his thighs.

Thinking fast with a wry look on his face and breathing heavy, "Last night I made love with the woman of my dreams twice, does that count?"

Moving back up his body to once again be face to face she smiled seductively and answered "No, I think it would require a third time in less than 4 hours to really count."

"Oh… then I think we had better get started." His breath now even heaver.

"I think we already have, Mr. Kent"

"I think you're right, Mrs. Kent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	37. Chapter 37

_Action is a great restorer and builder of confidence. Inaction is not only the result, but the cause, of fear. Perhaps the action you take will be successful; perhaps different action or adjustments will have to follow. But any action is better than no action at all._  
Norman Vincent Peale

Chloe continued to stare at the two men. She hadn't known either very long but felt she was pretty good at judging people. She knew from what had just happened that neither one was surprised at her discovery. Her old friend Clark Kent was actually Superman. Seeing the glasses on Superman for only a second hadn't been the final confirmation in her mind. It was the reaction it caused from the men now staring at her. They had known.

Chloe had heard the stories of Superman and his possible involvement with Lois Lane. She had also heard all the rumors about Clark and Lois in the office the last few days. She just had never put two and two together. Having never met Superman she had no reason to think about it. That is till now.

Clearing her throat she finally said, "Well that was fun. So, both of you already knew huh?" Shaking her head in disbelief, "I was a bridesmaid at Superman's wedding."

Richard took a deep breath looking at his uncle. "Does Clark know you know? I saw you talking to him just before he and Lois left. He didn't seem too happy afterwards. In fact, just before you two were together I told him I would keep and eye on you. He suspected then that you knew."

Shaking his head as he looked down at his feet. "Yes, he knows and you're right, I'm not his favorite person right now. As a matter of fact I got the feeling he was quite annoyed with me. I was just trying to keep him from quitting. I even told him he could have complete freedom, _on his terms_. I asked him to get back to me when they get back. Richard, I also told him the conversation was _off the record_. I'm not dumb enough to try and expose him."

Richard had stared at Perry the whole time he had spoken satisfied with what his uncle had said. Now he turned to look at Chloe with the same intensity. "Chloe, you know this can go no farther. You can't tell anyone what you just discovered."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I won't tell but if I can find this information others can too. All they have to do is make a connection between Clark and Superman."

"Clark said you were a wizard on the computer. Can you make that story go away? Do you know if there are any other stories like this that someone might find?"

"Actually, there are. Things like this started happening a lot. I don't remember Clark ever being mentioned again but he disappeared a lot. I can go in and tamper with the files so the code will get lost." She worked her magic pulling up files and records that meant nothing to Richard and Perry who were watching the screen as she worked. She stopped, looking at one screen in particular. "We may be too late. This file has been accessed recently."

"Can you tell who accessed it or when? Wait is that the date there?" Richard said pointing to a date on the entry, "Perry see that! That was the day after Superman made is reappearance. Oh this is not good!"

Chloe typed in a search on the paper's site on the words: unexplained, miracle, weird, unsolved, strange, mysterious along with several other similar words along with a date range starting in 1974 then hit enter.

The computer worked for a short time and finally displayed 3,538 entries.

Looking at the first few they realized just how bad the situation was. Several of the first stories had clear indications someone or something had intervened in an unexplained manner preventing something from happening or helping in the aftermath of a catastrophe of some kind. To make matters worse the files had also been recently accessed.

"Chloe do whatever you can to delete all of these files? Wait, first can you download them for us. We need to know what someone else has already seen. We also need to find a way to make it so they are gone period. We don't want them just reloading the files."

"On it. It'll take a little while though. I never thought I would actually want to be a malicious hacker. But here goes. I guess it is for a good cause." Turning back to Richard before she started, "Don't you think we better alert Clark?"

"Sheesh, they're just starting their honeymoon. Let me think for minute." Richard paced the floor as Perry took out a new cigar and chewed the tip to help him think.

Chloe went to work. "Hey, I think someone is in one of the files right now. It won't let me access." Richard and Perry leaned in over her shoulder as if they could see who it was.

"Can you trace the user?" Richard asked urgently.

"I can give it a good try but it depends how he's accessing the file. Here goes…" She typed away for several minutes with the screen changing, often showing information only she understood. After several minutes, "Ahh, I almost had 'em. Damn, whoever it was just got away."

"Download and then do whatever you can to delete all the files. The whole site if you must. Perry, we need to pay a visit to the paper early tomorrow, um I guess it's actually this morning. Whether they're open on Sunday morning or not."

Taking out his phone he hesitated momentarily, it was 4 AM. He placed a call. "Ben, sorry to wake you, can you get Martha and put the phone on speaker so you both can hear. It's important and it would be easier to explain it only once."

"Is everyone alright, I don't want to scare her like you just did me."

"Yes everyone's alright. I just want to make sure it says that way."

"What is it Richard, I'm listening?" Martha spoke into the phone.

"To keep it short, Chloe figured out the secret, in the process she uncovered evidence someone else is snooping into odd occurrences here in Smallville. We are working together to stop the leak. You need to be on alert. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but…."

"I'll tell you more as we know more. I'm trying to decide weather to alert Clark. I was thinking of waiting for now. At least till we know more of what we're dealing with. What do you think I should do, call them now or wait?"

"Without all the facts I really don't know. I would hate to spoil their time together if you're not sure there is a real threat. Richard, I'm sure Clark would trust your judgment. Do what you would want him to do if your positions were reversed," Martha advised.

Smiling into the phone Richard said, "Martha, I can see why Clark loves and respects you so much. Thank you for the valuable advice. I'll keep you informed, and you do likewise." As he closed the phone he leaned over Chloe looking back at the computer screen.

"How are you doing, Chloe?"

"Just about done. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll go with you to the paper. I worked there on summer vacations while I went to college. I can help there too, more than you know. Are you going to call them?"

"Not yet. Let's give them just a little more time. We need to find out just what the heck we're dealing with first. If we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trask As written by SHADOLibrarian**

Trask watched the computer technician as he went through his paces. After a few moments the younger man swore.

"What's wrong?" Trask demanded.

"They're good, I'll give 'em that," the younger man complained.

"What?"

"I was downloading the files you wanted from the Smallville Ledger. Somebody put a trace on me."

"So, what did they find out?" Trask demanded.

"I don't know. But I'll tell you this, somebody doesn't want us looking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials._  
Chinese Proverb

Superman flew over Metropolis in the early morning light. He had already prevented two drunken drivers from causing major accidents across town from each other. In both cases he had taken the cars, occupants included to the closest police station dropping them off as he alerted the police inside.

After preventing a freight train from crashing that was in the process of derailing he decided to return home. He wanted to be there before Lois woke up. "Just one stop to make first…"

Creeping in quietly he went over to the bed with a tray in his arms. He set it on the bed stand as he leaned over and kissed Lois. She yawned and stretched before coming to her senses. "I thought after that workout last night you might just need breakfast in bed." He said softly still leaning close.

"I don't know about that, what I need is you in this bed. I'm cold." She pulled him into the bed easily since he made no objection. As he settled beside her their lips met.

Coming up for air Lois asked, "What time is it? Do we have time for some more fun before getting ready? I want to see just how super you really are!"

"Oh, I'm sure I can rise to the occasion if that's what you mean." he said raising his eyebrows and smiling. "We still have almost three hours before the cab will be here to pick us up for the airport."

He leaned back in for another kiss as Lois unbuttoned his shirt. Finding the suit she stopped. "What do we do with this?"

"Oh, I'll take it off." He started to get up and she stopped him.

"Not so fast, I want to see how you get out of that thing for once. Do you mind?"

Blushing slightly he said, "Of course not Lois." Then, at a speed she could follow, he removed the cape, took off the boots, the Speedo, then the shirt and finally the tights. "See, nothing unusual. I normally do it a lot faster though."

Jumping back in bed he said wryly, "I thought you said you were cold. Did that view warm you up or do you need me close like this."

"The view was spectacular but I definitely need you closer." Lois whispered as his lips crushed against hers.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear just before nibbling on the lobe.

"Much!" she said breathlessly as their hands freely roamed each other's bodies building up new desire with each movement.

Afterwards, once again cuddling up next to Clark, Lois said, "I never knew it could be like this. I've never been like this. I…I can't get enough of you…close to me like this. I guess I'm making up for all that lost time."

"I feel the same way and we do have a lot to make up for don't we?"

"Hmmm, yes we do, about that breakfast. I really am hungry now. Can we nuke it to heat it back up? I think we let it get a little cold while we were otherwise occupied." She said smiling coyly.

"Nuke…oh microwave, sure but why bother I can warm it up right here." Looking at the plates he shot a ray of heat vision for a few seconds and both plates were steaming. "Here you go breakfast in bed."

"When did you have time or ingredients to make an omelet? Did you really make this, it's fantastic?"

"Yes I made it, as I said I require very little sleep. I got the ingredients this morning after I did a quick tour around the city as…_you know,_" he said arching his eyebrows and making a small flying movement with his hands. "That's why I had the suit on."

Finishing their breakfast they decided they had better shower _and separately_ in order to get ready. The cab would be there in just over an hour.

Arriving at the airport they checked in and proceeded to the security area. As they got in line, Clark was told to get in a separate line.

"Uh, excuse me, but we're traveling together, why are we being sent to different lines?" Clark asked as he saw Lois looking back at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Sir, just stay in line you'll be processed shortly. It seems you have been chosen for special security processing. Don't worry, people are all chosen by computer many at random, nothing to worry about."

"Just what do you mean, special security processing?" He asked pushing his glasses up.

"Just stay in line, you'll find out soon enough."

Clark watched as the person in front of him was "processed." Shaking his head, he thought to himself, G_lad I decided to not wear the suit. Definitely a good idea! _

As Clark's turn came he was put through the entire process having a complete pat down, wanded, made to take his shoes off and open up his shirt.

"So you do this to just randomly selected people for no cause, huh?"

"What? Oh, that's right mister," the guy was chewing gum as he worked.

"What if you see someone looking suspicious, say acting nervous or anxious? Do you run them through here too?"

"Huh? Oh, no Mister. Like I said, we just do what we're told. Whoever is singled out we search. You're ok. You may put yourself back together and be on your way. Have a nice day."

Clark just shook his head and looked in disbelief at the other people who had been singled out just as he had. He tucked in his shirt and put his shoes back on thinking there had to be a better way. He rejoined Lois who was still laughing at the thought of who they had just put through special security screening.

As he approached her he said, "Are we there yet? I don't think I like flying commercially."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review SHADO and I will both appreciate it THANKS To Those Who Do! ; )


	38. Chapter 38

_Adversities do not make a man frail. They show what sort of man he is._  
Thomas p. Kempis

Richard, Perry and Chloe were standing by the dark entrance of the Smallville Ledger each with gloves on their hands. Richard was opening the door the way he had seen Lois do it many times. This was his first time and it took him a little longer to finesse the lock than it would have taken her.

Once inside Chloe went immediately to the main computer as she pointed Richard and Perry to the file room. Calling out to them she said, "Hey guys, I hate to tell you this but I think someone has beaten us here. The files are wiping right now. This computer is humming and there is no way for me to stop the process."

Running onto the file room she saw Richard and Perry looking glum. All Richard could say was "The files have been totally ransacked. We're too late. We had better get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lois and Clark sat in the airport lounge looking over the travel brochures. Clark suddenly got that far off look in his eyes as he raised his head up looking at something in the distance Lois could not discern.

"What's wrong Clark?"

"I'm not sure but there's a man down the corridor who's acting very suspicious."

"What do you mean, what's suspicious about how he's acting?"

"He was just on his cell phone, wanting to know where the person on the other end was. Now he's pacing and his heart is absolutely racing, much more so than if he was upset or angry. The guy seems scared out of his wits."

"Oh, come on Clark. He's probably just scared of flying. ...Are you?" she asked playfully.

"Lois, I fly all the time. By the way how many times have you flown, commercially that is?

Looking up at the ceiling as if counting mentally Lois finally answered, "Not that often really, seven or eight times."

With a twinkle in his eyes he said softly so no one else might overhear, "Wait a minute, you've only flown commercially seven or eight times and of those I've had to rescue you three times. Statistically speaking you are not safe to fly with!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer speaking in a whisper, "So, are you saying you're afraid to fly with me, hmm? Won't it be easier to save me if you're sitting right next to me?"

Laughing as she let go of his shirt he answered, "Don't you wish." Then turning more serious he continued, "Actually, it would be much harder from inside the plane and without blowing my cover." Then once again he turned his head with a far off look in his eyes.

"What now, is it the same guy?" Lois asked studying his expression trying to see something of what he was thinking.

"There are three of them now talking in a language I don't understand. All three seem agitated their hearts are all racing. I don't like this at all. They keep looking at their watches and then looking around to see if anyone is watching."

"Are you sure you're not imagining …."

"Lois, this is what I do, more than you know. I'm going to warn security, better to be safe than sorry."

Going up to the check in desk Clark reported the three men acting suspiciously, looking at their watches pacing and acting nervous. He couldn't tell them their hearts were racing or some of his other observations though. The attendant thanked him and said she would see it was reported. Then she asked for his name, which he provided.

Going back to Lois he continued to observe the three men. He saw one take some pills and sit down, as if trying to calm himself. He focused on the pill bottle still in the man's hand and made out the following writing on the label: _Take SEREDYN every day for chronic anxiety or "as needed" for occasional anxiety or panic attacks_. He thought to himself, _Maybe Lois is right. Maybe they are just nervous flyers. _

A few minutes later the speaker near them crackled, "Air France flight 138 now boarding first class passengers. Please have you boarding passes ready."

Clark took one last look at where the three men had been standing to find them sitting quietly reading newspapers. Shaking his head he picked up their carry on bags and followed Lois through the check-in and onto the plane.

Perry had given them upgrade coupons for the flight and they had booked seats in the first row of first class so Clark would have plenty of room for his long legs.

As Clark was lifting the second carry on bag into the overhead bin a big man came up behind him. "Here, let me help with that, it looks heavy. Wow it is," the man just nudged in taking over the task so Clark stepped aside, giving Lois a smirk while shrugging his shoulders.

The man said, "You looked like you could use a hand with that. I'm pretty strong myself. I have to keep in shape. Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Burt Snow, defensive lineman for the Metropolis Mammoths." He offered his hand. "This is my brand new bride Bebbie Snow."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Snow…"

"Oh. Please call us Burt and Bebbie, I have a feeling it is going to be a long flight."

"Well then, Burt, Bebbie, it is nice to meet you. I'm Clark Kent and this is Lo…my brand new bride Lois… Lane-Kent." thinking: _This is the first time I have gotten to introduce her that way. I don't even know what she wants to go by_. Clark and Lois both smiled at the Snows.

Clark whispered as the Snows sat down on the other side of the isle. "Lois, everything happened so fast, what are you going to call yourself? I kinda like Lois Lane-Kent. I've always loved the way Lois Lane kinda runs off the tongue. Plus you don't want to lose your professional identity."

"Are you sure you don't mind? If I keep Lane in there, I mean."

"Why would I mind, Lois? It's your name. Choose what works for you."

The plane filled from a door behind first class so the foursome was soon free to talk without interruption of travelers passing by.

Burt leaned across the isle to Clark. "You a pro ball player? You look like you maybe play basketball?"

Smiling back at Burt, Clark answered, "No, my …wife and I are both investigative journalists." Seeing the confused expression on Burt's face Clark glanced at Lois and clarified for him, "We're reporters for the Daily Planet." He saw no reason to explain that he was about to go freelance.

Burt's expression cleared as he understood, "That must be interesting. So you never played ball, huh?"

"Sorry, 'fraid not." Burt seemed to lose interest, which didn't really bother Clark in the least.

As the plane continued to fill Clark became aware the three men he had been watching earlier were boarding and moving to the rear of the plane. He shook his head thinking; _at least I can monitor them which is more than I could have done if they had boarded other flights._

The first part of the flight went uneventful. First class was served a fairly good meal. Lois and Clark talked quietly recalling the wedding and events leading up to it. Clark would get quiet every few minutes as he tuned in to the three in the rear of the cabin. About three-fourths of the way through the flight he suddenly turned to Lois and whispered with urgency, "Lois, I was right, what ever you do don't draw attention to yourself. Please, stay in you seat. Just remember whatever happens, they have nothing that can hurt me." Then looking back down the isle he started to get up.

"You, stay in your seat. Everyone stay seated and no one will get hurt. This is a hijacking. It you just stay in your seats you'll all be just fine." The man speaking was quickly coming up the isle pointing a home made plastic gun like device directly at Clark.

Clark sat back down and looked over at Burt who was suddenly sweating with scared eyes darting around the cabin. Turning to Lois he gave her a stern look and whispered, "Stay out of it Lois, let me handle it alone."

The first two men reached the front of the first class cabin and grabbed the attendant demanding the door be opened to the flight crew.

"Sir, that's impossible, they lock the doors now. It's procedure. They only open from the inside."

The third man came up the aisle and as he passed, Clark put his foot in the aisle tripping him. The man got up quickly and grabbed Clark by the shirt dragging him up to the front of the plane between the other two hijackers. Holding him with one arm around his neck he growled, "I guess you are determined to be made an exampl…."

Before he could get the full word out Clark had balled up both his fists hitting the two men on either side squarely in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them. The man holding Clark looked in shock as his comrades doubled up in pain with one actually falling to the floor. Before the man had time to react Clark had reached around his head and grabbed the man holding him behind the neck and quickly bending over from the waist threw the man over his head and down the aisle.

The man landed a few feet past Burt's seat. Clark grabbed one of the men by him and put his foot on the man still on the floor keeping him down. Both men were still doubled over in pain. Then looking at Burt he said incredulously, "Burt, I could use a little help!"

Finally breaking out of his shock, Burt jumped to his feet and grabbed the man on the floor by him putting him in a full body press.

Clark nodded at Lois giving her permission to jump up and grab the weapons. Soon the flight attendants came running down the aisle with plastic ties to bind the hands of all three men. The rest of the passengers started cheering as the flight marshal came running up the isle holding a napkin to his bleeding head.

"You two are heroes. No telling how this would have ended if it hadn't been for the two of you. I can take it from here. The authorities will be waiting when we land and will want a full report from both of you. Again good job." Burt and Clark helped the marshal march the three men to their seats where they were further restrained.

As he returned to his seat Burt looked around the cabin reveling in the limelight saying to everyone. "It was nothing really."

When they were back in their seats Burt looked a little sheepishly at Clark, "You must be a lot stronger than you look."

Clark smiled at Lois before replying to Burt, "Actually that was done with leverage. Journalists seem to be targets nowadays. It pays to know self defense."

"Well whatever, that was something else." Burt extended his hand to Clark and the two shook hands. Burt pulled his hand away shaking it, "You are stronger than you look."

After the plane landed the pilot and the French authorities introduced themselves to Burt and Clark. Burt again took undue credit, but Clark made no objection. As the left the plane a contingent of press came up to the passengers. Clark steered Lois away and soon Burt was taking all the credit in front of the press as he and Lois walked away.

Lois smiled, "Did you plan to let him do that, take the credit I mean?'

Shrugging he replied, "Works for me. I really don't want or need the PR. Obviously he does so he's welcome to it. By the way, thank you for staying out of it, I do believe that was a first."

"Well I figured you had you hands full, I didn't want to complicate things. Besides you took care of it so fast I didn't have time to really get any more involved. Is it ok if you're MY HERO?"

Smiling brazenly he replied, "Are there perks involved?"

"Definitely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trask (As contributed by SHADOLibrarian)**

"Well, done," Trask complemented the tech. He tried to recall the man's name. Freeman, Joel Freeman. He was one of the people Myerson, his second in command, had recruited after being let go by the NIA. That bunch was in love with the alien, blind to the dangers. Myerson had picked up a number of people who were fired because they didn't buy into the 'benevolent alien' fiction the NIA was putting out.

"The paper's computer files should be wiped clean by now, and my buddy and me . . . or is it I? . . . pulled as much of the hard copy as we could. The one thing we couldn't manage was setting fire to the place like you wanted."

"And why was that?"

"We had company. Barely made it out ahead of them," Freeman reported.

"Did you see who it was?"

Freeman shook his head. "I figured discretion was the better part. Besides, if they try to come after us again, I'll know. I'll be able to back trace, find them."

A cell phone buzzed and Trask opened it, moving away from Freeman for privacy. "Yes?" Trask listened for a few moments. "They what? . . . .You imbecile! You knew they weren't ready for that kind of operation. . . .I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning. I don't give orders to have you go off half-cocked and blow the entire operation."

Trask closed his phone with a snap.

"Problem, sir?" Freeman asked meekly. Trask looked like he was ready to go ballistic.

The older man simply shook his head, trying to calm himself. Myerson was a fool. Placing Kent's name on the HSA watch list should have kept the reporter off the plane, kept him in the country where his men could keep an eye on him. Instead, the reporter came up clean and the fools at the airport let him go.

Myerson blew the major operation they had planned as well. He decided to use that flight the one Kent and Lane taking, to plant the kryptonite bomb and fake a hijacking attempt in order to lure Superman to his death. Of course, the men doing the deed thought it was a legitimate attempt to take Western hostages for their cause, but they were only half trained and weren't competent to hijack a pizza driver, much less a jumbo jet.

Trask went to the laptop in front of Freeman, logged onto the internet and went to Reuters news. The top headline read: _Football star foils hijacking attempt_.

He scanned the article online: _Burt Snow, defensive lineman for the Metropolis Mammoths, foiled a hijacking attempt on Air France flight 138, by three, as yet unidentified, gunmen. The men are being held by French authorities and no group has yet claimed involvement in the plot. Authorities on both sides of the Atlantic refuse to speculate on how the gunmen came to be armed, despite security precautions._

Burt Snow? They were going to have to look into him as well. Funny, though, Kent wasn't listed as being involved in the incident. Pity there weren't security cameras on the plane. The video from first class would have been interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review SHADO and I will both appreciate it THANKS To Those Who Do! ; )


	39. Chapter 39

_Adversity draws men together and produces beauty and harmony in life's relationships, just as the cold of winter produces ice-flowers on the window-panes, which vanish with the warmth._  
Soren Kierkegaard

Lois and Clark connected to a commuter flight from Paris to Toulouse and after making it out of the airport without farther incident were on their way to their destination of Cordes-sur-Ciel in the South of France. As he drove the rental car Clark began telling Lois how he often flew over the town to see the beautiful countryside and often watched the sunrise from one particular site. He said the town was given the name Cordes-sur-Ciel which means Cords on the sky during the twentieth century because the hilltop town is often above the low lying mists on winter mornings. Lois noticed he seemed excited about sharing the information with her.

This had been the first time since they started the trip they were actually alone and Lois smiled as she turned to Clark. "So, where'd you hide the suit anyway? I have to say I was surprised you didn't have it on when you went thought security, or did you?"

"No, I decided it was better to not take a chance. I dropped a suit off in France early this morning when I was out. I decided Clark was flying alone! Well alone with you that is. You'll see where I left it later. It is one of my favorite places. I want to share it with you but not till later you'll see why," he said smiling.

"What would you have done if Superman had been needed?"

"I would have managed without the suit, like I did on the plane. I've had to do it before."

"Wait a minute when you were out? You had the suit on when you came back, did you leave again?"

"No, I do have more than one suit Lois, currently I have three. I do still need to repair one though, the one I was wearing when I was stabbed."

They were just outside of town on a winding road enjoying the view driving up the hill. Suddenly the quiet was broken with a terrible screeching then a crashing noise a few hundred yards in front of them. As they rounded a corner Clark immediately began pulling over to the side. From his reaction Lois knew Clark had already known what was around the corner before they ever made the turn.

"Lois call an ambulance" he shouted as he gave her the French equivalent of 911. Then he disappeared.

Mere seconds later, Superman dropped down onto the road next to a mangled truck and car. A large truck coming down the hill carrying wine had overturned on top of a car going up towards the town. The truck driver was trapped inside the cab of his truck unconscious and bleeding badly. The three occupants in the car were also trapped. One, an unrestrained child in the back seat appeared to have died instantly. The trunk was on top of the mashed roof of the car which was smoking badly.

Superman took in the scene looking at all four victims instantly making his decisions. No one else was around. Deciding the smoking car was the first priority he quickly froze the gasoline with one quick breath. Turning to the truck he tore the door off and gently removed the driver wrapping him in his cape. He was instantly gone deciding the man could not wait for the ambulance. He needed medical help immediately. Seconds later he entered the local hospital and just as gently left the injured man on a gurney as he quickly called out in French, "two more victims, incoming" as he ran back out the door.

Arriving back at the scene he found Lois trying to get the door open on the car. She moved aside as he landed. He had the doors off and both adult occupants out of the car in seconds. Superman knew they both had minor internal injuries as well as scrapes and bruises. They had been protected by the cars safety features from major injury. The woman regained consciousness and looked around. When she saw Superman she began screaming hysterically "Jamie, Jamie, my little girl, where's Jamie."

Superman knelt down by her side taking her hand. "I'm sorry, she's gone. I don't think she felt anything. She looks so peaceful, I didn't move her." Embracing the woman as she sat up he held her as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Lois looked on with tears falling from her eyes unable to do anything to help, crying too at the image of the broken little girl still in the mangled car.

The ambulance arrived and superman helped load the patients. The woman was still clinging to his hand not wanting to let go. Finally the medic sedated her just as the little girl's body was placed in a coroner's bag.

Superman turned to Lois and she saw the pain in his eyes as he shook his head and took off without saying a word.

Lois walked back to the car to find Clark there already. He was leaning against the car as if he had just lost his best friend. Lois went to him and they embraced.

"You can't save them all. And you can't blame yourself when you don't."

"I know, but it doesn't stop the pain when I fail to save them. She was about Jason's age. She either wasn't in her seat belt or it wasn't properly around her. She didn't have to die….Lois, she didn't have to die."

They stayed like that several minutes before finally continuing on with their trip in silence.

Driving up to their hotel the Château de Laborde, Clark's eagerness to share this special place with Lois lightened his mood. She had never realized he was so sensitive or that he took things beyond his control so personally. She continued to be amazed by the man she had married.

That night as they lay together talking Lois asked softly. "Clark, something has bothered me since reading your articles. You said you were sent here when you were only about three months old. I can't imagine a baby not being affected by the lack of human contact. Do you remember anything from that journey? Babies need nurturing to develop."

"I remember very little from that trip Lois. Mostly I remember my father preaching to me. He taught me mathematics, history and the sciences. I used to hear his voice in my head a lot, but I don't listen to him much anymore. I've decided he was just trying to control me."

"My mother on the other hand taught me literature, psychology, the arts and languages." Then softly he said with a far off look. She sang to me… lullabies."

"Do you remember anything else?"

With a far off look as if remembering for the first time he answered, "I remember a golden light, she touched me when I cried...she came to me when I cried in a golden light...singing lullabies." He looked at Lois relaxing as if more peaceful just at the memory as it washed over him.

"She touched you, how?" Lois asked looking deeply into his eyes which appeared deep in thought.

"Like this" he said softly as he blew on her face with a warm puff of air.

Tears were once again falling down her face.

"We had better get some sleep. I want to show you a very special place at sunrise tomorrow morning. By the way you'll need to dress warm." He said this obviously still deep in thought.

The next morning Superman woke her just before dawn with a light kiss. "Time to get up sleepyhead, you really don't want to miss this." He had just returned from several Superman jobs all over the world. He took special care to handle several around Europe as well as in America to hide the fact that Superman was in France.

Gathering Lois in his arms he took her to the top of a medieval church building at the top of the town. A place only he would be able to access. The sun was just starting to rise and the town was indeed above the mists. Lois was awestruck with the beauty as they sat there in silence for several minutes. It appeared they were on top of the very world.

"So this is where you stashed your suit?" she asked looking around in wonder.

He just smiled shaking his head softy. Lois noticed the sun sparkling in his brilliant blue eyes as he looked out over the town. She leaned back against his chest with his arms encircling her enjoying his warmth. They continued to watch the spectacular sunrise from their hidden perch above the mists.

They returned to the hotel for breakfast. Clark went upstairs briefly and returned without his glasses completely relaxed with his shirt open to the collarbone. Lois gave him a smile as he said, "I'm trying to keep it just you and me."

While exploring the town they happened upon an area with craftsmen of all sorts including sculpturers, candy makers and artists. Stopping at one display both Lois and Clark were taken by the wonderful artwork.

A red haired woman approached them introducing herself, "Bonjour, I am Sophie Himene. Would you like to see how my portraits are done? I take pictures of my clients with my camera then I work from the pictures. That way they don't have to pose without moving. Also I am able to capture some interesting expressions. They make wonderful souvenirs. Might I do one for you? She spoke in English but with a delightful French accent.

Lois and Clark looked at each other smiling and eagerly agreed.

"Please call me by my nickname Noux, everyone does." Noux suggested they proceed to look around the area as she took several candied shots. Getting their email address as well as a mailing address she promised to send the portrait out within the next day by both means.

That afternoon they visited an Art Museum of Sugar and Chocolate. The museum had hundreds of pieces of art made completely of sugar. The subjects ranged from the Middle Ages to mythology, technology and nature. Turning a corner they saw Superman captured in pure sugar.

"Lois, don't even say it." Clark shook his head barely containing his laughter. His face was crimson.

"It's too late for you to keep me from thinking it though!" she said joining in his laughter.

Late that afternoon Superman took Lois flying showing her the view of the town from high in the air.

Then landing they quietly watched the sitting sun from the vantage point of his favored spot. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (As Contributed by NOUX)

To: Mr. and Mss Kent,

With the present, I send you the portrait you have ordered from me during your visit at Cordes-sur-Ciel. From all the photos I took I used one that I'm sure you'll like as it will remind you of the 'Autan' wind from South of France

I remember especially Mister Kent trying desparately to avoid my camera because he had forgotten his glasses at his hotel room. I didn't understand why and tried to explain to him that to draw a portrait, I needed to see the face of my subject! Mississ Kent seemed to be really amused by that.

Anyway, I guess I'll never understand you, overseas people...

Well here's a scan of the drawing. I sent the original one via UPS International and you should have it there before you come back from your honeymoon.

I hope you like it.

Kind regards.  
Sophie HIMENE aka Noux

PS: Mister Kent expression reminds me of someone but I can't point it out... Well I draw a lot of persons. Maybe he has a twin somewhere!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing And Noux for her wonderful illustration of the happy couple.

To see the portrait go the All Is Not Well on theplanet Fan Fiction site. The illustration is on page 36 post 535. Enjoy.

Also of note Cordes-sur-Ciel is real and so is the hotel where the couple stayed. Noux pointed me in the direction of Cordes. Check it out on the internet…it is gorgeous. The hotel Château de Laborde is also real, picked from research. The Sugar and Chocolate museum is also real but alas no Superman statue in sight. What a shame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review SHADO, Noux and I will all appreciate it. Thanks to all who do.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Honeymoon Interupted**

_A human action becomes genuinely important when it springs from the soil of a clear-sighted awareness of the temporality and the ephemerally of everything human. It is only this awareness that can breathe any greatness into an action._

Vaclav Havel

**Approximately Twenty - four hours earlier - Metropolis**

Richard, Chloe and Perry had flown back to Metropolis Sunday shortly after leaving the Smallville Ledger. They proceeded directly to the Daily Planet to check out the files there and found nothing out of the ordinary. The room was messy but that was nothing new. They could find nothing suspicious.

Looking around Perry exclaimed, "I don't know what we expected to find here. There is nothing that hasn't been widely reported anyway ...we had better go check Lois and Clark's computers."

Entering the bullpen they saw the laptops were gone. The reporters all had desktop monitors but each had a personal laptop they hooked up to allow for more mobile use. Perry turned to Richard "did they take their laptops with them?"

Chloe brightened and said, "I definitely saw Lois had hers Saturday afternoon before the wedding. She was working on a story before we left for the spa. I remember Lucy teasing her about it."

"I remember seeing Clark's laptop as well." Richard said as he scratched his head. The three looked at each other now at a dead end so to speak. "I'm at a loss here, do we call them or not?"

Chloe was the first to respond, "Why don't I keep digging, see if I come up with anything else."

Richard reluctantly shook his head, "Let's give it twenty-four more hours."

**Present time - Monday Six PM - Daily Planet **

Richard, Chloe and Perry were in Perry's office. The bullpen was almost empty as the daily editions were complete. Richard was pacing the floor, unsure of how to proceed. Chloe had found traces of files being manipulated in the Planet archives but nothing concrete. Richard decided it was time to place the call.

Opening his phone he dialed the number. After several rings, the phone was answered. Richard winced he had already figured the time difference. It was One AM Tuesday morning in France.

"Good afternoon Richard." Superman said nothing more, wondering why he would be calling. He decided it better to let him explain rather than jump to any conclusions.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, uh, there is a situation here we, that is Perry, Chloe and I felt you need to be made aware of. Can you talk?"

"Certainly, I am currently about two miles up in the air above Metropolis, I doubt anyone is going to overhear up here," Superman replied, now wondering what was going on.

"Oh, that's good, I was afraid…uh, could you possibly stop here at the Planet this afternoon?" Richard said tentatively.

"Wait…look behind you." Superman was opening the door and walking into the office as he closed his cell phone. "Do you want to tell me what is going on or do I have to guess?" He said looking from Richard to Chloe to Perry with a serious expression on his face.

Chloe scrunched her face up and shrugged as she waved, "So we meet at last, or should I just say hello again?"

Superman looked at Chloe, shaking his head. "I figured it was only going to be a matter of time. Is this what the call was about Richard, Chloe found out?" 

"I wish that is all it was about…we've found evidence that someone is digging into Clark's background."

Without hearing any more Superman raised his hand to his mouth, "Shhhhhhhhh." He walked around the room looking everywhere listening as he went. As he passed Perry's stereo he turned it on turning up the volume, _Hound Dog _blasted out.

"I don't see any listening devices or hear any evidence there are any here. But it doesn't hurt to be careful. Please continue Richard."

"There was evidence that the Smallville Ledger archives were sourced for unusual events if you catch my meaning. Chloe tried to download the files and delete them but someone was accessing at least one of the files at the same time. She just missed tracing them but came up empty. We went to the Ledger office to make sure the master files were deleted only to find the archive files trashed before we got there. That's not all, the computers were wiped."

"And this happened when?"

"Saturday night after the reception. I made the decision to wait on calling you till we had more. But we have come up cold so far. We hated to bother you, but well, we felt you needed to be informed. Oh, I did tell Martha and Ben right away."

Superman took a deep breath as he turned and walked around the office in deep thought. "I don't really know what anyone could find in that paper's archives, other than unusual events took place. I was active there, but I realized the danger in that pretty early on. I started branching out to other places. If they look they'll find similar stories all over the country during that time. I was training myself getting ready to eventually go public."

"Do you know if Clark and Lois both have their laptops?" Perry asked as _Don't be Cruel _started playing on the stereo.

Superman looked at Perry quizzzedly "Yes they have them in France."

"There was an attempted hijacking on the plane they were on, have they tied it to anyone yet? I doubt it's related. They seemed poorly trained and unprepared. Luckily Clark was able to keep his name out of the media coverage." Superman said thinking as he paced.

Chloe had been sitting on the corner of Perry's desk, "I can do some digging see if I come up with anything."

She started to leave when Superman stopped her. "Chloe, I'm glad to have you in my camp. One other thing, Clark was pulled out for special security screening. They said it was purely random but with this going on it makes me wonder. That coupled with the attempted hijacking on the flight. Something just seems too coincidental to me. Can you check that out as well? And Chloe…thanks."

"No problem, by the way, reports say Burt Snow with the Metropolis Mammoths foiled the attempt. I bet that is only part of the story. Am I right?" Chloe asked intuitively.

Superman smiled at Chloe answering: "Lets just say he likes the limelight a lot more than I do."

"I'll get right on it." She smiled back at him as she left the room heading for her desk.

Looking at Richard, Superman seemed once again deep in thought, "Richard, you did the right thing. Don't try and second guess it now. Call me if anything else develops no matter _what_ time it is. …Richard, Perry." He nodded his head at each man as he said their names then walked towards the door. 

"We'll be in contact." Richard said shaking his head solemnly as _Heartbreak Hotel_ started playing on Perry's stereo.

Superman was out the door as quickly as he came. Perry sat down at his desk sniffing his unlit cigar. Richard went out to see if Chloe needed any help.

Superman flew over both farmhouses satisfying himself everything was fine then decided he might as well stop in for a visit. Making sure no one was in the area he landed and quickly went into the house as Clark.

Jason heard him coming and came running jumping into his arms, "Is it already Thanksgiving?" Clark just smiled gad to have Jason again safe in his arms.

Kala and Martha came running from the kitchen. Martha had a dishtowel in her hand and was drying her hands. "Clark is everything alright?"

"Yes mom, Richard called me a little while ago. I thought since I was in the neighborhood I would stop in for a visit. It's the middle of the night in France and Lois won't be up for several hours."

"Clark, we got the email. I love the portrait. You both look so happy. Thank you for sending it." She reached up pulling him down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek as Jason giggled in his arms.

Sitting down, Clark placed Jason on one knee as he called for Kala to come join them. She came and squeezed in on one side of the oversized chair next to Clark. "What have you two been up to the last couple of days?"

They both bubbled over with all the goings on, then Jason asked to go flying. Clark smiled. "That's a good idea. Kala would you like to go flying with me too?"

"Can I?" she seemed astonished.

"Sure, Jason, do you mind if I take Kala first? She hasn't really been flying just for fun."

"OK, but I'm next. Daddy."

"Yes, you're next." he said laughing, "We'll be back shortly, then I'll take you."

Superman took Kala up to the usual perch and settled with her in his arms. She looked around in wonder. He made sure to keep her in his shadow out of the direct sunlight. "Kala, I need you to keep an eye on Jason. If you see anyone looking at you or Jason that makes you uncomfortable you need to tell grandma or whoever you're with right away."

"Alright Daddy. Are you and Mommy still coming home for Thanksgiving?"

Smiling at her he said, "Yes, nothing could keep us away. I just couldn't wait till Thursday, I missed you both so much." he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. "If Mommy knew I was here she would be so jealous."

They talked for a little while longer then he flew around with her for a little while showing her the sights before going back to the farm and picking up Jason. Taking Jason up to the perch he held him in the full sunlight as he explained how important it was for him to watch out for Kala. He repeated to Jason that if he saw anything that made him scared or uncomfortable to tell grandma or whoever he was with just as he had told Kala. To Jason's delight, they once again flew like kites as they descended heading back to the farmhouse.

As he was leaving Clark looked at his Mom and Ben saying, "Call immediately no matter what time it is if anything at all seems out of the ordinary. My cell phone will be on 24/7. I can be here in a matter of minutes. I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you but you need to call me if you suspect anything."

As he left he had an idea, acting on it he quickly flew to his Fortress in the artic. Returning to the farmhouse unseen he placed a tiny programmed crystal on the roof. The crystal would act as a security device alerting him of any and all intruders. Starting the device, it recorded the present occupants. If any unrecorded person or mass was to come within 500 yards of the farmhouse the device would send an immediate alarm signal that Superman would be able to hear from anywhere in the world.

Feeling better, but not wanting to alarm his Mother, Ben or the kids, he proceeded to the house he and Lois had just purchased and placed a similar device there but didn't activate it. He would do that at the proper time with the proper people inside. 

He then proceeded to continue his patrol that had been interrupted by the call.

**Present time – Tuesday Four AM - Château de Laborde in Cordes Sur Ciel **

Finally returning to France he undressed, put on pajama bottoms and crawled into bed. She stirred briefly and snuggled up to him without waking. He put his arm around her as they both lay on their sides facing the same direction. His mind played over all that had just happened back in Smallville and Metropolis in between his normal Superman activities. He began thinking of all the risks the future could hold and pulled Lois even closer, sighing softly. After a while he finally closed his eyes and dosed off into a somewhat fitful sleep.

A couple hours later Lois started stirring and slowly woke up. She was pleased to find Clark still in bed with her for a change. Turning over to face him she smiled to see he was also just waking. "Good morning" she said kissing him lightly drawing her fingers along his face surprised to find a light beard starting to show.

"Bonjour, mon amour, did you sleep well?"

Smiling she answered, "Yes, I did. Did you stay with me all night? Or did you go out again?"

"I was gone most of the night. We need to talk about something that…"

Before he could say another word she kissed him hungrily as her hands began roaming over his bare chest.

"Uh, Lois, I uh…" His resolve was quickly lost and soon he was returning her kisses as the magnetic attraction they shared became overwhelming. Their bedclothes became history as their wandering hands continued to explore each other's bodies. All other thought was forgotten as their crazed minds sought only one thing…!

As their minds finally cleared Lois asked with a throaty and breathless voice, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Answering in a similar husky voice, "Yes, but let's get dressed first. It'll be easier to talk." Chuckling, he continued, "and to listen without getting distracted."

Several minutes later, Lois stepped out of the shower with a towel in her hair and a second one wrapped around her body. Looking up she saw Clark with a mirror in his hand looking at it intently. Smiling, she started to say _admiring yourself_ but stopped as she saw a pinpoint of red light hit the mirror and reflect onto his face. So instead she asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm shaving…well the effect is the same as shaving. I can't exactly use a razor you know! Did you think I had no facial hair?" he said grinning.

"As a matter of fact, I was surprised this morning when I was feeling you face. I had never even thought of it before."

"Exactly my point, I can't allow Superman and Clark to walk around with the same 5 o'clock shadow showing can I?" Seeing her observing him he explained, "This is similar to electrolyses. My beard keeps getting lighter and lighter I guess eventually it'll be gone entirely which will be fine with me. As it is I only need to do this every couple weeks. Let me shower and I'll join you for that talk. Why don't you order breakfast while I finish? That way we can talk in private."

"This sounds serious, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure we keep it that way. I won't be long."

Lois ordered breakfast and then began dressing. Just as she finished, Clark came out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel, wet hair hanging in his face. She watched as he picked out clothes and dressed almost instantly.

They sat down at the small table and he started. "When I was out on patrol early this morning I got a call from Richard wanting me to stop by. To keep the story short and to the point, Chloe and Perry were also there. I figured out at the reception that Perry was on to me. Well, evidently Chloe figured it out Saturday night. I don't know all the details of that, but I have a pretty good idea."

"So that is all this is about, Chloe and Perry know? Why didn't you tell me about Perry if you've known since Saturday evening?"

"Honestly I meant to. Every time I started to tell you, well other things happened. I don't want to keep things from you Lois, I just didn't want to worry about it now. I know we can trust Perry, so I wasn't that concerned. I also know Chloe is trustworthy. We grew up together. they're not the problem. The problem is they have uncovered evidence the Smallville Ledger archives were sourced for unusual events over the time span I was growing up there. They attempted to contain the leak Saturday night and even caught someone accessing the files but weren't able to complete a trace. Sunday morning they visited the Ledger to find the place trashed and the computers wiped."

"What could they find there?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. There really isn't much to find at that paper. I did become active as a teen as I trained. But I managed to keep my name out of things. I also spread my activities around the country just to be safe. The only time I was mentioned by name was when I was 10. It was the first time I had done anything noticeable that called attention to me."

"What happened?" 

"A bunch of us were ice skating on the lake. My friend Pete Ross felt through the ice. I went in after him and brought him to the surface. Some other older boys helped pull both of us out."

"Why would that be such a problem?"

Making a face and arching his eyebrows he continued. "We were both under water for about five minutes. I was cold and frightened of the attention but otherwise unhurt. Pete nearly died and was hospitalized several weeks. Doc Baker said there was no way I was under as long as Pete so everyone just discounted the other kids' account of what happened. Mom and Dad just took me home. They were concerned something more would come of the event but thanks to Doc Baker's statement, it seemed to just go away."

"So nothing came of it?"

"It was reported in the paper including my name. I learned my lesson that day, why I needed to be more secretive. Actually, that's when a lot of the secrets really started. About that same time the movie E.T. came out. I was constantly reminded to keep my abilities hidden out of fear the movie would play out in my life. As I kept growing stronger and more powerful it was harder to not help when and where I could, but I did manage to do it in secret."

"Do you think the hijacking and security check have anything to do with all of this?"

"That was one of the first things I considered. I asked Chloe to check on it. I stopped by the farm after leaving the Planet. The kids are great. I told them you would be jealous I was there without you. I even took both of them flying and had a little talk about staying safe and looking out for each other. Richard had informed Mom and Ben Sunday morning when they discovered the first evidence. Evidently Richard didn't want to bother us till they had something more substantial to go on. Ha ha, You should have heard him on the phone when he called me about one AM this morning. He sounded like he was doing a 'Clark' impersonation."

Lois smirked at Clark, "I can just imagine that call. Where were you?"

"Actually I was flying over Metropolis at the time, so I just stopped in and told him to turn around. It was rather funny thinking back. But back to the kids, I was uncomfortable leaving them so I went to the Fortress and programmed a crystal to provide security. No one can enter the area within 500 yards without my knowing real time. I have a second device ready to activate at home when we get back."

"Wow, you were busy last night… err, I guess it was this morning wasn't it." Getting up from her chair she went over and sat in Clark's lap putting her arms around his neck. Kissing him gently she said, "I know you were just trying to protect me, but next time call me right away. Wake me up if you must, just call me. We can figure these things out better working together. Don't you remember what a wonderful team we make?"

Nodding, he smiled as a knock was heard at the door. "That must be breakfast." Moments later sitting back down to breakfast Clark smiled at Lois. "What would you like to do today? If you want to go back home to see the kids I completely understand. But we will have to be careful and not be seen before we fly back on the commercial flight on Sunday. Keep in mind they are seven hours behind us time wise therefore it's almost 1:30 in the morning there now. Richard and Chloe are supposed to call me if they figure out anything new."

As if on cue Clark's cell phone rang. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

Please review and thank you to those who do.


	41. Chapter 41

**Honeymoon Interupted Part 2**

**Monday Six-thirty P.M. - Daily Planet**

After Superman left the office Chloe and Richard continued digging. At first Richard was merely looking over Chloe's shoulder, but he couldn't help but notice her perfume. Since he found himself distracted being so close to her he started doing his own internet searches looking at all the reported accounts of the hijacking on Air France flight 138 Sunday afternoon. He found no reports of Clark's involvement. One report did mention an unknown passenger that helped Burt Snow but no name was given.

Chloe was going right to the source, the Air France site. There were only four first class passengers said to be on the flight. The passenger list was restricted. After a short time she was into the restricted site and pulling up the flight's passenger list. Indeed there were only four first class passengers on the list Burt and Bebbie Snow, Clark Kent and Lois who was listed as Lois Lane. The flight attendants and pilots were also listed. Chloe made a note of all the names and then continued into a special section on the flight labeled security issue.

"Richard, look at this. It appears Clark was suspicious of something before the flight left the airport. He made a report to the check-in desk. It was noted, but I don't see any follow-up. What do you make of that?"

Richard read out loud "Passenger Clark Kent reports three suspicious looking people in terminal waiting area. Requests security to follow up." Shaking his head disbelieving "Is this how our homeland security system works? Unbelievable!"

With Richard once again looking over her shoulder she continued digging deeper until she found a link labeled incident report which they both read.

John Masson Head Inspector Air France Security: Flight 138 19-Nov-06  
Three men reputedly from the U.S. attacked and disabled the air marshal Fred Simmons and proceeded to attempt a hijacking of the flight using makeshift plastic gun like devices they apparently assembled on board. First Class passenger and football star Burt Snow subdued the three alleged hijackers with some assistance from a fellow first class passenger Clark Kent. The alleged hijackers were then restrained as the air marshal recovered and took charge of the incident. Said alleged hijackers were turned over to French authorities upon landing under International law. Actual names and country affiliation of the three is in question as the passports appear to be forged. The round trip tickets were purchased using cash on November 15th.

Note for follow-up. Passenger Clark Kent reported three suspicious looking people in the terminal waiting area prior to flight boarding. Determine connection if any.

Follow-up: John Masson Head Inspector Air France Security:  
The Air France check-in clerk was interviewed. She felt the suspicious activity reported was merely related to fear of flying after observations of the three suspicious passengers. Their papers appeared to be in order. They had passed security screening and were American citizens. Kent came up clean with no connection noted to alleged hijackers. The warning oversight appears to have been an honest mistake. Note security was not notified which is a lapse in duty. Recommend agent for reprimand and HSA training refresher course.

We got lucky on this one folks. A big football star was on board who wasn't afraid to act. He obviously prevented a much more serious incident from happening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe looked at Richard's face just a few feet from her right shoulder nodding her head. Clark should see this. She cut and pasted the entire incident report into a word file which she then emailed to Clark. Richard had to keep telling himself to concentrate, that perfume was so intoxicating and he was finding her so…exciting.

Continuing the search, Chloe hacked into the airport security screening file site. First she pulled up the reports and procedures so both she and Richard could become familiar with them. Then she started digging into some of the actual files of the activities on November 19th. Then smiling, she had an idea. She typed 'Clark Kent' into the search window and hit enter. The computer hummed as a file was listed, then after a few seconds a second file was listed. Opening up the first file, Chloe was disappointed to find the security report file she had already copied into Word a few minutes earlier. Closing that file she opened the second one and both she and Richard took in a deep breath.

What they were looking at was an order requesting Clark Kent be placed on the HSA watch list for undisclosed reasons signed by someone by the name of Myerson.

Chloe once again copied the order and send a copy to Clark via email. Once that was done she did a search in the site on the name of Myerson trying to determine who the man was. Nothing came up other than the file they had just seen.

Looking up at Richard she frowned. "Richard, I don't know about hacking the Home Security Administration. That could be considered treason couldn't it? I think we need to call Clark. Now!" Looking at the clock they realized almost seven and a half hours had passed since they started after Superman had left. It was one-thirty A.M. Looking around they noticed the office was empty. Just to be sure no one overheard they headed to Richard's office and locked the door after entering. Richard pulled out his cell phone and called Clark. He moved in close to Chloe and held the phone so they could both hear as they waited for an answer.

**Present time – Tuesday Eight –thirty A.M. - _Château de Laborde_ in Cordes Sur Ciel and **  
**Monday One-thirty A.M. - Daily Planet**

Clark looked at the caller ID and then looked up at Lois as he answered, "Yes Richard, little late there isn't it."

"Uh, yes, time got away from us I guess. Clark we just sent you two files by email. Take a look and call us back, Chloe is here with me."

"Understood" Closing his phone Clark retrieved his laptop from the closet, opened it and fired it up. Clark pulled up the first file and with Lois sitting next to him they both started reading. Clark finished and stood up walking around the room while Lois finished reading.

"That is nothing really of course they had my name in the official incident report. As for the check-in clerk I gave her my name when she asked. It would have been suspicious if I hadn't given my name," Clark said while still pacing.

Lois shook her head in agreement as she looked up at Clark. Then she closed the first file and opened the second one. Both she and Clark gasped seeing the request for Clark to be placed on the HSA watch list.

"Why would I (you) be placed on that list?" They asked almost in unison.

Looking at each other with concern mirrored on their faces Clark hit the recall button and handed the phone to Lois as he sat down next to her. "You take the phone I'll be able to hear just fine from here." When the call connected Clark said, "Richard, Lois and I are both on the line. We read the files. The first is nothing new really but that second is of concern."

"That's what we thought. What about Clark's absence? Do you think that's what could've sparked the alert?" Richard speculated.

"It's possible, when I left there _was_ no HSA. I covered my tracks but maybe they dug deeper than my cover. My only question is _why would they_? Richard, Chloe are you sure this is a legitimate request?"

"It's hard to tell for sure, but it did appear legitimate." Chloe answered.

"Did you compare it to any others? Who is this Myerson?" Lois asked looking at Clark as she spoke.

"We looked at a few others. I did a search on Myerson but found nothing other than this report." Chloe seemed apologetic. "I could try to hack the HSA but I'm not sure I'm up to that, or if I should try. Clark, don't you have any contacts you can use? Surely you have some powerful friends in the government who would be willing to help in this matter."

"Chloe, I don't want you to do anything that would put you at risk." Clark answered her but he didn't address the question she had posed.

"Clark, we can help just …" Chloe started.

"Chloe, you and Richard have done more than enough. Now go home. It's late there. I'll take it from here. I appreciate your help, yours too Richard but I think you both need to back off now. Goodnight"

Still standing close to one another as the call ended Chloe smiled at Richard, "I don't know about you, but I am way too keyed up to sleep."

Richard looked into her eyes and smiled back saying, "I know what you mean." They stared into each other's eyes momentarily then as if in mutual agreement their lips met. As their kissing became crazed Richard reached for the lights then they stumbled over to the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clark, _you do_ have powerful friends in the government _don't you_?"

"I had a few before I left, but that was a long time ago. I was always very leery of getting too close to the government. I trusted very few of them then and know even less of them now."

"My father might be able to help. I think he has had a change of heart about you. You know he would never do anything to hurt me or Jason."

"Lois, your father doesn't even know who I am." he said lowering his voice. "I don't see how we could go to him with this without telling him. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Besides, this doesn't smell of HSA, this smells of someone trying to tie Clark Kent to Superman. I can't believe that a legitimate government agency would be trying to do that. This feels like a rogue organization and that's what has me worried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trask - As written by SHADOLibrarian**

Freeman handed the three printouts to Trask. The older man was still fuming about losing the three men to Myerson's idiocy. His mood hadn't improved overnight especially after getting the lab report on the food at the Kent wedding reception: the samples contained food, nothing more. Nothing unidentifiable, no drugs, simply edibles.

Trask scanned the papers Freeman gave him. _So Kent was involved_. He swore when he came to the third one: the request to the HSA to put Clark Kent on their watch list. Myerson had put the request under his own name and to make matters worse, the document had been accessed recently.

Only one thing was keeping Trask from ordering Myerson's court martial. Apparently, the bomb they'd planted hadn't been found. Or if it had, the fact hadn't made it into an HSA report.

He logged into the secure section of the HSA site using a login and password he'd gotten from one of his informants. Another disappointing recruit who hadn't been able to ensure Kent stayed in the U.S.

There was no mention of a bomb being found. With a grim smile, he placed a call to Myerson. "You're lucky I don't have you shot, you know," he began.

The man on the other end of the secure line began to stammer an apology.

"Shut up and listen, the frogs haven't picked up on the kryptonite on that plane, yet," Trask said. "You're to retrieve the device. I also want the watch on Kent doubled and add this Burt Snow to our watch list. As soon as he comes back into the country, I want him taken into our custody. I have a suspicion the alien may have jumped bodies. I figure a star athlete would be just the right sort for this fiend."

"I'll get right on it," Myerson promised shakily.

"You'd better," Trask warned. "One more fk up like that last one and you'll be sipping sewage at the bottom of Hob's Bay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Monday One-forty-five A.M. - Daily Planet**

Perry rose up from the couch in his office groggily rubbing his eyes trying to come to his senses. Hearing the noise again coming from the darkened office next to his he realized what had broken his sound sleep. In fact he knew exactly what was going on. Banging on the window separating the two offices he shouted, "GET A ROOM ALREADY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for the Trask section

Please Review. I love reviews. Thank you if you do.


	42. Chapter 42

All Is Not Well – Part III Trask

**Present time – Tuesday Eight –forty-five A.M. - _Château de Laborde_ in Cordes Sur Ciel **

"Clark, I can't believe you don't have personal contacts in the government with all you have done for the world, surely….."

Raising his hand, Clark interrupted…"Lois…I have always felt it imperative that I remain separate from all governmental and political organizations. The only exceptions have been for local police and justice departments as needed, aeronautical and space related organizations such as Star Labs and Metropolis air traffic control, if you want to count that as governmental, and NATO on occasion." As he finished talking he got up from the small table and paced the room.

While he spoke Lois was staring at him shaking her head. She was finding it hard to believe. "Why are you so sure the government is not to be trusted?"

Walking over to the window he looked out through the sheer curtain as he took a deep breath before answering. "Lois, this hasn't been reported and you can't report it now. The government has tried to force me to work with the armed forces on multiple occasions. They even tried to convince me killing a few would benefit the world as a whole and therefore justified. That may in fact be true, in some instances, but I am not GOD and I will not assume that their choices are right or justified. The gifts I have been given will not be used to kill, _period_. I'm sorry to say the government's only real interest in Superman has been to control or try and use him."

As he was speaking he started watching a man across the street holding a newspaper in front of his face. As he finished speaking he became very quiet, focusing his telescopic vision he determined the paper was two days old. Focusing his x-ray vision he saw the man was not reading but was on his cell phone.

"Clark, I had…" Lois started but she saw the far off look on Clark's face and got up going to his side.

He stayed focused but raised his hand to keep her back from the window. He was back far enough that he would not be seen through the curtain and he didn't want Lois seen either.

Lois realized Clark must be seeing or hearing something of importance from his expression and mannerisms. "Clark what is it?"

"Ssshhh, wait." He pointed to his ear, then out the window and for Lois's benefit began repeating what he was hearing.

"Man, its freaking freezing out here. What's the deal on this surveillance job anyway? I hate these need to know jobs." …... "That's the way the boss man works. Be glad you don't know. People have been known to just disappear."

Clark looked at Lois, frowning in concentration and anger at what he was hearing. Looking back he continued repeating what he was hearing, "Yeah, I heard that rumor, but as bad as it is, you gotta love the pay." …"Only if you live to collect it. Just hang out a while longer your relief is due shortly. Just make sure to keep us informed on any movement. The boss wants to know when they head back stateside." …. "Right."

Clark continued to watch as the man closed his phone and leaned back against the wall as he lowered his paper and glanced at the window where Clark stood hidden. The man then looked at the entrance to the _Château_ and up and down the street nodding at a man a few doors down before bringing his paper back to hide his face.

"There are at least two of them out there and a third on the phone somewhere else." Smiling he pointed the two men out to Lois. "I have an idea. I'm going to go get us some coffee at that corner diner over there. You stay here…"

"No, I'm going with you. We need to find out who they are." Lois interrupted.

"Agreed Lois, but you need to stay here where they can't see you watch them. I'm not going to confront them. I need you to watch them because I'm going to have to pretend I don't know what they're doing there. We need to try and find out who they are so we can find out who this 'boss man' is. Are you with me on this?"

"Hummff, I guess I am. Anything else?"

"Yes, talk to me as I go down there. Don't worry, I'll be able to hear you. If either one moves, tell me. You're going to be my eyes on this. I'll signal you by rubbing my face. We can't let them know we're on to them otherwise they'll just go deeper. Besides they're not the ones we need to catch, as I'm sure you already know." Putting on a jacket he kissed her softly before walking out the door looking back at her as he left making sure she was staying put.

Lois saw Clark as he came out the door of the Château and spoke as soon as she saw him. "No movement yet. Can you really hear me? Give me your sign." Clark rubbed his right cheek as if he was cold which made her feel confident he was in fact hearing her. He walked down the street and went into the coffee shop. The man who had been a few doors down had moved closer to the door of the coffee shop and appeared to be about to enter. "Clark, one of them is about to enter the coffee shop, Dmn, how can I be sure you can hear me now. I can't see you!" She paced in front of the window as the man entered the shop. "Two… three… four minutes." she counted off watching her watch. "Ok mister, if you are not out in two minutes I'm coming down there!"

"Aheeeee, **Clark** the second man is now heading for the door, he's almost there! I don't like this, why did I agree to stay here, I'm coming down there…."

At that moment she saw Clark coming back out the door carrying two oversized cups of coffee. He ran smack into the second man spilling the coffee all over the man's overcoat. Laughing with relief she watched as Clark covered his mouth as if in shock and then he rubbed his hand down his chin before he started brushing the man's coat off where the coffee had spilled with a napkin he took from a nearby outdoor table. From their mannerisms she could tell that Clark was apologizing as he continued to wipe off the man's coat. It was obvious the man was attempting to just get away. The man raised his arms shaking them as he shook his head as if he had had enough. He then hurried down the street without looking back.

Clark shrugged and started to re-enter the coffee shop just as the first man came out the door with a cup of steaming coffee. Clark made a show of giving him plenty of room as he re-entered the shop. Lois smiled as she gave him an update, "The coffee '_dunkee_' is still leaving the scene, the other one is sitting down at the table where you got the napkins."

Soon Clark came back out of the coffee shop with two new cups of steaming coffee. As he entered the room Lois turned and shook her head at him. "You did that on purpose. It didn't even occur to me you were going to be out of sight for so long."

"Lois, you did great, I heard you the whole time. But what was with that counting off? Were you really only going to give me six minutes? You do know I can take care of myself don't you?"

As he put the still steaming coffee on the table he bent down as she reached up allowing her to put her arms around his neck. He glanced out at the man still sitting at the table using his x-ray vision looking right through the wall.

"OK, what did I miss? I have a distinct feeling that there was more going on down there than I could see." Lois said with her arms still around his neck looking into those brilliant blue eyes as she openly snickered

Clark reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like an oversized brown wallet. Smiling he shrugged and arched his eyebrows with an impish look on his face.

Lois let go of him as she grabbed the wallet, "Clark, I can't believe it, you picked his pocket?" As he shrugged again looking embarrassed she tore the wallet open to look inside. At the same time she grabbed one of the cups of coffee but before she took a sip she realized it was too hot. "Did you scald him as well?"

Clark shook his head laughing at the irony, "Lois, I drew the line at pick-pocketing. I cooled the coffee before I left the shop, mostly with creamer but partly with a little cool breath when I wasn't watched. I already know that's a passport." He said taking the wallet back from Lois. "Let's see what we can learn." While reviewing the passport he kept looking towards the street every few minutes keeping track of both men.

The passport had been issued January 1999 and showed the owner had made a number of trips recently the last entry was made as he entered France Monday afternoon. His name was Jeffery M. Lassiter, an American Citizen born in Detroit, MI on August 15, 1972. His current listed address was 54228 Sumptner Place, Detroit, MI, 48217. His description was blond hair, blue eyes, 6'1" 195 lbs. Clark quickly wrote down everything contained in the passport.

He then added on a separate entry 2nd suspect: Per TX License : Thomas Brown, 6'2", 220 Lbs. born April 17, 1969, 22532 Snakeback Trail, Dallas, TX 75217.

"Before you ask, I didn't take _his_ wallet, I just peeked at it while waiting for the coffee. It was really nice of him to stand in front of me while placing his order," he smirked. Getting up he said, "I'm going to return this passport before it's missed. I'll be back in less than a minute so you don't need to count." He looked at Lois quickly before heading for the door. He felt a little humor would help lighten the darkening events starting to play out.

Before Lois could say a word he was gone. She went back over to the window and before she knew it Clark was walking back into the room.

"Lois, I don't think you're going to like this, I hate to spoil the party but I think we should return home now. The more I think about it the less I want to be stuck on that commercial airline or in the airport for all that time. I can fly us back to the farm and make it seem like we're still here till Sunday as was planned. It will just seem like we are staying in, it is our honeymoon so that shouldn't seem so far fetched. It'll take us off their radar and maybe we can make some headway on whatever is going on."

"I agree I keep thinking of Jason and Kala. I know you say you could get to them, but we should both be there if they need us. I can be ready in two minutes. Just say the word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Burt and Bebbie Snow boarded a commuter flight leaving the Paris airport on their way to London to continue their honeymoon there. Being just a short commuter flight with no first class he was severely cramped in the small seat. Once again sitting on a plane Burt smiled remembering his heroics on the flight a couple days earlier. He had all but forgotten the true facts surrounding the event having embellished the story so much it was hard now to separate fact from fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	43. Chapter 43

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power_  
**Abraham Lincoln** 16th president of the US (1809-1865)

"Lois, it's still the middle of the night in Smallville I hate to alarm everyone unnecessarily. I have a better idea. Let's fly over the area and make sure everything's secure including looking for any surveillance activity. I'll drop you off then I think I should head for Gotham City and request Batman's help. He's a night person, I know he'll be up and heaven knows he loves to lord it over me."

"What can he possibly do that we can't? Chloe could help, maybe she and Richard are still at the Daily Planet. I think we should call them, after all they're the ones who first alerted us this was going on."

"No, I don't want Chloe digging any more. These characters sound like they could be dangerous. The last thing I want is for Chloe or Richard to become targets in this mess. Batman can handle himself and he has extensive computer equipment and resources at his disposal. Believe me, he is the right choice for this."

"I still think you should let me contact my Father. I know he would help. I understand you don't trust the government, but Clark, he's my Father. You can trust him on this. He would never ever do anything intentionally to hurt me."

"Lois, you said intentionally...that's the problem. He might do something to alert whoever is behind this without even knowing. I'm not ready to tell him who I am. He barely tolerates me as Clark. What's he going to think when he finds out who I really am?"

"I think you underestimate my Dad. He means well and he does love me. He was just trying to protect me, but you know that. Besides I think he's starting too actually like you. Give him a little credit. Sure, he was mad at the way you left me but I'm sure he'll understand once we talk to him. Actually he may understand that explanation more than my suddenly being in love with Clark."

Shaking his head Clark looked pensive as he answered, "I'm sorry, Lois. I just don't feel comfortable telling your Father, especially now with all this going on. Please give it a little more time, and then we can discuss telling him, but not now."

Seeing the look on Lois's face Clark continued, "Some of these rogue organizations have contacts within the government. Some are former government agents who are, shall I say over-zealous in the way they carry out their assignments. There are several organizations in and outside the government studying UFO and extraterrestrial phenomena. Some of the members and even some of the organizations are sure there is no such thing as a friendly alien, and that includes me."

"How could anyone think you're a danger to Earth, after all you've done?" Lois said shaking her head and frowning as she spoke. "I've heard of some of this but I just can't believe an intelligent person could buy into that. Surely you exaggerate."

Signing loudly as he looked down at the floor Clark answered, "I'm not exaggerating. I only wish that I were."

"Alright, but will you keep me informed. We're partners remember till death do us part, and I am nowhere near ready to be parted."

Superman had flown Lois wrapped in his cape to Ben's farmhouse. After checking the area before leaving for Gotham to see Batman he stopped back in to see Lois.

"Everyone should still be asleep for at lease two or three more hours. The kids are fine I checked them both. I also left a note saying we're over here since they're not expecting us till tomorrow. In case you're wondering, I should be back before anyone wakes up. It is going to be a long day for you trying to adjust back to this time zone, I suggest you try and take a nap."

"It would be a lot easier if you stayed here with me." Lois said cozying up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her he smiled, "I would much rather stay here with you but this has to be done. We need to find out what's going on before they try anything." He kissed her then as they let go of each other in unison he turned to leave the room looking back at her smiling as he left.

Moments later he settled high up in the air as he took out his cell phone and called Bruce. After briefly explaining the situation Bruce was all too happy to provide whatever assistance he could and told him to come on by he was in 'the cave' and would open 'the door' for him to enter.

Superman flew to the cave entrance which opened as soon as he arrived. He then flew along the cave to the large open area where Bruce was waiting dressed as Batman.

"Thanks for agreeing to help with this Bruce sorry for the late notice. But somehow I knew you would be up. What hours do you keep anyway?" Superman asked as he landed a few feet from Batman.

"Very irregular. I tend to sleep most of the morning unless I have to be somewhere. Ok, tell me what you have so far. And make sure to tell me everything you have. I'll do some major digging and I also have very reliable sources we can use if needed? I'll let you know before I take that path though."

Superman gave him all the known and suspected facts about someone digging into Clark's past, the break-in and file wiping at the Smallville Ledger and the names and information of the two men he had uncovered that morning in France. Batman agreed the hijacking and security screening seemed suspect so he included all the information pertaining to that in his notes as well. After Superman was satisfied he had given Batman everything he knew they shook hands and Superman left the way he had entered.

Deciding he should return to France he found the Château still under surveillance by two men. The man he had first observed and later spilled the coffee on was replaced by a different man. Moving too fast to be seen Superman entered the Château and determined the room was as they had left it almost three hours earlier. Changing to Clark momentarily he walked to the window and stood there for a minute as if looking out at the town. Then turning as if answering someone in the room he lowered the shade. Laughing as he did he then changed back to Superman and headed back to Smallville where he was sure Lois was impatiently waiting for him.

Lois began pacing the floor biting her nails almost as soon as Clark left. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her father's number…but before pushing talk she closed the phone. He doesn't want me to do this. I had better wait maybe he's right.

Almost two hours later after trying to 'nap' she once again dialed her father's number…she stopped momentarily then hit talk.

"Lois, honey, how is the honeymoon going? I didn't really expect to hear from you till you got back. Has that new husband been treating you well?"

"Dad, I… uh…I really shouldn't be talking to you now…hmmm."

"Lois, what is it. Has he done something to hurt you?"

'No. Dad, we couldn't be happier but…well something is happening…it has me worried. Could you meet us? We're back in Smallville already. Dad, you can't tell anyone. I mean no one. Do you hear?"

"Lois, what's going on? You don't sound like yourself. Tell me what can I do to help? Tell me, anything I'll do it."

"Dad, I really can't tell you over the phone, it may not be as bad as I think but it could be worse too. Clark wants to handle it himself. He may be mad I called you, just so you know. He doesn't trust you any more than you trust him right now. But Dad, I would trust both of you with my life. Please come and help us. Clark hasn't done anything but we think someone really bad may be after him. That is all I can say right now. Will you come?"

"You know I will. I can be there in about three hours. Are you safe, do you need me to call in local support?"

"No Dad, just come and you'll understand why I can't tell you everything now. Remember do not tell a soul, just come. And Dad, thanks" As she closed her phone she realized she was no longer alone. Turning around she took in a deep breath.

He just stared for a full moment, his eyes piercing hers she could see the anger or was it hurt in them, she could hear it in his breathing. Slowly he turned from her for a few seconds before turning back his expression and breathing softened, "Is the partnership not going to be bi-lateral. I thought you agreed we wouldn't tell your Father, at least for now."

"Clark, I'm sorry I know he can help if we give him a chance. I haven't really told him anything yet, I just asked him to come. He'll be here in about three…"

"I know, I heard enough of the conversation to know he's worried enough to ask if local support is needed. Lois, I've been doing everything in my power to keep you informed and aware of what's happening to me, to us and to the kids. I have tried to make sure you're a part of all important decisions. I expect no less from you. I don't know your father enough to trust him. But since you're forcing the issue I'll have to accept your decision on the matter. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation there are groups out there that think the only good alien is a dead and dissected alien!"

Turning his back as if unable or unwilling to face her then cringing he said softly, "Lois, Jason is as much at risk here as I am." Then putting his hand to his brow, he continued "What have I done, I have put all three of you at risk! What was I thinking?" as he said the last few words all the color drained from his face.

Lois went to him putting her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he embraced her without saying a word.

"I'm sorry Clark. I shouldn't have called him without your blessing. I do realize how open you've been with me. I love you even more for it, if that's even possible. I promise I will respect your wishes in the future. We'll get through this together as a family. But you don't have to do everything alone anymore. I know my Dad can help us if he understands everything. He has a lot of powerful and discrete connections. And Clark he's not an alien hater, I wouldn't be speaking to him if he was."

Relaxing somewhat Clark asked softly, "I don't suppose you got any sleep, I know it seems like the afternoon to you but you are going to be very tired by the end of the day if you don't at least try and get a little sleep now."

"Will you stay with me? Maybe if you're there I can sleep." She pulled him up the stairs and they lay down together on top of the bedspread just pulling a quilt over themselves.

They lay quietly for several minutes, with Lois cuddled up with her head resting on Clarks shoulder his arms around her. Lois asked softly, "How'd it go with Batman?"

"I gave him everything we know. He's working on it himself but said he had some reliable sources if needed. He promised to contact me before going to anyone else though. We may not hear anything from him for at least a day or so."

"I'm sorry Clark. Please don't be mad at me."

"Lois, I could never be mad at you. I understand why you did what you did, he is your father. I'm glad you still have him to go to."

They lay in silence for a few minutes then Clark Kissed the top of her head and softly said, I remember going to see ET with some friends when I was about 10. They all loved it. I on the other hand had nightmares from it for weeks. It was only a few months later when I went into that ice hole to save Pete from drowning in that freezing pond. I was convinced someone was going to come any minute and take me away to some government laboratory for study or worse. I'm sorry too, maybe I've over reacted."

Lois looked up at him confused. "What are you sorry about? You did nothing wrong."

"I left you to worry. I hate having to leave you all the time. You fall asleep and I leave to take care of people we don't even know. You deserve someone who can stay with you and comfort you whenever you need it."

"Clark, I don't expect you to give up being who you are to comfort me 24/7. Sure I wish you were always here with me in bed when I wake up. Most of the time you have been or standing nearby. I understand you're trying to make use of the time I need to sleep to handle Superman responsibilities. I'm proud of you for being so dedicated. Be there for us as much as you can, but I understand your need to be there for the rest of the world too."

"Thank you for understanding, it means a lot to me."

"Most people see you as living such a charmed life…"

"Wait, you see me as living a 'Charmed life'?"

"No, I don't now that I really know you. But yes I did at first. How many times have you escaped death completely unscathed? People just recently saw you fall from the heavens and days later you were apparently untouched by it."

"Lois, I was far from untouched from that day's events."

"Yes, the people who know you are aware of that but many people aren't. Maybe some who read your Journey to Krypton and the New Krypton accounts may understand you have your own cross to bear. But many people don't read or watch the news. They only know what they see on less reputable shows or hear on the street. What I meant was that most people would be thrilled to have your powers. What they don't understand is the responsibility you have personally attached to having those powers and abilities."

"I don't do anything anyone else wouldn't feel compelled to do in my place."

Turning over so she could look into his eyes she said in disbelief, "OH, now there's where you're completely wrong! Most people would NOT do what you do. They would use the powers for personal gain and enjoyment. They would not feel compelled to earn their right to life every day as you do. We do not deserve the likes of you but I am so very glad you're here and with me to boot."

"Surely you're wrong…"

"Shhhhh….I'm right this time." She said as she put her finger over his lips. Now let me get some of that sleep you insisted I need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review Thanks to those who do.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 All Is Not Well - Part III Trask**

_The truth is that there is nothing noble in being superior to somebody else. The only real nobility is in being superior to your former self._  
**Whitney Young **_US civil rights leader (1921 – 1971_

Clark lay awake listening to the sounds familiar to his youth, an owl, various other birds in the nearby wooded areas, an occasional wolf scouting around and even a plane overhead. Shifting slightly he focused on Lois's soft breathing and heartbeat as she slept next to him still enjoying the newness of having her so near. Shifting yet again he sought out Jason and found his heart and breathing suggesting he was awake. Quickly shifting to Kala he found her peacefully asleep. His internal clock told him it was nearly dawn and his mother and Ben would be rising shortly. That is most likely why Jason was awake. He seemed to love helping Ben with the chores around the farm especially collecting the fresh eggs. Or was he already starting to need less sleep?

Shifting in the bed Clark ever so gently moved out from under Lois's head moving a pillow to replace his shoulder without waking her. Getting out of the bed he thought to himself that he was getting pretty good at that move. Looking down he noticed his wrinkled clothes. Luckily they both had left several change of clothes, him at his mother's house and Lois at Ben's from her recent stay there.

Clark removed the outer clothes to reveal his other suit as he thought to himself _at least this one doesn't wrinkle_. After one last look at Lois to make sure she was still asleep he flew out the window at a speed that couldn't be seen. He arrived at the other farm house just as Ben was coming out the front door with Jason following close behind. Seeing his father about to land nearby Jason was ecstatic jumping into his arms almost before his feet hit the ground.

"Daddy, Daddy is it Thanksgiving already? Is Mommy with you this time? I miss Mommy. Can we go flying now?"

Smiling happily and laughing at his son's boundless energy wiggling in his arms Superman answered, "No it's not Thanksgiving yet but yes your Mommy is with me this time. She's still asleep at Ben's house and she misses you too Scrappy."

Ben somehow managed to choke out between laughs, "Martha saw your note and read it to me. You too just couldn't stay away huh? I don't blame you one bit. Those are two very special kids you have here."

Looking over at Ben who was still laughing at Jason's antics, Superman said between his own laughs, "Something like that, Ben do you mind if I take your little helper here up for a short morning flight? Lois will be up shortly, I'll be watching for her to wake up so we'll be back before that. Oh, her father's on his way. He'll be here in about thirty minutes or so, I'm definitely watching for him."

"What's going on? Is it about what Chloe and Richard talked to us about the other day? Is that why you're back early?"

"Yes, it'll be easier to fill you all in at once. Jason and I will not be gone long."

Floating up with Jason in his arms he looked down smiling, "Are you ready to go real fast?"

"Yes, go real real fast Daddy. Faster-in a jet even!"

Jason was screaming with delight as Superman accelerated watching his son's reaction closely making sure he was both comfortable physically and emotionally as well. Jason had no idea his father was testing his endurance for the accelerated flight and maneuvers. To him it was just fun like a wild carnival ride only freer.

After several minutes of aerial acrobatics and speed Superman headed straight up much to Jason's joy. As he reached the spot where he often hovered to bask in the sun he slowed and came to a stop. Moving Jason into a position where they both could enjoy the effects of the bright unfiltered sun he looked in his sons twinkling eyes. "Did you like that as much as I did?"

"Oh, yes Daddy, can we do it some more? That was fun!" Superman reflected that the megawatt smile on Jason's face made the sun seem dull in comparison.

"We don't have a lot of time right now Jason, but we definitely will be doing that some more. Did anything happen since I was here yesterday afternoon?"

"Hmmm no, Grandma wanted to teach me and Kala to play the piano but I didn't want to. I don't like the piano."

"You don't like the piano? I heard you playing a small one a few weeks ago. You seemed to like it then." Superman looked concerned as Jason seemed to change to a darker mood all of a sudden.

"I know, but that was before. I don't like it anymore." He said as he stiffened up and frowned at his dad.

Remembering there was more to the story but not wanting to press Jason, Superman changed the subject. "Have you missed school? Did Grandma help you with your schoolwork?"

"Yes, Kala helped me too. I like having a big sister. Billy at school just got a brand new baby brother. Can I have a baby brother too?"

Superman's eyes gaped open as he was caught completely off guard by that question. Smiling, he thought to himself that he would like nothing more than to have more kids maybe someday if things ever settled down. "Jason, it's not that easy but maybe someday if your Mommy wants too we'll think about giving you a little brother or sister."

"No, Daddy it is easy. You just go to the hospital and pick the one out you want and take it home. Boys are in blue blankets and girls are in pink. That's what Billy's mommy and daddy did. They picked blue for a boy because Billy already has one big and one little sister."

"Tell you what buddy. Why don't you ask your Mommy and see what she says." Superman thought to himself, Lois has got to hear this first hand from Jason it was just too precious to hear second hand from anybody else.

Moving Jason into a position where he would be able to get a sensation of free flight on the return trip Superman said, "I think we should be heading back. I bet your Mommy is waking up right now. We want to be there right?"

"Yes, let's go see Mommy, I can ask her right away. Maybe we could get a new baby brother for Christmas. Billy says they come in big red stockings on Christmas Day."

Superman could barely contain his laughter as he descended with Jason. Then he got yet another shock, Jason was all but flying on his own as they slowly descended. Superman was merely controlling his speed and direction with a very light hold of his left wrist. Superman had been monitoring his progress and was very surprised when he realized Jason was going to be flying on his own much sooner than expected. Considering the thought for a minute he wasn't sure if it was actually a good thing or not. It was one thing to be able to fly, another entirely to be able to control the flight. Although it would delight Jason, was he really mature enough to handle the ability? Time would tell but he decided it better not to tell Jason just yet.

Entering the same window he had left just a short time earlier Father and son tip-toed up to the side of the bed. Jason looked up at his Daddy who just shrugged in approval. Jason jumped onto the bed hopping up and down, "Mommy, it's time to wake up! Wake up! I missed you and I have a question for you."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, I missed you too Munchkin. Ohhhh, give me a big kiss. Ummmmmhp! Ok, what's this question you have for me?" As she yawned and stretched Lois noticed Clark standing by the bed looking like the preverbal Cat who had just been caught with a cannery in his mouth. "Hmmm, so what's up you two?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Billy at school just got a brand new baby brother. Can I have a baby brother too? Did you know they come in big red stockings on Christmas Day? Can I have a baby brother for Christmas this year?"

Lois's mouth dropped open as she sat up in bed fully awake with Jason still jumping next to her. Shaking her head laughing at Jason who seemed totally serious she turned to Clark who evidently thought it was a hysterical question. "You put him up to this." She grabbed the pillow behind her and started hitting both Jason and Clark alternately.

"I only wanted you to hear the same thing he just asked me at 300+ feet in the air. Evidently he has a very good source, but can this Billy be trusted?" He turned his head looking towards the road, "Oh, your Father is just driving by. It looks like he's headed to Mom's. While you answer our son's question, I'm going to go talk with your Father."

"Wait, give me five minutes, I want to be there we should talk to him together."

"You're wrong Lois. Your Father respects strength. I need to talk to him man to man. That's the only way he'll accept me or this situation."

Lois looked at him pensively then looking away in deep thought. "You're right, my Father does respect strength. That's why he was opposed to us being together at first. He bought your whole 'Clark' routine. He thought you were a coward and well, he even called you a pansy once. …Go, talk to him. Come get us when you're ready. We'll wait here and I'll try and answer Jason's question you big loon. You're enjoying this aren't you?" She swiped at him with the pillow again as he started to leave.

Clark beat General Lane to the farmhouse. He entered quickly kissing and hugging Kala who was helping set the table for breakfast.

Martha smiled, "I wondered when you would come inside, Ben told me General Lane was coming, where's Jason?"

"He's over at Ben's house with Lois. I'll go get them in a little while. I need to talk to General Lane for a few minutes in private. Then we all need to talk about what's going on."

"Mom's here, oh boy. I want to show both of you how I can play the piano, Grandma is teaching me."

"That's great she taught me too when I was about your age. We'll have to learn to play something together. How would you like that?"

"Could we? Yes, I would really like that."

"Clark, would you like me to go get Lois? Ben volunteered as he came up behind Martha.

"If you don't mind that would be great. I'll take General Lane to the barn. We shouldn't be long."

After changing to 'street' clothes Clark walked back out to the porch loosening up his flannel shirt showing just a hint of the blue suit underneath. His glasses were hanging from the pocket unused.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the car that was just pulling up in front of the house. "Good morning General Lane. I've been expecting you."

Ben slowly got out of the car looking around clearly expecting Lois to meet him. "Where's my daughter. She seemed upset when she called me."

"Lois will be here shortly, we need to talk first. Do you mind if we go into the barn. It's more private there."

"I would like to see my daughter, that's why I'm here. She said you might be mad at her for calling me."

"I was not mad at her but I was hurt that she called you behind my back after we had agreed to wait. Sir, in all respect, she called you because she feels you can help with something that has come up. Personally, I have my doubts. But before you can even try to help there's something else you need to know."

"Why all the need for privacy. Just tell me what it is."

"Sir you'll understand shortly. Please just come with me. Lois will be here shortly. She agreed that I should discuss this with you _alone_. You and I are both just trying to do what's best for Lois. I cherish her every bit as much as you do."

Signing loudly as he looked around once again, "Alright, lets go. I just don't know what could be so important that you couldn't just tell me right here for crying out loud!" He followed Clark who was already heading for the barn.

"I'm sure you're aware that there are powerful satellites that can take very detailed pictures from the air."

"Sure, but that's old news, so what."

As Clark turned around General Lane noticed he had unbuttoned a second and third button on his flannel shirt it struck him that the blue with a stripe of red showing underneath seemed very familiar. As he looked closer at the young man's face he suddenly realized he was not wearing the usual horn rimed glasses that were normally a fixture on his face. His breath caught in his throat as incredible thoughts leaped into his head. No it couldn't be…but the resemblance…no way…. Stepping closer he reached up and tentatively opened Clark's shirt even more his mouth dropping at what he was now able to fully see.

Clark just stood there as General Lane revealed the crest on his chest. Looking into his eyes with an intent gaze Clark finally spoke. "Lois didn't just marry Clark Kent she married the _whole of me_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trask** As contributed by SHADOLibrarian

Myerson read through the surveillance reports on Burt Snow and Clark Kent. "Damn," he muttered to himself. Snow and his bimbo bride had decided to prolong their London holiday. Trask was not going to be happy.

It was embarrassing what Kent had done to two of the men set to keep an eye on them. Coffee? How did he manage to spill coffee on both the men and only them? Myerson half suspected Kent knew he was being watched.

Myerson picked up his secure phone and dialed his most trusted operative in Great Britain. "Doug, Russ, I need a pickup in your neighborhood. Fellow by the name of Burt Snow. I'll send you the details, down payment the usual way."

"Consider it done," the voice on the phone responded.

0 0 0

The story was reported on the second page of the London Times. Burt Snow, defensive lineman for the Metropolis Mammoths was missing. He'd gone out to get a drink with some buddies and never came back. Scotland Yard said they had no clues as to why or how disappeared. Bebbie Snow, the bride, was planning to return to her home in Metropolis as soon as possible to wait for news of her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review**. I love reviews - **mistressbabette51** - Thank you so much for all your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 All Is Not Well Part III -- Trask**

_Anger makes you smaller, while forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you were. _  
**Cherie Carter-Scott**, _"If Love Is a Game, These Are the Rules"_

General Lane just stood there catching his breath taking in the reality of the situation. His eyes seemed to go from shock to anger as he suddenly started to move. "You son-of-a-b!tch, do you have any idea what you put my little girl through?" As he made the exclamation he drew back his right arm and swung it directly at Clark's jaw with considerable force.

Moving ever so slightly Clark brought his right hand up, gently catching the older man's hand. "I don't think you really want to be hitting me, you might just break your hand in the process. In answer to your question, yes, I can imagine exactly what she must have gone through…"

Jerking his hand back out of Clarks' grasp he interrupted. "Now you have the unmitigated _gall_ to come back into her life. Just what did you do to _steal_ her back? She was happy with Richard."

"Actually, when I saw what she had with Richard I let her go. I loved her enough to place her well being above all else. _She_ came to me completely unbidden."

"You expect me to believe you were willing to just walk _away _from Lois and Jason?"

"I wasn't willing to walk away from Jason. He's my son and he's going to need my guidance in the future. I'm not going to go into any more detail with you because personally, I don't feel it's any of your business. If Lois wants to tell you more, so be it. I had hoped you would get to know the real 'Clark' better before this revelation came about. _'Superman' is not real_. He's merely an act purely for the public edification. Just know, Lois has forgiven me and we're making a life together with or without your blessing."

Sam Lane grimaced, shaking his head, still full of anger.

"Also know what you do in anger to me could very well have a direct impact on them. I'll do everything possible to keep my family out of danger with or without your help. I have considerable resources of my own. The only reason you're here is because your daughter trusted you enough to call you. Now the only question is _was her trust misplaced_?"

Clark's cell phone rang with a distinctive tone and he shook his head as if annoyed by the interruption at such an inopportune time. "Sorry, I really need to take this call. I have a lot of responsibilities that I am not willing to put off."

Turning slightly he pulled his phone out and opened it speaking into the receiver, "Yes … What! … When! … No, there is no reason for them to think Burt has anything to do with me. _Unless_… I know what I need to do. Superman has been invisible since he was taken. I need to get myself back on the radar. Thanks for calling. Any news on the other front? ... I understand, let me know if anything else develops. You can also call Lois if I'm unreachable. Bye."

As he turned back to Sam Lane he heard and then saw Lois arrive. She hesitated, slightly looking at the barn before she entered the house, "I would like to continue this conversation but unfortunately I need to leave. I just now saw Lois arrive. She's in the house waiting for us."

He turned towards the barn door and held his hand out directing the General towards the house as he followed behind. As they entered the house, the adults were just getting ready for breakfast and the kids were already seated at the table. He went immediately to Lois and spoke softly to her but loud enough for General Lane to hear.

"The air is not cleared between us but I need to go. Batman just called. It seems Burt Snow has gone missing in London. It's too much to be a coincidence. I've been keeping Superman somewhat invisible lately now it seems he needs to make a splashy appearance in case they think he is somehow connected to Snow. I'll be back as soon as I can." They embraced and quickly kissed. Turning, he kissed Jason and Kala and was gone without giving Sam so much as a noticeable glance. 

Lois looked at her dad. She had seen Clark's partly open shirt. "So I take it he told you?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that, but Lois, honey, what were you thinking? Getting involved with…marrying an alien? What do you really know about him?"

"Dad, I love him. I've always loved him and as it turns out he has always loved me. There's some invisible magnetism that keeps pulling us together we both feel it. How can you explain fully why you love someone? He never meant to hurt me. He didn't know, didn't really have any reason to know about Jason before he left. Surely you read those articles he wrote about why he left and what happened to him. Dad, there is no reason for you not trust him as I do. He is unbelievably gentle, kind and loving to me and to the kids. I can no longer even imagine my life without him."

"So what is this mess you called me about? Does it have something to do with this guy who has gone missing?"

"Let's go to the other room, I will try and explain everything to you, Martha and Ben. That's what we had planned to do together before Clark had to leave." After making sure Jason and Kala were out of earshot, still eating their breakfast in the kitchen area, Lois gave the three adults details on all that had transpired causing the current concerns. The rundown included the airport security screening, the attempted hijacking, the fact that Clark had been put on a HSA watch list and the men watching their room in France. 

Martha took in a deep breath as she spoke, "This has always been a big fear for us. There have always been zealous people out there who are unnaturally fearful of aliens. All the movies portray aliens as something terrible and that just feeds into that fear."

Lois shook her head in understanding then looked directly at her father as she spoke, "I think that's why Clark told me about Kryptonite in that first interview years ago. He wanted to make sure people knew he had weaknesses and was not some unstoppable all powerful being. Dad, he really feels he is here to help us. The last thing he wants is for people to be afraid of him for any reason."

General Lane still looked skeptical as she continued.

"Dad, we think there may be a very dangerous rogue government group out there that is trying to make a connection between Clark and Superman. That's why I called you. Clark didn't want you to be involved partly because it may be dangerous. Instead he called a friend, Batman in fact, to help who has experience in dealing with such dangers."

"Hmmm…that does explain a lot." Sam voice finally softening in tone.

"Dad, he was also concerned that you might inadvertently give yourself or us away. I hurt him by calling you behind his back but he let the hurt go, knowing what it meant to me for you to be with us. Dad, you have got to trust him! He would die a horrible death in an effort to protect any one of us, including you, because he knows what you mean to me. If you can't be of actual help at least stand with us. Clark probably doesn't need your help anyway, but I need you there at my back. Can you understand that?"

"All right, maybe I have been too judgmental I will give him the benefit of the doubt but I'm still not completely convinced you should have married him. There is just too much about him we don't know. Geeze, he's an alien."

"Yes, Dad, he is but he's my alien and so is Jason for that matter! There is something else you need to know, that I've just realized over the last few days. The parts I loved most about Clark and Superman, that is when I thought he was two different people, are the parts that make up the real man. "

Shaking his head he embraced his daughter and sighed in acceptance.

As he thought to himself something struck his consciousness which he voiced to his daughter. "I just realized that while we talked Clark did not once make an excuse. He acknowledged and accepted that he'd made mistakes and that you had forgiven him. It takes a real man of courage and conviction to admit so freely they've made mistakes. And knowing you, I'm sure he was not alone in the mistake department although he took complete blame for whatever happened. Maybe I have judged him too quickly."

Behind them the unmistakable newsflash music came on the TV which Martha had just tuned on for the kids who had finished breakfast and asked to watch cartoons.

_"We now take you to a rapidly developing story. It appears there are 56 coal miners trapped in a mine cave in. It is unknown at this time what caused the accident but it appears there may have been some kind of gas explosion in the mine. Sue Chambers with our sister station WGBS in Logan County West Virginia is standing by with the latest. Sue, can you hear me?"_

The on camera reporter, holding her earpiece as if straining to hear, smiled and answered, "Yes, there is a lot of activity going on here as you might expect but I can hear you. I am standing here with family members of three of the victims. Superman just arrived to wild cheers and he appears to be conferring with the rescue team as of this moment. They won't let us get close enough to see what's happening but from what I can see he appears to be studying the map of the mine with the rescue team. You can't believe what a relief it is to have him here. We are all praying for the best possible outcome this time."

"Sue, why doesn't he just use his many super powers to make a quick rescue, surely he can see them with his famous x-ray vision?"

"That's a very good question; I'll put it to the spokesman..."

One of the family members who had been standing by, watching a live feed spoke up, "Uh, if I may speak here, this mine is full of many minerals along with the coal, one of them being lead. I remember reading a long time ago that Superman can't see through lead."

"Katie, did you get that?" Sue asked still holding her earpiece tightly.

Hearing a commotion including wild cheers again behind her at the mine entrance: "Oh, wait a minute there appears to be something going on now. Yes, it appears Superman just flew into the opening of the mine. Here comes one of the rescue team members now let me try and get a comment. 

"_Sir, Sir, WGBS News-9 can you tell us what's going on, we just saw Superman fly into the entrance of the cave?"  
_  
_Nodding to the woman he spoke into the microphone, "Good Morning, I'm Jim Grady spokesman for the rescue team. From what we have learned there was a gas explosion in the entrance to the lower mine shaft approximately one mile underground. The exact cause for the blast is still unknown. There is a real possibility methane gas is accumulating which makes rescue attempts difficult. The miners are trained to go to a deeper point and wait for rescue behind a brattice or fibrous plastic cloth used to direct air flow away from them in case of an emergency. You just saw Superman enter the mine although he was unable to see much past the main corridors he is on his way now to investigate deeper inside the mind. He also took extra oxygen masks, for any victims he might find in the process, a gas detection meter and one of our communication devices so he can contact us with what he finds. We are continuing our normal rescue work, hopefully he can help us move much quicker and avert any major disaster."_

Back at the farmhouse, Sam Lane was watching intently, looking up at Lois he frowned. "Do you think that is what he was looking for? Somehow, as bad as this might sound, I rather doubt this would be considered splashy."

"I think you're right Dad, but knowing him once he heard about the accident he felt obliged to help."

After about two hours with no word the reporters were still going over the same news repeating what had been said, replaying it and interviewing various relatives. Suddenly there were screams and cheers from the people gathered closest to the mine opening.

_"Katie, something is going on let me try and see….Oh my God, there are miners coming out of the mine. Some helping others, but they all appear to be in good spirits and for the most part uninjured. Let me try and get closer. Oh, here is Mr. Grady. Sir what's going on?" _

Smiling and laughing excitedly, "It's Superman, somehow he dispelled the gas, we're not sure exactly how, then he opened the blockage and well, the men are all coming up on their own. There appears to be one fatality near the explosion site but everyone else is relatively unhurt. This is just the best possible outcome we could have expected."

Men were bear hugging, women and children dancing and yelling happily as more and more of the miners came out of the mine. Soon the whole area broke out in celebration. The church bells began ringing as the celebration continued to grow throughout the small mining town.

The camera finally showed Superman just appearing at the mouth of the mine with the final batch of miners. He carried the one fatality and very gently laid him on a gurney. The camera followed him as he spoke momentarily with a miner who had walked at his side. The miner led Superman to what appeared to be the family of the dead miner. The camera caught a woman's reaction of horror at the lost of her son. As she collapsed Superman caught her. It continued to show him consoling her as best he could, taking her to the medic station before other family members finally got in the way of the camera lens. The reporter described the unfolding scene as she walked closer trying to get a reaction from the family. Just as she got close enough to pick up the voices, Superman made his way out of the group. Seeing her, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Please, just leave them alone. They have just lost their 17 year old son in a senseless accident. They don't need your microphone in their face right now. Show a little sensitivity for once! Go interview someone who's celebrating. Look, you have a lot to choose from." He pointed to the celebrating crowd of miners with their cheering families.

The reporter looked to where he had pointed then turned around. "Perhaps you would…where'd he go?"  


Lois couldn't help but jump up in front of the TV at that turn of events. "See that Dad, that is who I married." She went over to her dad giving him a big hug she felt so good.

Sam took a deep breath and hugged her back. They spoke for a few minutes as the reporter went on and on in the background. Since both kids had long ago given up on cartoons and gone out to play in the yard Lois changed the channel to GCNN. She smiled and looking at her Dad said, "Bet you within thirty minutes he will be somewhere else doing something even bigger."

Sam smiled, "You're on, but I say it will be at least 45 minutes." he laughed catching her enthusiasm.

As it turned out Superman took less than 15 minutes to prevent a major disaster when an overloaded ferry overturned in the Yangtze River in China. More than 250 people had been trapped under water in rough currents. In less than 20 minutes he had rescued all aboard righting the ferry in the process.

In the same 45 minute time span of Sam's bet he had also spotted a highly unusual tornado on the outskirts of northern London which had already destroyed two homes with more in its immediate path. That is until he disrupted its spin with one of his own.

By late afternoon he was reported all over the globe with one rescue after another each time moving on without stopping to speak with the press or acknowledge his presence. He merely did what was needed and moved on.

General Lane sat with Lois as she told him in more detail about all that had been happening since Superman's return including the wonderful, though shortened, honeymoon. Martha and Ben also sat in on some of the conversation. Soon the four were laughing and enjoying a late lunch while Martha was telling stories of Clark as a child.

"Martha, I've been wanting to ask you something. What was Clark like when he first arrived?" Lois asked between bites.

"Oh, dear, we did have a hard time at first. He was so little when he first arrived, at most I'd say about 3 years old. He seemed to be terrified of being left alone. For months on end he would hardly let me out of his sight. That is, unless Jonathan was in the room. I think that trip all alone for so long was very hard on him psychologically. He slept with a teddy bear until he was at least five. He seemed to finally outgrow it after he had been in school with other kids for several months."

Shaking her head and looking pensive, Lois said, "He told me he remembered his mother coming to him in a golden light during the trip and touching him by blowing a puff of warm air on his face. Did he ever tell you that? From the way he looked and spoke it seemed like he had just remembered it."

"No, he never mentioned it, but he has always remembered things like that out of the blue. It seems like something just triggers memories with him from time to time. I remember he explained it to me once. He calls them latent memories. Didn't he say something about that in one of those articles?" Martha queried.

Martha's face changed as if recalling a memory of her own. "Wait, golden light? Yes, that explains it! Once when he was about four it was Christmas time, one of the displays in town had a golden light shining down like the Christmas Star. Clark saw it and darted from my hand and ran towards it. I remember his spinning around in the light looking up screaming something. It didn't make any sense. Whatever he was saying it wasn't intelligible. He was determined to stay there as if he was waiting for something. Small as he was at the time I could not get him to budge. Finally the storeowner came out and saw the commotion. He turned the light off and Clark was suddenly inconsolable. I didn't know what to do. I just took him home. He cried for hours on end. He didn't leave my side the whole evening. He must have thought his mother was in that light." Martha had tears in her eyes at the memory and the new insight as to what it must have meant.

Lois went to Martha and the two women hugged, both now crying. She looked up at her father and noticed his eyes appeared very shiny as he quickly turned away.

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing


	46. Chapter 46

**Trask** as contributed by SHADOLibrarian

"You told me you had Snow in custody," Trask grated.

"We do, sir," Myerson stated. "My operatives in Britain picked him up and he's on his way to a secure base in Nevada."

"Then that damned alien must have jumped again," Trask said, mostly to himself. "Are any of your people missing, or acting strange?"

"No, sir," Myerson said. "But it has occurred to me, we may have the wrong angle on this."

"What do you mean?" Trask asked, his voice going very quiet.

Myerson knew he was treading dangerous ground, challenging Trask's pet theory. "What if the alien doesn't jump bodies. What if he's really humanoid, a clone, or maybe even an android. What if what was in the spaceship was instructions to create this android or how to clone this creature from material in the ship."

"Well, that would certainly let Snow off the hook, wouldn't it?" Trask observed. Myerson released the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding.

"Should we release Snow?" Myerson asked.

"No, I still think he's involved. And if he is, the alien may come for him," Trask said. "You've retrieved the device, haven't you?"

"It's on the plane with Snow."

"Call me when you have it in your hands," Trask ordered. "I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 46 All Is Not Well - Part III Trask**

_Crime butchers innocence to secure a throne, and innocence struggles with all its might against the attempts of crime_.  
Maximilien Robespierre

At approximately 4 PM Lois heard her cell phone ringing a distinctive tone telling her is was Clark calling. Grabbing the phone she answered, "Clark where are you? Are you coming home soon?"

"I wish I was, but I still have no idea what's going on, why Burt Snow was taken that is. Has there been much, uh news on my activities?"

"Are you kidding? We've been watching all morning and afternoon. Aren't you tired? Can't you come back here and rest for a while? Have you eaten anything?"

"I would but I'm here in our suite. I not really tired but I am hungry. I'm just about to eat, I ordered a late dinner up to the room. It sure seems different here without you. I wish you were here!"

"Oh! That makes two of us." She sighed softly into the phone. "Dad's still here. He's not mad anymore. In fact I think he's starting to understand you now. Is the room still being watched? Is that why you're there? Ohhhhhhhh… I can't stand this you have got to let me help! Partners remember!"

"Whao…Yes partners, but some things I need to do alone. I'm glad your Dad is coming around. And yes the men are still out there. I'm watching them right now. They're the only real leads we have… Oh! Wait, one of them is just about to make a call. I want to listen in. I'll call you right back." Click.

Lois looked at her father then Martha. With a look of exasperation she told them what he had just said on the phone. "There has got to be something we can do. Mart…Mom, has he always been so…stubborn?"

"Honey, I don't think he's really that stubborn but he is at times overly protective. I'm sure he's just thinking of how to best keep you and the kids out of whatever's happening."

"I have to agree with Martha on this one. You need to consider the kids. Give him a few minutes, he told you he would call back." General Lane stood up walking over to where his daughter was pacing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark closed his phone and focused in on the cell phone conversation the man down on the street was just starting.

"How long are we going to continue this surveillance anyway? They're not even leaving the room they just had a late dinner sent up. sheesh it's cold and that coffee shop closed hours ago."

"What do you expect? They are honeymooning aren't they?"

"Yeah but even Superman has to come up for air and this is just some dumb reporter."

"Myerson said it continues till the boss man calls it off, so tough it out. Your relief will be there in less than thirty minutes. Your code is: _It feels cold enough to snow_ and he'll answer: _but there is no rain_."

"Got it. See you in forty."

Clark opened his phone smiling as he called Lois back. "Lois, they said that same name, Myerson from the order placing my name on the HAS watch list. They're getting ready to make a shift change and I have the code words so I'm going to intercede…"

"Clark, no it might be a trap…"

"Lois, I'll be fine. Please just call Batman for me. I programmed the number in your phone. Make sure he does a background check on Myerson. It's not the boss but most likely a direct report. I'll be in touch. I have to go." Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aheeee, humph. That man can be so exasperating at times." Lois looked in the contact list programmed into her phone and immediately noticed a contact labeled Darth Vader. Laughing at the entry she pushed dial and the phone was answered on the third ring.

"Is this Lois?"

"Yes, is this Darth Vader? Um Batman?"

"Yes, I take it the Boy Scout asked you to call me? Is he in trouble again?"

"No, he just wanted me to tell you be sure and do a background check on Myerson. He overhead a conversation just now in Cordes Sur Ciel and heard that name mentioned. He thinks maybe Myerson reports to the boss."

"Good, I'll get right on it. Anything else?"

"No, except he's trying to infiltrate them. He said something about them changing shifts and having the code. Batman, should I be worried?"

"Lois, we both know he's pretty good at taking care of himself. I wouldn't worry unless he stays out of contact for a while."

"Thanks, I know you're right. I'm just not quite used to being on the inside like this unless I'm in the thick of it. Do you have anything else yet?"

"I have a few leads but nothing solid. This should help. I'll be in contact with either you or the Boy Scout soon. We'll sort this out, try not to worry. Things have been a lot worse than this in the past, he'll be fine."

"Thanks, I'm really glad you're on our side."

Clark surreptitiously left the Château watching the two men the whole time. He began scanning the street looking for the relief man. Spotting a man a couple blocks away who appeared as out of place as the other two he shadowed him and soon was not surprised to see him answer his cell phone.

"Yes, I'm on my way now. Jeff is right, it's freaking cold out here. What a lousy assignment."

"Just keep your eyes open. We don't expect anything to happen they're most likely asleep till tomorrow morning anyway. You remember the code right. Jeff says _It feels cold enough to snow_..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I answer _But there is no rain_. I got the stupid code. What does Myerson think this is anyway, some James Bond assignment? Sheesh, he's just some stupid reporter on a honeymoon."

"Like I said, just keep your eyes open. The boss man doesn't go easy on mistakes."

"Uh huh, Right. I'll check in at 0-800 your time. That's about four hours from now."

"Right 0-800."

Clark continued shadowing the man till they passed a dark alleyway. He quickly grabbed the man from behind as he rendered him unconscious without causing permanent harm. Then Superman flew him to an isolated cabin a couple miles away which he had picked out earlier. He then blindfolded the man and tied him to a chair as he took his wallet, overcoat, winter hat, thermos and cell phone. As he left the cabin he couldn't help but smirk as he thought, _teach you to call me a stupid reporter_.

Back on the street Clark continued down the path the man had been taking and at the appointed time he approached 'Jeff' feeling secure in the fact that he actually was similar in overall build and appearance to the guy he was replacing.

"It feels cold enough to snow..." Jeff said in an almost whisper to Clark.

Clark with the briefest smile answered. "But there is no rain." Laughing to himself at the absurdity of the whole situation, since he was about to take over surveillance of his own empty suite.

Jeff nodded and seemed glad to be finally relieved for the night his second shift of the day. "You'll be here by yourself, I guess they thought only one person was needed for the overnight shift. Call if anything comes up."

Clark adjusted his hat as if he was cold and answered, "Right, do you know who will be relieving me?"

"Tom and I have the morning shift again. It never ends. I'll be glad when they head back stateside. Then it'll be someone else's problem. Did you know there was a K bomb on that plane? Too bad those idiots didn't have a chance to set it off. It would have saved us all this trouble! Good luck trying to stay warm. I see you brought your thermos. Good thing, nothing is open around here. Well, see ya."

Clark nodded as the man left. He noticed the second man following the first. He continued to watch as they went down the street several blocks and entered a small hotel. They split up without saying a word to each other each entering a separate room in the hotel and quickly turning in.

Clark leaned up against the building taking a deep breath considering his options. He replayed in his head what 'Jeff' had said, "_Did you know there was a K bomb on that plane? Too bad those idiots didn't have a chance to set it off_." Clark realized the stakes were now at a whole new level.

Looking around very carefully he confirmed to his satisfaction that no one else was watching. He decided he didn't need to stay in place so he returned to the suite. Taking out the wallet and cell phone he had taken from the man now held captive he wrote down all the information obtained from both items. There were only three numbers stored in the phone. The one from the incoming call he had overheard and two others. Even the other outgoing and incoming calls were all just the same three numbers. One was labeled Jeff the man he had spoken to just now and dumped coffee on earlier.

The wallet ID showed the man was British. Peter Galphin. 6' 3'' 222 lbs blue eyes, dark brown hair, Born Sept 12, 1972.

Superman realizing he was very hungry looked over at the dinner that had arrived just before he had called Lois the first time. Deciding it could wait a few minutes longer he called Bruce and filled him in on the new information including the fact that kryptonite appeared to be in the equation. His second call was to Lois.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know I'm back in the suite. Seems I am the 'new guy on the street', so to speak."

"Clark, What? New guy on the street, but you just said you are in the suite?"

"Seems they decided only one person is needed tonight and that person is me."

"So, let me get this straight you are watching …you?"

"Yep. Just call me 007 from now on. I could take a real liking to this undercover stuff."

"You do know what happened to him in Casino Royale don't you?"

"No…Actually I don't really see too many movies…something I should be aware of?"

"Ekkk, I certainly hope not if we ever want to have any more children. Do you really need to stay there? Can't you just come home for awhile" Your mom almost has dinner on the table come join us. Have you even taken the time to eat yet?!"

Looking over at the cold and now completely unappetizing dinner he had ordered he answered, "No, and I am _really hungry_. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to check in on the guy I'm replacing. I'll take the food I ordered to him in case he gets hungry."

Superman went back to the cabin to find the man fighting his bonds. Without saying a word he left the food and loosened one of the man's arms so he would be able to free it without too much trouble. Leaving the cabin he made sure it was padlocked from the outside with no way for the man to escape. Satisfied he was trapped but no harm would come to him, Superman headed home.

**Chapter 46 All Is Not Well - Part III Trask Addendum**

_The whole art of teaching is only the art of awakening the natural curiosity of young minds for the purpose of satisfying it afterwards._  
**Anatole France**, _The Crime of Sylvestre Bonnard - __French novelist (1844 - 1924)_

As Superman arrived at the farm, Jason was in the front yard practicing his juggling. He was up to eight balls and they were moving in precision as the little boy saw his father land under the cover of the barn so as not to been seen in case satellites were indeed watching. Shelby was sitting nearby and Kala had been watching Jason practice his juggling in awe.

"Daddy, Daddy did you see me?" he went running towards Clark, letting the balls drop with Kala close at his heels. Both kids jumped into his arms each receiving a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Walking back to where Jason had been juggling he set both kids back down.

Hearing the kids excitment Lois came to the screen door and seeing Clark immediately came out to greet him. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Good, that'll give me few minutes with the kids. Jason, I want to show you something new. I want you to try and juggle with you eyes closed this time."

"But Daddy, how? If I can't see them how can I catch them?"

"Listen for them." Kneeling down he put his hands on his son's sides as if to pick him up. "Close you eyes. What do you hear?"

"I hear Shelby panting, the chickens and a bird, I think."

"Yes, do you hear a plane? It's coming from behind you?"

Lois looked up hearing the same things Jason had described but nothing more, certainly no plane.

Jason was quiet, concentrating he turned his head just slightly then, "Yes, a plane and it's getting louder. I think it's bigger than Daddy Richard's plane."

"Yes, it's much bigger, now listen closer what else do you hear, block out the plane. Do you hear your heart beat? It's going thump, thump thump."

"I do, and I hear yours too. Wait", shaking his head he started counting I hear 8 heartbeats." As he opened his eyes he looked around confused. "But Daddy, there are only 4 of us here."

Lois was also looking confused even counting the three inside that only made 7 people. Did he count wrong?

"Jason that is exactly right, there are four of us here and three inside plus Shelby sitting right there next to you."

Ben and Sam had been standing near the door listening and as their interest grew they both stepped out onto the porch so they could hear and see even better.

Still kneeling next to Jason Clark picked up two of the balls that Jason had let fall to the ground. "Listen" He tossed both balls into the air right in front of Jason and then caught them.

"Did you hear anything?" Jason was quiet, shaking his head. "It makes a slight swishing sound. Close you eyes this time and listen again block out the heartbeats block out everything else, just listen for a swishing sound." He threw the balls up again and Jason caught both balls and screamed in delight.

"Daddy, I heard it, the swishing, you're right, I heard it! Mommy did you see me? I caught them with my eyes closed. I could hear them."

Clark was laughing as he turned around his smile faded only slightly as he saw General Lane standing on the porch smiling and shaking his head in acknowledgement to him. Seeing Kala off by herself near the porch he went over and picked her up wanting to make sure she didn't feel neglected in all the excitement.

"So are you going to play the piano for me? What has grandma taught you so far?"

"I know chopsticks. Can you play chopsticks with me?"

"I sure can, but I may be a little rusty, I haven't played the piano for years. You may have to help me remember the chords."

Martha came to the door. "Clark, I am so glad you could make it back to join us. Come on in. Everything is on the table getting cold."

General Lane was nearest the door he held the screen open as Ben entered. Clark set Kala down and she went running in with Jason as Lois joined Clark on the porch in front of her dad. Clark extended his hand as the older man extended his in return. The two shook hands and smiled acceptance. Lois kissed both men on the cheek and went inside feeling at least that problem had been happily resolved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 All Is Not Well Part III -- Trask**

_In the attitude of silence the soul finds the path in a clearer light, and what is elusive and deceptive resolves itself into crystal clearness. Our life is a long and arduous quest after Truth_.  
**Mahatma Gandhi **_Indian ascetic & nationalist leader (1869 - 1948)_

Everyone sat at the table crowded in as the table normally only held 6 people even with the extra leaf in place. Everyone was talking animatedly especially the kids, glad to have both parents within ear range of their adventures on the farm. That is, everyone was animate with the exception of Clark who seemed extremely pre-occupied.

Martha looked around and commented "With Richard and Chloe joining us tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner we're going to need a second table."

Ben agreed, looking to Clark he asked, "Will you have time to bring the table from the other house sometime early tomorrow afternoon?" …Earth to Clark!" The table was suddenly quiet everyone looking at Clark.

Shaken out of his reverie Clark looked around at everyone settling on Ben, "Uh…Sorry, My mind was elsewhere. What did you just say Ben?"

Martha now concerned nearly got up from the table but Lois motioned for her to stay seated.

"Clark, something is bothering you tell us what it is. Did something happen that you haven't told me yet?"

Clark considered momentarily, looking at Lois then slightly nodding towards the kids he answered, "Not now. Let's just enjoy dinner first."

Kala spoke up "Will you play Chopsticks with me after we eat."

"I just hope I can remember how. Mom may just have to give me a refresher course first, if you don't know my part."

The air lightened and dinner was soon finished. Clark and Kala played piano and she was overjoyed that he did remember as they played a duet of Chopsticks with Clark playing the chords and Kala fingering the melody.

Afterwards Clark took Kala and Jason up to his old room and gave them each some paper and crayons saying new artwork was needed for when they got home. As he left the room he turned on the radio to the Disney station which he knew they would enjoy.

The adults were all waiting for him as he came back downstairs. Taking a seat he started, "I don't have a lot of time. I need to get back there if I'm to continue this charade. I'm just not sure which way to go from here. I have a feeling these men know very little. I need to get to whoever is pulling the strings, the 'boss man' as they call him. I have one of them locked in a cabin outside town."

He stopped looking away as if ashamed, "I still can't believe I did that. Anyway he's not in any danger, just detained so I could take his place."

"Clark that's not all, what are you _not_ saying? What if they realize you're not this other guy, what then?" Lois asked now even more concerned.

"As luck would have it, 'Peter' actually looks a lot like me, at least physically. I had no problem pulling that part off. All right, I'll tell you," He looked around before continuing, "these men don't like this assignment and are probably talking more than they should under the circumstances. Remember 'Jeffery' from this morning?"

Lois thought for a minute, "The one you dumped your coffee on?"

"Yes, as I replaced him on the street tonight he made a comment asking me if I knew there had been a K bomb on the plane. Then he said too bad those idiots didn't have a chance to set it off."

"Clark, you can't go back there, if they have a kryptonite bomb they could kill you. At least let Dad and I go with you."

"Lois, I have to go back. I have to finish this. Otherwise they'll just come looking for us. Besides, I feel responsible for Burt Snow being taken and I can't for the life of me figure out why he would've been taken in the first place. It's better if I'm on the offensive. You have to let me do this my way. I need to know you and the kids are safe."

"Dad, help me talk some sense into him."

"Gen…Sam, you know I'm right. I have to stay on the offensive. I'm not trying to do this alone but I need to know Lois is safe. If you really want to help please stay here with her, don't let her leave."

General Lane looked at his daughter and then back to Clark, "Lois, I have to agree with Clark on this. What about Batman, will he go?"

"Possibly, but first I need to go back and convince my detainee it's in his best interest to come clean with me. I'm not sure he knows much but right now I don't have much else to go on. As for Batman, he is actually more useful here trying to dig up something from the names we've provided him."

"Clark, I can't just sit around doing nothing. Surely there's something I can do? Darn I left my laptop in France. Can you bring it to me? I can do some research on my own."

"I'll bring it to you on one condition. Any research you do needs to be done using an assumed name with a real password. Not Superman or any derivative, understood?"

"Yes, As if I really have a choice."

"Lois, before I leave I need to tell you something that happened when I took Jason flying this morning."

"You didn't let go of him did you!?!" She narrowed her eyes in memory of her fall years ago.

"Lois, you know I would never let go, and just so you know I didn't let go of you that time either." He stopped as everyone suddenly looked at him in shock. "It wasn't like that really, our fingers just …slipped. But that has nothing to do with what I wanted to tell you. This morning Jason was…well he was…"

"Yes" Lois was getting inpatient.

Looking around the room noticing everyone was still watching and listening to him intently, he looked up through the ceiling to verify Jason was not listening before he finally continued, "Jason was all but flying by himself as we descended today. I was guiding him but there was really no need for me to keep him afloat."

"You're telling me he can fly now."

"No, not really but close and he doesn't realize what he was doing. We need to keep it that way for now at least. It's easier to stay afloat than to leave the ground and he has no control yet."

"But Clark, you said you were a teenager when you started developing some of these abilities that we would have time… I don't understand."

"Yes, how is this possible he's not even a full blooded Kryptonian?" General Lane interjected.

"Well, obviously that doesn't matter. You're a doctor, should it really be such a surprise that my genes are dominate in many aspects? As far as him developing so young, I have a good theory about that. There was no reason for me to even imagine I had any of these abilities other than invulnerability which isn't an ability it, well it just is. But Jason's imagination has every reason to believe he can do anything I can. Believing you can do something is half way to actually doing it."

"Oh dear, he's been watching those home videos of you growing up and some of the ones were you were uh, testing yourself?" Martha added seeming apprehensive.

"It's OK Mom. You haven't shown him the one where I was jumping off the silos have you?" Then remembering something else he looked alarmed, "Or the one where I was trying to control my heat and laser vision."

"Oh no, he has only seen the ones were you were running and jumping in the cornfields when you were about 12 or so. I haven't shown anyone the ones where you were older. Those are put away."

"Good, he shouldn't see those till he's older. The last thing we need is him trying to figure out how to do some of that stuff now. We certainly don't want him almost burning the barn down!"

Lois was suddenly drained of color and sat down heavily in the chair that she had been standing in front of. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this you said it would be years." Her father went to her side putting his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Clark bent down in front of her taking her hands. "Sorry Lois, this isn't exactly something I can predict or control. We're just going to have to help him manage what he's learning. I know my taking him for that first sunbath jump started this process but even so I'm not sorry it happened. It cured his allergies and gave him good health. Plus it will make it harder for anyone to hurt him, or you for that matter."

He continued, "Lois it'll be fine. He has all of us to help him." Motioning to her father to take over, he raised back up. "I really do need to go now. I'll bring the laptop to you as soon as I can. Have more faith and try not to worry so much everything will work out in the end."

XXXXXX

Superman arrived back at the Château. He still had about one hour before he was to check in with the contact at 0-800 which meant somewhere in the Midwest. He grabbed the laptop and flew it back to the farm not even waiting for an acknowledgement as he sat it on the table unseen.

Flying back to the cabin where the man was captive he hesitated slightly then opened the lock. Before he walked in he saw the man 'Peter' beside the door ready to attack him as he entered. Laughing he entered and quickly moved past the doorway allowing the man to strike at empty air. The man turned seeing who he had tried to attack.

"Sup…Superman? Eh, I should have known." the man grunted as he glared at him.

Superman blew the door closed behind the man and glared back, "Why are you watching those reporters."

"Just following orders."

"Yes, you are, Myerson's and who else who is the 'boss man?"

"Uh, like I even know, and if I did do you really think I would tell the likes of you?"

"Hmmm and just what do you mean by the likes of me?" Superman was listening intently to the man's heartbeat. It was fast but steady. He appeared to be telling the truth but he could be a trained liar.

"Give me a break, you freaking alien. Do I have to spell it out, GO HOME E.T.! You are not wanted or needed here. You and your crystal islands!"

Just then Superman's cell phone rang. "Don't even think about trying to escape. That bit about me being faster than a speeding bullet, they have it wrong. I'm much faster when I want to be."

"Yes Batman…" Superman said emphasizing the name, "How interesting… I'm standing here with him as we speak.… He's wanted where? … Hmmm, that does solve one problem at least. Where would you suggest I take him? … Saudi Arabia, my thoughts exactly? … Yes I'll be waiting to hear. Yes, that sounds good. Thanks."

The man was now clearly nervous, with his eyes darting around the room he spoke with a worried tone, "Uh, you can't take me there, they have a death warrant on me."

"Well Mr. Galphin, or is it Williams, or maybe McGregery. Seems you have a list of names almost as long as the list of countries with warrants for your arrest. Tell you what, you tell me everything you know about this operation and I will consider taking you to London instead of Saudi Arabia. What do you say Mr. Galphin!?! This alien would really like to know! And by the way I can tell when you're lying, so don't waste my time."

"I told you I don't know anything!"

"Wrong answer, you're lying. Saudi Arabia it is." Superman grabbed the man by his shirt front.

"No, No, wait. I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?"

"Who are you working for, who is the 'boss man'.

"I swear, I don't know, my contact is Myerson. The only others I know are Jeff, uh Jeffery Lassiter and Thomas Brown."

"You haven't told me anything I don't already know. Myerson's name has been all over this operation. But he's not the boss. OK, Once again, why are you tailing the reporters?

"They think he is somehow connected to you."

"Why did they take Burt Snow in London?"

"Same deal, somehow they think you're controlling him or have taken over his body maybe jumped from the Kent dude."

"That's crazy, why would I do that?"

"In preparation for the invasion."

At this Superman let go of the man disheartened, "You think I'm part of some invasion? Someone is deluding you, this is my home now. There _are_ no others left alive to come invade even if they wanted to. Your delusions are sick."

The man strengthened his shirt, shrugging.

"What do you know about a bomb?" Superman said getting back to on track.

"Bomb, nothing, I know nothing about a bomb."

"Do Jeffery or Thomas know anything more?"

"You'll have to ask them. I don't know if they do or not. Jeff has been in the operation longer than Tom or I. That's all I do know."

Satisfied Superman took the man to Scotland Yard and made sure they knew who he was and that he may have been involved in the Burt Snow disappearance as well as the other crimes he was wanted for. He gave the Bobbies all of Peter Galphin's belongings except the cell phone.

Returning to the Château, Clark again considered his options and decided the chances of getting more information from the men here was very slim. He packed up everything and checked out telling the clerk there was a family emergency and they needed to leave early. Retrieving both passports from the clerk he loaded the car and drove it to a secluded area just outside town got out and Superman flew it to a secluded area near Paris where he left it. Landing on the roof of the Medieval Church he took a vantage point overlooking the entire town as he pulled out Peter's cell phone. Just as he was about to call the contact he hesitated. Putting the phone aside he instead pulled out his own cell phone and called Lois.

"Lois, I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm on top of that Church the mists are beautiful this morning."

"Clark, what are you doing there? Are you finished being 007?"

Laughing he answered, "I got a few answers out of 'Peter' then took him to Scotland Yard. He was wanted in several countries and it seems he really didn't like the idea of being taken to Saudi Arabia. Unfortunately he didn't know much. Except…" he hesitated.

"What, what did he know, was it about the bomb?"

"No, he didn't know anything about the bomb. He said they think I somehow control people, that I may have 'jumped' form Clark to Burt. That's why they took Burt. Lois, they think I'm part of an ...invasion."

"Clark, they are just a bunch of whackos, don't let them bother you."

"I know, anyway, I've decided to take a different tactic. I'm here on this roof where I can see the whole town and hear just about anything I want to. They're just about to find out 'Peter' is missing and that you and I have moved on. I'm going to just wait and see what develops." Smiling he said softly, "I love you, I'll be in contact soon."

"I love you too Clark, be careful."

Superman pulled out Peter's cell phone and called the number from the last call received, the contact number.

The call was answered on the other end, "Peter, we were starting to get worried."

"Uh, who is this? I found this cell phone on the street and just wanted to return it." Superman said in a falsetto voice.

Click.

"Yes, click indeed, so now what are you going to do." Superman said to himself smiling as he tuned his hearing into the hotel rooms of "Jeff" and "Tom". He quietly watched the rooms, the town and as he watched he listened and waited all the while sitting on the top of the Medieval Church in the town above the mists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trask** as contributed by SHADOLibrarian

Myerson was sick, physically and mentally from fear. Someone had called him, using Peter's cell phone. An old woman, by the sound of it, or a man faking it. His mind ran through the possibilities. Peter had lost his phone and was too afraid to report it. Peter had been found out by the local police – a possibility since Interpol had a file on him, although since he wasn't wanted in France Peter had considered the risk acceptable in trade for transportation back to the States outside of channels that would bring him to the notice of HSA.

The last possibility was one Myerson didn't even want to contemplate. Peter had been found out by those two reporters and they, or Superman, had taken steps to neutralize him. If that was the case, then this operation was blown wide open. Superman knew about the device, knew about the surveillance, knew about Snow.

He didn't bother to call Trask immediately. Instead, he text messaged Jeff and Tom with the _mission aborted, go to ground_ signal. He would find them, contact them later if their services were needed.

That job completed, he keyed in Trask's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**STORY-HIGHJACKING ON **(By Noux on the Planet thread, not really part of the story but I had to add it here it is just too funny)

As she walks on the street of the ancient city at this early hour in the morning, Sophie HIMENE lets her thoughts wander, slowly heading to her atelier for a new day of work.

She likes this moment of the day when Cordes Sur Ciel seems to float above the mists like it's the top of the world. She always brings her camera to take good shots that will maybe end up as paintings some day.

Suddenly her attention is caught by something on top of the medieval church; it's not pigeons! It's red and blue!! ... and huge! _Oh! My..._ she thinks.

"Hep! vous là!! Oui vous là-haut!! (hep, you there! yes you up there!), she screams from the street.

Superman jumps at that, almost losing balance and rapidly comes down to the girl, afraid her screams could bring attention to him. "Err... Hi... Bonjour. Je... (I...)"

The woman scrutinizes him from head to toe, clearly seeing the superhero for the first time. "Ca par exemple! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut vous voir par chez nous! Remarquez c'est bon signe, ça prouve que tout va bien ici... Ahah...(Oh, my... We're not used to see you around much! Anyway, it's a good thing because it means that nothing bad happens here)", she says in an animated voice.

He immediately recognizes her as being the artist who did his portrait with Lois and feels really unconfortable, blood draining from his face, trying to think fast of a way to get rid of her. "Err... Miss... Mademoiselle... Je ne fais que passer... je dois m'en aller (I need to go...)" . He starts to leave but she grabs his hand, retaining him.

"S'il vous plait, puis-je au moins vous prendre en photo devant les remparts de la cité? Ca fera un tableau génial!! (Please can I take a picture of you in front of the city fortification? It will make a great painting!)" she says, excited, already pushing him from behind to the nearby fortification.

Figuring the only way to get rid of her fast without getting attention to him is to surrender, he lets her drag him to the ancient wall and strikes a Superman pose while the sun rises slowly behind him. She takes a few pictures and thanks him, waving frantically at him when he takes off, relieved that nobody has seen him.

As she sees him disappear quickly into the mists, she looks at her camera and browses through the few shots she just took, frowning a little... _This face looks familiar... _

**STORY-HIGHJACKING OFF **

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution and for Noux for the very funny Highjacking


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 AINW Part III -- Trask Thanksgiving Day**

_Listen. Do not have an opinion while you listen because frankly, your opinion doesn't hold much water outside of Your Universe. Just listen. Listen until their brain has been twisted like a dripping towel and what they have to say is all over the floor_.  
**Hugh Elliott**, _Standing Room Only weblog, 02-14-2003_  
**(Sorry, this one was just too funny to ignore)**

Superman had been waiting, watching and listening for a little over an hour, sitting at the top of the Medieval Church as the morning mist remained very heavy. It was just after 6AM and the town would be starting to wake up soon with shops opening and people milling around on the streets. There had been only slight activity in the rooms Superman had been watching, but no calls or words spoken. Maybe he had overplayed his hand, maybe they didn't need to speak to communicate. Maybe they used the internet or text messaging. Now he was concerned, it hadn't even occurred to him they would change their means of communication.

On the bright side, he knew they were still in the rooms. He just had to wait and follow them. As he sat, he continued to watch and listen until his attention was diverted by a TV in a nearby room turned to FCNN describing a devastating earthquake that had just taken place in Southern Mexico. Taking a deep breath Superman reluctantly abandoned his surveillance and took off at lightning speed, knowing he couldn't ignore people in so desperate need of help even if it meant losing Jeff and Tom.

Superman didn't make it back to check on the two men till almost 3PM. He had spent over 8 hours rescuing people from collapsed buildings all over the devastated area of the earthquake, not leaving till he was sure he could do no more.

Arriving back at his vantage point he was not surprised to find both rooms now with new occupants. He didn't even bother searching elsewhere knowing full well he had lost any chance of finding either man in town. Before heading back to Smallville he decided to fly the route they most likely would have taken just in case they were driving back to Paris. Finding no sight of them, he finally gave up and headed to the farm. Surely, whoever they were, they have to regroup too. At least he had that thought to comfort him as he flew. It was almost 6 AM in Smallville. He would spend Thanksgiving Day with his family. He resolved to worry about what to do next later and take the time to be thankful for his many blessings now.

As he approached he saw both farm houses were dark. Jason and Kala were both asleep in his old room, her in the bed and Jason on a small cot nearby. From experience he knew his Mom would be up shortly to start the turkey. Flying on he went to the Hubbard farm and entered the window Lois had obviously left open for him.

Entering quietly, he undressed and put on his pajama bottoms before crawling into bed next to Lois. He gently wrapped his arm around her as he cuddled his cheek up to the back of her head, muzzling her hair, smelling the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. As he closed his eyes he told himself to wake up in one hour. No doubt Jason would be up with Ben, or was it with the sun, whatever. It was becoming the little boy's habit. Like father like son he thought as he dozed off.

Lois woke happy to find Clark asleep next to her trying to remember if she had ever seen him actually sleeping before. With all the excitement in the last few days this felt like it was a first. Slowly turning over to face him, she lay there just watching him breathe softly. It was still dark and the very first rays of sunlight were just starting to show in the window.

Lois had returned here last night planning to get up early to help with the day's festivities. Her father had decided to stay and she assumed was still asleep down the hall. The kids were tucked in safely at the other farm house. Finding Clark beside her was only half unexpected. She had seen the news coverage of the earthquake before going to bed the previous night and figured he must have had to give up on the two men in France. Looking at him closely she thought he appeared tired. Moving very slowly she got up and went to the window and pulled down the shade, blocking the early morning light just starting to appear, cloaking the room in darkness. Looking at the clock she left the room closing the door behind her.

Going to the kitchen she called Martha as her Dad came in from the porch with a cup of coffee in his hand. She nodded to him as she spoke into the phone, "Mom, Clark's here, he's asleep upstairs. I think he just got here a little while ago. I'm going to try and get him to sleep for a couple more hours at least, he looks tired. Can you handle everything without me for a little while?"

"Honey, you know I can. Keep the room dark otherwise he'll be awake in no time. He probably hasn't slept since this whole thing started. He takes care of everyone but himself, I'm afraid. It's good he has you to watch after him now."

"Thanks Mom. My Dad's here with me. He may come on over there, since he's an early riser too. Kiss the kids for me. Tell them their Daddy is here and we'll be there soon."

"All right dear, why don't you just go back to bed you could probably use some more sleep too."

"I just may. See you soon."

After kissing her father on the cheek as he left to go to the Kent farm Lois went back upstairs and crawled into bed next to Clark who was still sound asleep. She snuggled up enjoying his warmth as always and soon she had joined him in quiet slumber.

Clark suddenly jerked out of bed as he looked franticly towards the Kent farmhouse starling Lois awake. She saw a blur as he moved that coalesced as he slowed down near the window already in the blue suit.

"Clark, what's wrong? Is it the kids?" Lois asked sitting up in bed.

Taking a deep breath as he turned to look at Lois. "False alarm. Richard and Chloe are approaching the farm house. They're not programmed into the security there yet."

"Well at least we know it works. Too bad it had to wake you up so abruptly."

Looking around the room then at the clock Clark was confused. "Why are the shades drawn making it so dark in here? I wanted to be up with Jason. It's almost 9:30."

"Well, I woke up at about 7 and you looked tired, your mom and I decided you needed some more sleep. Figuring the sun would wake you I pulled the shades."

"Oh, so you and Mom are teaming up on me huh? I guess you were right, I was tired but I'm fine now. If I didn't have to go program that alarm I'ld show you just how fine I do feel." Going back and sitting on the side of the bed he embraced Lois as they kissed.

"Hmmm, how long can it take you to program a little alarm, Hmmm? We could take a shower together and get ready." Lois mumbled between kisses.

Pulling back laughing at the mere thought, "Lois, dream no, no way is there room for two people in that shower. You take a shower. I really don't need one now anyway. Hmmm a shower for two does sound very appealing. Can I have a rain check?"

"Do you even have to ask? I guess we should get over there. I'm sure the kids are waiting for us. Wait, how come Dad didn't set the alarm off."

"He did, but I already added him into the profile the other day after he arrived. I'll take care of the alarm and come back for you in a few minutes."

Superman quickly took care of programming the alarm on top of the Kent farmhouse not slowing down to a point where he would be picked up by any satellite image and then entered the house changing just as fast to his Clark persona.

"Mom, it smells great in here already. I could almost smell it over at Ben's house."

"Clark, you're here. Where's Lois? Did you get some rest? The kids are watching the parade. They've been waiting for you."

"How could I not with the two of you conspiring against me? I'll go get Lois in a few minutes. She's just getting ready. I put an alarm on top of the house Monday morning to alert me of any intruders in the area. The alarm is what woke me up or I might still be asleep, surprisingly enough thanks to you two! I just added Richard and Chloe to the mix. They're out front getting out of the car right now."

Jason came running into the kitchen, "Daddy you're here. Is that earthquake over? I saw you on the TV yesterday."

"Yes, it's over, at least for now. Jason, did you hear that sound from the roof a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, I didn't like it. What was it? It stopped now, huh?"

"I put something on the roof to tell me if someone we don't know is nearby. Your Daddy Richard and Chloe just got here. They weren't in the programming so I had to add them, we have the same thing at home. If you ever hear that noise again tell whoever you're with and if you or Kala are outside come in just to be safe, OK? You and I are the only ones who can hear it."

Jason nodded his head fear showing in his eyes, "Is that bald man still after us?"

"No, he's locked up in prison. He can't hurt you. The alarm is just a precaution. Let's go greet Richard and Chloe and then I'll go get your Mom."

Jason smiling ran out of the house, Kala came into the room and Clark held out his hand smiling at her and the two followed Jason out the door.

"Daddy, Daddy, I missed you." Jason screamed as he ran and jumped into Richard's arms. Richard laughing let go of Chloe's hand to catch him.

"Hey Munchkin, I've missed you too." As he lovingly hugged Jason his eyes caught sight of Clark. "We saw that coverage on the earthquake. That must have been really difficult for you to have to deal with."

"It was. I hate earthquakes. I feel almost useless at times only being able to help find the dead. So often in life it's the innocent and helpless that suffer the most and earthquakes tend to magnify that fact horribly."

"But Clark, you saved countless people yesterday, people who would have in all probability died or had to wait for days for rescue under all that rubble." Chloe chipped in.

Changing the subject mindful of the kids listening, Clark asked smiling as he arched one eyebrow. "What's up with you two, you look…together?"

Richard smiled as he looked at Chloe and then back at Clark, "Yes, I guess you could say we are 'together'. Actually Chloe was having a hard time finding a place so she's been staying with me, at least for the time being. I'm hoping I can convince her to stay permanently."

"Whoa, and people say I move fast! No, really that's great. I'm so glad. You both deserve all the happiness you can find."

Clark walked into the house with them as they said their hellos and then he and Kala left to pick up Lois in Bens' truck.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. The adults caught each other up on all the news and happenings. Richard and Chloe completely skipped over the little faux pas with Perry but did talk of their fast growing fondness for each other. The kids continued watching the parade and came in listening to the conversation from time to time.

Clark had been compelled to fly away on a Superman rescue as a news report caught his ear. When he returned the women and Kala were all in the kitchen helping Martha with dinner preparations. Ben, Sam and Richard were all in the barn trying to fix an old set of drums as Jason watched tearfully.

Running to Clark Jason cried, "Daddy, I didn't mean to break your drums, I'm Sorry."

Picking him up and walking over to the three men having no luck trying to fix the snare drum Clark just laughed. "Jason, it's OK. You wouldn't believe how many times I broke that drum before I learned how to control how hard to hit it. I know how to fix it. In fact I've had to enough times I can almost do it in my sleep! But I don't think we have any new skins here right now. So we'll have to fix it next time we're here."

Ben and Sam stayed in the barn examining some of the various tools as Jason followed Richard and Clark out into the yard where the two stood at the fence talking while Jason played with Shelby.

"Clark, Perry wanted me to try and convince you to change you mind about leaving the office. I can understand…"

Shaking his head Clark interrupted, "How many times do I have to tell him no. There is no way I can continue working there now. Not now that he knows who I am. I will not let Perry pull Superman's strings or use his knowledge to access Superman even surreptitiously just to sell papers or fabricate news."

"But Clark…."

"No 'but Clark'. You heard him when Superman returned. He was absolutely determined for Lois to use her influence with Superman even thought she was with you at the time. And really, those stories he posed. I simply won't have it. Besides, I'm not sure I can pull that whole bumbling Clark thing off anymore, at least not on a day to day basis anyway."

"I still have to laugh at how you refer to Superman in the third person. Seriously thought I can understand how you would feel that way. But we're going to miss you."

"Richard, I'm not really going anywhere, Lois still works there so I'll be around, and often I'm sure. Just on my terms. If the Planet wants to print what I decide to write, good. Otherwise I'll simply take my articles elsewhere."

As the day progressed Clark and Richard went and retrieved the table from Ben's house using Ben's truck and soon everyone was gathered around the table enjoying the traditional Thanksgiving meal.

They continued small talk during dinner. At one point Chloe mentioned that she had gotten Richard to start jogging with her each morning and how enjoyable it was as a couple. She asked if Lois and Clark ever did any exercising together forgetting momentarily who Clark really was.

Lois and Clark looked at each other both blushing slightly and laughing so hard that neither one could respond right away. Finally controlling his laughter Clark answered, "We did establish that …um I get plenty of exercise, just not in the traditional sense." And then looking back at Lois he started laughing again.

Everyone else at the table looked at them trying to figure out what could possibly be so funny.

Lois whispered to Chloe, "I'll tell you later."

Just as they were finishing dinner Clark suddenly seemed distracted, "Jason, did you feel that?"

"What Daddy? I didn't feel anything."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go….I think I just felt another earthquake." He disappeared from sight before anyone had time to acknowledge his leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing.

Please remember to review


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 AINW Part III -- Trask - Book Faire**

Join Us For

**Metropolis Junior Academy's**  
Annual Christmas Book Faire

Books will be accepted for donation up untill  
6PM Monday Evening.  
Doors of the fair will open from 3PM Monday afternoon  
untill 7PM.

This year we are very pleased to announce that

**_Superman_**

has agreed to do a very special book Reading of a book I am told he chose himself.

_Books are the quietest and most constant of friends; they are the most accessible and wisest of counsellors, and the most patient of teachers._  
**Charles W. Eliot**, _The Happy Life, 1896_  
_US educator (1834 - 1926)_

Superman had finally returned back to the Hubbard farm late evening after once again spending many hours working with the rescue teams in Southern Mexico. A major after-shock had caused additional destruction.

Lois was asleep but he made no move to let her know he was back. Instead he just took a seat near the window, staring blankly out at the late night sky trying to make peace with all he had seen. Feelings of regret stirred in him shaking him to the core. Oblivious to his surroundings, he was surprised when Lois came up by his side. She had awakened sensing his presence and after several long minutes of watching his silhouette at the window went to him concerned.

"Clark, what are you doing? Come to bed."

"I'm sorry I…, I just don't know if I'm fit company for you right now."

She could see the sheen in his eyes as he fought to control his emotions. He hadn't even changed which was definitely not like him. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the bed then ran her hand over the emblem on his chest. "Take that suit off and come keep me warm."

He complied but she could see his heart was aching. "Something is bothering you. Maybe it's like a nightmare and if you tell me about it you'll be able to let it go."

Silently agreeing, he began telling her what it had been like. Searching and finding the bodies of families, of children, not being able to really do anything but unearth them. Sure, he had saved a few, but most were well beyond saving. Still his heart seemed heavy.

"Clark, that's not all, there's something else you're not saying. It's more than just the earthquake aftermath isn't it? Tell me, I can't help if you don't let me in."

He was quiet for a long moment …"I should have been here…in New York on that day….I could have … but where was I…how could I just leave like that. So much happened because I left…"

"Clark, that wasn't your fault. It didn't happen because you left. There are some really bad people in this world. You'll never be able to stop them all even when you are here. You know that. Besides, we're responsible for our own actions. The world knows that. You have no obligation to us except in your own head."

"I had an obligation to you. How did you ever forgive me for being so selfish?"

"I thought we decided to leave the past in the past. You have to stop obsessing on what happened while you were gone. None of it was your fault. No one blames you, least of all me. I think I understand why you felt you had to go. You needed to find closure with your past so you could move on with the present."

Seeing she was still not reaching him she thought for a minute. "I know, try to think about something good that happened while you were gone."

Closing his eyes a smile finally played across his features, "Thank you Lois, thank you for Jason."

They talked on quietly each giving and receiving comforting touches. The touches gradually changed intensity until her lips found his and they locked together in mutual need. Everything else was forgotten but the love as their building desire overtook them. Their love making was very sensual and calming, each being exactly what the other needed at the moment. After their energies were spent they lay together intertwined, neither wanting to break the close bond.

After several minutes Lois whispered softly in Clark's ear, "You know Dad's in the room down the hall."

"I know, he's asleep, good thing we were quiet though, I would not want him to think I was hurting you."

"I think he's actually starting to like you, maybe a little anyway." Laughing softly she continued, "but, you're right good thing we were quiet this time."

They lay together talking quietly for quite a while each sharing deep thoughts and silly stories till sleep finally overtook them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman had taken Lois and the kid's home to the new house in Metropolis Friday afternoon. General Sam Lane had left about the same time, driving in his car. His attitude had changed about is new son-in-law. He had mixed feelings but he was still worried about Lois.

As the drove his thoughts wondered, _Sure maybe I have been wrong about Clark, sheesh, Superman. But what kind of life could they have with him always flying off for God knows how long to do whatever Superman feels he must do. Granted I'm impressed with him. But still I worry. Superman was right, most likely I'll be of no help with the current problem. Maybe I can do something, quietly._

The family started getting settled into the new house, adding little touches to make it their own. The kids loved their new rooms and played in the yard with Einstein. The young golden retriever bonded to both kids almost immediately.

Clark had a talk with the kids about going back to school and how important it was to keep the family's secrets. He reminded them that when he was in the blue suit, he was Superman and not Daddy unless it was just family. He reminded Jason he had to be careful and not do anything that would give away his growing strength and abilities. Finally he asked them to look after each other and never be afraid to call him if they needed help or were scared for any reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they dropped the kids off at school Monday morning Lois went back to work at the Daily Planet. Clark dropped her off talking briefly to Perry repeating what he had already told Richard. He stopped by and chatted with Richard and Chloe briefly noticing she was now assigned to his old desk. Aware of the stares he was receiving from several people in the bullpen he gave a goofy wave and grin before making his exit as Superman up the elevator shaft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman arrived at the school library carrying four cartons of books. Ms. Shado greeted him full of awe and excitement.

"Oh, my we were expecting you for the reading, but had no idea you were going to bring a donation as well. I'm Deborah Shado, the school Librarian. It is so very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Shado. These books are a gift from Mr. Krantz the Author. I had contacted him about acquiring some copies of the book but he insisted on donating them. Not only that, but they're all signed by both him and the illustrator. "

"Really, that's great. I'm sure they'll be very popular at the faire especially after your reading. That was so kind of them."

"Yes it was. I helped him with an over zealous fan several years ago, seems he felt he owed me a favor. Not that he did."

"I bought a copy of the book and read it myself after Mr. Kent indicated you had chosen it. Cute story, the kids will love it. We'll have to keep one of the autographed books here at the library. Thanks again Superman. By the way, we're all really glad you're back."

"Thank you, so am I. I'll see you tomorrow. Good day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem," Ms. Shado tried to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, Superman will be arriving shortly. Kids, you younger and smaller ones just feel free to sit on the floor in front of the chairs. If the rest of you will take seats in the semi-circle we will be able to proceed when he arrives without delay. Parents, you may gather in the larger chairs behind the kids.

Lois watched as Jason took a seat on the floor and Kala took a chair directly behind him. They both seemed as excited as the rest of the kids who were all chattering and looking around wildly hoping to be the first to catch sight of the city's favorite hero. Richard and Chloe came and took the seats Lois saved for them. Jason turned towards a far door and seconds later there was a whooshing sound followed by a blur of red and blue as Superman slowed down right in front of Ms. Shado. Much to the astonishment of everyone in the room, save perhaps for a meager few who hid the fact well.

"Ms. Shado, nice to see you again."

"Uh, er, Yes, and this is Ms. Saavikam, one of our teachers. We are so thrilled you volunteered to do this. I'm sure it will have a big impact on the children." She smiled over to the children raising her hand as if to conduct a choir.

"Good afternoon Superman."

"Good afternoon to all of you as well." Smiling he continued, "looks like there's quite a turnout."

Leading Superman to the adult sized chair in front of the semi-circle Ms. Shado asked hesitantly, "We know you're busy, but some of the children wanted to ask you a few questions before you start reading if you don't mind. They have already been chosen."

As he picked up the copy of Santa's Mean Twin from the seat and sat down he replied, "I have no problem with that as long as I retain the option to decline an answer."

"Of course, Bobby, you may go first."

"What's it like to fly? Is it fun or scary?"

"Oh no, it's not scary at all…well maybe it was when I was first learning but even then I loved it. I guess when I fly fast it's similar to a roller coaster ride, all the ups and downs. It used to play with my stomach but I'm so used to it now I seldom even notice."

"Nicole, you're next."

"Since this is a book fair, what is your favorite book?" the young girl asked from among the older children.

"Hmmm, good question. Actually there are so many books I like I'm not sure I could pick one as a favorite. It depends on what mood I'm in. I picked this book **Santa's Mean Twin** to read today because it's Christmassy and most likely something you've never heard of before, unlike most of the other Christmas stories. Besides I'm sure all of you will enjoy it."

"I would have to say thinking back there was one book I shared with friends more than any other. That book was **Delusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah. **Don't let the name of the book fool you, it's highly entertaining and really makes you think of things differently. As a matter of fact I would like to share a quote from that book. **_"Here is a test to find whether you mission on earth is finished: If you're alive, it isn't."_**

"One thing, in school you're going to be required to read many books. Most you'll like others...eh maybe not so much. Just try to keep an open mind. Everyone doesn't like the same thing. I remember when I was in school, at a book faire as a matter of fact, I wanted to choose a book but a teacher told me I wouldn't like it because it was strange. I kept going back to the same book and finally did choose it. It and three others by the same author are among my all time favorites. Think what I would have missed if I had not made my own choice."

"Now before I get the teachers all mad at me. What I'm trying to tell you is to listen to your own heart. Don't be afraid to follow your own path, let others lead if you must, but don't go blindly. Read what they require but also find books on your own. A good book can take you to a time or place you will never experience otherwise."

"Wonderful sentiments Superman, Tyler you'll be the last one."

"Santa loves milk and cookies what is you favorite desert?"

"That depends where I am and what time of year it is. I really enjoy fresh fruit more than sweets, especially fresh raspberries in season. Chocolate cake is always good. Hmmm, I guess if I had to choose one desert it would have to be berry pie, Boysenberry or Marionberry, hot with or without ice cream! And milk is always appreciated!"

"What not apple pie?" Ms. Saavikam asked laughing.

"Sorry, apple pie is good, but I really do prefer berry."

"I think that's enough. Would you like anything to drink before you start?" Ms. Shado asked.

"No I'm fine." Holding up the book he showed the kids the illustration on the cover and then opened the book and started reading. "Santa Mean Twin".

_Well, now Thanksgiving is safely past,_

_more turkey eaten this year than last,…_

It's not a day to be sad or listless.  
It's a day of wonder. It's Christmas! …

Just about everyone in the room was listening to the warm baritone voice read the rhyming passages. As he read the pages he showed the illustrations and the kids all crowded in to get a better look.

… _Salt down the shingles to melt the ice._

_If Santa fell, it wouldn't be nice….  
_

… _Something is wrong---any fool could tell.  
If this is Santa, then Santa's not well….  
_

_…A closer look confirms his psychosis.  
And—oh, my dear—really bad halitosis…._

"Does anyone know what psychosis means?" The kids all shook their heads so he explained it meant fear or sickness. Then he asked smiling if anyone knew what halitosis meant. Again no answer so he told them, making a face, "Eck, very bad breath." As they all laughed.

… _At the chimney, he looks down the bricks.  
But that entrance is strictly for hicks.  
With all his tools, a way can be found  
for a fat, bearded burglar out on the town. …_

_  
_  
Superman looked up from the book smiling, "Would any of you like to read the next passage with me? I promise to help with any big words." A young girl about Kala's age jumped up and ran to his side. Before starting he asked her name and age. Then he helped her read the next passage as she stumbled on a few words.

…_They leap out of bed, forgetting slippers,  
two brave and foolhardy little nippers.  
"Something's amiss," young Emily whispers.  
But they can handle it—they're sisters! …_

After each section he explained words he felt they might not know. Then asked if someone else wanted to read and each time a youngster came running up. Many times more than one so they waited for turns enjoying the story but just as excited to be reading with Superman even if they needed lots of help.

… _He snorts and he chortles with evil glee  
And mutters, "No one will know it was me." …_

People coming to browse the tables filled with books stopped to catch parts of the story more often than not joining the growing crowd now ringing around the youngsters.

… "_Boxes full of spiders, worms, and bugs!_

_Old Santa won't be getting any more hugs."_

"_Instead, kids will scream, run, and hide,  
And not one child on the earth will abide.  
The sight of his jolly merry old face.  
The Cops will be hunting him everyplace." …_

… "_If they jail him—won't that be funny?  
Then I'll go after the Easter Bunny!" …_

Realizing the story was almost over and all the older kids except Kala had read a passage he smiled directly at her giving her the OK to come forward and take a turn just like all her friends. She didn't miss a cue and acted just as excited to be reading along with Superman as any of the other kids.

…_What is the particular problem that keeps  
Grown-ups from accepting that magic is real,  
That it's okay to believe in what you feel?..._

He read the last passage…

_  
…Then Santa and Bob call out from on high:  
"Yo, Lottie! Yo, Emmy! Goodbye, goodbye!  
Believing in magic, you saved Christmas Day.  
Keep believing in us after we've gone away!"_

The End.

**Trask - As contribued by SHADOLibrarian**

"You know what to do?" Trask asked Myerson. Trask's anger at Superman's interference in their surveillance of Lane and Kent had turned to bitter resignation. While it was now obvious that Snow was not, in fact, Superman, or even controlled by the alien, he was still useful.

Trask reread the article in the Daily Planet about Superman reading to grade school kids at a holiday book faire. Trask also noted that the school in question was the one the Lane-Kent kids attended. Interesting coincidence.

"How do you want me to contact the alien?" Myerson asked. He was gratified that Trask had taken the news of Peter being taken and questioned by Superman better than he'd feared. Trask had listened in silence when Peter told his story and Myerson explained his suspicions that it had been Superman himself who had taken Peter's place on the surveillance team. Superman looked human enough to pass for one, once he was out of the garish costume.

That was a frightening thought in and of itself. Superman looked human enough to pass for one. He could walk the streets unknown, spying, listening, learning everyone's secrets. How could anyone stop a monster like that. Was he stoppable?

"I see Lane's back at the Planet after her honeymoon. Use a public phone, read the script as written. I'll get everything else ready," Trask told him.

Myerson looked over the printed text one more time: _We have Burt Snow. The ransom is twenty-five million dollars in small unmarked bills to be delivered at 12 noon tomorrow at the abandoned airstrip just south of Area 51. If we see any sign of police, Snow will be killed. We will contact you with Snow's whereabouts once we have confirmation of the money drop._

"Not much time to get the money together," Myerson observed.

"You noticed," Trask said with a grim smile. "So will they."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution Note: the names of the books were changed to protect the innocent. **

**Please remember to review**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 AINW Part III -- Trask**

_If you're never scared or embarrassed or hurt, it means you never take any chances._  
**Julia Sorel**

_To win without risk is to triumph without glory._  
**Pierre Corneille**, _'The Cid,' 1636_  
_French dramatist (1606 – 1684)_

_What you risk reveals what you value._  
**Jeanette Winterson**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday morning Lois came downstairs to find the two kids sitting at the breakfast bar eating and chattering away about how all the kids at school now looked up to them. Their Mommy and Daddy were friends with Superman. Everybody said so.

Looking at the box on the counter 'shredded mini wheat's' and then at the kids bowls. She couldn't help but ask, "Jason, since when did you like shredded wheat?"

Clark smirked as he placed a hot cup of coffee along with a bowl and spoon for cereal in front of her then added a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Since Daddy showed us how good it is with fresh raspberries, you should try it, Mommy," Kala answered between bites.

"It's winter, where did you get fresh raspberries. Oh never mind, you flew to Chile this morning, right?"

"That's right Mommy. Daddy and I got them this morning. Daddy knows a man with a farm full of them." Jason answered unaware his Mommy had spoken in sarcasm.

"I bet he does." Eyeing Clark she continued, "I would have thought you were a corn flakes guy, Smallville."

"Nope, too flakey, I'll take shredded any day," he said smiling broadly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What's this about taking _my son_ to South America and before the sun is properly up and in the sky?"

"_Our son_ loved it. Raspberries for your cereal, _madam? _It's really good." He winked at the kids who nodded agreement.

Taking a big swig of her coffee Lois looked dubious. "Don't we just have some bananas like any other family?"

"Mommy, it's really good you should try it." Jason offered a taste from his bowl.

Taking the bite offered she was surprised how well the tart sweetness blended with the wheat cereal. "Hmmmm, that is good."

Jason smiled and looked to Clark, "Daddy, since this is our favorite now, can we have it every morning?"

Lois almost spit out the coffee she had just sipped thinking of Clark and Jason flying off to Chile or wherever to find fresh raspberries each and every morning. "Welcome to Parenthood 101 Clark."

Later that morning as Lois was just getting settled in at her desk coffee in hand she couldn't help smiling as she remembered the prior 24 hours. The book faire had been a resounding success. Lois had helped out at the tables after Superman completed his reading and Clark had shown up shortly after that helping out as well. Deborah, as the Librarian now insisted on being called, had made a point of thanking her again this morning as she dropped the kids off.

Chloe had even written a short piece for the morning edition of the paper. Sometime during the reading Jimmy had shown up and taken a few pictures which were included with the article. One showed the kids all grouped around Superman as he showed one of the many illustrations. She was thankful Jason and Kala were not discernable in any of the pictures. Perry had most likely made sure of that.

Perry had suggested Chloe write the article since she could give it the most impartial accounting. Lois suspected Clark had put his foot down telling Perry to not try to use Lois as a connection to him. She had mixed feelings having to admit at least to herself that Superman was indeed her favorite subject. This was better though, she wasn't sure she could even pretend to write about 'him' in an objective way any longer.

As she finally went back to work reviewing notes on her current assignment her phone rang. Absentmindedly she answered and was immediately startled to hear an obviously electronically altered voice.

Is this Ms. Lane, or is it now Mrs. Clark Kent?

She answered hesitantly killing time as she signaled to everyone or anyone who was watching. Perry had been just about to enter his office and was immediately alerted by her frantic movements. He entered his office and very carefully put the phone on speaker mute so he could hear but not be heard. Then he signaled for the call to be traced.

"Yes, this is Lois Lane, um er, I mean Lois Lane-Kent. Who is this? Why is your voice disguised?"

Richard rushed in to join Perry listening to the speaker phone.

"We have Burt Snow. The ransom is twenty-five million dollars in small unmarked bills to be delivered at 12 noon tomorrow at the abandoned airstrip just south of Area 51. If we see any sign of police, Snow will be killed. We will contact you with Snow's whereabouts once we have confirmation of the money drop."

"Wait who is this? Who is Burt Snow?"

"Now, we both know **_you_** know who he is."

"Why are you calling me, why not Mrs. Snow?"

"Oh, but **_you know why_**. Remember no police." Click.

Lois looked over to Perry's office as Richard motioned for her to join them. Chloe had been standing nearby listening to one side of the call. She was not sure but had a good guess as to what was going on and followed Lois to Perry's office.

Perry shook his head. "The call came from a public phone in Nevada so they are in all likelihood already at Area 51 or at least nearby. We need to alert the police in Nevada and the Feds. Sheesh, somebody call Inspector Henderson he'll know who to contact in Nevada. Area 51, that's just too dmn scary."

"Chloe see what you can find out about that place beyond the whole UFO conspiracy theory. See if you can find any real evidence of a government cover-up. And Chloe, see if there is any reference connecting the site to Superman."

Lois sat down trying to calm herself. She knew as soon as Clark found out about these developments he would insist on being personally involved. All she could think of was the fact that they had a Kryptonite bomb.

Perry looked at Lois, concern showing on his face. "Where's Clark? We need to get him in here on this right now!"

"Chief" Lois answered with trepidation, "Clark just found out they had a Kryptonite bomb on the plane during that attempted hijacking. Apparently they think Superman is part of some alien invasion and can jump bodies. That's why Snow was taken."

"For the love of Elvis. Who in their right mind would think Superman was part of any invasion or conspiracy, especially after his almost dying while protecting the Earth from Luthor's insane plot. What are you waiting for, can't you reach him now?"

"Yes, of course I can reach him, but should he really be involved? It's too dangerous for him. I can make the drop."

Richard spoke up. "You've got to be kidding, Lois. Clark would have our hides if we let you have anything to do with this, especially if we don't clue him in. Perry's right if you don't call him I will. We need to keep him out of the thick of things, but he does have a right to know what's going on." Taking out his cell phone he dialed Clark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Batman, I'm glad you finally called me with some more information. Oh, and thanks again for that flight Friday morning getting Lois and 'Clark' home. I was really dreading that commercial flight."

"I was happy to oblige. I guess it would be really annoying for you to have to fly commercially. I have an idea of just how you can repay me, but we'll discuss that at a better time. So buddy, how's married life treating you?"

A big smile crossed Superman's face as he answered, "Great, you should really think about trying it, beats the old lonely bachelor routine by light years."

"Has the little lady knocked some sense into you yet?"

"Probably not, but it's not for a lack of trying, you know Lois." he chuckled. "But really, I wouldn't even dream of changing a thing about her."

"Boy, you've got it bad! Me, I can't imagine ever wanting to give up my freedom and independence."

"You just wait, the right woman will come along and you'll be caught up in something you can't control even if you wanted to. Just like I was."

Shaking his head in denial Batman decided to it was time to get down to business. He handed Superman a highly classified report from the NIA which detailed the firing of several men. According to the report they had been fired because they didn't believe that aliens could or would be benevolent beings. Batman had found a connection to Myerson and a man known only as Trask. Very little was known of Trask except that he was considered a loose cannon. A second report had him heading up a shady organization know only as Bureau 39.

Superman briefed Batman on everything he had not already told him including some background information he and Lois had found.

Just as they were finishing Clark's cell phone rang with the distinctive ring assigned to Richard White. Concerned that Richard would be calling him, he answered right away.

"Richard is something wrong."

"How do you always know it's me?"

"I have my phone set to ring distinctly for certain people, don't you?"

"Oh…, no I haven't used that feature yet. Clark, Lois just got a ransom call from whoever is holding Burt Snow. She didn't even want you to know. But you know her, she wants to handle it herself. I think you need to get over here."

"Just a second, Richard. I'm here with Batman. He might want to join us." Superman relayed the new information then spoke into the phone, "I'll be there shortly. Batman will be following me in his helicopter. Have the authorities been notified?"

"We're working on it, although the caller said no police. We'll be here in Perry's office waiting."

"Richard, thanks for calling me, you did the right thing."

Minutes later Clark was walking through the bullpen and at the door entering Perry's office. Lois was immediately at his side.

Looking up surprised to see Clark rather than Superman, Perry voiced concern. "I think you need to let the authorities handle this one. Inspector Henderson is on his way right now. He's already working on getting in touch with the proper people in Nevada as well as the Feds."

"Clark, I think they're right. I wanted to make the drop myself. But this is just too dangerous. We need to let the police and federal agents handle it." Lois said with urgency and dread in her voice.

"Burt Snow is in this predicament because of me. No way am I going to just sit back and let someone else clean up the mess."

"Burt Snow is in this mess because some insane people kidnapped him. It doesn't matter that they think he is somehow connected to you." Richard intoned decisively. Looking from Lois to Perry he continued. "We all agree the authorities need to handle it, not any of us including you, in fact especially not you!"

Shaking his head in disagreement Clark answered just as determined. "No I won't…I can't back off from this."

There was a commotion in the bullpen which distracted everyone's attention. Looking around they saw Batman walking towards the office, inspector Henderson was not very far behind.

"I understand the Boy Scout needs my help, yet again." Batman's smile was visible beneath his cowl as he looked directly at Clark. Clark just rolled his eyes in response.

Inspector Henderson entered and proceeded to take over the meeting. He interviewed everyone in the room as to their knowledge and told them Bebbie Snow and the Metropolis Mammoths had been contacted. Discrete teams were being put in place to electronically intercept any calls at both those places as well as at the Daily Planet office and on Lois and Clark's home phone.

The ransom demand was out of the question particularly considering the time frame involved. They all agreed it was obvious the ransom money was just a ploy to catch Superman in a trap. Since no one was named to be the drop person an undercover policeman would handle a fake drop. Hopefully they would be able to break-up the plot and recover Snow before he was harmed. Better to keep Superman at a distance especially if they had a Kryptonite bomb.

Clark couldn't hold his peace any longer. "Inspector, I feel responsible for Snow being taken. I want to be included with the team that does the drop. Or perhaps the recovery team."

Lois had been sitting next to him and at his request she forcefully kicked him as she gave him a deadly stare, both of which he ignored. Richard and Perry noticed the exchange but said nothing.

Henderson had not seen the unspoken communication in the room and appeared to consider the thought before answering. "I think that can be arranged but you'll need to follow orders and stay out of the way. The final decision won't be mine. I'm sure the Feds will be taking over the operation from the local police. He was transported over not only state but national borders, therefore, federal charges will definitely apply."

"Clark you've got to be crazy, let them handle it." Lois lamented.

"Lois, you heard him, I'll stay back. I won't be in any danger. Besides, the danger is to Superman, not me."

"Hrumph!" Lois stormed out of the room thinking to herself _lug head have you forgotten you are Superman!_

Richard and Perry both looked at each other thinking the same thing, **_this can't be good. _**

Batman just shook his head at his friend's naiveté.

"Batman, we appreciate your assistance thus far but this is a police and federal matter. Perhaps Commissioner Gordon allows you free reign but we do things differently here. Superman was wise enough to let us handle things. Now I'm going to have to ask you to back off."

As he left Batman gave one last long look at Clark. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, **'_Clark'_**." Shaking his head he left the room as he walked out into the bullpen his eyes sought out Lois.

That afternoon Clark left with Inspector Henderson in a Federal transport headed for a location near Area 51 in southern Nevada. He had finally made Lois understand that he had to go and promised her he wouldn't do anything stupid. She was still not at all happy about it and wasted no time letting him know.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day precisely at noon a federal agent was just about to make the ransom drop on the abandoned airstrip. A team of highly trained federal agents, inspector Henderson and Clark were hunkered down nearby.

Clark looked around and decided he was too confined and that it would be better if Superman was available to act. After quietly sneaking away, he changed to Superman and took up a position high in the air amongst the clouds unseen from below and waited.

**Trask** - **as contributed by SHADOLibrarian**

Trask peered through his binoculars at the drop zone. He knew without even seeing them that the Feds were there, watching, waiting for him to make a move towards the money.

The alpha wave detector in his hand showed a single, high energy blip. It was near, very near. _Gotcha, you alien bstard_.

He text messaged a quick instruction to Myerson who was watching their prisoner in one of the hangars about half a mile from the airstrip. The room they were in was lead-lined, but not sound-proofed. Trask had designed it specifically for this purpose.

Myerson read the message and turned to his prisoner. "Yell for Superman."

Burt just looked at him, open mouthed.

"Yell for Superman, now!"

"Why?" Burt demanded. He calculated he had a chance of taking out the smaller man, until Myerson pulled out a gun.

"Yell for him, or you'll be screaming for him. I figure I'll start with your knees."

Burt took a shuddery breath and yelled "Help, Superman!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution **

**I would also like to thank all of the reviewers for their kind remarks. **

mistressbabette51 asked about the Golden Light.

STM showed the baby Kal-El awake during the trip, I just can't imagine a baby alone for all of that time with only voices for comfort. I added his mother coming to him in a golden lighted hologram and the puff of warm air as a means to comfort him. I tried to show that the isolation did have an impact on him. It is part of what makes up his need to help others, his need to be loved coupled with a fear of being alone in life.

Please Review, Thanks if you do.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 AINW Part III -- Trask**

_Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones; and when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace. God is awake. _  
**Victor Hugo **_French dramatist, novelist, & poet (1802 - 1885)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Superman waited hovering out of sight high in the air he began scanning the buildings and hangers nearby. He could see no evidence of anything out of the ordinary. It appeared to be nothing more than an Air Force test site as the government had always insisted. There were several buildings that caught his attention due to the very fact that unlike the others he was unable to see inside the walls. Evidently they were lead lined, considering the area he couldn't help but wonder if the lead lining was there to keep his prying eyes out or for some other reason.

"Help Superman!" Superman turned to face the yell he had just heard and as he turned he heard a second more terrified scream. "Superman Help, Please!"

Without a second thought he raced towards the scream halting in mid air about 300 feet above the lead lined building. He knew without a doubt it was a trap. A trap set specifically for him which meant the Kryptonite bomb Jeff had mentioned was most likely inside and ready to detonate. As he hesitated he heard two distinct heart beats. One was pounding in obvious extreme fear near the middle of the building while the second one was excited but in a more normal range. As he listened Superman determined the second person was pacing back and forth from the middle of the building near the first person to a place near the back of the building.

Scanning the area, Superman noted that there were no visible cars or transport vehicles nearby. That meant most likely they were dropped off at this location by someone else. There was no way to know how many people were involved.

As he continued considering his options he heard the first man crying in fear. Then it sounded like he was being hit or kicked as he heard the voice he had called using Peter's cell phone say "Again, or I swear I will blow your leg off."

The response was a pleading scream. "Superman, please, he's going to shoot me. Help!"

As he heard the last pitiful scream Superman also became aware of a helicopter approaching from the south east. He assumed it was more federal agents coming to join the ones already there.

Deciding he could wait no longer he rose up high into the air in order to build up speed. As he dove towards the back of the building he broke the sound barrier and kept speeding up even faster finally ramming into the building taking a good portion of the back wall with him heading directly to where he knew Snow was located. Just as he had broken into the building and was aproaching Snow he heard the unmistakable clicking sound from a box sitting to Snow's right. Superman grabbed Snow bodily with his left hand as he passed, never bothering to slow down wrapping the man instantly in his cape for protection from the speed. He continued to hold the section of lead lined wall with his right hand as a make-shift shield from the bomb's kryptonite blast while arching his back to turn in flight keeping the wall as a shield between himself and the inevitable deadly blast.

Time seemed almost suspended as the bomb detonated milliseconds after Superman flew past. The blast sent him flying out of control but he managed to somehow maintain hold of both Snow and the wall. Superman protected Snow with his own body as he in turn depended on the make-shift shield for protection from the flying shrapnel.

The same could not be said of Myerson who had been unaware of the true nature of the bomb. Trask had set the bomb to trigger whenever Superman's alpha energy came within a 100 foot radius, not by the remote control device Myerson had been holding in his now lifeless hand.

As the smoke started to clear Superman started to move amongst the rubble under weight of the wall he had used as a shield. He rose up gradually moving the wall aside finally getting to his feet freeing Snow in the process. Freed from the weight of Superman and the wall Snow slowly got to his feet brushing himself off still trying to get his bearings.

There was considerable dust in the air, both men began coughing. Superman looked over and saw the second man who had been in the building lying in a heap, dead. Superman's coughing persisted while Snow seemed suddenly jubilant realizing his ordeal was finally over. He grabbed Superman and gave him a big bear hug. As he released the hug he suddenly realized Superman was having difficulty breathing. Then to his utter surprise he was supporting the man of steel as he was wheezing and almost falling to the ground.

At that very moment a dark gloved hand grabbed his shoulder and joined in supporting Superman's weight as they almost carried him from the building. Burt looked at the man and realized it was none other than Batman.

Looking at his friend seeing no wounds Batman asked Snow, "What happened?"

Burt just shrugged. "Superman saved me, there was bomb blast, he seemed fine then we both started coughing from the dust. Next thing I knew he was collapsing and you where there."

"Kr…Kry...ton…ite da…du..st" Superman gasped.

Looking at Snow Batman asked, "Are you alright? Can you help me get him to my helicopter?"

"I've been better, but yes I can help. It's the least I can do. He saved my life just now."

The two men helped Superman to the helicopter where Batman dug out an oxygen mask from an emergency kit and quickly put on him as he lay across the back seats struggling to breathe. Hearing the sounds of fast approaching cars racing to the scene Batman looked at Snow and said. "If you really appreciate Superman saving your life, don't say a thing about him being in that helicopter. He was never here. Do you understand?"

Burt looked at Batman and remembered what he had been put through. Whoever it was that had captured him thought _he_ was somehow Superman. He didn't understand it all but decided if he had to choose a side it would be Superman's any day. "I swear I never saw him, on my life."

The black cars came to a screeching halt in front of the building. Several men went running directly into the building. The man in charge Special Agent Donald Roberts appeared miffed as he approached the two men standing near the helicopter. "Batman, I thought you were told you to stay out of this. This is a government operation. Now tell us what just happened here and then you need to be on your way."

"I just arrived. I went into the building and found Mr. Snow recovering from the blast. There's one body inside. I have no idea who it was. Since you obviously don't want me here I will just be on my way."

"Just hold up a minute, Batman. We'll tell you when you're free to go. Snow, what happened? How did you escape, was there only the one man inside?"

"There were others but they left this morning. I struggled with the one inside and the bomb went off. I got lucky. He took the blunt of the blast. I think they were trying to trap Superman but that's all I know."

Just then agent Roberts was notified by one of his men that additional suspects had been apprehended in the mountains trying to escape. In the communication he was alerted Trask was among those captured. He appeared relieved at that news.

"OK, Batman, you can go. But we may contact you at a later date. This is far from over."

"Mr. Snow we have transport waiting for you. Glad you're alright. If you'll just join Inspector Henderson and that reporter…hey where is he. Don't tell me we have a dmn reporter running around here unescorted. Dmn, what next. Somebody go find the son-of-a-!!tch."

Batman quickly took off in his helicopter. Looking back he could tell Superman was not doing much better. In fact he appeared to be getting worse. Taking out his cell phone he phoned Lois as soon as he was in the air away from the area.

"Lois, I have him. He needs medical attention and I don't think a hospital is a really good idea unless we have no other course of action."

"What happened? He promised me he would stay out of it."

"That doesn't matter right now, what kind of Doctor is your father? Superman is in respiratory distress. I think he may have inhaled Kryptonite dust from the bomb. I put an oxygen mask on him but there is nothing else I can do except try and keep him in the sun."

"Uhmmm, My dad works in medical research but I think he can help. I'll call him right now. How soon will you be here?"

"It's going to be at least two hours. I take it you don't mind me landing in your back yard?"

"We'll think of some explanation later, just get Clark home! And Batman, thanks."

The helicopter landed without incident. Lois and Richard came running out of the house and both men helped Superman into the house and up to the bedroom. His breathing had worsened and complicating matters he was lethargic, incoherent and running a high fever. His skin had a bluish-green tinge.

General Lane arrived just minutes after they got Superman upstairs. He took one look and after taking vitals insisted, "We have got to get his body temperature down. Lois, go start running a lukewarm bath. Uh, Batman, Richard help me get this suit off him."

"Dad, I though you used cold water?"

"That's a common mistake…the water should be lukewarm. It will feel cold to him and will reduce the fever, at lease it would in a human. We just have to assume it will do the same for him."

The three men helped Superman into the bath. Once he was situated Batman made sure his head stayed above the water and that the oxygen mask stayed in place.

Sam asked looking directly at Batman, "What in the hll happened to him?"

"From the best I can tell he somehow shielded himself and Snow with part of a wall from the bomb blast but evidently there was considerable kryptonite dust in the air. Snow said they were both fine, then they both started coughing. Superman collapsed just as I arrived."

When his fever finally broke they got him into the bed shivering and wheezing. Sam shook his head saying. "He has all the symptoms of silicosis or pneumoconiosis."

Lois looked concerned, "What is that?"

"Miner's lung. It's caused by inhalation of dust particles and usually develops over time. I'm sure his condition is complicated by the fact the dust he inhaled is poisonous to him."

"What's the treatment? What can we do for him Dad?"

"Other than continuing to administer oxygen and keeping his temperature down there's not a whole lot we can do. Hopefully the problem will resolve itself. The pure oxygen should help clear his lungs of the irritants. From what I understand his body healed itself last time. Why not now?"

Lois grabbed one corner of the bed and started pushing, "We need to move the bed into the sun. It helps him heal and energizes him." The men each grabbed a corner and helped.

"He seems to have stabilized. I think we need to just let him rest for now. I'll be back later, baby. Call me if there is any change and I'll come right back."

Richard walked behind General Lane, "Is there anything else Chloe or I can do, Lois? Do you want us to keep the kids overnight? It wouldn't be a problem."

"No, no, I'll…we'll be fine, if you could just keep them a couple hours longer. Please thank Chloe for picking them up from school. And Richard thank you for always being there when I… when we need you."

Richard embraced Lois kissing her forehead. "Anytime, just call if you need me."

Batman stood in the doorway after the other men had left. Lois leaned up and kissed him lightly on his chin. "Thank you Bruce, my husband is just too stubborn for his own good. He promised me he would stay out of it. Good thing we knew better and planned ahead. I'm sure there was no way for you to stop what happened. I'm just glad you were there to get him home."

Batman cocked his head. "Why did you just call me Bruce?"

"You gave yourself away. I guess I'm a little wiser to the subtle changes in a voice now. You switched your tone to Bruce several times yesterday when we were talking and again today. Don't worry, Clark does it too. I doubt anyone else will catch on."

"I hope Clark knows just how lucky he is to have you! I'm sure he's going to be fine. He's one tough man. And by the way, he has saved my skin more times than I care to remember. He tries to do it without my knowing, but I've seen the smashed bullets and felt the breeze as he flies by. He, in all probability, knows that I know."

Lois smiled and half laughed in response as she nodded her head.

"Lois, what I'm trying to say is he's one of the good guys and he's incapable of turning his back on someone in need. Just remember that is why he did what he did. But I'm sure you already know that. Sheesh, I am usually a man of few words. If you need anything, anytime call me."

"You're right of course. It's part of what I love about him. Thank you, I'll be in touch."

Exhausted from the day's worry and events Lois trudged back upstairs and crawled into the bed next to her husband listening to his troubled breathing. Normally his body was warm and inviting, when he arrived home just two hours earlier he had been positively hot. Now she realized lying up next to him he seemed cold. She hugged her body next to his willing her warmth to him as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution **

**Again thank you for reviewing. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 AINW Part III -- Trask Finally**

We could never learn to be brave and patient, if there were only joy in the world.  
**Helen Keller**  
_US blind & deaf educator (1880 - 1968_

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

Lois was awakened by Clark's intense shivering a little over an hour later. The sun was just about to set and was no longer shining in the window. Had he stabilized only due to the bright healing sunshine? Jumping up Lois grabbed a down comforter out of the guest bedroom and added it to the covers. As she felt his forehead and adjusted the oxygen mask he began wheezing again and weakly swatted at the oxygen mast trying to get it off as he once again became delirious.

"Clark, No, you need that." After she put the mask back in place she ran to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth and pressed it to his face moving it around and then to the back of his head. Twice she grabbed his hands as he tried to brush the mask away. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe something was wrong with the mask or the tank. Realization hit her face, the tank was silent…it was empty! Reaching for the mask herself she took it off and threw it aside.

Lois immediately grabbed the phone. "Dad, where are you. He's getting worse again and the oxygen tank is empty. What should I do?"

"Honey, I'm two blocks away. I have something better, that's why I left. Hold on, I'll be there in two minutes."

Lois met her dad at the door and took his doctor's bag out of his overburdened hands. He was carrying a portable oxygen generator that would generate near pure oxygen directly from the air. As they hurried upstairs he explained how the generator worked.

"I also brought a corticosteroid inhaler that should help with the inflammation." Taking the inhaler out of his bag he shook it up and immediately used it on Clark. He then tried to get him to take a few sips of water telling Lois they needed to make sure he stayed hydrated not only due to the fever but to help break up the inflammation in his lungs. In his agitated state they had little success and finally gave up and simply placed the new oxygen mask in place. General Lane tried to start an IV but the needle wouldn't penetrate the skin even in his weakened state.

"I don't know if it will help but I also brought a full spectrum sun lamp." Upon quick examination General Lane noticed that Clark's coloring was worse that earlier. His lips and fingernails were bluish due to poor oxygen levels but his skin and the whites of his eyes were greenish, he could only assume due to the microscopic Kryptonite dust particles still in his lungs.

Just after the sun lamp was set up and put in place directed at Clark's face Richard called to see if he or Chloe were needed and what Lois wanted them to do about the kids. Lois hesitated momentarily, "Give us a couple more hours. Clark had a setback when the sun went down. Dad's back and we're trying to get him stabilized again. We've even got a sun lamp on him now, let's wait and see if that helps before you bring the kids back."

After hanging up with Richard Lois made the call she had been dreading. She called Martha and filled her in on what was happening letting her father explain Clark's condition in more detail. Martha insisted she wanted to come to be by her son's side. General Lane advised her to wait till the morning since there was no way for her to come right now. Lois got back on the phone and insisted if things got any worse she would call and perhaps Richard or Batman could provide transport. Then trying to smile she reminded Martha and herself, that he had survived the aftermath of New Krypton and the fall to earth. He was going to survive this too.

Clark seemed to settle down shortly after the sun lamp was put in place. Noticing his shivering had also stopped Lois lowered the covers and opened the pajama top they had put on him earlier for warmth so as to expose more of his skin to the full spectrum light. A short time later General Lane noted upon re-examination that he appeared to already show a slight improvement in skin coloration and his breathing though still labored was better. Seeing the parched condition of his lips he again tried to get Clark to take a few sips of water, this time with more success. Looking at the sun lamp he shook his head, _who would have thought!_

About an hour later Lois called and asked Richard to bring the kids home. It was almost their bedtime and she knew she would feel better knowing they were home. Clark was finally sleeping peacefully and his color was getting much better. Yes, she wanted them home.

As soon as they arrived and before they could run upstairs Lois stopped them. "Richard told you your Daddy was sick. We need to be real quiet and let him sleep so he can get better."

"But, Mom, how can he be sick, he's Superman?" Kala asked, pain showing on her own face at the prospect.

"There is a substance that is like poison to him. When he was saving someone else he breathed some of the substance into his lungs. He's much better now but he needs more time to get fully well."

"Is it that green thing, did the bald man hurt Daddy?"

"No Jason, it wasn't the bald man, it was some other people but they were all caught so we don't have to worry about them anymore. There's a special sun lamp on your Daddy that's helping him get well. You both need to stay away from it but make sure it keeps shining on Daddy."

"Can we see him now?

"Yes Kala" Lois took both kids by the hand and proceeded up the stairs. The kids sat on the edge of the bed, Jason on the sun lamp side and Kala on the other side away from the light. Lois's cell phone rang just as the kids leaned in to kiss Clark's cheeks. She turned to look for it and as she turned back saw the kids had crawled onto the bed and were snuggling up to opposite sides of Clark staying clear of the light from the lamp. Smiling at the image she went into the hallway as she answered the phone.

The call had been Bruce wanting to make sure everything was going well. Lois caught him up on Clark's latest condition and asked if he would be able to fly Martha and Ben to the house if they wanted to come the following day. He immediately agreed then suggested that 'Clark' might need a ride home from Area 39 and he was planning on making the trip there in the night to help 'Superman' find him and 'get him home'.

Peeking in seeing the kids still in place she decided to let them stay were they were for a little while before taking them both to their own beds. Going downstairs she realized she had not eaten all day. As she entered the kitchen she saw her Father at the microwave heating two plates of food that Richard and Chloe had brought with them. Richard and Chloe were sitting at the table quietly drinking coffee.

The four talked while Lois and General Lane ate. Richard and Chloe insisted they would stop by in the morning and take the kids to school. It was best for the kids to continue their regular routine. Richard told Lois to forget about work until Clark was back on his feet. They would tell Perry what was going on and cover for her in the office.

Lois went upstairs to get the kids to come down and say goodnight to Richard and Chloe before they got ready for bed. Afterwards the kids went upstairs to their separate rooms. As she and her father went up to tuck them in they found them both in Kala's room looking out the window whispering.

"Jason, we need to close our eyes and pray. Then we need to wish upon a star to make sure Daddy gets better."

"Do you mind if we join you. Four prayers and wishes are better than two." Lois took her Father's hand as they approached the kids at the window.

Jason and Kala turned smiling and soon the four were kneeling in front of the window praying and wishing upon a star.

The coughing started in the middle of the night waking Lois up from a fitful sleep. At first it was mild and intermittent. Once it became more ragged Lois ran to get her father from down the hall.

Clark was somewhat coherent but still in a lot of discomfort. Between the coughs his breathing was still labored. Upon examination General Lane noted his coloring was continuing to improve slightly but still showed slight greenish hues especially in the whites of his eyes.

"Lois, _Clark_ if you can understand me now, the coughing is a good sign. It means the corticosteroid inhalant is helping reduce the inflammation. The coughing will help clear the lungs of congestion and irritants. I think it's time to give another dose of the corticosteroid to make sure it keeps working."

The three of them got little sleep the rest of the night but by early morning Clark was again at last resting peacefully with improved breathing. Lois and the General finally allowed themselves to go back to bed. Lois lay next to Clark dosing off occasionally for moments at a time but mostly she just lay there listening to every sound he made jumping at any movement.

As the sun rose filtering sunlight into Jason's room he woke and jumped up running to his parent's room. He went over to the side of the bed where his Daddy lay and climbed into the bed quietly placing a kiss on his cheek.

Clark turned his head and smiled as Jason cuddled up next to him between his arm and chest. "We'll go flying tomorrow Jason." he said with a breathless quality to his voice partly muffled by the mask.

Lois jumped, suddenly wide awake, "Clark, you're back, you're awake." She was met with no answer but what she had heard had been enough she knew everything was going to be alright. His voice had been raspy and thin, but he _had_ spoken and he _was_ coherent. Feeling the first true peace in almost two days Lois sighed and snuggled up to his other side for the last few minutes before it would be time to get the kids ready to go to school.

Reluctantly getting up at Lois's insistence to get ready for school Jason ran into Kala's room to wake her up and tell her the good news. The two grabbed hands and danced around before running back to peek into their parent's bedroom.

Lois went to the door smiling at them "You can each give your Daddy a quick kiss. Then you need to get dressed and eat breakfast, Daddy Richard and Chloe will be here soon to pick you up for school."

Lois watched as both kids gently climbed upon the bed and kissed Clark's cheeks. She could tell by his response of a slight smile that he knew they were there but he didn't open his eyes. "OK, that's enough, Daddy needs to rest some more to get strong again. Let's let him sleep."

Her father had come up behind her and saw the exchange. "He's better Dad, he told Jason a few minutes ago they would go flying tomorrow then fell back asleep."

As the kids got dressed and her father examined Clark, Lois went down to fix a quick breakfast.

Richard and Chloe arrived just as her father came down the stairs a few moments later with a satisfied look on his face. "You're right he's much better. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would not have believed it."

"Dad, I knew he would be ok. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you!"

"Well, no problem. He is not out of the woods entirely thought he still needs to be monitored for awhile. The congestion is clearing nicely and his coloring is almost back to normal. I gave him another treatment of corticosteroid just now. Frankly I don't know if it helped or if it was the sunlamp. We may never know but all that matters is that something worked. He needs to continue the oxygen treatment and stay under the sunlamp or in direct sunlight for the time being but it appears he will make a complete and quick recovery."

"Good, because his family…the whole world needs him." Richard voiced sincerely looking at Lois thinking of her rebuttal editorial.

After Richard and Chloe left with the kids and her father settled in reading the paper Lois went back upstairs saying she wanted to try and get a little sleep. As she lay down she caressed Clark's face combing his hair with her fingers into place covering most of his forehead. As she looked at him she realized the style made him look so much more approachable and if possible even more handsome.

As she lay there contemplating this, the doorbell rang. She got up quickly as her father answered the door. She could hear mumbling that seemed to get more heated. She opened the bedroom door and listened.

"I don't care what you say. My son-in-law is in no condition to receive visitors. If you lost him on that base that is you concern. He's here now fighting Pneumonia thanks to you."

"Do you mind if we have a look?"

"Like I said Clark is in no condition …"

"Dad, it's alright let them come up, we have nothing to hide."

Special Agent Donald Roberts looked up seeing Lois as he swept past General Lane who had stepped aside after she spoke. Entering the room he headed up to where she was standing and followed her into a bedroom. Clark was lying on the bed asleep with an oxygen mask covering part of his face. His face was pale and somewhat clammy looking. It was evident he'd had a bad night.

"How did he get here? We searched all over for him. This makes no sense!"

"Superman brought him home late last night. He found him in the woods. Evidently your people just let him get lost out there. He could have died in that cold desolate place if Batman and Superman hadn't gone looking for him."

"Superman, you saw him… when?"

"For just a few minutes when he brought Clark home, why do you ask?"

"We found evidence that Superman was at the site where Burt Snow had been held. The back wall had been demolished with a large section found almost intact near the front of the building. There was no way the bomb could have caused that kind of damage. Burt and Batman are not cooperating but it appears Superman was there involved somehow. We fear he may have been hurt, he hasn't been seen or heard of since."

General Lane spoke up not sure he wanted to trust the man speaking. "I was here with Lois, if he was hurt Superman appears to have recovered. I suggest you leave and let Clark do the same."

"You say they found him wondering in the woods? Looking once again at Clark he turned. "Alright, but we may need to talk to him once he recovers."

"I'll see you out." General Lane said brusquely.

Once Agent Roberts had left the house Lois put the sun lamp back in place just as her Father came back into the room. "Dad, thank you for stepping in, I'm not sure we can trust those men?"

"I agree honey. I never thought I would say this, but I think Clark is right. The government doesn't always act in our best interests. I may have closed my eyes to it in the past but no more."

"Dad... you don't know what that means to me."

"Yes, I think I do, finally. I never truly saw before now just what kind of a man Clark…Superman is. I saw an all powerful being who did a few good deeds and went on his way. But he is so much more I can hardly comprehend it all. I do believe he would without hesitation give his life for anyone on this planet. That is the mark of a true hero. Jason is going to have mighty big boots to fill. I finally see what you see and I would be so very proud and happy if I could in some way contribute to his and your legacy."

Lois was speechless as they embraced holding each other for long moments as the two connected more intently than they ever had before. Breaking away Lois said "I really would like to try and get a little sleep now."

Giving her a quick kiss he left the room closing the door behind him.

As she crawled back into bed Clark whispered with a still raspy voice as he pulled the mask aside, "So does this mean your dad finally likes me?"

"So you must be feeling better if you are already up to eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping, you were standing right next to the bed even in a coma I would have heard it. Can I take this mask off now? It's really hard to talk with it on"

"No, leave it till Dad says you can take it off. You shouldn't be trying to talk yet anyway. Clark, I…I thought I was really losing you this time. Just hold me for a little while."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shsssssssss, no talking, you need to rest now."

Early afternoon Lois got up and brought up a bowl of homemade chicken soup a neighbor had dropped off. The neighbor had wanted to welcome the Kents but was told by General Lane that Clark was ill. Hearing this she immediately went home and prepared her famous chicken soup from a recipe her French mother had given her years before.

Eating a bowl of the soup with Clark Lois smiled between bites, "You know Clark, you still owe me half of a honeymoon. I can certainly see why you love France so much. Perhaps we could go back sometime soon and maybe even take the kids with us. They would love that quaint little town."

"Sounds like a plan to me, that is if your Dad will ever let me take this mask off for more that ten minutes at a time."

"You're sounding a lot better maybe soon Boy Scout!"

"Whoa, has Darth been here?"

"I thought you heard everything, even in a coma?"

'I did hear a lot when I was in that coma going to and while in the hospital. But I wasn't in a coma this time. I remember very little of what happened till earlier this morning. How did I get here? You mentioned Batman to Agent Roberts, was he involved?"

"Yes, Batman and I knew you weren't going to be able to stay out of matters so we devised a plan. Batman arrived just after the bomb exploded. He convinced Burt to stay quiet about your being there so he could get you home without anyone suspecting anything. Clark you almost died. If not for Batman and Dad you surely would have."

"I'm sorry Lois. I really did try and keep the promise…."

"Shssssss, like they say, you can't change a leopard's spots. It's alright. I finally understand it's who you are. After all that is part of what I love about you. Just don't go getting yourself killed. The kids and I love and need you too much!"

After they finished eating the soup Lois left the room as General Lane came in and examined Clark, happily surprised to see him doing so well. Clark asked if he could forgo the oxygen mask saying he had it off for over fifteen minutes and didn't think he needed it any longer.

"You do appear to be breathing much better. You can leave it off, but if you have any shortness of breath you should put it back on. How do you feel?"

"Like a large **Mac**k truck just ran over me…but good at the same time."

"Sounds like you're feeling much better. Glad to have you back in the land of the living son."

"Thanks…Dad. Raising his eyebrow and smiling he continued. "You don't mind me calling you that do you? General Lane seems so…formal and…" sighing, "impersonal."

"You're more than welcome and I couldn't be more proud, son. You need to just rest for now. But I want you to consider letting me run some tests on you for future reference. So if you ever need medical care again I will not be 'flying blind' so to speak."

"I don't need to consider it. You've more than proven you can be trusted. But you won't have to start from scratch. I already know a lot that will help you, as a matter of fact I can take you to my fortress where you'll have access to anything you need to know about me or Jason. I'm acutely aware this is not just about me any longer. Jason's well being is paramount to me and he's still a big unknown right now. He's changing so fast, much faster than I did. I hope, I pray he has the best of both worlds without my weaknesses. But that in itself could be a problem."

"You're saying his not having weakness could be a problem? How?"

"Absolute power, I'm glad to not have it. It keeps me grounded ties me to humanity. If Jason has no weakness, will he continue to feel that connection?"

"So you buy into the idea that absolute power corrupts absolutely?"

"I find it intriguing. We don't really know just yet if it'll even be a concern. I'm just not willing to take the chance with my son. We have to surround him with as much love and belonging as we possibly can. Most importantly we have to make sure he feels firmly connected to humanity."

"I'll be there with you all the way. Being your son I can't imagine anything but good coming from him."

'Ahh, but we all make mistakes. Jason will have to understand just as I have that our mistakes have the potential to impact many many lives. Once a mistake is made it can't be taken back. You have to just go on picking up the pieces doing the best you can from that point on. Sometimes that doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Jason has a perfect example of how to recover from adversity in you. I've no doubt he'll be fine. That said, _son_, you should try and get some more rest. Both kids will be home shortly and when they see you up they'll be all over you."

Once again alone in the bedroom Clark lay back down for a few minutes but soon found he was drawn to the window where the sun was shining brightly. Smiling, he quickly donned his suit and without hesitation opened the window and floated up and away till he reached a spot in the unfiltered sunlight. Feeling almost completely re-energized and healed he floated there enjoying the warmth for several minutes before opening his senses. Hearing a cry for help he answered without a second thought breaking the sound barrier as he responded. It was good to be back doing what he was meant to do.

As he arrived home flying back into the window hoping to return before being missed he was surprised to find Lois and both kids waiting for him with 'Dad' close behind. "I thought you were supposed to be resting" Lois laughed tapping her foot.

"Uh…I'm feeling a lot better now. I just wanted some fresh air and uh, _real _sunshine."

As General Lane stood in the doorway laughing Lois, Jason and Kala ran to Superman who allowed himself to be bowled over as the four fell on the carpet laughing filled with relief and joy.

"By the way Superman if Clark or Lois ever does another Superman interview remind them to ask, 'If you were a tree, what kind would you be'?" The General grabbed his sides in laughter at his own joke. It felt so good to laugh again after the last twenty-four hours.

"It's good to be home where I belong. Tree or not, I have the best family and friends a man could ever dream or wish for."

The end or is it just a new beginning?

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/

**I wish to thank my Beta reader SHADOLibrarian once again for her valuable input and editing and for her Trask contribution **

Hope you all enjoyed the ride.  
(Please return all seats to their upright positions and remember to take all your belongings with you).

Please Review

Also - Please note the story continued for 3 chapters in

**All Is Well That Ends Well-Short Xmas Story **

**And  All Is Well - The Kent Family Saga soon to be posted **

**If you can't wait it's already completed at  The Planet Fan Fiction site. **


End file.
